No te perderé
by Eliza-Sq
Summary: Candy despierta de un accidente y se da cuenta que ha sido una tonta al no luchar por su gran amor, Albert por fin reacciona y esta decidido a no dejarse manipular mas por el consejo, Patricia la hará de hada madrina pues quiere ver a sus amigos juntos y felices, pero nunca falta la bruja de este cuento, quien sera esta vez... acompañenme en este mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Ahora sé que cada decisión tiene una consecuencia, que no se trata de no decidir y dejarse llevar, sino de tomar los riesgos que esta conlleva, es hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos y hacer de mi vida lo que yo deseo y no de tomar las migajas que sobran, es hora de despertar ...

Está reaccionando! - Doctor está despertando, sus signos vitales están normalizándose… dijo la enfermera mientras daba paso al doctor para que pudiera checar a su paciente

Sentí mis parpados demasiado pesados como para abrirlos, a lo lejos oía la voz de una mujer muy exaltada, y lo único en lo que yo pensaba era en que todo el cuerpo me dolía como si me hubieran molido a palos…

Siento que alguien me toca la muñeca, mientras oigo decir que mi pulso es regular, trato de abrir los ojos, pero me levantan el parpado con nada de delicadeza y una luz me ciega…

Poco a poco logro enfocar y el rostro de un hombre mayor – Tiene razón señorita por fin está reaccionando - le oigo decir – nos dio un gran susto señorita Andley, lleva casi 24 horas inconsciente, puede hablar?, como se siente?

Me duele todo – logro balbucear

Es lo más lógico – me responde el doctor – su accidente fue muy aparatoso y es un verdadero milagro que no tenga un solo hueso roto...

Accidente? Cual accidente? – pregunto adolorida mientras trato de recordar

El que tuvo en su coche señorita – me responde el galeno – logra recordad algo?

No doctor a decir verdad no recuerdo nada

Bueno trate de descansar, le pondremos unos calmantes para el dolor y la tendré en observación por esta noche, ya mañana podrá verla su familia, hoy solo duerma – me dice el medico con una sonrisa

Está bien doctor, solo una pregunta – no sé por qué me ha entrado curiosidad, pero siento que necesito saber - ¿Quiénes de mi familia saben de esto?

Bueno, afuera están el Sr. Andley y la señorita O´Brien – me responde el medico mientras la enfermera va inyectando los sedantes por la vía intravenosa…

Ok – respondo mientras siento el cuerpo demasiado pesado y vuelvo a caer en la inconciencia….

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera se podía observa a un rubio hermoso completamente ensimismado y metido en sus pensamientos…

… ya han pasado 24 horas y aun no reaccionas, si algo te ocurre no sé qué será de mí, todo fue mi culpa, nunca debí obligarte a hacer este viaje conmigo, yo sabía bien que no querías venir, pero es que no puedo vivir sin ti pequeña, quiero tenerte a mi lado, disfrutar de tu compañía antes de que todo esto acabe, porque será que te amo tanto, ahora sé que me equivoque al tratar de obligarte a hacer algo que no querías, pero entiéndeme no quiero dejarte desprotegida, pensé que era tu felicidad, pequeña reacciona por favor, déjame ver tus ojos verdes otra vez….

Albert!

Si- respondo como un zombi

Albert, está bien que estés preocupado pero no puedes estar así, no has probado bocado desde ayer, vamos tienes que comer algo, a Candy no le va a gustar nada verte tan mal cuando despierte – me dice Patty mientras me acerca un sándwich y un café

Está bien Patty – le respondo con alguna imitación de sonrisa, pues no me siento con fuerzas para fingir que todo está bien

Familiares de Candice Andley….

Escucho que llama la enfermera, no me importa nada y salgo disparado botando el café y el sándwich a mi paso - Yo! – Digo gritando – soy su tutor…

Sr. Andley, la señorita ha despertado, sus signos vitales están estables, le hemos puesto unos sedantes para el dolor y la tendremos en observación esta noche, ya mañana podrá verla – me dice la enfermera –

Suelto un suspiro de alivio y siento que el alma me vuelve al cuerpo – gracias – logro decir antes de que la enfermera se retire…

Ves, te dije que reaccionaria – me dice Patty con una sonrisa y es ahí que me doy cuenta que la bañe con el café

Oh Patty de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intensión – le digo algo sonrojado por la vergüenza – No pasa nada – me responde ella – vamos te invito un café – me dice y nos encaminamos a la cafetería del hospital

Caminamos en silencio hacia nuestra mesa, cada uno con su café, hasta que ella se anima en romper el silencio y me pregunta que fue lo que paso, la miro dulcemente y le respondo – si supieras – a lo que ella me dice – bueno es lo que quiero, saber, así que cuéntame, porque por mas atolondrada que Candy sea nunca manejaría a más de 100 y con tremenda lluvia – siento que es hora de decirle a alguien lo que ocurrió y suelto un suspiro largo con el cual siento que libero un poco mi alma...

Bueno Patty, todo comenzó hace 6 meses, cuando le dije a Candy que tendría q casarme, quería saber que pensaba al respecto, ella me pregunto si yo estaba enamorado de alguien, le respondí que sí, pero que no me casaría con la mujer que amaba, me miró fijamente y con el ceño fruncido – como que te casaras pero que no será con la mujer que amas, no estoy para bromas Albert, explícate ahora mismo – me dijo molesta, entonces yo le explique que tendría que casarme por que así estaba dispuesto por el consejo, al yo tener ya casi 30 años y no haberme casado ellos me habían puesto un ultimátum y para Marzo del año entrante yo debería estar casado – entonces por qué no te casas con la mujer que amas – me pregunto, a lo que yo le respondí que ella no me amaba, que su corazón pertenecía a otro – que mujer para más idiota, como va a amar a otro en lugar de a ti, si tú eres maravilloso – me dijo exaltada, lo que me dejo completamente frio, pues nunca me espere esa reacción de ella – y que esperas para luchar por ella – me dijo, a lo que yo respondí que nada, que no lo haría que solo me encargaría de que ella encontrara su felicidad aunque sea lo último que hiciera antes de casarme – tonto – me dijo – como la dejaras ir así, si es tu felicidad, el amor de tu vida, lucha por ella – me dijo, a lo que yo le respondí que ya estaba decidido, no había más que hacer y entonces me vio con sus ojitos tiernos, me beso en la mejilla y me dijo - recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre te apoyare así no esté de acuerdo con lo que decidas – terminamos nuestros helados y regresamos a casa

Ok, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que Candy salga como loca ayer y maneje de esa manera tan imprudente, como queriendo huir de algo o de alguien – preguntó Patricia

Bueno Patty, lo que pasa es que estos seis meses me he dedicado a tratar de unirla con Terry, tatar de que ella sea feliz, el otro mes me caso y no la quiero dejar sola e infeliz …

Espérate un momentito – dice Patty con cara de pocos amigos – me vas a decir que en estos seis meses has intentado juntar a ese dúo dinamita solo porque no te atreves a decirle que la amas

Si Patricia – respondo, cuando caigo en cuenta de algo – Tu como sabes que amo a Candy

Ay Albert solo un ciego no lo vería, todos lo sabemos, Annie, Archie, el señor George, la tía Elroy, los Leagan y hasta Terry, sigo enumerando – responde patricia con un gesto pícaro

QUEEEE! – le respondo levantando la voz

Jajajajajaja, vamos Albert los únicos que no se han dado cuenta de cuanto se aman son ustedes mismos – me responde entre risas

Que bueno que te diviertas – le digo algo molesto

No es que me divierta, sino que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua, pero aun no me has respondido que fue lo que hiciste para que Candy salga así anoche

Bueno… yo… este…. – dudo en responderle

Que hiciste Albert – me pregunta patricia ya con su rostro serio

Bueno es que yo le arreglé un matrimonio con Terry

Que tú hiciste queeee – grita Patricia molesta

Es que entiéndeme yo pensé que ella no lo aceptaba por orgullosa, terca y testaruda, tu sabes muy bien cómo se las gasta cuando quiere, entonces hable con el duque y acorde un matrimonio entre ellos

Albert como fuiste capaz de hacer eso, tu bien sabes cómo terminaron las cosas entre ellos, el hecho de que ahora sean amigos no quiere decir que se sigan amando, por dios Albert en qué cabeza cabe que hagas algo así, y me imagino que salió disparada como una loca cuando se lo dijiste verdad

Bueno si y no – respondí cabizbajo

A ver explícate, como esta eso de que si y no por que no te estoy entendiendo -

Es que escucho una conversación telefónica entre el duque y yo donde me escucho hablar de la dote que se le daría por el matrimonio y con quien seria, entonces me reclamo por que hacia eso, que si ya no la quería a mi lado solamente se lo hubiera dicho para que ella pudiera desaparecer a su gusto y no que la vendiera al mejor postor como si fuera ganado

Bueno y que esperabas que te dijera, gracias san Albert por sacrificar tu amor por mi y encima casarme con el mayor don juan de América, por dios Albert piensa un poquito como se debe haber sentido mi amiga, ahora ya la entiendo, ella amándote tanto y tu buscándole un marido que aparte de no amarla es mujeriego

Bueno yo no sabía que era mujeriego, pensé que eran simples chisme Patricia, la verdad es que de haberlo sabido jamás se me habría cruzado por la cabeza el hecho de casarla con el

Ayyyy niño, bien dicen que al mejor cazador se le va la paloma, y es que esta vez no averiguaste nada de nada verdad, donde quedo el inteligentísimo hombre de negocios que piensa y averigua antes de meterse en un negocio ahhhhh

Es que patricia entiende, esto para mí no era un negocio, se trataba de la felicidad de Candy!

Pues con mayor razón entonces, debiste haber averiguado más aun donde estabas mandando a Candy, no te diste cuenta que la mandabas directito al matadero… pero en fin … eso ya no cuenta, ya paso … ahora dime que diantres vas a hacer para que te perdone, porque te apuesto que no te va a querer ni ver y más te vale que te vayas olvidando de casarla con Terry, porque antes de eso ella dejara de ser un Andley, preferirá mil veces renunciar al apellido y tú ya la conoces y más cuando está enojada … y contando con que solo este enojada y no que le hayas partido el corazón una vez más …. Me dijo patricia muy molesta

Ay Patricia pero que es lo que he hecho – dije cayendo en cuenta por primera vez de mi gran error

Nada que no puedas arreglar Albert, aun estas a tiempo, aun no estas casado y puedes lograr que Candy te perdone para casarte con ella, solo que tendrá que ser a la velocidad de la luz porque solo te queda un mes para casarte

Sí, pero como lo hago, ya está casi todo listo, mañana será la fiesta de compromiso y en un mes la boda, la tia abuela tiene todo arreglado, que es lo que voy a hacer – le respondo mientras paso mi mano por mis cabellos de forma nerviosa y desesperada – la voy a perder Patricia, la voy a perder y todo por mi idiotez

Y otra vez la mula al trigo, vamos Albert piensa como el empresario que eres, basta con que canceles la fiesta de mañana alegando el accidente de Candy y lo "grave" que esta – le dijo patricia haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus manos – luego solo fijas otra fecha y en el transcurso cancelas tu compromiso actual, hablas con los del consejo y cambias a la novia, nada difícil de hacer – dice Patricia muy suelta de huesos como si estuviera hablando de una receta para hacer pastel.

Estas loca, como crees que voy a lograr todo eso, primero que la tía abuela va a pegar el grito al cielo, cancelar la fiesta de un día para otro, habrase visto, si ya la estoy oyendo gritar, luego está lo de cancelar el compromiso, para eso tango que hablar no solo con el consejo sino también con los padres de Emilia y con el Duque ya que tengo que cancelar también su compromiso con Terry….

Y qué demonios estas esperado, vamos ponte de pie y empieza a hacer esos arreglos ahora mismo, o es que prefieres que Candy se case con otro, que sea otro el que la tenga en sus brazos y que disfrute de ella y de los derechos que como su esposo tendría ahh – dijo patricia con toda la intención para ver si así por fin nuestro wero reaccionaba

No, eso sí que no, yo la amo y la puedo hacer feliz, dije levantando la voz – y ella te ama no lo olvides – me recordó Patty, tienes razón Patty, no sé qué me paso, pero gracias por abrirme los ojos Patty, le dije mientras la abrazaba efusivamente

No hay por qué Albert – respondió patricia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – y para que estés más tranquilo, te diré que dudo mucho que la tía abuela se moleste, ella ha llegado a querer mucho a Candy y no está nada de acuerdo con el compromiso que tienes con Emilia, así que ve y arregla eso de una vez y ven mañana temprano para que estés presente cuando Candy despierte, anda que esperas…

Si Patty, muchas gracias, hablare ahora mismo con la tía abuela

Albert salió directo a la mansión para comenzar a solucionar su vida y también la de Candy, ya no dejaría que el consejo lo manipulara, si en un comienzo pensó en seguir todo lo que le dijeran fue porque estaba seguro de que Candy no lo amaba y sin ella, pues ya para que pelear, mejor llevar la fiesta en paz y todos felices, menos el claro; pero ahora era diferente, Candy lo amaba según le había dicho patricia, pero él no pararía hasta que ella no se lo diga personalmente, su pequeña, cuan feliz lo haría si aceptara ser su esposa, pero primero lo primero cancelar la fiesta y ambos compromisos y si debía arder Troya, pues que arda, total que más podía perder…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

La tía abuela se encontraba en la mansión de New York, había ido acompañando a Albert y a Candy en este viaje, según ella creía este par estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida, cuanto se arrepentía Elroy de haber presionado tanto a Alber y haberlo obligado a siempre ver el honor, prestigio, bienestar económico y social de su familia antes que su propia felicidad, se sentía tan mal y con tanto cargo de concia al ver a su único sobrino directo tan infeliz, y todo porque, por su estúpido sentido de la honorabilidad

Y ni que decir de Candy, en qué momento se le metió esa muchacha atolondrada en el corazón, estaba segura había empezado a verla con otros ojos cuando Albert le conto quien había sido la que lo había cuidado cuando perdió la memoria, quien lo atendió y aguanto toda clase de señalamientos y malos tratos por parte de la sociedad que Elroy tanto defendía; pero de eso a verla como una hija, a sentir ese cariño y ganas de abrazarla, de darle la aprobación para que este a lado de su adorado sobrino, bueno eso es otra cosa

Y es que en algo había que ser sinceros, de dos males el menos peor, y es que Emilia eraaaaaa … por dios de solo recordar lo vanidosa, estirada y grosera se le ponía la piel chinita, si muy fina y culta en cuanto a la gente de sociedad, pero le faltaba esa humildad y sencillez para tratar a los que estaban por debajo de ella, y es que como bien se lo había enseñado Albert, la gente más leal a ti, es lo que están "debajo tuyo", los que guardan tus secretos y mantienen la honorabilidad de tu apellido hablando de lo excelentes que son sus patrones, si los tratas bien, ellos te corresponderán bien

En qué momento comenzó a pensar como Alber y Candy, ese par de chiquillos atolondrados la estaban cambiando, o es que ya se estaba poniendo vieja como para lidiar con ellos, la verdad era que se sentía querida, que tanto Albert como Candy le habían demostrado que un hogar no es una mansión llena de lujos, sirvientes, fría y vacía, sino el cariño, comprensión, tolerancia y sobre todo la confianza y el amor entre sus integrantes

Cuanto había cambiado Elroy desde esa conversación con Albert, ahora hasta Archie y Annie la visitaban seguido con el pequeño Stear y ya no le tenían miedo o se callaban cuando ella entraba, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaba la taza de té, reconoció que todo se lo debía a ese par de muchachos locos que habían puesto de cabeza su vida desde un comienzo.

Estaba Elroy en estas divagaciones cuando el mayordomo le aviso que había llegado su futura sobrina..

Tía querida – entro Emilia saludando con una sonrisa – puede retirarse – le dijo al mayordomo

Emilia, como has estado – respondió Elroy al saludo – creo que ya te sientes dueña querida, para dar órdenes en mi casa, puede retirarse Peter – menciono la tía abuela haciendo sonrojar a su adorada futura sobrina

Oh tía no es eso, sino que quería comentarle algunas cosas sobre la fiesta y bueno como es una sorpresa para William no deseo que la servidumbre escuche – comento Emilia ya algo incomoda

Pero Emilia, la fiesta es mañana y cambiar algo a última hora no creo que se pueda, bien sabes que este tipo de eventos requieren de una gran organización por no decir que también de una supervisión al dedillo, como se te ocurre niña querer cambiar algo a última hora

Tía! Como me dice eso, es que yo quería sorprender a William, además usted es muy organizada, sé que podrá hacer lo que le pido, solo se trata de que en lugar de anunciar nuestro compromiso, William me pida matrimonio delante de todos los invitados con un hermoso vals de fondo, no cree que es romántico tía

Pensé que la sorpresa era para William, Emilia, pero creo que es más bien una escenita para que tu cumplas tus caprichos

No tía, como cree, lo que pasa es que William me comento que le hubiera gustado proponerme matrimonio de una manera más romántica y no por el acuerdo del consejo, y yo como lo quiero tanto pues quiero cumplir su deseo (si claro la muy buena, ahora es hada madrina y quiere cumplirle los deseos al wero, pero espérate que se va a quedar con las ganas jejejeje)

Mientras este par se encontraba conversando, y la tía echaba humo por las ridiculeces de Emilia, llego Albert a la mansión y entro por la puerta de la cocina, nuestro wero bello se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no sabía cómo iba a tomar la tía abuela la noticia de la cancelación de la fiesta, y lo que es peor del accidente de Candy, porque nuestro wero le había dicho que Candy estaba de paseo con Patty para evitar que se alterara; en estas andaba cuando se dio cuenta que sin querer sus pasos lo había llevado a la biblioteca, estaba por entrar cuando escucho voces en el salón de té, no eran horas para una visita, por lo que le dio curiosidad y se dirigió hacia allá

William! Por dios muchacho que te ha pasado para que llegues así – grito la tía abuela mientras veía llegar a un rubio con la camisa desfajada, sin afeitar, despeinado y con unas ojeras que denotaban su preocupación y cansancio

Tía buenas noches, Emilia como estas – saludo Albert con toda la caballerosidad y cortesía de lo que fue capaz, mientras veía que Emilia lo miraba con ¿repulsión?

Por dios William, mira como vienes, quien te vea así que va a decir, el patriarca de los Andley andando como un vagabundo – comento Emilia sorprendida de la imagen de Albert y es que era la primera vez que lo veía así y él nunca se había mostrado a Emilia como Albert, solo como William

Emilia guarda silencio por favor y permite que William hable de be haber una muy buena explicación para que venga así – refuto la tía abuela ya por demás molesta y fastidiada con la presencia de la muchacha

Pero es que tía…

He dicho que te calle muchacha – bramo Elroy ya sin ganas de ser amable – Dime William que es lo que ha pasado, y Candy donde está, como es que permitió que llegaras a este punto – dijo Elroy moderando su tono, pues sabía que nunca lograría nada si se exaltaba con su sobrino, más de una vez la había dejado gritando sola

Tía, lo que sucede es que vengo del hospital – dijo Albert – Por dios William estas bien – pregunto la tía preocupada, mientras Emilia solo miraba la escena – si Tía yo estoy bien, pero Candy… - no pudo terminar la frase por qué sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas y se dejó caer en el sofá mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos y sin querer unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro lo que no paso desapercibido para Elroy y menos para Emilia que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

William, que paso? Ella está bien verdad? Dime que no es nada grave? – preguntaba Elroy con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada, tratando de contener el llanto

Si tía, ya está mejor, está en el hospital, en observación, el doctor dice que es un milagro que no tenga ni un solo hueso roto, lo que les preocupa es que haya estado tanto tiempo inconsciente

Pero William, porque no me avisaste hijo, pasaste por todo esto solo – para estas alturas ya ignoraban a Emilia, lo más importante esta Candy, saber cómo estaba, hasta que claro la princesita hablo, y cualquiera diría que viendo la escena preguntaría por la pecas, pero no….

Bueno, ya está mejor verdad William, y tú ya estás aquí así que podemos terminar los detalles de nuestra fiesta de compromiso, justo estaba hablando con la tía..

Pero estas loca niña – le dijo Elroy mientras miraba a Emilia con cara de "y a esta que le pasa" – como se te ocurre siquiera pensar en la fiesta en un momento como este

Pero tía, la fiesta es mañana y hay que finiquitar los detalles y más cono los cambios que deseo – bramo Emilia a punto de hacer un berrinche

De eso nada Emilia, la fiesta de cancela, ya le daremos una nueva fecha más adelante – sentencio la tía abuela dejando fríos no solo a Emilia sino también a William – ahora lo más importante es la salud de Candy y su pronta recuperación, que esperas William ve a bañarte ya a arreglarte que tenemos que ir al hospital a ver a Candy, como puede ser posible que no me hayas dicho nada, que pensara esa niña que soy una mal agradecida, después de todos los cuidados que ella ha tenido conmigo y yo aquí sin saber nada, pero ya me vas a escuchar William después de que todo esto pase vamos a tener una conversación muy seria tu y yo … pero ya! Que haces aquí todavía, ve apúrate - bramo Elroy con toda la seguridad que la caracterizaba - y tu Emilia si quieres nos acompañas, sino puede ponerte a hacer algo productivo y avisar a tus padres que la fiesta se ha cancelado, yo hablare con George para que tome las medidas necesarias y esto no se haga un escándalo, por dios no pueden hacer nada bien sin mí - y salió Elroy rumbo a la biblioteca

William no puedes permitir que la tía abuela cancele la fiesta – dijo Emilia por demás molesta – no es necesaria la presencia de esa chica en nuestra fiesta, vamos no puede ser tan grave si tu mismo estas aquí y no con ella

Emilia! Como puedes decir eso, sabes que Candy es muy importante para mí, es de mi familia y su bienestar es lo primordial en vida – le dijo Albert tratando de calmarla

No William, ella no es de tu familia, es una recogida por caridad de ustedes, tuya más que de nadie, porque hasta donde tengo entendido ni la tía abuela la quería, de que mañas se habrá valido para ahora tener su aceptación…

Emilia cállate! – bramo la tía desde el umbral de la puerta – y tu William que haces aun aquí te mande a bañar creo, que esperas – Si tía – respondió William sin más y salió de la estancia, sabia por demás que Emilia no se las acabaría con la tía abuela, desde que había aceptado y comenzado a querer a la pecas, no había mayor defensora que ella – y con respecto a ti muchachita – miro Elroy a Emilia de pies a cabeza – no te sientas tan segura de ser la prometida de William y querer mandar sobre él, en mi casa (haciendo énfasis en MI) porque yo aún son la Matriarca del Clan Andley, y te guste o no mi palabra aun es ley, así que si no quieres que cancele en compromiso y me les valla encima a los del concejo por elegir a una niña engreída para mi sobrino más te vale que acates mis órdenes y muestres algo de educación aunque creo que no la tienes, entendiste querida – bramo Elroy – y ahora con respecto a Candy, ella es una Andley te guste o no y como tal le debes respeto, así que ya sabes Emilia, ya conoces tu lugar en esta familia hasta el día en que te cases con William y aun así, porque Candy estará sobre ti, ya que ella si es una Andley

Pero Tía!

Pero nada, ahora por favor retírate que no soy horas para que una señorita decente ande fuera de su casa y sin dama de compañía, te llamare para informarte de lo que decida sobre la fiesta de compromiso, porque me disculparas esto es un asunto de FAMILIA y aun no perteneces a esta, El mayordomo te acompañará a la puerta, hasta pronto Emilia – dijo Elroy y se retiró del salón dejando a una Emilia por demás furiosa y emberrinchada

Uhhhhhyyyyyy Maldita vieja, pero esto no se va a quedar así, claro que no, antes que tu hables con el consejo lo hare yo, y cuando ya este casada con William, te mandare a un asilo, pero en Tel Aviv – decía Emilia mientras golpeaba el piso en pleno berrinche

Lo que Emilia no sabía es que Elroy ya se había adelantado y le había pedido a George no solo ver el tema de la cancelación de la fiesta sino también la cancelación del compromiso con Emilia ante los miembros del consejo, algo le decía a la tía abuela que la futura señora Andley no sería Emilia

 **...-…**

Hola a todas

Muchas gracias por su aceptación a este fic, me emocione mucho al revisar mi bandeja y ver que tenía Reviews, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han podido dar, sip, hoy es mi cumple jejejeje … muchas gracias **Stormaw** **mercedes, Pecas,** **tutypineapple** **y** **Glenda,** espero que este capítulo también les gusto nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Emilia McGregor era una mujer hermosa a los ojos de cualquiera, con el cabello castaño claro lacio, ojos color miel, labios definidos y carnosos, con un cuerpo voluptuoso y deseable que enloquecería a cualquiera, pero no a él, no a William Andley, este hombre con cuerpo de dios griego y mirada de cielo parecía inmune a todos sus encantos, como podía ser posible que ni un beso en los labios le hubiese dado ya, acaso tendría que lanzársele encima para que note que ella era una mujer apasionada capaz de cumplir cualquiera de sus fantasías, o es que ese rubio tenía otro tipo de gustos …

No, no, no que piensas Emilia, no puede ser que un ejemplar como ese se te escape de las manos, tan cerca que estas de tenerlo todo, no solo al hombre más guapo de Estados Unidos sino también el más rico (tómenlo como deseen, rico por su dinero o rico por el mismo jejejejeje) y patriarca de unos de los clanes más importantes del mundo – se decía Emilia mientras viajaba en el coche hacia su casa

Después del berrinche realizado en casa de los Andley y de despotricar un rato, Emilia salió más calmada rumbo a su casa, ya se le había pasado el coraje y estaba pensando mejor las cosas, tal vez era mejor mostrarse sumisa y tonta delante de Elroy, haría cualquier cosa por lograr casarse con William, no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo, claro que no, primero muerta antes que humillada por William y por esa huérfana del demonio que se estaba metiendo cada vez más en sus planes, si había soportado el ser prácticamente relegada al olvido todos estos meses de "noviazgo" fue solamente porque tenía la certeza de que la huérfana se casaría antes que ella y dejaría en paz a William, pero no, a la muy estúpida se le ocurre accidentarse unos días antes de su fiesta de compromiso, acaso lo habrá hecho a propósito para llamar la atención , obviooo que siiii, maldita huérfana, pero esta se las pagaría, no sabía como pero se las pagaría; pero primero lo primero paciencia y buen humor para enfrentar la cancelación de la fiesta haciéndose la buenita y la preocupada por la salud de la que sería su prima política, porque si, muy a su pesar debía de admitir que aunque Candy había dejado de ser la hija adoptiva de William hace unos meses, aún seguía siendo una Andley por que la muy estúpida de la tía abuela la había tomado bajo su tutela como su hija convirtiéndose así en prima de su prometido, uyhhhh que suerte tienen los que no se bañan

Metida en sus "inocentes" pensamientos (si claro si ella tenía algo de inocente yo soy santa) llego a su casa. Los McGregor contaban con una espléndida mansión a las afueras de New York, no tan grande como la de los Andley pero estaba bonita, entro a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación, esa noche no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero bien sabia tendría que enfrentar a sus padres en la cena, con su madre no tendría problema, pues ella fue la que siempre le dijo que nunca cuestionara a los Andley, que después de casada hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, pero que antes fuese la novia perfecta, amable, cariñosa y comprensiva; el tema era si padre, el Sr. McGregor estaba por demás inconforme con esta unión, no se le hacía justo casar a dos jóvenes solo por mantener el dinero dentro del clan, el creía que ambos tenían derecho a encontrar el amor y la felicidad cada cual por su lado, pero como siempre, respetaba las decisiones de su hija y ella era la que había escogido este camino, mas sin embargo, Emilia sabía muy bien que su padre tomaría esto como una señal de que ese matrimonio no debía realizarse y era muy capaz de ponerse en su contra, qué hacer? Se preguntaba Emilia, como abordar el tema para que todo salga a su favor y encima poner de lado a su padre para que hable con el consejo y presionen para programar una fecha a la fiesta de compromiso lo más pronto posible … que hacer? ..

Estaba Emilia en estas divagaciones ya metida en la bañera que no se dio cuenta cuanto entro la mucama a decirle que ya la estaban esperando en el comedor, por lo que la mucama tuvo que moverla ya que ni caso le hacia

Que te ocurre estúpida, como te atreves a tocarme con tus sucias manos – bramo Emilia ofuscada

Señorita disculpe – dijo la mucama con la cabeza gacha – pero es que me preocupe por usted, estuve llamándola y no me contestaba, me acerque a usted pero nada por eso es que me atreví a tocarla – dijo la chica con miedo en la voz

Bueno ya habla dime que es lo que quieres - dijo Emilia muy altiva mientras salía de la bañera y se dirigía a su recamara a cambiarse para la cena

Es que ya están esperándola sus padres en el comedor señorita - dijo la mucama

Y entonces qué haces ahí parada, ven y ayúdame, rápido que no tengo tu tiempo - bufo Emilia mientras comenzaba a secarse el cabello

La mucama la ayudo y pronto estuvo lista para bajar a cenar con sus padres, antes de entrar al comedor respiro profundo y se armó de valor y muy digna ingreso al salón

Princesa como estas, seguramente muy emocionada por la fiesta de mañana – pregunto el señor McGregor mientras veía inquisitivamente a su hija

Oh papito, justo de eso quería hablarles, decidí postergar la fiesta hasta nuevo aviso (si claro ahora fue ella la que la cancelo tremenda bruja) – respondió Emilia

Queeee! Que tú hiciste que cosa Emilia – dijo exaltada su madre

Mamá! No grites por favor que tengo jaqueca (ojala y le explote el cerebro, claro si es que tiene jijiji)

Entonces explica de una buena vez por qué hiciste semejante barbaridad – expuso la señora McGregor

Melina querida, deja que nuestra hija se explique, aunque yo creo que ya se dio cuenta que este ridículo compromiso no la llevara a ningún lado y por eso lo cancelo, verdad hijita – hablo el señor McGregor

No papá, como crees, yo dije que me casaría con William y eso hare, si tuve que postergar mi fiesta de compromiso fue por solidaridad con la familia de mi novio ya que Candy ha tenido un accidente y sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte querer hacer una fiesta con tremenda tragedia – dijo Emilia fingiéndose muy afectada y casi al borde de las lágrimas, por el accidente de Candy, mientras que en su mente le dirigía todos los insultos habidos y por haber

Yo sabía que no podías ser tan frívola princesa, ya me estabas preocupando con esa actitud de niña mimada, nosotros no te hemos educado para que tengas ese comportamiento Emilia, aunque sigo pensando que es lo mejor cancelar ese compromiso, nuestra posición económica no para nada despreciable, podrías conseguir al muchacho que tu quisieras princesa y casarte enamorada y correspondida – dijo tranquilamente el señor McGregor

Pero que cosas dices Frederick, deberías sentirte orgulloso de nuestra hija, al haber sido ella la elegida para ocupar el puesto de Matriarca del Clan, y en lugar de estarle diciendo tantos disparates deberías de apoyarla y hacer los trámites correspondientes con el consejo para que fijen pronto una nueva fecha – dijo molesta la señora McGregor

Mamá, no te enojes con papá, yo sé que él lo hace porque me quiere y quiere verme feliz, verdad papi – pregunto Emilia a lo que se le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza – vez mami, y como papa bien dice yo puedo conseguir al muchacho que quiera y casarme enamorada – el rostro de Frederick se ilumino pensando que por fin su hija le haría caso, mientras que Melina ponía cada de tragedia – pero papi, yo te pregunto, como sabes que no quiero a William?, que no es él?, el hombre al que quiero a mi lado, que no me estoy comprometiendo enamorada? Acaso me has preguntado si yo lo amo? – sentencio Emilia bajando la mirada mientras fingía que se sonrojaba

Emilia! – Se admiró su padre – yo no tenía idea hijita, en verdad amas a William

Si papá – respondió Emilia con una mirada tierna e inocente – sino por qué crees que acepte lo que ordeno el consejo, no estoy tan loca como para aceptar un compromiso solo porque así lo acordaron, yo estoy enamorada de verdad papito, por eso te pido que me ayudes con el consejo, tu eres un hombre íntegro, con muy buena reputación y mucho poder dentro del consejo, por favor apóyame papá

Frederick se quedó de una pieza, es que tan poco conocía a su hija que no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de William, a él le parecía solo un capricho azuzado por su madre para obtener estabilidad económica y social, cosa que no necesitaban pues su posición era por demás buena, pero su mujer nunca se conformaba con nada y había sido justamente Melina quien siempre "aconsejaba" a su hija, pero ahora, qué hacer? Si su hija estaba en verdad enamorada de William, tendría que apoyarla, se trataba de la felicidad de su princesa

Está bien Emilia – dijo Frederick – el lunes pediré cita con el consejo para ver ese tema

Oh Frederick – exclamo Melina emocionada – no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver que apoyas a nuestra hija, mi amor, siempre has sido un padre maravilloso y un marido ejemplar, gracias Frederick veras que nuestra niña será muy feliz al lado de William

Si papá vas a ver que yo conseguiré que él me ame tanto como yo a él – dijo Emilia mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre, creyendo ella que había conseguido el apoyo incondicional de su padre para con el consejo

Si Emilia, muy bien – dijo el señor McGregor mientras recibía a su hija en sus brazos y se aclaraba la garganta dando a entender que había algo más por decir – pero eso si te aviso desde ahora Emilia, retrasare la boda hasta Mayo del año entrante

Queee! Pero papá porque – grito una Emilia desesperada – pensé que estabas de mi lado que querías mi felicidad

Y la quiero hijita, por eso te estoy dando poco más de un año para que logres conseguir el amor de William, la boda se llevara a cabo en mayo del año que viene, pero si para Marzo no has logrado que William te amé como tú a él, cancelare todo y te mandare a Europa, para que te distraigas y olvides lo que pudiese ocurrir, tu dirás Emilia, lo tomas o lo dejas – sentencio el señor McGregor

Emilia sabía que su padre había dado un ultimátum, tenía que pensar rápido que hacer, ella sabía muy bien que sería imposible lograr que William la amara, y para ser sinceros ella tampoco lo amaba a él, ella amaba la fortuna de William, el prestigio de los Andley y deseaba sobre todo la posición social que obtendría con este matrimonio, así que decidió, ya vería en el camino como conseguía su propósito, total tenia poco mas de un año y una aliada incondicional, su madre, que a pesar de mantenerse callada, le había dicho con la mirada que aceptara

Está bien papá, tienes toda la razón, un año será, veras que lograre que William me ame como yo a él y seremos muy felices – dijo Emilia mientras ya iba pensando en la infinidad de trampas que le pondría a William

Muy bien princesa, habiendo decidido este asunto, pasemos a cenar, que ya me muero de hambre – respondió Frederick mientras iba ideando alguna manera de lograr que su hija desistiera de esta estúpida idea, si bien había logrado engañarlo en un principio, sus años de experiencia en los negocios lo habían hecho ver la verdad

Melina solo sonrió a su esposo en forma de aceptación al trato, pero dentro de ella aseguraba que no permitirá que William se le escapara de las manos a su hija, la fortuna y posición de los Andley era demasiado importante como para relegarla por amor, en que pensaba su marido por dios, en fin ya vería ella con su hija la mejor manera de atar a William

Y así se dirigieron al comedor, cada quien metido en sus asuntos, tratando de idear algo para logras sus cometidos

 **...-…**

 **Hola a tod s**

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, espero que les esté gustando este fic, lo hago con mucho cariño para tod s ustedes, gracias también por sus saluditos por mi cumple, la pase súper con mi esposo y mis enanos

A algunas les he podido responder por mensaje y a otras no, no es que no quiera, es que aún no sé cómo usar esta página jejejeje, pero a las que no les he podido responder les digo que he leído sus mensajes y q les agradezco de manera infinita que estén conmigo en este fic, cualquier cosita con gusto leeré sus reviews o sino búsquenme en el face como Eliza SQ, las quiero se han convertido en parte muy importante para mi

Gracias a **Mercedes - Alyvenus – Stormaw – La Castaaneda – Pecas – Tutypineapple – Glenda** y a todas las que me leen, muchas gracias y bendiciones

 **¡ Bonito Fin de Semana!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Una punzada en la cabeza la despertó, el dolor había vuelto y ya no le permitía dormir, no quiso llamar a la enfermera por que no desea dormir de nuevo, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba respuestas, Por qué? Era la gran pregunta a todo, porque Albert quiso casarla con Terry?, Por qué Terry acepto ese matrimonio? Por qué no le consultaron? Y por qué dolía tanto?; nuestra pecosa soltó un pequeño sollozo, pues no podía aguantar más el dolor en su ya por demás estrujado corazón, pero nuestra pecosa no contaba con que alguien estaba allí

Princesa está bien – pregunto Albert mientras se acercaba a la cama

Albert! – dijo sorprendida Candy – que haces aquí? – cuestiono

Velando tu sueño princesa, dime que pasa te duele algo, porque ese sollozo – pregunto nuestro wero con voz dulce

Albert, no quiero ser grosera, pero no tengo ganas de hablar contigo ahora, por favor podrías dejarme sola – le respondió la pecas volteando la mirada, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para hablar con él ahora, además había demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas en su mente

Pero Candy!, no puedes quedarte sola pequeña – debes estar en observación esta noche y el medico ha dicho que alguien debe quedarse acompañándote

Y no hay nadie más en el hospital Albert, perdóname pero en verdad ahorita no puedo ni quiero tenerte cerca, tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar, comprende Albert aun no asimilo todo lo que paso

Princesa pero es que yo necesito aclarar las cosas contigo, darte una explicación

Albert por favor, hoy no, estoy demasiado cansada y adolorida, por favor retírate, si no hay nadie más que haya venido contigo, dile a una de las enfermeras que este pendiente de mi

Patricia y la tía abuela están afuera, estoy seguro que alguna de ellas querrá cuidarte – dijo un Albert derrotado

Dile a patricia por favor, no tengo ganas de darle explicaciones a la tía abuela ahora, para ser sincera no tengo ganas de nada

Está bien Candy, será como tú quieras, solo deseo que estés bien – dijo el wero bello mientras salía de la habitación para buscar a Patty, dejando a Candy totalmente confusa y sumergida en su propio mundo

La tía abuela había ido a la cafetería por un café para Patty y Albert, pues después de hablar con el doctor Martín y saber que no podía hacer nada ahí, se retiraría a la mansión a descansar y ya vendría al dial siguiente a la hora de visita para hablar con Candy; mientras tanto en la sala de espera estaba Patricia leyendo un libro para mantenerse en vigilia, cuando levanto la cabeza y vio que Albert se acercaba con el semblante alicaído

Albert, que ocurre? – dijo Patty mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba a su lado

Hay Patricia, cuánta razón tenías, Candy no quiere saber nada de mí, ni siquiera quiere que me quede velando su sueño, me ha pedido que salga de su habitación y que alguien más vea por ella, está pidiendo que seas tú quien la cuide

Hay Albert lo siento tanto, pero tienes que comprenderla, esto no es sencillo para ella, ni siquiera debe haberlo asimilado todavía, anda con la tía abuela a la mansión, descansa y ven mañana temprano, yo hablare con ella y veras que ya estará más calmada

Tú crees Patty? – cuestiono el wero bello

Si Albert, tranquilo ya verás que todo saldrá bien – dijo patricia mostrando una sonrisa sincera, mientras pensaba que de eso se encargaría ella, ya vería como convencía a Candy, pero de que ese par termina juntos lo hacían o ella dejaba de llamarse Patricia O´Briam, si ella no podía tener al amor de su vida a su lado, no permitirá que sus amigos, estando vivos se separaran y menos por algo tan tonto

La tía abuela venia llegando y se preocupó de ver a William afuera, por lo que apresuro el paso – todo bien con Candy, William – pregunto la tía Elroy tratando de guardar la compostura, a lo que ambos jóvenes les respondieron que si – tranquila Señora Elroy todo está bien, es solo que William está cansado y le sugerí que se fuera con usted a la mansión, ya que mañana alguien tendrá que quedarse con Candy desde temprano y yo no podré, así que mejor yo me quedo con ella hoy y ya mañana viene Albert temprano, que le parece – dijo Patty mientras tomaba del brazo a la tía abuela y la escoltaba a la salida de una manera muy sutil y Albert los seguía

Tienes razón querida, siempre tan certera en tus comentarios y decisiones, hubieras hecho una hermosa pareja con Stear – dijo la tía mientras soltaba un suspiro – pero bueno me llevare a este muchacho a descansar y mañana estará temprano para reemplazarte, cuídate mucho Patty y dale un beso a Candy de mi parte por favor, la verdad es que ya comienzo a extrañar sus locuras, ah y nada de señora Elroy, para ti soy tu tía abuela, estamos

Está bien tía abuela muchas gracias por su aprecio – comento Patricia aguantando las ganas de llorar, aun le dolía lo de Stear, pero la vida sigue y ella tenía que vivirla por él, tenía que seguir adelante por él, porque a Stear no le hubiera gustado que ella lo llorase toda la vida

Con un beso en la mejilla ambas damas se despidieron, Albert como todo un caballero beso la mano de Patty al despedirse y le abrió la puerta del auto a la tía abuela para que subiera, luego el hizo lo propio para enrumbar a la mansión a descansar, retomar fuerzas para luchar por el amor de la pecosa y recuperar su confianza, pues él ya la creía perdida.

Mientras el coche se alejaba, patricia tomaba aire, levantaba la mirada al cielo y secaba un lagrima caprichosa que logro salir – Aun te sigo amado Stear, y creo que te amare toda la vida mi loco inventor – dijo Patricia mientras soltaba un suspiro y se decidía a entrar al hospital – ahora me toca lidiar contigo Candy, menuda tarea hacerla de celestina de ustedes dos, pero nadie me mando, yo me metí solita, ufff a ver con que me sales ahora peca – dijo Patricia mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de nuestra adolorida pecosa.

Toc – Toc, se puede pasar – pidió permiso Patty mientras tocaba la puerta

Adelante Patty, como has estado – contesto Candy

Pues veo que mejor que tu Candy, mira nada mas como traes de morado ese ojo, hinchado el labio y ni que decir de tu cabello, valla que esta vez la hiciste linda

Hay Patty y eso que no has visto ni la mitad, tengo todas las piernas rasguñadas, los brazos amoratados, hinchadas las costillas y me siento como si me hubiera pasado un tractor por encima – comento Candy haciendo gestos gracioso

Jajajaja no cambias Candy, aun toda adolorida buscas la manera de minimizar los daños y no dejar que nos preocupemos por ti verdad? – cuestiono Patricia

Jeje sonrió Candy, valla que me conoces amiga, a ti no te puedo engañar, la verdad es que si me siento mal y me duele todo el cuerpo, pero el dolor que traigo en el corazón es más fuer amiga – se confesó Candy con la mirada cargada de tristeza

A ver Candy, que es lo que paso, cuéntame que ocurrió para que todo esto se desencadenara, yo se que eres atolondrada pero de ahí a que seas tan temeraria de manejar casi volando el auto en plena lluvia, con la pista resbalosa por el agua y encima en una carretera donde todas son curvas cerradas, por favor niña dime quien te perseguía, debería de ser algún demonio para que huyas así tan despavorida

No Patty, no era un demonio de quien huía, era de Albert

Queeee! – Dijo Patty fingiendo sorpresa – como que de Albert, porque amiga que paso

Es…. Que…. Bueno…. Yo…. – balbuceaba Candy sin animarse a hablar

Tu que Candy, vamos habla por favor

Es que lo escuche hablando por teléfono cerrando un trato para venderme al mejor postor, quiere alejarme de él Patty, como se va a casar ya no le importo que solo quiere que su apellido no quede enlodado y me quiere casar con Terry, con Terry! Te imaginas, acaso nos ves casados amiga, como se le puede ocurrir al tonto de Albert que yo quiera casarme con Terry, claro pero como él sabía que Terry no aceptaría se aseguró e hizo el negocio con su padre, pero que ni crea que yo voy a acatar eso, primero muerta, primero dejo el apellido y desaparezco de la faz de la tierra, yo que siempre he estado a su lado, que lo he cuidado, que lo he acompañado a todas la benditas reuniones sociales a las que él tenía que asistir, que no me queje cuando me pidió dejar de ser el mi tutor y le paso el poder a la tía Elroy, que aguante todo por él, por el Patty todo lo aguante por él, para que para que me pague así, si ya no me quería a su lado solo me lo hubiera dicho y yo me iba Patty, no le hubiera reclamado nada solo me iba y ya – dijo nuestra pecosa que a este punto ya estaba llorando a mares y tenía el corazón en la mano.

Llora Candy, llora, si eso es lo que te hace falta, hazlo amiga, aquí estoy para ti amiga – la consolaba Patricia

Patty es que tu no entiendes, me duele, duele mucho, más que con Terry, y no sé por qué duele tanto, sé que es mi mejor amigo y que hemos compartido muchas cosas, pero no debería doler así, pero duele

Estas segura que no sabes por qué Candy – le dijo Patty mientras hacía que la pecas levantara la cabeza para mirarla directamente – analiza lo que me has dicho, te has quejado de que quiere casarte con Terry, que quiere venderte, pero no te he visto ofendida por el actuar de Albert, sino más bien dolida, luego has reclamado todo lo que has hecho y soportado por él, si solo lo quisieras como amigo o hermano no lo harías, ya que cuando uno hace algo por alguien no lo reclama Candy, pero tú lo has hecho, como si hubieras esperado que el valorara todo tu sacrificio, acaso querías que te notara Candy, acaso deseabas compartir todos esos momentos para atesorarlos en el fondo de tu corazón, acaso es tan difícil que te des cuenta que lo amas – le soltó Patricia a Candy sin anestesia, logrando que la pecas abriera los ojos a un tamaño descomunal y se quedara en shock con lo dicho por su amiga

Patriciaaaa que cosas dices, eso es imposible, Albert y yo solo somos amigos, casi hermanos, nada mas

Estas segura Candy, acaso me vas a negar que has deseado que Albert te bese, que te abrace no como a una hermana sino como se abraza a una mujer, me vas a negar que sientes la sangre hervirte cuando acaricia el cabello de Emilia

Mientras patricia decía todo esto, Candy recordaba que en la fiesta de los Campbell, cuando balaba con Albert el vals que era de ellos, y el la atrajo presionando su cintura, y ella levanto la cabeza y lo había visto a los ojos, y se perdió en ellos, que fue lo que sintió, sí, tenía que reconocerlo sintió deseo, deseo de que la besara, deseo de que acariciara su rostro, de que tomara su mano y la sacara de ahí, de que le dijera que la amaba, por dios, no podía ser posible, estaba enamorada de Albert y no se había dado cuenta

Un pequeño sonrojo había aparecido en las mejillas de la pecas, un sonrojo que iba aumentando en intensidad, Patricia había dejado de hablar, permitiendo que su amiga analizara sus palabras, cuando vio el sonrojo empezó a sonreír, sabía que su trabajo estaba hecho, o al menos parte de el

Patricia – dijo Candy casi estupefacta – yo amo a Albert – termino de decir mirando a su amiga con expresión una sorprendida por su descubrimiento

Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta Candy, te estabas tardando – le respondió Patricia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Tú lo sabias Patricia – cuestiono Candy

Que cosa Candy, que estas enamorada de Albert, sí lo sabía, así como también sé que Albert te ama – le soltó la bomba Patricia a Candy

Como? Que dices Patty esto es imposible, Albert se va a casar con Emilia – le respondió Candy incrédula

A ver Candy, creo que no quieres entender o te estás haciendo la tonta

Patyyy!

ES que es en serio Candy, como me sales con que "si él se va a casar con Emilia" – le dijo patricia fingiendo una voz tonta – si tú sabes muy bien que si se casa es porque se lo ha impuesto el consejo, y si me vas a salir con "entonces por qué hizo todo lo que hizo y me quiere casar con Terry" – haciendo la misma voz de tonta – pues te diré que es porque es un idiota, tan ciegos han estado los dos que no se han dado cuenta que se están haciendo daño mutuamente, para que lo entiendas te lo diré con todas sus letras ok ALBERT TE AMA , ASI COMO TU LO AMAS A EL, entendiste tontita – finalizo Patty mientras hincaba la frente de Candy con un dedo como tratando de que se le metiera la idea en la cabeza a la pecosa

Estas segura de eso Patricia? – cuestiono Candy tratando de asimilar lo que le había ducho su amiga

Esa no es la pregunta correcta Candy – le respondió patricia con una mirada dulce - la pregunta es qué vas a hacer ahora que lo sabes Candy, vas a luchar por el amor de tu vida o se lo vas a regalar con moñito y todo a Emilia …..

 **...-…**

 **Hola a tod s**

Que hará la pecas ahora, se lo regalara a Emilia, que pensara Terry cuando se entere que está comprometido, porque él ni enterado esta y menos de con quien jejejejeje espero que les guste y espero sus reviews besos a todas

 **¡ Bonito Fin de Semana!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este Capítulo se lo dedico a GLENDA,** preciosa, recupérate pronto, aunque por experiencia propia sé que será muy difícil, pero no imposible … besos preciosa

 **Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Acaso estás loca Patty, como crees que voy a regalarle a **MI** Albert a la Emilia esa – dijo Candy alterada y posesiva

Ya Candy está bien solo era una pregunta, mejor pégame y ya – le respondió patricia entre risas al notar la reacción de su amiga – pero ya cuéntame que piensas hacer

Eso es lo que no sé Patty, yo soy tan poquita cosa para Albert, Emilia es una dama de sociedad, fina, culta, educada, sabe cómo debe comportarse en cualquier evento social o cualquier reunión de negocios, yo en eso ando perdida, lo mío es las vendas, los yesos y los quirófanos Patty, no que se hacer

Bueno Candy para comenzar deja de subestimarte, eres una mujer hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, tienes un alma noble y caritativa, eres sencilla y honesta, tienes más valores y convicciones de lo correcto y lo moral de lo que muchas damas de sociedad pueden presumir, con respecto a lo demás, todo eso se aprende, el único problema es el tiempo, necesitamos algo más de tiempo para que aprendas todo eso y deslumbres a los del consejo, mientras que desenmascaramos a Emilia y te dejamos como la opción más viable y única para Albert – decía Patricia mientras que Candy la miraba como si su amiga estuviera hablando en chino – pero como lo hacemos? Como?

En esas cavilaciones andaba Patty cuando entro la enfermera a hacer su ronda nocturna

Señorita Andley, que hace despierta? Debería estar durmiendo – regaño la enfermera a nuestra pecas – y usted quien es y que hace aquí señorita – cuestiono a Patricia

Buenas noches – saludo patricia a la enfermera como haciéndole recordar que lo cortez no quita lo valiente – yo soy Patricia O´Briam, prima de la señorita Andley – bueno casi prima, pero eso la enfermera no tenía que saberlo – solo estábamos conversando un momento mientras que le regresa el sueño a Candy

Oh! Siento el exabrupto señorita O´Briam – dijo la enfermera avergonzada – pero es que somos muy cuidadosos en cuanto a lo que nuestros pacientes se refiere

Sí, yo entiendo señorita, pierda cuidado – la disculpo Patty – pero dígame, como se encuentra Candy – cuestiono la pelinegra

Bueno, si sigue así, en unos tres días podrá estar en la comodidad de su hogar, claro que en reposo porque aunque los golpes no causaron fracturas o roturas, me imagino que le deben estar doliendo mucho verdad? – dijo la enfermera mientras aplicaba los calmantes al suero y tomaba los signos vitales de la pecas – porque la pregunta señorita O´Briam

Bueno, es que necesito un favor – le dijo Patty a la enfermera mientras que Candy la miraba con cara de "que estas tramando loca" – y es que usted sabrá que el accidente que sufrió mi prima fue por culpa de su novio, y queremos darle un pequeño escarmiento para que la valore un poquito más, imagínese que preferir las cenas y reuniones de negocios que salir con mi prima, a usted se le hace justo eso – cuestiono patricia a la enfermera

Pues claro que no – respondió la enfermera – pero yo en que podría ayudarlas

Bueno es sencillo, como se habrá dado cuenta, mi prima es una Andley, por lo que mañana temprano estarán aquí todos los periodistas tratando de averiguar sobre su salud – dijo Patricia, a lo que la enfermera asintió, pues Patty estaba en lo cierto – y bueno lo único que usted tendría que hacer es decirles que el pronóstico de Candy es reservado como dejando entrever que esta grave, lo cual será tomado por la familia como una muestra de discreción para con nosotros (y patricia ya se subió al bus, ahora es "nosotros" se está tomando a pecho lo de casi prima jejejeje, vaya que se está metiendo en su papel)

Bueno Señorita, no creo que haya problema, pero por favor no hagan sufrir mucho al novio de la señorita Andley, se ve que la ama mucho, no se despegó de aquí mientras estaba inconsciente y se le veía muy apesadumbrado – dijo la enfermera con mirada romántica

No se preocupe señorita, es solo para que la próxima piense bien en lo que hace nada mas – dijo Patty mientras la enfermera se retiraba de la habitación con una sonrisa

Patricia que estas tramando? – cuestiono Candy con bastante curiosidad

Hay Candy es simple, escúchame que te explico – le dijo Patty mientras acercaba la silla junto a la cama – pero primero necesito que me des el número del señor Johnson, tengo que hablar con el antes que nada ah y también el de Terry, los tienes verdad Candy? – cuestiono Patricia a la peca

Bueno no tengo mi agenda aquí, pero me los sé de memoria Patty – le respondió Candy – pero para que los deseas Patty, que estas tramando?

Primero lo primero Candy, dame esos números, hago las llamadas que tengo que hacer y vengo a contarte todo está bien, así que anótalos aquí apúrate que se hace tarde – apuro Patty a Candy mientras le entregaba una libreta y un lapicero

Cuando Candy le devolvió la libreta a Patricia con los números anotados, nuestra hada madrina salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, se fue directito a la recepción para pedir prestado el teléfono y comunicarse con el primero en su lista – a ver cómo sale esto – se dijo Patricia a si misma

Bueno – respondio un hombre el teléfono

Buenas noches, Sr Johnson? – pregunto patricia

Si, soy yo, con quien tengo el gusto

Sr. Johnson, soy Patricia O´Briam, disculpe la hora pero es urgente lo que tengo que hablar con usted

Srta. O´Briam, que gusto escucharla, dígame en que la puedo ayudar

Vera señor Johnson, lo molesto a estas horas por un asunto de suma importancia, como usted bien sabrá Candy está hospitalizada por que se enteró de los planes de Albert – dijo Patricia

Si Señorita, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en el proceder de William, estoy bastante enterado de los planes que tiene – informo George

Qué bueno que no esté de acuerdo con ese absurdo señor Johnson, la verdad es que nadie está de acuerdo con eso, no sé cómo se le pudo ocurrir semejante disparate a Albert – dijo patricia dejándose llevar un poquito por la cólera – pero no era para eso que lo llamaba, lo que ocurre es que ya Candy acepto que ama a Albert

Esa sí que es una gran noticia Srta. O´Briam – interrumpió George

Si señor Johnson, y aunque Albert también ya reacciono y va a luchar por ella, pues necesitan una ayudadita, y yo quería saber si usted me podría ayudar a mí a ayudar a este par de ciegos - le dijo patricia con suplica en la voz

Claro señorita O´Briam, si en algo puedo ayudar a que mi muchacho logre la felicidad que tanto se le ha sido negada cuente conmigo – respondió George con toda la seguridad que siempre lo acompaña – cuál es su plan señorita? – cuestiono el administrador

Bueno, señor Johnson primero que nada, la cancelación de la fiesta de compromiso; tengo entendido que la tía abuela le ha ordenado la cancelación de esta fiesta y yo quería saber si ya había hablado con la prensa

En esas andaba cuando me llamo señorita – respondió George – solo que no se bien que decirle para que no se arme un escándalo, usted sabe bien como es la sociedad

Bueno señor Johnson yo le tengo la salida, que le parece si dice que la fiesta se cancela por que la Srta. Candy tuvo un accidente grave y la familia está sumida en la incertidumbre por su salud, sé que no es del todo cierto pero eso no solo no generara chismes en la sociedad, sino que nos dará tiempo con el consejo, tiempo que necesitamos para preparar el terreno y lograr que se cancele el compromiso con los McGregor y los Grandchester, y a su vez proponerle al consejo que Candy es la idónea para el puesto de Matriarca del Clan Andlye y esposa de Albert – finalizo Patricia

Valla señorita O´Briam, veo que lo tiene todo muy bien pensado – dijo George cuestionándose internamente donde había quedado la jovencita tímida y retraída que una vez conoció

Bueno señor Johnson lo que pasa es que al igual que todos en la familia, solo quiero la felicidad de mis amigos – le respondió Patty – entonces, me ayudara?

Claro señorita Patricia, cuente conmigo, ahorita mismo empiezo a llamar a los del consejo y de la prensa

Gracias señor Johnson, y disculpe la hora en la que lo molesto

Por nada señorita patricia, pero por favor, si vamos a ser cómplices en este plan dígame solo George

Está bien George hasta mañana y gracias por su apoyo

Hasta mañana señorita Patricia

Patty luego de colgar el teléfono se sentía muy feliz y confiada, ahora venía la segunda llamada, de solo pensar en lo que le diría a su interlocutor se le ponía la piel de gallina, pero esto tendría que funcionar, quiera o no ese rebelde tendría que hacer lo que ella le dijera, así que con un profundo suspiro marco el número telefónico, esperando muy dentro de sí que no contestara

Bueno, espero que se trate de una emergencia para que me molesten a estas horas – se escuchó la voz de un hombre enojado a través del auricular

Terry, soy Patty, como has estado – dijo patricia volviendo a ser la chica tímida de antaño (y es que con semejante saludo cualquiera se intimida)

Patty, que horas son estas de llamar gordita – dijo Terry cambiando un poco su tono de voz – ahhh seguro querías una noche de pasión y desenfreno verdad preciosa, pero lamento decirte que hoy estoy ocupado, para la próxima tendrás que sacar cita jajajaja – la embromo

Oh Terry y yo que tenía tantas ganas de verte y cerciorarme de todo lo que dicen de ti, a ver si eres tan buen amante como comentan – le dijo Patty con voz sensual habiendo recuperado ya su temple

Patricia! Que cosas dices, como puedes decirme eso tú Patty, que te ocurre – le dijo un asombrado Terry

Jajajajajaja, verdad que no es gracioso Terry, como quisiera ver tu cara jajajajaja – Patricia no podía parar de reírse

Patricia O´Briam, acaso me estas embromando – comento el rebelde ya más calmado

Jajajaja bueno, algo así – respondió Patty –

Explícate por favor – solicito Terry

Bueno Terry, primero lo primero, Buenas noches señor, donde le quedo lo caballero – le dijo Patty haciendo que Terry se sonrojara internamente porque reconocía que había sido muy grosero con su amiga – estas muy ocupado con tus conquistas o puedes atender a tu amiga para ayudar a otra y a ti mismo – cuestiono patricia

Bueno no tengo nada que hacer ahora, venia llegando, pero explícate bien que no te estoy entendiendo

Lo que pasa Terry es que Candy ha tenido un accidente – le sonto Patty a boca de jarro

Como!, y donde esta? Está bien? Dime en que hospital están y salgo ahorita mismo para allá patricia – dijo un Terry muy preocupado por la pecas

Tranquilo Terry, Candy está bien, está en observación nada más, pero si va a necesitar tu ayuda, pero antes que nada, necesito que me respondas con la mayor sinceridad de la que seas capaz, aunque lo veo algo difícil tendré que confiar en lo que me digas – le dijo Patty

Patricia me preocupas, de que se trata todo esto

Terry, aun amas a Candy? – pregunto Patty (así o más directo, valla que Patty se va sin anestesia)

…

…..

….

Terry? Sigues en ahí? Pregunto Patty

Si Patty, aquí estoy, es solo que me agarraste frio, dime porque me preguntas eso, ese es un tema personal y no creo que sea de tu incumbencia y de la de nadie

Ohm debo tomar eso como un si Terry

No Patty, es solo que quiero una razón para responderte semejante pregunta

Bueno la razón es sencilla – le dijo Patty, y una vez más sin anestesia le soltó la bomba – lo que pasa es que se dé muy buena fuente que tu padre a convenido un matrimonio para ti, por lo que es mi placer felicitarte por tu compromiso y futuro matrimonio, porque te casaras en poco menos de un mes mi estimado amigo

Queeee! Tú estás loca verdad, que es lo que te has tomado, o es que estas consumiendo algo que no debes, amiga sinceramente deja esas cosas – le dijo Terry a modo de broma, pues había optado por creer que todo se trataba de una broma

No Terry, no estoy loca, estoy más cuerda que tú, y lo que te digo es cierto, tanto así que yo conozco a tu prometida, y se de muy buena fuente todo esto porque me lo dijo la misma persona que arreglo este compromiso, así que te vuelvo a pregunta ¿aun amas a Candy?

Y eso que tiene que ver con este absurdo Patty – dijo Terry ofuscado

Tu solo responde y ya, caramba contigo – le grito patricia dejando a Terry frio, nunca una mujer lo había cuestionado, sacado de casillas, embromado, vuelto a meter en sus casillas y para colmo gritado así, que le pasaba a Patty, ya no era lo que el recordaba

No Patty ya no la amo – respondió Terry sinceramente – pero dime algo, quien eres tú y que hiciste con Patricia O´Briam – cuestiono el rebelde

Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso Terry – dijo sarcástica patricia – bueno ya me dijiste lo quería saber así que ahora te propondré un trato – me ofrezco como tu novia para liberarte del compromiso de matrimonio que tienes con Candy – soltó patricia así como quien dice "oye mira que bonitos zapatos"

Oye espérate un momento, no estoy entendiendo nada, tu mi novia?, compromiso con de matrimonio con Candy? Amiga estas segura que estas bien? En serio ya me estas preocupando

Si Terry, estoy bien, y si, sé que esta todo un poco enredado, pero te lo explicare a groso modo nada más para que puedas dormir tranquilo, pero eso si mañana nos reunimos en el café "Mon Petit" que esta afrente del hospital central, a las 10 de la mañana entendido

Si patrona – dijo Terry, de cuando acá alguien le daba órdenes, estaba muy equivocada si creía que el haría lo que ella quisiera, claro que no llegaría a las 10, llegaría a las 10 con 5 minutos para que aprenda, se rio Terry internamente de su berrinche

Ok, entonces será mejor que comience por el principio – suspiro Patricia – resulta que Albert está obligado a un compromiso de matrimonio por que así se lo impuesto el consejo, y el muy tonto en lugar de luchas ha aceptado, debiéndose casar el mes que entra, pero como estamos hablando de San Albert, ha decidido no dejar desamparada a Candy haciendo lo mismo que están haciendo con él, casarla por medio de un compromiso arreglado, y no encontró mejor opción que tú, con lo que no estoy de acuerdo habiendo hombres mejores te elije a ti, en fin – oyee se escuchó que dijo Terry – no me interrumpas Terry, en que estaba , ahh sí, bueno Albert hablo con tu padre y arreglo el compromiso, me imagino que como tu padre sabia lo mucho que habías amado a Candy pues creyó que hacia lo correcto, Candy lo describió, se molestó con Albert, discutieron y salió como alma que lleva el diablo montada en el auto y como la pista estaba mojada por la lluvia torrencial que acaeció hace dos días, pues se chocó, y hela aquí en el hospital; después de todo esto este par de ciegos se ha dado cuenta que se aman y están dispuestos a luchar por su amor, por fin, es ahí donde entras tu y yo, como ya me has dicho que no amas a Candy, no te afectara romper el compromiso establecido entre tu padre y Albert y para hacerlo más creíble es mejor que aparezcas enamorado de otra chica, con tus dotes de actor no dudo que podrías hacerle creer a cualquier chica que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero corres el riesgo que después te quieran amarrar, por eso me ofrezco yo, pues se con qué fin es todo esto, y que lo "nuestro" solo sería una farsa – sentencio Patricia – y bien que dices Terry, aceptas

Patricia – dijo Terry completamente en shock por todo lo que le conto Patty – no has pensado en convertirte en escritora, si llevamos esto al teatro créeme que sería un completo éxito

Terry no estoy para bromas, dime, sí o no – cuestiono Patty molesta

Bueno Patty, ya me mangoneaste bastante, así que ahora para hacerte sufrir un poquito, te dejo como al pescado, con la espinita adentro, así que mi estimada amiga quédate con la duda, mañana en el café te daré mi respuesta, que pases buena noche y dale mi saludos a la pecas, ya mañana la iré a ver, hasta mañana Patty - dijo Terry y colgó el teléfono

Uyyyyy Terry que coraje, pero ya me escucharas mañana – dijo patricia mirando el auricular, colgó y se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga, ya había avanzado mucho por esa noche, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el nuevo día llegue y ver como salían las cosas

Astear, amor, ayúdame a que todo salga bien, sé que tanto tu como yo desea ver a ese par juntos y felices, te sigo amando tanto mi loco inventor – se dijo Patty mientras levantaba la mirada como quien busca a su ángel en el cielo.

 **...-…**

 **Hola a tod s**

Espero que les guste este cap., con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, besos y gracias por sus reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Patricia se encontraba en su habitación frente al espejo, terminando de arreglarse para su cita con Terry, aun no comprendía que tan dormilona podría llegar a ser Candy, pues su pecosa amiga ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo cuando ella regreso para contarle su plan, ya lo haría luego, se dijo a sí misma y la dejo descansar, después de todo tenía derecho, con todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días, y con lo que tendría que vivir después, jejeje sonrió patricia sola en su habitación, - Candy ni te imaginas todo lo que voy a hacer contigo – dijo Patty exteriorizando sus pensamientos.

Una última vista al espejo le confirmo que estaba lista, Patricia lucía un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo sin mangas, poco más arriba de la rodilla, un maquillaje sobrio y su cabello negro y largo sujeto a un costado con un broche de plata; estaba preciosa, ni ella misma se creía que ahora era capaz de vestirse así y más porque su cuerpo había cambiado, ya no era la gordita de antaño, ahora era una mujer sumamente bella, había crecido y su cuerpo había tomado formas, torneado sus piernas y ensanchado sus caderas, su busto también había crecido y se había afirmado, las facciones de su rostro se habían afinado, convirtiendo el papito feo en un hermoso cisne, y ahora más bello aun porque la seguridad y temple que la acompañaban la hacían lucir con un brillo aún más especial; atrás habían quedado los días de inseguridad y timidez, si Stear fue capaz de enamorarse de ella, era porque algo bueno había visto él, y después de la depresión que le causo su muerte, donde incluso quiso quitarse la vida, decidió que viviría por él, que lograría exteriorizar todo lo bueno que él había visto en ella, y lo había logrado, no había sido fácil, claro que no, pero con la ayuda de la abuela Martha y su amiga Kate la psicóloga, lo había conseguido; una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios tomo su bolso y salió de su habitación

Patty querida – la saludo la abuela Martha – a dónde vas tan preciosa – cuestiono con picardía

Hay abuela que curiosa – respondió la pelinegra sonriendo – pero para que no se quede con las ganas le voy a decir

Cuéntame hija que me tienes comiendo ansias

Bueno Abuelita, me voy a ver a mi novio y futuro promedio – le dijo Patty

Como? – Dijo la abuela Martha con mucho asombro – cuéntame hijita que eso te lo tenías muy bien guardadito

Bueno abuelita, te lo contare regresando, porque ahorita ya se me hace tarde para ver a mi galán – respondió patricia

Pero Patty, me vas a dejar con la curiosidad hijita – dijo la abuela haciendo un curioso puchero

La Curiosidad mato al gato abuelita – respondió Patty sonriendo mientras salía de la estancia y cerraba la puerta – hay Stear dame fuerzas, porque no se en que me estoy metiendo – rogo Patty mirando al cielo.

En el café ya se encontraba nuestro rebelde sin causa, esperando el arribo de la "gordita" según él, había meditado toda la noche lo que patricia le había dicho, pues luego de colgar el teléfono, cayó en cuenta de que estaba comprometido con Candy, cuanto hubiera dado por que esto hubiera pasado hace unos años, pero ahora todo era diferente, después de su rompimiento, Terry había caído en el Alcohol y Susana en lugar de ayudarlo y estar para el cómo le prometió a Candy, decidió marcharse porque ya no le convenía estar con un fracasado; cosa de la que se arrepintió cuando vio por los periódicos que Terry había regreso con mayores bríos a las tablas, logrando un éxito rotundo en el teatro y convirtiéndose en el galán de moda, para esto Susana ya se encontraba casa con un doctor de Minnesota, que aunque estaba muy enamorado de ella, no le aguantaba sus caprichos, pues con un "yo quiero una mujer y no una hija" la tenía bien controladita.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, el haría todo lo posible por ayudar a que la pecosa alcanzara su felicidad, aunque sea uno de los dos debía ser feliz, y ya que él estaba más lejos de lograr su cometido que ella, pues le echaría una mano, ahora solo quedaría ponerse de acuerdo con la gordita para comenzar con el plan, engañaría a su padre y le haría creer que moría por Patricia, esa sería la actuación que coronaria su carrera, en esos pensamientos andaba cuando algo le llamo la atención, volteo a la ventana y pudo ver que en la acera de en frente se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa, elegantemente enfundada en un vestido blanco, su cabello negro y sedoso brillaba con los tenues rayos de sol, no pudo despegarle la mirada y la siguió mientras la dama cruzaba la pista, para su asombro entro al café, nuestro amigo ya estaba esperando ver en que mesa se sentaba, dispuesto a entablar una conversación con ella, grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella poso su mirada él y lo saludo con una sonrisa – de donde demonios la conozco que no la recuerdo – pensaba haciendo trabajar su cerebro a mil por hora para no quedar como un idiota delante de semejante belleza; la dama se fue acercando a su mesa con un paso elegante y decidido, irradiaba seguridad y sensualidad, cuando llego le dio un beso en la mejilla y con un – hola Terry – lo saludo.

Hola – respondió Terry al saludo – disculpa, tú pareces conocerme, pero me tienes tan deslumbrado que no logro recordar de donde – dijo Terry haciéndose el galán

Oh Terry me decepcionas – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – tan buena memoria para recordar todos tus parlamentos y tan mala para recordad a una mujer, o será que has tenido tantas que ya me olvidaste – le dijo la dama de manera pícara – y además me pregunto dónde habrá quedado tu caballerosidad, no me invitaras a sentar

Lo siento, no fue mi intensión, pero lamentablemente estoy esperando a alguien, ya que si gustas hacerme compañía en lo que mi acompañante llega – menciono el actor señalando la silla frente a él

Por dios Terry en serio no me reconoces – dijo la dama riendo con ganas – soy Patty, Patricia O´Briam, es a mí a quien lamentable te esperas

Patricia!, que cambiada estas, toma asiento por favor y disculpa mi reacción, pero es que en serio te veo y no lo creo – para estas alturas nuestro adorado actor ya no sabía dónde meter la cara, estaba totalmente avergonzado de no haber reconocido a Patty, quien para sí sorpresa de "gordita" ya no tenía nada, por dios que mujer, lo había dejado completamente embobado

Vamos Terry que no es para tanto – respondió Patty muy suelta de huesos – bueno no te pregunto cómo estas ni cómo te ha ido porque esa información es de dominio público, así que al grano, que respuesta me tienes, estás de acuerdo con mi plan

Una vez más nuestro querido rebelde se quedó frio, donde estaba la niña asustadiza que le tenía miedo, esta mujer era resuelta y directa, tenía las cosas claras y sabía lo que quería, valla que lo tenía sorprendiendo

Bueno Patty, primero que nada, déjame decirte que estas realmente bella – dijo Terry

Oh Terry no juegues conmigo que yo no seré una más de tus conquistas si vamos a fingir todo esto es solo por ayudar a nuestros amigos, así que cuando estemos solos no tienes que alabarme y fingir, está bien?

Solo estaba tratando de ser caballeroso mi estimada amiga, pero que sea como tú quieras – menciono Terry un tanto ofendido – bueno mi respuesta es sí, acepto que seamos novios para romper el compromiso que ha establecido mi padre y así ayudar a nuestros amigos, pero eso sí, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en cómo daremos a conocer nuestra historia de amor, pues mi padre es muy perspicaz y si tan solo duda una vez de que esto es real todo se ira al tacho

Bueno la historia es muy simple, le diremos la verdad Terry

Como que la verdad Patty no te entiendo

Claro, es sencillo, le diremos que nos conocemos de tiempo, que estudiamos juntos en el San Pablo y que nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, pero tú te decidiste por Candy y yo por Stear, lamentablemente por diversos factores ajenos a nosotros nuestras historias de amor no culminaron con el felices para siempre y nos hemos reencontrado años después, iniciando una amistad y pues ahora dando un paso más haciéndonos novios, luego de uno o dos meses que nos vean destilando amor y miel daremos la noticia que estamos comprometidos, y ya que tu compromiso con Candy este disuelto y todo en su lugar, nos pelearemos haciendo nuestra reconciliación imposible y fin a nuestra relación, tendremos que dejar de vernos un tiempo para retomar nuestra amistad, claro si así lo deseas sino ni modo cada quien por su lado y felices los cuatro, que te parece

Lo dicho patricia, deberías ser escritora – menciono Terry sorprendido por la sencillez en como explico Patty su plan – pero eso si te aviso desde ahora, no deseo perder tu amistad, así que cuando llegue el momento en que rompas mi pobre corazón y nuestro compromiso, porque eso sí, desde el comienzo te lo estoy diciendo, el malo no seré yo, deseo que mantengamos nuestra mistad, estás de acuerdo – finalizo el rebelde

Pero Terry, como esperas que la mala sea yo, no está bien visto que una dama rompa un compromiso, eso dañaría mi reputación, mejor que sea de acuerdo mutuo que te parece, ya inventaremos una excusa para que esto quede bien socialmente, total tenemos tiempo para pensarla.

Está bien Patty, que sea como tú quieras, y dime ¿Cuándo comenzamos a poner en práctica tu plan?

Pues, si te parece bien desde ahora, tú eres un personaje público así que será más fácil, solo bastara con que nos vean un par de veces juntos y será suficiente; para comenzar que te parece si vamos juntos al hospital a ver a Candy, esa dormilona ya debe estar despierta a estas horas.

Está bien Patty, vamos – dijo Terry poniéndose de pie

Terry dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa para cubrir la cuenta de lo que habían consumido y le ofreció el brazo a Patricia para salir juntos del lugar, Patty dudo un poco para aceptar el gesto, soltó un suspiro y lo acepto, el acto comenzaba y si ya estaba metida en esto tenía que hacerlo bien, miro a su acompañante le dedicó una sonrisa y salieron juntos del lugar.

 **...-…**

 **Hola a tod s**

Espero que les guste este cap., con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, espero sus reviews, cuentenme que les parece y diganme sus opiniones, me encanta leer sus comentarios, besos y gracias por seguirme


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Mientras Patricia y Terry se reunían en el Mon Petit; en la mansión Andley se llevaba a cabo el enfrentamiento de dos tirantes que con solo miradas se aniquilaban uno al otro, era el desayuno más bélico que se había llevado a cabo en aquella mansión, cada cual disparando su mirada más asesina, sin saber que a las finales deseaban lo mismo, la felicidad de la pecosa, pero que tenían maneras distintas de quererlo lograr.

Albert por su lado creía que aunque la tía abuela lo había apoyado con la cancelación de la fiesta de compromiso, nunca permitiría ni aceptaría su relación con Candy, por lo que no hallaba la manera de decirle a su tía que cancelaria el compromiso con Emilia y que se enfrentaría al consejo en pleno con tal de alcanzar su felicidad, pero que para esto tendría que esperar un mes, pues le había prometido al señor McGregor darle ese plazo para desengañar a Emilia, mostrándole a ésta al verdadero hombre que se encontraba debajo de los trajes finos, mostrando a Albert y no a William.

El Señor McGregor se había presentado temprano en la mansión solicitando hablar con William, que el tema a tratar tenía carácter de urgencia.

George le había indicado que debido al accidente de Candy, no había William se encontraba aun descansado ya que había regresado muy tarde del hospital

George, por favor es sumamente urgente que hable con el – solicito el señor McGregor

Está bien señor, veré que puedo hacer, mientras puede esperar en la biblioteca – le indico el administrador a desesperado visitante; para su sorpresa, William se encontraba en la biblioteca sumido en sus pensamientos

William, pensé que aun descansabas – dijo un avergonzado George, pues el señor McGregor podría creer que no quería que lo atendiese

George buenos días, acabo de bajar, ya no podía seguir en cama, tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar – respondió el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta, descubriendo que su amigo se encontraba acompañado de su futuro suegro – señor McGregor buenos días, dígame en que puedo ayudarlo – saludo Albert mientras le indicaba con la mano a su visitante que tomara asiento frente al escritorio.

Bueno yo me retiro dijo George

Buen día William – respondió al saludo el señor McGregor – disculparas que venga tan temprano, pero los asuntos que me traen deben tratarse a la brevedad por su importancia – dijo el hombre mayor marcando seriedad en tono de voz

Usted dirá Frederick

Bueno William, primero que nada deseo preguntarte por la salud de Candy, aunque Emilia me dijo que ya se encontraba mejor y que no era nada de cuidado, me quede preocupado cuando vi el titular del diario de hoy – dijo Frederick alcanzándole el diario a Albert

El encabezado era el siguiente:

" **IMPORTANTE HEREDERA SUFRE ACCIDENTE"**

La familia Andley se encuentra sumida en incertidumbre al haber sido golpeada nuevamente por la tragedia, luego de un aparatoso accidente, la heredera Candice White Andley, hija adoptiva de la señora Elroy Andley se encuentra hospitalizada en la Clínica Central de New York con pronóstico reservado, la familia teme la pérdida de un integrante más, después de haber sido golpeada por la tragedia anteriormente (mayor información en la pagina 32)

Albert se quedó perplejo al leer el encabezado, pero su ágil mente ya se encontraba dándole vueltas a la noticia para utilizarla en su favor, decidió seguirle la corriente a la noticia, ya le preguntaría a George con qué fin lo había hecho

Bueno Frederick, gracias por tu preocupación – agradeció el rubio en primer lugar – con respecto a la salud de Candy, hasta ayer que converse con Emilia estaba mejorando, pero como bien dice el diario ahora el pronóstico es reservado, al parecer el largo tiempo que permaneció inconsciente ha dejado secuelas, pero aun no nos dicen nada en concreto – finalizo Albert fingiendo una preocupación mayor de la que sentía.

Siento mucho escuchar eso William, espero que pronto se recupere y que no pase a mayores – deseo sinceramente Frederick – Ahora, pasemos al segundo punto que me trae aquí, y para mí el más importante, pidiéndote que disculpes mi egoísmo, pero cuando seas padre me entenderás.

No te preocupes Frederick, yo entiendo que uno siempre va a velar por la felicidad de los suyos, yo mismo lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo por mi familia – corroboro Albert – habla con confianza por favor

Bueno William sabiendo que piensas así, me tranquilizas mucho, pues tengo la certeza que no permitirás que mi hija sea infeliz – dijo Frederick mirando atentamente a su interlocutor, tratando de encontrar algún gesto que le indicara el amor o desamor hacia si hija

Frederick, si esta en mis manos, tratare de que Emilia sea feliz, pero seamos sinceros – aclaro el rubio con la mayor sinceridad de la que fue posible – tú sabes bien que nuestro compromiso no es por amor, que si bien tenemos algunas cosas en común, no existe esa afinidad propia de una pareja y si me permites sincerarme aún más contigo, yo amo a otra dama – finalizo Albert bajando la cabeza, ya estaba dicho, que pasase lo que tenga que pasar

Por eso siempre me has agradado muchacho – dijo el señor McGregor mientras Albert levantaba la cabeza con incredulidad – tu sinceridad y fidelidad a ti mismo y tus ideales hacen de ti la persona que eres, pero cabe la pregunta, si amas a otra dama porque aceptaste el absurdo compromiso impuesto por el consejo – cuestiono Frederick

Albert estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su futuro suegro, se esperaba una llamada de atención por parte del hombre, al fin y al cabo estaban hablando de la niña de sus ojos, por lo que al responder decidió hacerlo con toda la sinceridad posible

LA verdad Frederick, al principio fue por que sentí demasiada presión, luego me di cuenta de que era porque me sentía vencido, creía que la mujer que amo nunca me correspondería, y si ella no estaría a mi lado como mi esposa, pues cualquier mujer me daba igual, no me mal entiendas no quiero ser grosero ni menospreciar a Emilia, pero tú que llevas tantos años y puedo palpar el amor entre tú y tu esposa, debes comprender a lo que me refiero

Si William te entiendo, pero hablas de que creías que no te correspondería – menciono Frederick – acaso eso ha cambiado

Si Frederick, hace unos días (aunque era solo hace una noche) me entere de que ella me ama tanto o más que yo a ella, por lo que he decidido hablar con el consejo y cancelar el compromiso con Emilia, voy a luchar Frederick, luchare por el amor de la dama que deseo a mi lado como mi esposa, espero de todo corazón que no te opongas, pues no me gustaría que nuestra relación se vea afectada por, como bien lo has dicho, absurdos impuestos por el concejo

Está bien William, solo respóndeme, como queda Emilia, que pasara con ella – cuestiono Frederick

Bueno Frederick, hablare con ella para hacerle entender que este compromiso no nos llevara a nada, pues sin amor nada se logra; y aprovechando este terrible momento por el que estamos pasando, la sociedad comprenderá la suspensión de la fiesta y del compromiso, sin afectar socialmente a Emilia.

Está bien William eso sería perfecto, solo que Emilia dice que te ama y que te apoyara en todo, que estará a tu lado y que hará todo lo posible por que termines enamorándote de ella – contesto Frederick - por lo que te pido algo a cambio de no oponerme a la cancelación del compromiso

Te escucho Frederick – dijo el wero poniéndose en su plan de hombre de negocios

Un mes William – dijo Frederick a secas – un mes para Emilia donde le demuestres quien eres en verdad, porque sé muy bien que este hombre que veo aquí – dijo el hombre mientras lo barría con la mano de pies a cabeza – no es el verdadero, eso es lo que te pido William, un mes para mi hija, y da por roto el compromiso, luego de ese mes, si mi hija no ha logrado hacer que la ames yo mismo hablare con ella

Frederick, yo estaría más que dispuesto, solo que debes comprender por el momento que estamos pasando, no puedo darle a Emilia la atención que necesita, debo estar al pendiente de Candy y de mi tía – increpo Albert

Bueno William, como tu bien lo has dicho los médicos dirán, por lo que no veo por qué a tu excusa, pero tú tienes la última palabra, o es un mes o todo continua como lo desea el consejo, tú decides

Está bien Frederick, será un mes – acepto el wero estirando la mano para cerrar el trato

Debes amarla mucho William – dijo Frederick mientras tomaba la mano de Albert y cerraba el trato – lástima que no sea mi hija la dueña de tu corazón, me hubiera gustado tenerte como yerno – sentencio el hombre mientras soltaba la mano y se despedía

Albert acompaño a Frederick hasta la salida, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento tendría que dedicarle un mes completo a Emilia – solo será un mes princesa, un mes y seré libre para hacerte mi novia y luego mi esposa – se decía Albert mentalmente

Mientras que por el otro lado teníamos a la tía Elroy ofuscada porque no sabía cómo hacerle entender a este ciego muchacho que era su sobrino, que estaba cometiendo el error de su vida al seguir con el jueguito impuesto por los McGregor y los del consejo, un mes si como no, tan fácil que hubiese sido alegar al consejo que gracias al momento por el que estaban pasando no se encontraban en la capacidad de celebrar un compromiso y al paso de los meses cuando la cancelación de la fiesta de compromiso se enfrié, presentar a Candy como mejor opción para esposa de William, sustentando que de esta manera la fortuna quedaría en la familia y demostrando que no habría dama mejor preparada para el puesto de esposa y matriarca de los Andley, pues aprovecharían el tiempo que se ganara con todo este aspaviento en preparar Candy, tal y como se lo había hecho ver George, pero no, William tenía que hacerlo todo a su modo, oxea mal; ahora que él se las arreglará con Candy, que le explique que la amaba tanto que no la vería un mes por que lo pasaría con Emilia de paseos y excursiones, bien merecido se lo tendría si Candy lo abofeteaba; y a todo esto, como se le había ocurrido a George este plan, tendría que preguntárselo cuanto antes

George – llamo Elroy mientras tomaba su taza de café ya que todos estaban la mesa desayunando en silencio después de que William les informara de su trato con Frederick McGregor

Dígame madame – respondió George siempre caballeroso

Quería saber cómo se te ocurrió todo lo que me comentaste temprano – cuestiono Elroy

Bueno señora Elroy, la verdad es que yo solo seguí órdenes – respondió el administrador

Ordenes? – pregunto la dama curiosa – y de quién? Por qué de este terco y ciego sobrino mío no creo

No madame, las ordenes me las dio la señorita Patricia – respondió George con una sonrisa – la verdad es que esa señorita fue quien planeo todo, incluyendo el rompimiento del compromiso de Candy con Terry, por lo que se hará pasar como su novia, logrando así que sea el duque quien cancele el compromiso y no cause ningún daño a los Andley, y dicho sea de paso dejando el camino libre para estos tortolos, pero como usted bien dice, creo que me equivoque en algo cuando educaba a William, pues está ciego y medio tonto – finalizo nuestro amigo administrador riendo sutilmente

Recuérdame darle un buen presente a esa niña por favor George, porque por lo que veo tiene más cerebro que mi nieto – finalizo la tía abuela sonriendo detrás de la servilleta

Albert levando la cabeza de su muy interesante plato con huevos revueltos, miro a ambos y dio un suspiro – está bien, me equivoque – dijo el rubio como si fuera un niño chiquito que se disculpaba por una travesura – pero yo no sabía nada de lo que habían planeado George y tuve que decidir en ese momento, así que tome la que pensé era mi mejor opción – se disculpó Albert

Hay William, en verdad necesitas a la señorita Candy a tu lado, porque si no lo está pierdes la cabeza y no atas ni desatas – comento el administrador a lo que la tía abuela secundo y sonrió

El desayuno prosiguió tranquilo y alegre para Elroy y George que se encargaron de hacerle pasar el peor momento posible a Albert recordándole a cada momento que por culpa de su mala decisión tendría que pasar un mes sin ver a Candy, pero al mismo tiempo planeando las diferentes clases que tendría que tomar Candy, total si ya estaba hecho, había que tomarle el mayor partido posible, algo bueno debía de salir de esa decisión, así que a nuestra pecosa le esperaba un mes de tortura, con clases de protocolo, modales, moda, algo de administración, historia de la familia, etc., pero lo peor de todo era que en todo ese mes, no sabría nada de Albert

 **...-…**

 **Hola a tod s**

Hola chicas espero que hayan pasado un bello fin de semana y día del amor y de la amistad, aquí les traigo un cap. más de esta mi primera historia, espero que me sigan mandando sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos, también me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia o si tienen alguna sugerencia, nos leemos prontito, besos


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Nuestra adorada pecosa ya había despertado y se encontraba desayunando cuando llegaron Patricia y Terry a visitarla.

Siempre comiendo pecosa – dijo Terry a modo de saludo mientras ingresaba a la habitación

Y usted no sabe que es de mala educación entrar a una habitación sin que le den el pase señor Grandchester – respondió Candy fingiendo molestia

A mí no me culpes pecas, la culpable es ella – hablo el rebelde mientras señalaba a Patricia que venía detrás de él

Patty anoche me dejaste sola y ya no volviste mala amiga – le reprocho Candy haciendo un puchero

Hay Candy cuando regrese ya estabas en los brazos de Morfeo dormilona – respondió la pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa, mientras que Terry la miraba embelesado

Candy se percató de la mirada del rebelde y decidió embromarlo un poco, de paso se cobraría de las muchas veces que le había dicho pecas o tranzan pecoso, aunque ella sabía que era por el mutuo cariño que ahora se tenían, ese amor adolescente había cambiado a un cariño fraternal, llegando a llevarse como verdaderos hermanos, es decir vivir peleando por todo jejejeje

Terry – llamo Candy

Uhmmm – respondió el rebelde mientras seguía con la mirada a patricia que en ese momento se agachaba para colocar la bandeja de Candy en la mesita que centro que había en la habitación

Esta bonita la vista? – Pregunto con un tono pícaro – o le pido a Patty que se gire para que tengas una mejor visión de su escote – soltó la pecas sin poderse aguantar la risa

Que cosas dices Candy – exclamo Terry mientras trataba de esconder su sonrojo

Oh por dios Terry, ya te he dicho que dejes de mirarme como si quisieras comerme – comento Patricia dándose cuenta de que Candy estaba embromado a Terry – Candy, este hombre que ves aquí a mi lado – dijo Patty mientras se acercaba con un caminar sensual al rebelde – no ha dejado de verme como si fuera un bocadillo – Patty levanto una mano y con su dedo índice acaricio el rostro de Terry, dejando a este estupefacto por el actuar de la ex gordita – dice que esta asombrado por mi cambio y maravillado de mi belleza, puedes creerlo Candy, tu que dices amiga le creo? – cuestiono Patricia dibujando círculos en el pecho de Terry, quien a estas alturas ya estaba empezando a temblar

Jajajajajajajaja soltaron ambas mujeres la risa, no podían creer que Terry se hubiese quedado callado, el pobre hombre no sabía dónde meter su cara, era la primera vez que una mujer lograba tenerlo así, realmente Patricia era una amenaza para su sentido común, pensar que sintió ganas de besarla mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro, demonios! Como podía ser eso posible, era ella, patricia, la amiga de Candy, su compañera de estudios la gordita por dios, bueno ex gordita, tenía que reconocer que esa mujer se había convertido en toda una belleza, no le costaría nada tener que fingir un noviazgo con ella, era cierto, eran novios, si patricia creía que solo ella podía jugar ese juego estaba muy equivocada, el también sabia jugarlo y claro que lo haría, ahora comenzaba lo bueno

Patty querida – dijo Terry mientras se acercaba a ella recuperando su temple – si te veo como un bocadillo es porque eres una dama muy apetecible cariño – menciono el galán mientras tomaba por la cintura a Patty y sutilmente la obligaba a mirarlo, ahora era su turno – entiende preciosa, que me traes loco, no llevamos ni un día de novios y ya haces conmigo lo que quieras – volvió a hablar el rebelde acariciando el cabello de la pelinegra y acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de esta

Terry! – exclamo Candy sacando a ambos de su burbuja – que has dicho, Patty y tu novios? – cuestiono la pecas

Este… veras Candy… eso… bueno… - titubeaba patricia, y no por que no supiera como darle los pormenores de su plan a Candy, sino por lo que había sentido, se había estremecido con el contacto de Terry, había disfrutado de la mano en su cintura y de la caricia en su cabello, había deseado el beso que casi le dio, ohhh dios, ese juego se estaba tornando peligroso, pensaba Patty

Acaso no me habías dicho que ella ya estaba enterada de todo esto – cuestiono el rebelde a Patricia mientras señalaba a Candy

No Terry, lo que te dije es que este era mi plan y que se lo contaría a Candy, que no sepas entender lo que una te dice porque estas más concentrado en ver bajo mi escote o mirar mis piernas no es mi culpa señor actor – respondió patricia exasperada por lo que acaba de descubrir, quería que ese hombre la besara, en que estaba pensando

Hey ustedes dos, ya basta – medio Candy – pueden decirme de que demonios se trata todo esto, no me molesta que sean novios, es más me parece fenomenal que ambos se den una oportunidad, pero por que no me lo dijeron - reclamo la pecas

A ver Candy, déjame y te explico – dijo patricia recobrando la compostura y comenzando con la narración del plan que bien conocemos todos

Entendiste pecas – pregunto Terry tomando asiento en la cama, junto a Candy y dándole un golpecito en la nariz

Si Terry, ya entendí – respondió Candy cabizbaja – pero me hubiera gustado mucho que dos de mis mejores amigos encontraran la felicidad por fin – dijo la pecas haciendo un puchero

Jajajajaja – rieron ambos – no cambias amiga – dijo Patricia – siempre pensando en la felicidad de los demás antes que en la tuya propia, pero eso va a cambiar amiga – sentencio Patty mirando de reojo a Terry y descubriendo que este no le quitaba la vista de encima, logrando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave rubor.

Bueno pecas, primero lo primero – dijo el rebelde saliendo de su ensimismamiento, pues sentía que si seguía así, no dudaría en levantarse y correr hacia la pelinegra para robarle el beso que se estaba muriendo por darle – que te han dicho los médicos, cuando podrás salir de aquí, que has pensado y que han planeado ya – cuestiono el guapo castaño

Bueno, el medico dice que mañana podre irme a casa, pero eso si tengo que guardar reposo por una semana más ya que aunque no tengo nada roto, los golpes son de cuidado, y pues tanto asi como planear, lo que se dice planear, no lo he hecho – dijo Candy con un gesto de cachorrito regañado

Por eso yo he tenido que pensar en todo – hablo Patty – ya me imaginaba que solo dejarías que las cosas pase verdad Candy, hay niña cuando crecerás, muy mujercita por fuera pero aun niñita por dentro, no quedamos en que ibas a luchar por Albert, o acaso ya te arrepentiste

No Patty! No es eso – respondió la pecas mientras Terry solo observaba la escena, le encantaba la seguridad con la que Patricia hablaba – es que en verdad no sé qué hacer ni cómo conseguir la aprobación del consejo, ustedes saben bien que eso de ser una dama a mí no se me da – dijo Candy entre sollozos

Pero Candy! – exclamo patricia

Ya Patty no la regañes más – medio Terry – date cuenta que para ella tampoco ha sido nada fácil asimilar todo esto – hablo el castaño mostrando comprensión y empatía para con su amiga mientras la abrazaba – además imagínate que tan difícil debe ser para la pecas aceptar que estuvo comprometida conmigo pero siempre no me tendrá – finalizo Terry con tono bromista logrando sacar una sonrisa a Candy y otra a Patricia

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – dijo Candy mientras se secaba las lágrimas – Patty por favor no olvides pegarle por mí, ahora tienes todo el derecho al ser si novia – solicito la pecas

Bueno Candy – hablo patricia en tono dulce pero serio – no quiero ofenderte ni nada por el estilo, pero que te parecería la idea de hablar con un psicólogo toda la semana que viene, total igual tendrás que estar en reposo y como quien no se aburre pues podrías conversar con alguien que te pueda ayudar a encontrarte a ti misma y a tu fuerza interior amiga, que dices, si quieres le digo a Kate, mi psicóloga y amiga, que hable contigo

Claro Candy – la ánimo también Terry – podrías desfogar mucho del dolor que aun llevas dentro, porque no creas que nos creemos el cuento de que nada te atormenta pecosa

Chicos, ustedes creen que sea lo mejor – cuestiono la rubia

Candy, tu sola pregunta demuestra que es lo mejor, pues tu deberías saber lo que es mejor para ti y no buscar la aceptación de los demás, los que te queremos siempre respetaremos tu decisión y te querremos siempre, siempre y cuando tú seas feliz todos los que te rodeamos también lo seremos – hablo patricia tomando las manos de la rubia, mientras Terry se acercaba y posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Patty en muestra de apoyo

Está bien chicos, lo hare – acepto Candy – Patty, por favor habla con tu amiga para que me dé una terapia intensiva de 30 horas al día y 9 días a la semana - comento la rubia con un gesto de urgencia y haciendo reír a sus amigos

Está bien Candy así se hará, ya luego de que hables con Kate podrás tomar una decisión de que es lo que en verdad deseas hacer y cómo lograrlo – mención Patty

Sí, porque aquí mi estimada novia – dijo Terry sujetando a Patty por la cintura nuevamente y consiguiendo que ésta se ruborizara (vamos chicas que tampoco es de piedra) – ya te tenía todo un itinerario de clases y cursos que iban desde protocolo, como poner una mesa debidamente, para que son los veintitantos cubiertos que van en la mesa, cual copa debes usar y para que, administración doméstica, economía, manejo de presupuesto, y no sé qué más; aunque la verdad yo no sé ni para que si conociendo a Albert te llevara a vivir a una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad solos como dos ermitaños jajajajaja – soltó el rebelde riéndose de su ocurrencia a lo que las damas acompañaron con más risas

Veo que se divierten – se escuchó una voz detrás de la parejita, que no era otro que el adorado güero

Albert! – exclamo Candy

Hola princesa, veo que ya te sientes mejor verdad – saludo el rubio mirando tiernamente a la pecas

Albert amigo – saludo Terry sacando de su burbuja al rubio

Terry, como has estado – respondió el rubio al saludo

Pues mejor desde que me entere que me casare con Candy – soltó Terry sin anestesia al rubio, logrando que este quedara en shock, ambas damas se miraban, Candy con cara de espanto y Patty con cara de aprobación, era bueno que Albert supiera la magnitud de la burrada que iba a hacer por lo que le hizo un gesto a Candy para que ésta no dijera nada

Que has dicho Terry – cuestiono el rubio con los puños apretados

Pues lo que has oído hermano – respondió el castaño muy contento – la verdad es que no creí que mi padre llegara a hacer algo tan bueno por mí, mira que regresarme a Mi Candy – dijo Terry mientras tomaba la mano de Candy y le daba un beso en el dorso

Albert miro a Patricia como buscando ayuda, y cayó en cuenta que no la había saludado, valla caballero que había resultado el patriarca.

Patricia, tan bella como siempre – dijo Albert tratando de encontrar la ayuda que necesitaba en su amiga – pensé que ya les habrías explicado a los chicos lo que hablaste anoche con George – cuestiono el patriarca

Gracias Albert – respondió Patty al cumplido – bueno yo hable anoche con George pero no sabía que Terry ya estaba enterado de todo y muy ilusionado con la noticia, verdad Terry

Por supuesto Patty – respondió Terry mientras se acercaba al rubio con la supuesta intención de darle la mano – como no voy a estar contento, que digo contento, feliz, no tampoco es la palabra, gozoso, esa se acerca más, maravillado podría ser, de que tanto mi padre como mi mejor amigo y casi hermano decidan sobre mi vida como si yo fuera un crio – reacciono Terry soltándole tremendo golpe al rubio en la cara – bien merecido te lo tienes Albert por jugar a ser dios decidiendo sobre la vida de los demás, y da gracias que fui yo el infeliz al que elegiste, porque otro jamás se haría a un lado por la felicidad de Candy, porque entiéndelo bien, si me hago a un lado es porque ella jamás sería feliz conmigo amándote a ti, un imbécil que la quiso entregar a otro nada más porque sentía miedo a su rechazo, eres un cobarde Albert, y espero que en verdad luchas por ella, porque ella no está sola, nos tiene a todos sus amigos que siempre velaremos por su felicidad, entendiste idiota – finalizo Terry estirando la mano para ayudar a levantar a Albert que del puñetazo recibido había ido a parar al piso – bueno Albert una vez aclarado este punto, tan amigos como siempre? – cuestiono el castaño estirando la mano en señal de paz

Si Terry – dijo el rubio tomando la mano del castaño, aceptando internamente que Terry tenía razón en todo, había sido un cobarde al no luchar por el amor que sentía por Candy desde un comienzo, era un cobarde por aceptar los juegos de los McGregor, y sería un patán al romperle el corazón a Candy cuando le dijera del trato con Frederick, todo el peso de sus acciones caían en sus hombros en ese momento, opto por voltear a ver a Candy en ese instante, buscando las fuerzas que le hacían falta para decirle lo que había decidido, pero la mirada pura y llena de amor de Candy lo termino de desarmar, como haría ahora para hablar, el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta no lo dejaba respirar

Muchachos, gracias por su apoyo en toda esta situación – dijo Albert tratando de aparentar calma – afuera esta la tía abuela, seguro que le encantará saludarlos – comento el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa

Está bien Albert no tienes que ser tan sutil – dijo el castaño – solo pídenos que nos vallamos y los dejaremos solos

Albert – llamo patricia

Si Patty – se acercó el rubio a ella mientras la acompañaba a la puerta pues Terry ya había salido de la habitación

Está todo bien – cuestiono la pelinegra cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Candy

Si Patty – respondió el güero – solo tengo que hablar con Candy, la tía te contara todo

Solo no la lastimes si – pidió patricia presintiendo que algo así ocurriría – y si es imperativo que lo hagas, trata de causarle el menor daño posible por favor

Sabes que lo que menos quiero es lastimarla Patty

Lo sé Albert, pero también sé que a veces lo hacemos sin querer – finalizo la pelinegra terminando de retirarse para dirigirse donde la tía abuela, algo le decía que su amiga la iba a necesitar mucho, ahora era el momento de devolver el favor, pues había sido Candy quien estuvo con ella y con la abuela Martha cuando ella cayo en depresión, ahora sería ella quien ayudara a Candy a dejar de ser esa niñita llorona y se convirtiera en la mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma que estaba segura llegaría a ser.

Albert entro nuevamente a la habitación, se acercó a Candy y beso su frente, mientras buscaba las fuerzas para comenzar a hablar, pero para su sorpresa, fue Candy quien comenzó

Albert – dijo Candy con voz calmada – tenemos que hablar …..

 **...-…**

 **Hola a tod s**

Hola chicas espero que hayan pasado un bello fin de semana y día del amor y de la amistad, aquí les traigo un cap. más de esta mi primera historia, espero que me sigan mandando sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos, también me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia o si tienen alguna sugerencia, nos leemos prontito, besos


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Albert – dijo Candy con voz calmada – tenemos que hablar …..

Su voz había salido más calma de lo que esperaba y agradecía al cielo por eso, lo que venía no sería fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo, era hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos, era hora de empezar a hacerse cargo de su propia vida, ya tendría tiempo de lamerse las heridas después; acumulo todas las fuerzas posibles y volvió a hablar

Creo que merezco una explicación Albert y creo también que ambos necesitamos respuestas – hablo la rubia levantando la cabeza y mirando directamente a los ojos del güero

Albert miro a los ojos de Candy y se sorprendió de ya no encontrar la ternura y amor de hace un instante, ahora veía decisión, con respecto a que, no lo sabía, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo

Si Candy, tienes razón – afirmo Albert – tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar y muchas explicaciones que darnos

Bien, deseas que comience yo, o quieres comenzar tu – cuestiono la rubia

Prefiero que seas tú quien comience Candy, o si deseas que yo lo haga, solo pregunta que responderé de la forma más sincera y honesta de la que soy capaz, como siempre lo he hecho contigo princesa

Bueno Albert para empezar quisiera saber porque? Porque nunca me dijiste que me amabas? Por qué nunca luchaste por mí? Por qué te conformaste solo con mi amistad? Porque cuando el consejo te obligo a comprometerte no me mencionaste a mí en lugar de aceptar a Emilia? Por qué sacrificaste nuestro amor por el bienestar del consejo? Por qué me entregaste a Terry como si solo fuera una mercancía más que negocias y vendes al mejor postor? Por qué Albert? Por qué si decías amarme tanto nunca tomaste en cuenta mi opinión o mis sentimientos? – cuestiono Candy mirando al cielo a través de la ventana, su voz sonó tranquila y su semblante no demostraba ningún signo de intranquilidad o zozobra, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar

Candy! – exclamo el güero – sé que no tengo perdón para todo lo que te he hecho pasar, y la excusa del miedo está muy desgastada, pero es lo que me frenaba princesa, miedo a perder tu amistad si te decía que te amaba, al menos en silencio te tenia a mi lado, miedo por mi familia, por el que diría la sociedad si me comprometía con mi hija adoptada, por eso le pedí a la tía abuela que tomara tu adopción y te convirtieras en su hija, ella lo hizo gustosa, pues al fin y al cabo también has sabido ganártela princesa

Tienes razón Albert, la excusa del miedo está muy desgastada – le dio la razón Candy al güero – más sin embargo, te entiendo, pues yo también lo sentí y por eso nunca me atreví a demostrarte mi afecto, pero sabes, eso cambio, ya no quiero ser más esa niña asustadiza e insegura de sí misma, Te amo Albert, escúchalo bien y entiéndelo T-E A-M-O – se lo dijo Candy despacito como para que le entrara en la cabeza, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos azul cielo de nuestro amado rubio – pero antes que el amor que siento por ti Albert, está el amor que debo sentir por mí misma – dijo soltando un suspiro

Candy, yo también te amo y no sabes que feliz me hace el escuchártelo decir – dijo Albert realmente contento por haber oído de los labios de la pecosa lo que había ansiado por tanto tiempo

Aún no he terminado Albert – interrumpió la pecas al güero – te decía que te amo, pero antes que amarte me tengo que amar a mí, y me arrepiento de todo el tiempo que he dejado pasar Albert, no solo sin decirte lo que siento, sino convirtiéndome en tu sombra, si, por que lo he dejado todo por estar a tu lado – hablaba la pecosa mientras al güero se le iba haciendo un hoyo en el corazón – si Albert, mírame estoy en new york por seguirte, he dejado mi trabajo de enfermera que tanto me apasiona por estar a tu lado, me he alejado de mis amigos por cumplir con lo establecido por la sociedad para una dama, hace cuantos años que no visito a mis madres, hace cuanto que no me trepo a un árbol, hace cuanto que no voy a ver a los chicos del hogar, a Tom, a Jimmy, cuando deje de soñar con lo que deseaba para soñar con lo que era mejor para ti, tenía metas sabes, quería especializarme más en mi carrera, y quien sabe de repente hacer la carrera de médico, pero lo deje todo de lado por ti, y no te lo estoy sacando en cara Albert no me mal entiendas, no te estoy reprochando nada, me lo reprocho a mi misma, por haber dejado de lado mi amor propio para solo vivir por el amor que te tengo, pero sabes, he descubierto que no soy capaz de amarte plenamente si no me amo primero yo, no puedo seguir anteponiendo la felicidad de todo el mundo antes que la mía Albert – finalizo Candy con un – ya no mas

Candy! Que me quieres decir con eso, es que acaso no piensas luchar por lo nuestro – cuestiono el rubio con tono desesperado

Por lo nuestro, que "nuestro" Albert, no existe ningún nuestro, o es que me has pedido ya que sea tu novia, has terminado tu relación con Emilia acaso, o es que me vas a poner en el papel de tu amante, ya hablaste con el consejo para cancelar ese absurdo compromiso, has hablado con el duque para explicarle la situación y decirle que te retractas – dijo Candy firmemente mientras Albert solo agachaba la cabeza – lo vez, no existe ningún nuestro Albert

Candy, no es así, yo te amo y tú me amas a mí, juntos podemos luchar por este amor princesa, yo venía a hablar contigo, a proponerte que me dieras tiempo, solo necesito un mes para que el compromiso con Emilia quede cancelado, he hablado con Frederick y hemos quedado de acuerdo en que si yo le dedico un mes completo a Emilia mostrándome como verdaderamente soy, el cancelara el compromiso princesa – dijo Albert ya desesperado, sentía que estaba perdiendo a Candy, la perdía sin siquiera haberla tenido

Un trato, has hecho un trato son el señor McGregor – dijo Candy desilusionada

Si Candy, será solo un mes y después estaremos libres para disfrutar de este amor

Un mes dices – respondió Candy – un mes Albert? Un mes dedicándote completamente a Emilia, un mes en donde ella seguirá siendo tu prometida y podrá disfrutar de tu compañía, de tus besos, de tus caricias y quien sabe que más – reclamo Candy – te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, le estas dando las armas para que intercedan ante el concejo y aceleren tu matrimonio con ella alegando que ya se llevan bien y el tiempo que estarían pasando juntos, podrían dejar entre ver que incluso estarías tomando tus derechos de esposo de manera adelantada – exclamo Candy molesta

Candy! – Exclamó el rubio – no lo había pensado así, además tu sabes que yo sería incapaz de faltarle a Emilia

Ese es el problema Albert, últimamente no estás pensando – dijo Candy – pero está bien, es hora de que tú también empieces a asumir las consecuencias de tus decisiones, aquí no estará George para decirte que hacer, tú me pides un mes, ok, te lo daré, te concederé ese mes – dijo la pecosa de manera más serena – pero a cambio, tú me darás tres meses

Que! – cuestiono el rubio – tres meses para qué?

Para prepararme Albert – respondió Candy – para encontrarme a mí misma, para hacer lo que se me venga en gana, si tú me estas pidiendo confianza incondicional por un mes donde estarás a solas con tu prometida, yo te pido lo mismo, solo que tres meses pues yo no tengo a un caballero a mi lado que te haga dudar de mi amor por ti

Pero Candy, eso no es justo, además yo no te faltare nunca, la única a la que amo es a ti

Albert esto no es una negociación, es un ultimátum, es esto o es que me valla a Inglaterra a cancelar mi compromiso, yo misma hablare con el duque de ser necesario, dejare el apellido y me mudare a Francia, hacen falta muchas enfermeras allá, y obviamente no volverás a saber de mí, así que tú decides, lo tomas o lo dejas

Candy por dios, estas siendo demasiado drástica, está bien que me haya equivocado pero no es para tanto

Drástica?! Drástica dices? – hablo la rubia con toda la ira que tenía escondida – me hablas tú de dramatismo y tragedia cuando fuiste tú el que me comprometió con otro hombre sin mi consentimiento, sin importarle mis sentimientos, sin tomar en cuenta lo que yo tenía que decir – bramo Candy – basta Albert, no necesito tu respuesta, yo ya tome mi decisión y comenzare a hacer lo que es mejor para mí – sentencio Candy – ahora por favor retírate, deseo descansar – solicito la pecosa recostándose en la cama y dando por terminada la conversación

Candy, aún tenemos cosas de las cuales hablar – insistió el rubio

Dije que basta Albert – respondió la pecas – solo te comunico que no te veré por tres meses así que no me busques, no estaré dispuesta para ti, ahora si eres tan amable, deseo dormir

Candy, entiende que

QUE TE VALLAS! – grito Candy incapaz ya de aguantar su llanto, se le habían acabado las fuerzas, el grito se escuchó hasta el pasillo por lo que la tía abuela entro a la habitación sin entrar y al ver la escena supuso que ya Albert le había contado lo del trato con los McGregor, se acercó a Candy y la tomo entre sus brazos, la rubia no pudo más y se dejó llevar por el dolor llorando profusamente en el regazo de la anciana, así debía sentirse que te consuele tu madre pensó – Sal hijo, ya hablaremos en casa – ordeno dulcemente la anciana sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia

Vamos por un café Albert – dijo Terry desde la puerta, animando a su amigo a salir – conversaremos más tranquilamente amigo

Albert volteo para despedirse de Candy, pero el verla aferrada al regazo de la tía abuela llorando desconsoladamente le rompió el corazón – nos veremos en tres meses princesa – sentencio el rubio – se hará como tu deseas amor – se animó a decir Albert antes de salir, a lo que Candy levanto el rosto y con una tímida sonrisa solo respondió – que así sea – y volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de la tía Elroy

Albert y Terry se dirigieron a la cafetería de la clínica, pero antes de entrar el rubio le pregunto a Terry si conocía un bar cerca, sentía que en lugar de un café necesitaba algo más fuerte, Terry le indico el camino y hacia el bar se dirigieron.

Ocuparon la mesa más alejada del local, la mesera los miraba como tratando de decidir a cual se ligaría esa noche, ordenaron una botella de wiski y se dispusieron a conversar, Terry insto a Albert a que le contara lo que había ocurrido en la habitación de Candy, era la primera vez que el rebelde veía a la pecosa tan desecha, ni cuando la ayudo a superar lo de Anthony, ni cuando se vieron obligados a separarse la había visto así, siempre se había mostrado fuerte a pesar del dolor que sentía

Albert termino de contarle todo lo conversado con Candy dentro de aquella habitación de hospital, le dijo todo sin omitir ni un punto o coma, necesitaba sacarse todo lo que traía guardado, cuando termino su narración tomo la copa de licor de un solo trago, tratando de ahogar así sus penas, pero era en vano, sus penas habían aprendido a nadar

Lo dicho mi estimado amigo – comento Terry – eres un reverendo imbécil

Bueno, con amigos como tu quien quiere enemigos – hablo el rubio

Pero es que en serio, tu no escarmientas verdad – se sinceró el castaño – con razón la pecosa estaba así, hay amigo no te queda más que esperar a ver qué hace la testaruda de Candy, porque bien sabes que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay quien la haga cambiar de opinión

Crees que se valla Terry – cuestiono Albert – crees que viaje a Inglaterra a hablar con tu padre

Pues si quiere hablar con él – dijo Terry haciendo un silencio dramático para que el güero sufriera un poquito más – tranquilo amigo, no tendrá que ir muy lejos, mi padre viene en dos meses, anoche hable con él, y dice que tiene una noticia muy importante que darme y que sería mejor hacerlo personalmente, de que crees que se trate – cuestiono el castaño

Crees que venga a decirte lo del compromiso

Pues creo que si amigo, me imagino que no querrá perderse mi cara cuando me dé la noticia, pero yo voy a adorar ver la suya cuando le presente a Patricia como mi novia

Te ha pegado fuerte lo de Patty no – cuestiono el rubio

Algo así Albert, no te voy a negar que es una mujer muy bella, y que me ha deslumbrado; que me encanta su forma de ser y su seguridad, y que sobre todo adoro que no se intimide ante nada – exclamo Terry con ojitos de borrego a medio morir – demonios creo que si me está pegando fuerte

Bueno amigo, si es así me alegro por ustedes – dijo sinceramente Albert – y si deseas un consejo, mírate en mi espejo amigo y no cometas mis errores, lucha por ella, aunque tengas que enfrentarte al mundo entero, si descubres que la amas no la dejes ir, Patty es una maravillosa mujer, y por lo que veo la única que te mantiene a raya jajajaja si ya pareces gatito ronroneando a sus pies – dijo Albert riendo

Sera lo que dices Albert, pero al menos a mí no me tienen amenazado con dejarme si no hago lo que ella quiere – contra ataco el castaño

Touché – afirmo Albert – pero ya lo estarás amigo, ya lo estarás

Terminaron la botella mientras conversaban animadamente y decidieron marcharse, con una botella era más que suficiente, dejaron unos billetes en la mesa y a la mesera con ganas de ligarse a alguno de los dos

Mientras esto ocurría en el bar, la tía abuela consolaba a Candy, bien sabia ella que las heridas del corazón tardaban en sanar, pero que el primer paso era llorarlas para que dolieran menos al recordarlas, Candy pidió no volver a la mansión al ser dada de alta a la mañana siguiente, lo que la abuela consintió, se iría al departamento que tenía la familia en Manhattan, era lo suficientemente amplio para que se instalaran Candy, Patricia, Kate, y ella, por que ni loca dejaría que unas señoritas se hospedaran solas en un departamento, George tendría que hacerla de niñero con Albert en la mansión, se dijo la tía abuela mientras sonreía internamente, además tendría que llevar a la servidumbre, pues Candy necesitaba asistencia y cuidados mientras se recuperara, pero por hoy era suficiente, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar cuando estuviesen instaladas en el departamento, ahora la pecosa necesitaba dormir y ella estaría ahí para velar su sueño junto con Patty que se había negado a dejarlas solas y yacía dormía en el sillón.

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Hola chicas bellas, las dejo con este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, espero sus comentarios porfis siiii, me encanta leerlo y paro al pendiente de si recibo alguno jejejeje es la mejor recompensa que se puede tener, besos chicas bellas y que sueñen con sus angelitos


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

A nuestra adorada Emilia (si, a la que queremos tanto como a un tesoro, perdido y enterrado jejejeje), la embargaba una gran alegría, pues William la había llamado para hacerle saber que al día siguiente por la tarde regresaría a Chicago a tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones de un mes, y no encontraba mejor oportunidad para mejor, por lo que la invitaba a compartir sus vacaciones en su mansión de Lakewood, para ver así, si eran compatibles; obviamente que Emilia como toda señorita respetable, no iría a pasar las vacaciones con un hombre a solas, claro que no, ella era una dama de intachable reputación (si como no, yo creo que a esa reputación se sobra la última silaba pero en fin, decisiones del rubio), por lo que iría acompañada de su mucama y su señora madre, Doña Melina; obviamente William estaba de acuerdo, así nunca se pondría en entre dicho la honorabilidad y la doncellez de Emilia (hay si Albert supiera que entre la bruja y la arpía lo querían atrapar, se lo hubiera pensado mejor, aunque la verdad lo dudo, este rubio es más ciego que un topo); por lo que la mansión de los McGregor se encontraba patas arriba cuando Frederick llego a su casa, encontrando vestidos, trajes de montar, pijamas, accesorios y demás regados por toda la casa, a las mucamas hechas locas alistando los baúles, y a las damas corriendo de arriba abajo sin decidirse que más llevar a su viaje.

Que es lo que ocurre aquí – pregunto Frederick a su mujer cuando al fin pudo alcanzarla entre tanto subir y bajar

Frederick, cariño – saludo su mujer, dándole un tierno beso a su esposo, pues aunque muy convenida, avariciosa e interesada, la bruja, digo la dama tenía su corazoncito y en verdad amaba al señor McGregor – nos vamos a chicago con los Andley mi cielo

Nos vamos, suena a mucha gente cariño – cuestiono el caballero abrazando a su mujer – es que acaso olvidas que tengo negocios que atender aquí, recién estaría libre para viajar en unas tres semanas

Oh amor, pensé que pasaríamos las vacaciones juntos, pero comprenderás que no puedo dejar que Emilia viaje sola con William, pondríamos en entre dicho su reputación amor – menciono la dama – pero podrías agilizar tus negocios y darlos el alcance en Lakewood después

Bueno cielo, sino causamos problemas a los Andley, no veo por qué no aceptar su invitación, vallan ustedes y diviértanse, yo les daré el alcance en cuanto pueda – le dijo Frederick a su mujer, pensando en que sería más fácil cancelar el compromiso de Emilia si ella no estaba en New York, ya se pondría en contacto con William y con George para planear como se llevaría a cabo todo

Tanto Emilia como su madre, sabían que por temas de negocios Frederick McGregor no podría viajar con ellas, por lo que aprovecharían la oportunidad para hacer caer a William en los brazos de Emilia, tenían planeado picnics, cenas románticas, paseos a caballos, salidas a nadar, en fin cualquier actividad que hiciera que estuvieran solos; y si todo eso no funcionaba, justo una noche antes de que llegara Frederick, se las ingeniarían para que Emilia amaneciera en la cama con William, y que así los encontrara Frederick, esa sería la última opción, pues la misma Emilia no estaba dispuesta a usar algo tan bajo para quedarse con William, según ella, era lo suficiente mujer para tentar a un hombre y no habría necesidad de que se le metiera en la cama, ya que el mismo seria quien le pidiese un adelanto de la luna de miel, solo era cuestión de tiempo nada mas

Mientras Emilia y su madre se encontraban en todo el ajetreo de los preparativos, Albert estaba dando las ultimas órdenes a George para cerrar los negocios pendientes, concretar una cita con el Duque de bien arribara a New York y que le avisara de inmediato para el mismo venir y dar por terminada el absurdo compromiso que él solito había generado.

Está bien William, se hará como tú digas – asintió George

Una última pregunta George - dijo el rubio – cuando sale Candy de alta?

Mañana William y se irán directamente al departamento de Manhattan – respondió el pelinegro

Está bien George, estate al pendiente de lo que necesiten, y cualquier cosa me avisas – finalizo el rubio

Como digas William – finalizo el administrador y dejo solo a Albert sumido en sus pensamientos

Princesa, será el mes más largo de toda mi vida, pensaba nuestro güero bello mientras miraba la luna a través del ventanal, todo sea por que por fin podamos estar juntos pequeña, por poder decirle al mundo entero que te amo, por poder presentarte ante la sociedad como la elegida de mi corazón para ser mi compañera de por vida, sé que he cometido errores, pequeña, sé que he sido un completo idiota, no sé por qué me cegué tanto e hice tantas tonterías, pero me reivindicare princesa, te juro que nunca más derramaras una lagrima por mi culpa pequeña, de ahora en adelante me dedicare a velar por tu felicidad que también es la mía, prometía Albert mentalmente.

…..

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraban Patricia, Candy y la tía abuela, en la habitación de la pecas esperando al doctor para que le dé el alta a la rubia, mientras esta, claro está, se encontraba desayunando; justo estaba comiendo su panqueque cuando entro Terry a la habitación

Comiendo para variar pecas – dijo Terry a modo de saludo

Se dice buenos días, Terry, que no te enseñaron modales en el San Pablo – dijo la rubia con la boca media llena

Candy ¡! Por dios niña termina de masticar antes de hablar – le llamo la atención la tía abuela

A lo que tanto Patty como Terry respondieron con risas

Qué bueno que mi paciente favorita este tan alegre el día de hoy – dijo el médico entrando a la habitación – será porque al fin nos abandona

No doctor, como cree – dijo Candy sonrojada – es que me estaban retando por hablar con la boca llena – conto la rubia haciendo un puchero, lo que volvió a hacer reír a todos en la habitación incluyendo a la tía abuela.

Bueno Candy, sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letra y en una semana estarás como nueva – sentencio el medico entregándole unas recetas a Patricia – Señorita por favor vigílela bien y que cumpla con todas las indicaciones, porque por lo poco que la conozco he podido ver que es una niña muy inquieta y testaruda – dijo el médico dirigiéndose a Patty

Uyy pecas ahora si la tienes difícil, te han puesto de enfermera a mi adorable novia – dijo Terry posesivo dándole un beso a la pelinegra en la mejilla y tomándola por la cintura – ahora si no te la vas a acabar – finalizo el rebelde

Terry, por favor no es lugar ni momento para expresiones de cariño – dijo Patricia sonrojada y soltándose de su abrazo

Por nosotras no se moleste joven Grandchester – comento la tía abuela muy divertida con la escena, mientras el doctor salía de la habitación pues ya nada tenía que hacer ahí

Claro Terry aprovecha que estamos en confianza – finalizo Candy antes de que todos soltaran las risas

Bueno ya basta de bromas – dijo Patricia calmando la situación – y tu espéranos afuera – le dijo a Terry empujándolo a la puerta

Y yo porque – dijo Terry fingiendo pena

Por qué Candy tiene que cambiarse para irnos – dijo Patty – así que haz algo de provecho y ve tramitando el alta para salir pronto de aquí

Está bien cariño – dijo el rebelde aprovechando la situación y volteándose para quedar a escasos centímetros de la pelinegra – pero no merezco aunque sea un besito de incentivo preciosa – cuestiono Terry

Está bien Terry, nada más porque has sido un niño bueno – le dijo al rebelde siguiéndole el juego y con la intensión de darle un besito en la mejilla, pero no conto con que el castaño volteara en el momento justo y el beso le cayera directito en los labios, Patty quiso retirarse de inmediato pero Terry la tomo de la nuca y quiso profundizar un poco más el beso, más el carraspeo de la dama mayor no se lo permitió, por lo que sutilmente la soltó

Ya, ya muchachos, guarden sus expresiones de cariño para un momento privado por favor y no vengan aquí a comer pan delante de las pobres – les dijo la anciana a la pareja mientras le daba una mirada a Candy como preguntándole ¿y estos no que el noviazgo era pura pantalla?, a lo que Candy la mira como diciendo "a mí ni me preguntes"

Ya Terry sal y después hablamos – sentencio Patricia

Está bien preciosa, iré a hacer lo del alta y vuelvo – dijo Terry mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pelinegra con ternura

Patricia volteo sonrojada a ver a las damas que esperaban una explicación – ni se te ocurra decir nada Candy, que todo es por tu culpa – dijo patricia a la rubia antes de que esta comenzara con la lluvia de preguntas; pero como a la tía abuela no le podía decir nada por respeto, esta pregunto – y que tal besa el joven Grand chéster Patricia – cuestiono la dama mayor con una sonrisa pícara y brillo en la mirada – Tía abuela! – se escandalizo la joven dama, a lo que las otras dos rompieron en carcajadas

Ok, ok, ok, basta de bromitas – dijo Patty – es hora de que te alistes y salgamos de aquí Candy

Si hija, un mundo nuevo te espera a partir de hoy – dijo la tía abuela mientras acariciaba la melena de la rubia cariñosamente

Y bien, por donde vamos a comenzar tu cambio Candy – pregunto Patty, mientras recogía las pertenencias de su amiga

Candy soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó al borde de la cama – he decidido que muchas cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante, tía, sé que usted me quiere mucho – dijo la rubia sujetando las manos de la anciana mujer – pero también sé que debe ser un dilema para usted el apoyar mi posición sabiendo que Albert de algún modo sale afectado, pero no puedo hacer esto sin usted tía, la necesito a mi lado, para que sea mi ancla y no me permita caer, es de usted de quien he sacado fuerzas todos estos años, pues usted me ha enseñado que aunque muchas veces no estemos de acuerdo con las cosas que pasen hay que enfrentarlas de manera responsable

Gracias por tus palabras Candy, y por tu consideración – respondió Elroy – y por el tonto de mi sobrino no te preocupes, lo quiero mucho, Candy, pero él sabe defenderse muy bien solo, y ya es hora de que afronte las consecuencias de todos sus actos, así que aquí estoy para ti hija

Siendo así – dijo la pecosa – comenzaremos con la terapia con Kate ya que debo estar en cama una semana más, aunque no se ni para qué, pues me siento como nueva – dijo Candy haciéndose la fuerte, pues si sentía dolor

De eso nada Candy, tienes que estar muy bien recuperada, no quiero sorpresas desagradables después – sentencio la tía Elroy

Está bien tía, será como usted diga – acepto la rubia – bueno volviendo al tema, primero la terapia, y a la par deseo que me valla enseñando todo lo que debo saber sobre protocolo y cómo comportarme tía – a lo que la tia asintió con la cabeza – y tu Patty, necesito que me ayudes con mi apariencia, deseo cambiar completamente, deseo lucir como una dama, pero sin llegar a exageraciones – menciono Candy

Está bien Candy, podemos comenzar por cambiar ese peinado de niña que desde hace mucho tiempo debiste haber dejado, luego iremos de compras y buscaremos un nuevo guardarropa para ti, veremos lo que mejor te luce y te maquillaremos un poco, nada exagerado, solo para resaltar tus facciones, hay amiga vas a quedar irreconocible – dijo Patty emocionada

Está bien, pero por favor ténganme paciencia – hablo la pecosa – esta vez quiero hacer las cosas por y para mí, deseo ser mejor y sentirme bien conmigo misma, ya me canse de sentirme menos que los demás solo por mi procedencia, no es que quiera ser egoísta, pero también deseo ser feliz, y no me detendré hasta sentirme plena y feliz conmigo misma

Eso nos alegra mucho Candy – respondió la tia abuela – pero tengo una queja Candy, y es muy importante que cambies algo – dijo la tia muy seria

Y ahora que hice – pensaba la pecosa – dígame tía, hare todo lo posible por reivindicarme en lo que sea que haya hecho – dijo Candy sin tener idea de lo que supuestamente había ocurrido

Tranquila Candy, que no es para tanto – hablo Elroy con dulzura, y se sentó al lado de Candy tomándola de las manos para empezar a hablar – lo que ocurre hija, es que creo que ya es hora de que pongamos las cosas en el lugar que le corresponden Candy, recuerdas aquella ocasión donde se hizo tu fiesta de presentación y yo erróneamente quise obligarte a comprometerte con Neal – Candy respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – bueno con la oportuna participación de William en esa fiesta, el tema principal, que era tu presentación fue relegado, luego vinieron los viajes constantes de William por la toma de su lugar como patriarca de la familia, después el hecho de que él dejo de ser tu tutor y tu pasaste a ser mi hija legalmente, y con todo esto de del compromiso de William, la cancelación de la fiesta, tu frustrado compromiso con el joven Grandchester, tu accidente y demás, pues no hemos tenido oportunidad de hacer una fiesta de presentación como se merece, y se me ocurrió que para que todos vean tu cambio y reingreses a la sociedad por todo lo alto querida como la Andley que eres, porque al ser mi hija Candy, tienes muchos más derechos en la familia de los que alguna vez te has imaginado, es más, si las cosas no llegaran a funcionar entre William y tú, y el llegara a casarse, su esposa no necesariamente seria la matriarca ya que al ser tu hija mía heredarías el cargo; entiendes lo que trato de decirte Candy; yo no quiero presionarte ni obligarte a nada mi niña, ya lo hice una vez y todos sabemos cómo resulto eso, pero si me gustaría que empezaras a verme más como una madre, porque es así como yo te veo ahora Candy como a mi hija, te has sabido ganar mi cariño, mi confianza, mi amor, hija y yo siempre voy a velar por tu felicidad y bienestar, aun en contra del consejo y del mismo William si es necesario, porque tú me has enseñado más que nadie lo que en verdad vale la pena querida y yo quiero devolverte aunque sea un poquito todo lo que tú me has dado – finalizo Elroy entre lagrimas

Tanto Candy como Patty estaban en shock, nunca se esperaron que algo así ocurriera, y mucho menos que Elroy se expresara así del cariño que sentía por Candy, ambas chicas se miraron y Patty solo asintió, al ver la mirada asombrada de la rubia; Candy volteo y vio a Elroy secándose las lágrimas de manera discreta; soltó sus manos y la abrazo de manera efusiva, a lo que Elroy respondió llorando nuevamente.

No llore mas Tia, le va a hacer daño – decía Candy tratando de calmarla – le agradezco sus palabras, y tengo algo que decirle, pero si sigue así me voy a preocupar mucho y llamare al doctor para que le ponga un sedante y entonces los lugares se cambiaran y será usted la interna y yo la sana – dijo Candy con tono dulce como quien le habla a un niño pequeño.

Está bien hija, ya me calmo – respondió la tia abuela, mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse

Así está mejor – dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba el canoso cabello de la dama

Sera mejor que las deje solas – dijo Patricia con la intensión de salir de la habitación

No Patty, tu eres como de la familia – hablo la pecosa – puedes oír todo lo que tengo que decir, verdad que no le incomoda que Patty este aquí tia – cuestiono la rubio a Elroy, mientras ésta respondía con un movimiento de cabeza – ves Patty, puedes quedarte

Está bien – dijo la pelinegra sentándose en el sofá – te escuchamos Candy

Ok, primero que nada – comenzó Candy a hablar – quiero decirle tia, que yo siempre la he querido, a pesar de los malos entendidos y los dolorosos momentos por los que hemos pasado, siempre he tratado de comprenderla, nunca he tenido ningún sentimiento negativo para usted, sino todo lo contrario, digamos que me enterque hasta lograr que me aceptara – dijo Candy con un tono de picardía en la voz – agradezco mucho el que usted me haya adoptado como hija después de que anulamos la relación legal con William, la verdad me sorprendió mucho, pero lo acepte feliz y gustosa, igual como acepto ahora el hacer todo lo posible por dejar en alto siempre el apellido de los Andley, y no por agradecimiento o por obligación, sino porque me considero una Andley en toda la extensión del apellido, porque usted me ha enseñado el valor y la historia de nuestra familia; porque he aprendido a querer, amar y respetar este Apellido como si siempre hubiera sido mío – decía Candy a lo que las damas la oían atentamente – le prometo que nunca la dejare en vergüenza y sé que con sus enseñanzas, y mucha paciencia llegare a ser la hija que desea, y tal vez en algún momento, la matriarca que la familia espera y necesita, pero espero que eso sea en muchos, muchos, muchos años, pues ahora que tengo una madre, no deseo perderla pronto – finalizo Candy con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y lanzándose a los brazos de Elroy, quien la recibió gustosa mientras besaba su cabello y la llamaba hija, frente a ellas Patricia lloraba de manera silenciosa ante la conmovedora escena.

Terry entro a la habitación y no sabía que pasaba, por lo que decidió preguntar si todo estaba bien

Si Terry – respondió Candy – más bien dime si ya todo está listo para irnos – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa radiante – pues estoy ansiosa de llegar a casa con mi madre, verdad mamá? – cuestiono la rubia a Elroy

Elroy estaba completamente sorprendida, como podía haber sido tan injusta con este ser que una vez más le demostraba todo el amor y bondad que había en su corazón, aceptarla así como así, sin más, sin reclamos, sin odios, sin problemas, definitivamente Candy era la mejor hija que podía tener ella, y la mejor matriarca que le podría dejar a la familia – si hija, es hora de irnos – afirmo Elroy

Terry no sabía ni donde estaba parado, no entendía nada, por lo que volteo a ver a Patty en busca de una respuesta pero esta solo lo miro como diciendo "luego te cuento", el rebelde informo que ya todo estaba listo para marcharse, terminaron de recoger todo y salieron directo al departamento de Manhattan, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos.

Serían los tres meses más largos que pasarían en la vida de la pecosa – pensaba Candy – pero ahora tenía una familia, tenía una madre, y a falta de Annie que estaba en Europa con Archie y el pequeño Stear, tenía a Patty que se había comportado como una verdadera hermana; y Terry, bueno el, sería el hermano fastidioso, Candy rio de sus propios pensamientos, hasta que recordó que le faltaba Albert a su lado para compartir todo lo que estaba pasando, pero ya tendría que aprender a vivir sin depender de su compañía, él tenía que valorarla y ella tenía que valorarse así misma, así que ni modo, ya se había metido en esto, ahora solo quedaba avanzar, para delante como el elefante se dijo, volteo a su lado y vio como la observaba Elroy, su madre, quien diría, que esa adusta dama que conoció hace tanto tiempo y que siempre la trato tan duramente en su infancia y adolescencia, ahora sería su madre, una muy cariñosa y preocupada por cierto, su madre, que bien se sentía eso, le dio una sonrisa y volteo a la ventana, pronto llegaría a su nuevo hogar

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Hola chicas bellas, las dejo con este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, espero sus comentarios porfis siiii, me encanta leerlo y paro al pendiente de si recibo alguno jejejeje es la mejor recompensa que se puede tener, y mil disculpas por la demora, pero esta semana he estado full en el trabajo, tratare de actualizar prontito, nos leemos, buen fin de semana


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

William estaba parado frente al ventanal de su despacho, cuanto le pesaba no haber ido a despedirse de Candy, pero todo eso era necesario, Candy tenía que pasar por esa metamorfosis sola, todos sabían el potencial que la rubia tenía para ser la dama que todos esperaban de ella, menos ella misma, por eso era que nuestro güero había sacrificado tanto; dándole a entender que todo era más importante que ella, incluso recibiendo el puñetazo de Terry, el cual se disculpó luego que le explicara la verdad de la situación, aunque de cobarde no lo bajo; entendió que era lo mejor para obligar a la pecas a de una vez por todas decidirse, claro que luego estaría en serios problemas cuando la rubia se enterara de que todo había estado planeado por el güero.

Luego de la conversación con McGregor, Albert se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo mal, se estaba dejando llevar nuevamente por el miedo y la inseguridad, estaba dejando que todos lo manipularan nuevamente con la promesa utópica de la felicidad junto a Candy, pero si el no hacía nada, si él no se decidía a luchar por el amor de su vida, ese amor que tantas veces había declarado era lo más importante para él, entonces quien lo haría, por lo que al fin decidió pedir ayuda a su incondicional amigo y mentor.

El rubio le había explicado toda la situación a George, había sacado a luz sus miedos y frustraciones, le había confesado que a pesar de estar dispuesto a perderlo todo, dinero, riquezas, propiedades, posición social, lo único que no deseaba perder ni estaba dispuesto a ceder sin luchar era a su amor por la rubia, y ahora que gracias a Patricia sabía que ella también lo amaba, menos aún renunciaría, pero se encontraba perdido, y muy dentro de sí, sabía que ella también lo estaba, ambos necesitaban encontrarse a si mismo para poder llegar a ser uno en plenitud, para comenzar una relación sin ataduras al pasado, sin rencores ni reproches por lo que pudieron haber hecho pero no hicieron en su momento, una relación limpia y solidad, llena de confianza y respeto.

George lo puso al tanto de los planes te Patricia, le pareció una buena idea, pero había algo que faltaba, y era que Candy por fin se hallara, era el que ella pudiera deshacerse de sus miedos, frustraciones y rencores pasados, que por fin encontrara el equilibrio en su vida, justo como él pensaba hacerlo; entonces tomo una decisión, se enfrentaría al consejo, dejaría en claro que con él no se jugaba, que no era ningún crio que esos viejos podían manejar o amedrentar con amenazas de quitarle el poder, para lo que a él le importaba; muy bien todo estaba decidido.

Le pidió a George que de manera muy sutil, le sugiriera a Patricia la intervención de su amiga Kate la psicóloga, en la recuperación de Candy; si esa mujer había logrado el cambio de Patty, siendo ella como era cuando Stear falleció; seguramente también ayudaría a su princesa; luego le pidió también a su amigo que hablara con el rebelde de Terry, que le explicara la situación y que tendría que ausentarse para solucionar todos los desbarajustes que había causado, que por favor no dejara sola a su princesa, cosa que no le resultaría difícil ya que ambos sabían que Terry quería estar pegado a Patricia para convencerla de que lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella era real y no producto del trato que tenían; y por último, hablo también con su tía, primero le pidió disculpas por lo tonto que había sido últimamente, a lo que la tía abuela asintió y aseguro que no solo tonto sino también idiota y cobarde, pero que era normal ya que nunca lo había hecho, eso lo hacía algo más humano (valla sí que lo dejo chiquito la tía abuela), Albert prosiguió con una sonrisa, poniéndola al tanto de todo lo que había hablado con George, y solicitándole también su ayuda, la cual a la vez también la beneficiaria, pues el rubio sabía muy bien cuanto había llegado a querer su tía a Candy, solo que no se animaba a demostrárselo por miedo a su rechazo, por lo que la convenció para que ella fuese la madre que su princesa siempre deseo y que ahora necesitaría a su lado, para pasar por toda esta transición de encontrarse a ella misma y convertirse en la mujer que sería su esposa; la tía abuela acepto gustosa, así como también acepto el mantenerlo informado de todo lo que fuera pasando.

Así Albert se aseguraba de que su princesa tuviera todas las herramientas para lograr lo que se propusiera, aunque él no esté presente de modo directo, siempre estaría cuidando de ella, y siempre habría gente de su entera confianza velando por el bienestar de su princesa, tal como lo haría el en persona; unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, era George que volvía de hacer los últimos encargos y con los papeles que el rubio le había solicitado, anunciando que ya todo estaba listo para partir y que sus informantes le habían dicho que tal y como lo habían esperado el señor McGregor no viajaría con su esposa e hija, sino que se quedaría a finalizar unos negocios.

Albert volteo, le dedico una sonrisa sincera a su amigo, tomo su maleta y ambos se enrumbaron a la estación de trenes para viajar a chicago, era hora comenzar a desenredar la madeja que él solito se había encargado de hacer nudos, pero agradeció el poder contar con personal tan leales como su tía, Patty, Terry y George a su lado.

…

Mientras Albert viajaba en silencio con George en su vagón privado, la situación en el vagón de las McGregor era diferente, Emilia escuchaba atentamente los consejos de sutil seducción que podía utilizar al comienzo con William ( si claro pinches brujas como si el güero bello le fuera a hacer caso a la arpía de Emilia) también le dijo como debía hacer para ser más que obvia sin llegar a lo vulgar (digamos que era el curso de como seducir al güero nivel intermedio ) y por último la madre le explicaba a la hija como debía hacer para meterse entre las sabanas de William sin dejar duda alguna de que este había tomado su doncellez, aunque ella ya no la tuviera (hay pero si serán un par de ….. lástima que no pueda decir groserías, pero de seguro era el mismo truco que Melina utilizo contra el pobre de Frederick, porque si Emilia era doncella, yo soy la reina de Inglaterra)

Emilia se había quedado anonadada con todo lo que le había dicho su madre, la mitad de sus consejos ya se los conocía, pero la otra mitad, realmente la habían dejado fascinada, sobre todo ese que no dejaba duda de que para todos seria William el que había tomado su doncellez, aunque ella sabía muy bien a quien se la había dado hace años atrás; y pensar que creyó que ese actorcillo de cuarta se había enamorado de ella ( uyyy será el mismo actor que estoy pensando) cuanto se había ilusionado con sus palabras de amor dichas al oído, con sus cartas mientras estaban alejados, con sus caricias cuando la besaba, con sus besos suaves y delicados al comienzo, pero fuertes, profundos y apasionados al final, no podía arrepentirse del todo, pues fue una muy gratificante experiencia si lo veíamos con mente fría, había disfrutado de todo el placer que él le pudo proporcionar y según él le dijo había sido mutuo, pero como dolió cuando él la dejo, cuando le dijo que se había cansado y que quería un juguete nuevo en su cama, que por un momento había estado bien, pero que después de comer siempre lo mismo, pues el platillo llega a hostigar (si todos los hombres serán unos desgraciados, hasta penita estoy sintiendo por la arpía) que gracias por todo, pero hasta ahí llegaban; Emilia solo había levantado la barbilla y conteniendo las lágrimas con todo el orgullo del que fue capaz le dijo "no sabes cómo te agradezco que dijeras esto, la verdad es que no sabía cómo decirte lo mismo, y es que tienes razón, lo mismo siempre cansa, y aunque para ser mi primera vez estuviste bien, tengo otras expectativas que la verdad no llenas, cuídate mucho cariño, fue divertido pero felizmente ya se terminó" y salió del departamento del actor, ese departamento que había sido testigo de su entrega, un departamento que se encontraba ubicado en un barrio de New York (uyy no esto se está poniendo color de hormiga, ahora va a resultar que el rebelde tuvo que ver con la arpía, que no sea el porfis, tan bien que estaba portándose Terry ahora para que la arruine por un error del pasado abuuu ) y pensar que se lo habían advertido y no escucho; Emilia recordó con un suspiro la ocasión en que había acompañado a su novio al trabajo, un teatro en Brodway de la compañía Stratford, ella iba muy orgullosa colgada del brazo de su amor , cuando vio en la puerta a un hombre castaño con un cigarro en la mano, cuando se acercaron el hombre levanto la cabeza y la miro de arriba abajo emitiendo un silbido de admiración "valla que es hermosa la dama que te acompaña hoy Peter, lástima que solo la usaras y luego la desecharas como a las demás" había dicho el hombre de manera simple y sencilla como quien comenta el tiempo, Emilia solo volteo a mirar al hombre para reclamarle por su grosería, pero Peter hablo primero "cállate Grand chéster, no te metas donde no te llaman" bramo Peter molesto, a lo que solo recibió una sonrisa irónica como respuesta por parte de nuestro rebelde, y para Emilia, la sencilla frase "a veces los lobos se visten de ovejas", mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y se despedía con un gesto de su mano; cuanto le peso no haber escuchado a ese hombre….

Emilia, niña me estas escuchando – llamo Melina nuevamente

Me decías madre – respondió Emilia saliendo de su letargo

Nada Emilia, solo que ya estamos llegando hija, arregla tus cosas que pronto arribaremos a la estación

Emilia suspiro profundo, pensaba si estaría haciendo lo correcto con respecto a William, él no la amaba, pero su madre insistía tanto en aquella relación, estaba tan cansada de todo, tal vez, si hablara claro con William, solo tal vez…

Emilia ya! – bramo Melina

Si mama – asintió Emilia, pero con la idea de sincerarse con William dando vueltas en la cabeza

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Hola chicas bellas, al parecer nuestra queridísima arpía está entrando en razón y estamos viendo a la verdadera bruja del cuento, que será lo que esconde Melina, cuáles son sus intenciones verdaderas, lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, besos chicas bellas nos vemos


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Candy se encontraba recostada en el diván de su habitación mirando por la ventana, estaba tan abstraída del mundo que no se percató de que una dama había entrado a su habitación; la dama, vestida de manera informal, tomo asiento en un sofá al lado del diván donde estaba la rubia, pero la rubia ni se inmutaba; nuestra amiga soltó un largo suspiro y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, lo que la dama que estaba en el sofá pudo apreciar, se acercó lentamente a ella, se arrodillo a su costado y seco la lagrima con el dorso de la mano

Una moneda por tus pensamientos – dijo la dama – y dos si me dices porque lloras

Candy salió de su letargo y la quedo mirando fijamente, la mujer que la acompañaba a pesar de estar vestida de manera sencilla e informal, y de la ternura de sus palabras, emanaba seguridad y su presencia se imponía en la estancia, la rubia la veía a los ojos y no lograba salir de su mente, parecía perdida en un laberinto que ella misma se había creado.

Vamos Candy – hablo la dama – llevas tres días sumergida en tus pensamientos, creo que es hora de que reacciones y salgas de ahí – hablo la joven mujer con un tono de voz que a pesar de seguir siendo dulce, tenía una imposición de orden – acaso no te das cuenta que "tu madre" está muy preocupada por ti – finalizo la mujer

Mi madre? – por fin hablo Candy

Si Candy, tu madre – respondió la dama quien no era más que Kate – esa mujer que se ha pasado estos tres días en angustia por que no has dicho ni una sola palabra, porque no te has movido de ese diván, porque te estas apagando como una velita niña

Mi madre – repitió Candy – acaso la merezco, acaso merezco el amor de alguien, acaso seré feliz algún día – decía Candy sin mirar a nadie, como quien lanza palabras al aire, como quien habla consigo mismo buscando una respuesta

Candy había llegado al departamento de Manhattan junto a su familia hace tres días, se instalaron y comieron tranquilamente, por la tarde Patty entro a su habitación y la encontró durmiendo por lo que no la molesto, en la noche, la rubia que había llegado a casa con Patty y con Elroy, no era la misma, se notaba apagada, sus ojos no tenían brillo, estaba ensimismada, sumida en sus pensamientos; Elroy pensó que era normal, después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, era obvio que estuviera afectada, decidió dejarla descansar, ya hablarían al día siguiente; pero al llegar la mañana Candy seguía en la misma situación; Elroy pensó, que tal vez un pastel de chocolate la animaría y volvería a ser la misma, conociendo a su querida nueva hija, no dudaría ni un segundo en abalanzarse sobre el pastel y devorarlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Candy ni siquiera lo miro; Patricia llamo a Kate para que fuera cuanto antes a ver a la rubia, la misma que a las pocas horas llego, pidió que la dejaran a solas con ella para tratar de entablar una conversación, pero los minutos pasaban y nada, las horas pasaban y nada, los días pasaban y nada; hasta Terry se había mudado momentáneamente al departamento con la autorización de Elroy para poder estar al pendiente de la rubia, se turnaban entre ellos para estar al pendiente de la rubia, hablándole, acompañándola, leyéndole un libro, prácticamente obligándola a comer; así habían pasado los tres días, hasta que por fin llegó el momento en que Candy hablo, aunque no estaba muy consciente del todo, era un gran avance que exteriorizara sus pensamientos.

Vamos Candy – hablo Kate de nuevo – tienes que encontrar la salida a ese laberinto que solo está en tu mente, aquí estamos todos los que te queremos para apoyarte dijo – finalizo la mujer

MIENTESSSS! – grito Candy, mirando con ira a Kate – lo que dices es mentira, EL no está aquí, todos los que dicen quererme terminan dejándome sola, mis padres me abandonaron, los que supuestamente debían amarme más que nadie me dejaron en la nieve siendo yo una bebe sin importarles si vivía o moría, luego me dejo Annie, mi hermana, la que había prometido que siempre estaríamos juntas, para ella fue más importante cumplir su sueño de tener una familia, unos padres que la amaran y le dieran el cobijo que yo también deseaba, pero yo renuncie a ellos por ella, porque ella era más importante para mí, era mi familia, mi hermana; luego se fue Anthony, él también me dejo, cuando me juro que siempre cuidaría de mí, él también se fue, y nunca pude decirle lo importante que era en mi vida; Stear, mi dulce Stear, él se fue por perseguir su sueño, pero no le importo dejarme, cuando siempre dijo que estaría para cuidarme y para defenderme, Terry también se marchó, prefirió ocultarme la verdad antes de confiar en mí, tal vez … si me hubiera dicho como eran las cosas, todo hubiera sido diferente, y por último El, Albert, él también me ha dejado, ha preferido todo antes que a mí, dime si todos se me dejan, si todos se van, para que sigo aquí, a mí nadie me quiere, el cariño que dicen tenerme es solo un espejismo – finalizo Candy cayendo de rodillas cubierta en llanto a los pies de Kate, a lo que esta solo atino a agacharse, abrazar a la rubia y consolarla

Llora Candy, saca todo lo que tengas dentro, es un gran peso el que has cargado todos estos años, llora hasta que el dolor se haya ido, solo así podrás ver las cosas con otra perspectiva – decía Kate mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia, y la pecosa seguía llorando a mares en los brazos de Kate sacando toda la frustración, pena, resentimiento y dolor que tenía guardada en el alma

A unos cuantos paso de ahí, tres personas lloraban en silencio, todo lo que la rubia había dicho les había tocado el alma, habían oído cada palabra pues corrieron a la habitación al oír los gritos de Candy, la tía abuela se sentía tan mal con Candy, por todo lo que la había hecho sentir con sus acusaciones infundadas y sus malos tratos, cuando todo lo que quería Candy era amor, comprensión y aceptación, que ciega estuvo….

Patty por otro lado, sabía lo que su amiga sentía, ella se había sentido igual de sola y abandonada cuando Stear murió, aunque ella sabía que su dolor no podía compararse con el de su amiga, ya que ella al menos tuvo a su abuela que siempre estuvo ahí durante toda su vida

Terry por su parte, recién se dio cuenta que, de a pesar de verse siempre alegre y fuerte, la pecosa era y siempre fue muy frágil, que idiota había sido, el que alguna vez dijo amarla, nunca se dio cuenta de cuan frágil era la pecosa, pero eso cambiaria, nadie volvería a dañarla y eso dependía de él, era cierto que ya no la amaba como antes, pues ese amor se había transformado en un amor fraterno como si se tratara de su hermana, y eso sería para él, la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo, y así la cuidaría y protegería

Candy había calmado su llanto y ahora solo respiraba de manera irregular tratando de calmarse, Kate la había ayudado a levantarse y la dirigió al sofá para que estuviera mas cómoda, había detenido el ingreso de los demás con un gesto de su mano indicándoles que permanecieran ahí, se arrodillo frente a Candy nuevamente y comenzó a hablarle como si fuera una niña pequeña, con mucha dulzura, pero sin dejar de ser firme

Candy – llamo Kate – mírame pequeña – le dijo levantando la barbilla de la rubia para que ésta pueda verla a la cara – ya estas más tranquila – pregunto la mujer, a lo que la rubio respondió asintiendo – bien, eso es bueno, por lo que veo ya sacaste todo lo que tenías guardado verdad – pregunto Kate, a lo que Candy nuevamente asintió – muy bien, ahora quiero que voltees y veas que estabas equivocada, pues no estás sola, tienes una familia que te quiere, mira – insto Kate a que Candy voltee, llevándose la rubia una sorpresa al ver parados a Elroy, Patty y Terry en el marco de la puerta, los tres con lágrimas en los ojos – deseas decirle algo a tu familia Candy – pregunto Kate, la rubia deseaba disculparse – Algo que no sean unas disculpas Candy, porque lo que has dicho hace un instante no es motivo de disculpa, simplemente has exteriorizado todo lo que has tenido guardado por tantos años, y ellos que son tu familia – dijo Kate señalando a quienes esperaban en el umbral de la puerta – te entienden y comprenden que ha sido una carga muy pesada para ti sola, y que es normal que en algún momento hayas tenido que exteriorizarlo, ninguno te guarda rencor ni mucho menos te recrimina o reprocha lo que has dicho, ellos te aman, y quieren que seas feliz, están aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte a que logres curar todas tus heridas, juntos lo vamos a hacer, está bien Candy? – cuestiono la psicóloga – deseas curar todas tus heridas y que te ayudemos en el proceso? Deseas dejar de sentir ese dolor en tu alma? Desear entender el porqué de tu comportamiento? Deseas hallarte y poder ser feliz contigo misma Candy? – cuestiono finalmente Kate

Si Kate, deseo hallarme, aceptarme y finalmente poder ser feliz conmigo misma – dijo Candy, a lo que Kate la abrazo y con un gesto de su mano invito a los observadores silenciosos a acercarse y formar parte del abrazo, con lo que por primera vez en su vida, Candy se sentía realmente aceptada, con todo y sus heridas, sentía que tenía una familia, y que su familia estaba ahí para apoyarla, sonrió de manera serena y se dejó ser, sintiendo el amor de esa, su familia

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Hola chicas bellas, Espero que les guste este capítulo, sé que el tenor del fic es de humor, pero a menos que quieran una tragedia entre Emilia y Albert jijiji pos mejor un poco de drama con la pecosa, espero sus comentarios chicas bellas no leemos pronto


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

William estaba revisando los documentos que George le había entregado antes de salir de New York, los había leído en el tren mientras viajaban a Chicago, pero aun no podía asimilar del todo, todo lo que esos informes decían, tres de los secretos mejores guardados de la familia McGregor se encontraban redactados en esos papeles, tenía que pensar muy bien lo haría, no deseaba llegar a utilizar esa información, pero de ser necesario tendría que hacerlo, haría todo lo posible por librarse del absurdo compromiso con Emilia, para poder volver al lado de su amada princesa; bueno, primero intentaría por las buenas, sino, pues tendría que ser por las malas

Emilia y su madre ya habían llegado a la mansión y se encontraban instalándose en sus respectivas habitaciones, ambas admiraban el lujo y el confort de la mansión, una lo hacía con curiosidad y sorpresa, mientras que la otra lo hacía con envidia y avaricia.

Pasadas las horas y luego de haber descansado del viaje, todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones alistándose para la comida, Albert y George bajaron primero al salón para esperar a las damas, que no tardaron mucho en hacerles compañía.

Emilia lucía un vestido en color palo rosa, muy sencillo para ella, por lo que su madre frunció el ceño como señal de desaprobación, pues le había ordenado que usara el rojo escotado para impactar a William desde un comienzo.

William se asombró con el vestido que usaba Emilia, pues nunca la había visto tan sencillamente vestida, además que no llevaba maquillaje y su cabello lo traía suelto, el que quedo realmente impactado fue George, pues era la primera vez que la dama se mostraba humilde ante ellos, siempre tan altanera y vanidosa, y ahora era tan diferente; mientras los caballeros observaban a la joven dama bajar las escaleras, la puerta del salón fue abierta por el mayordomo que anunciaba la llegada de Neal, que se había enterado del regreso de su tío y había ido a presentarle sus respetos

Neal había cambiado mucho, después de la humillación que paso por la cancelación del compromiso, como decía su madre, Neal se sumió en una depresión que lo llevo al alcohol y las drogas, llegando a ser despreciado por su hermana y su madre, además de desheredado por su padre; cuando hubo tocado fondo y se encontró a si mismo comiendo de las sobras que podía encontrar entre la basura, fue que se dio cuenta que necesitaba ayuda, pero sintió que no la merecía, si su propia familia lo despreciaba, quien sería capaz de ayudarlo, fue cuando un ángel con vestido verde al igual que sus ojos bajo de un auto al reconocerlo y le estiro la mano para ayudarlo, lo llevo a su departamento en Magnolia y se comunicó con Albert, juntos habían logrado sacarlo de ese infierno, y eso él jamás lo olvidaría, solo ellos se habían tomado la molestia de sacarlo del hoy donde se encontraba y él les devolvía el favor siendo leal para con su tío y un protector anónimo para Candy, pues ya había aceptado que nunca seria para el, pero mientras ella sea feliz él lo seria, por eso trataba de cada día ser mejor persona, porque ella le había dicho que eso la hacía feliz, verlo cambiado y saliendo adelante por sí mismo, y lo había logrado, ahora vivía en la cabaña que alguna vez fue de Albert, el rubio se la había regalado para que estuviera más cerca de su trabajo, pues Neal ahora se encargaba de administrar los terrenos de Lakewood, los negocios ganaderos y varias producciones, Albert estaba muy orgulloso de él, y Neal se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo

Pero volvamos al presente, Neal había llegado de improviso a la mansión al enterarse de la llegada de su tío, y cuando entro al salón, se olvidó de todo y de todos (creo que se olvidó hasta de respirar por lo quieto que estaba jejeje) sus ojos estaban fijos en lo alto de la escalera, maravillado al ver a tan bella dama que venía enfundada en un sencillo vestido palo rosa

Emilia levanto la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la del caballero que acababa de llegar, sintió la intensidad con la que el hombre la veía, que se ruborizo, las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que agarrarse del barandal para no caer, sentía mil mariposas revolotear en sus entrañas, había perdido el habla y solo sonreía como una tonta, termino de bajar las escaleras y bajo la mirada, estaba sonrojada y no sabía ni por que

Albert al darse cuenta de la reacción de ambos, y de la molestia mal disimulada de Melina, le hizo un gesto a George para que tomara la palabra presentado al imprevisto invitado

Sra. McGregor, señorita Emilia – dijo George – les presento al señor Neal Leagan, sobrino del señor Andley y administrados de Lakewood

Buenas tardes Sra. McGregor, señorita – saludo Neal besando el dorso de las manos de ambas damas, a lo que Emilia se sonrojo aún mas, lo que no paso desapercibido por Albert – Tío, George – continuo con el saludo formal el recién llegado – espero no interrumpir

Para nada Neal – respondió Albert sonriéndole a su sobrino – espero te quedes a comer con nosotros

Oh tío, no quisiera incomodar, pues veo que tienes visitas – dijo Neal – yo solo vine a saludarte

Tu no incomodas Neal, eres mi sobrino y sabes cuánto te estimo – dijo el güero – George por favor que pongan un lugar más a la mesa que mi sobrino comerá con nosotros – solicito Albert – y no acepto un no por respuesta entendido – dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al joven

Está bien tío, se hará como usted diga – respondió Neal

Nada de tío, que no soy tan viejo, ya te he dicho que me digas Albert

No es porque este viejo tío abuelo – dijo Neal sonriendo – es por respeto

Pues respétame y no me embromes – respondió Albert abrazando a su sobrino

Emilia solo observaba la escena callada y sonrojada, pues Neal la veía de reojo, y Albert no perdía de vista ninguno de los movimientos de ambos jóvenes; tal vez si presionara las piezas correctas, no sería necesario utilizar la información que estaba guardada bajo llave en su oficina, pensaba el rubio

Pasemos al comedor – dijo George – ya está todo listo

Neal, acompaña a Emilia a la mesa por favor – solicito el rubio, a lo que Melina estuvo a punto de protestar cuando Albert volvió a hablar – que yo acompañare a la Señora McGregor – dijo mientras ofrecía su brazo a la dama galantemente

George solo observaba de manera silenciosa toda la escena y haría lo mismo en la comida, al parecer su muchacho había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, pues ya estaba analizando la situación de manera fría, y eso le agradaba

La comida se desarrolló de manera tranquila, Albert se había sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, George a su derecha y Neal a su izquierda, al lado de George estaba Melina y al costado de Neal, estaba Emilia, la conversación fue amena, llevada más por ambos jóvenes, Emilia se mostraba interesada en todo lo que Neal tuviera que decir y Neal siempre preguntaba la opinión de Emilia para hacerla participe de la conversación, al parecer de Albert, no sería nada difícil que ese para llegaran a congeniar, y quien sabe tal vez se enamoraran; lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera ellos mismos, era que cupido ya había disparado sus flechas y dado en los corazones de los más jóvenes que se hallaban en aquella mesa.

Por su parte, Albert ya se encontraba ideando la manera de hacer que ese par pasasen más tiempo juntos

Por parte de Melina, estaba maquinando como mantener a su hija alejada de ese don nadie, pues para ella solo era uno más de los sobrinos de William, y encima lejano, ni siquiera llevaba el apellido Andley, no, ella no se conformaría con que su hija se case con uno más del monto, su hija debía ser la esposa de William Andley, y eso corría por cuenta de ella.

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Hola chicas bellas, bueno uno cortito, cortito, pero ya mañana las recompenso con uno más larguito, espero sus review por fisss besos y que pasen bonita noche


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Luego de la comida habían pasado al salón para la sobre mesa, Melina los acompaño un rato pero su fastidio era tanto que se disculpó alegando un dolor de cabeza y esperando que su hija la acompañara, pero ésta solo le deseo una pronta mejoría y las buenas noches, quedándose en el salón con los caballeros, a la mujer no le quedó otra que retirarse a sus aposentos.

Melina se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación como león enjaulado, no podía creer que la estúpida de su hija se estuviese dejando engatusar por ese pelagatos, no, eso no podía ser, Emilia tenía que reaccionar, no había sacrificado tanto por las puras, si ella no había logrado ser la esposa de un Andley, su hija lo haría, pero ahora, parecía que Emilia y ella tenían una finalidad distinta para ese viaje, Melina soltó un suspiro, se acercó a la ventana y para sí misma dijo "y pensar que ahora estoy aquí, cuanto mucho tiempo lo desee, pero si todo esto no logro ser mío, será de mi hija, de eso me encargo yo"

Melina tenía un obscuro pasado, del cual Frederick se había encargado, lo había refundido en lo más profundo de las memorias de la sociedad americana, el señor McGregor se había enamorado perdidamente de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, a pesar de que el lugar donde la conoció no era recomendable para una dama, y claramente Melina no lo era.

Melina era una "dama de compañía" para caballeros, eso sí, una de las mejores y más caras de su rubro, era muy hermosa con su cabello ondulado, su piel blanca y sus ojos grises; su figura voluptuosa y muy bien distribuida, su fino y delgado talle llamaba la atención de los caballeros, y lo completaba con sus delicados y refinados modales, era coqueta y seductora pero no de una manera vulgar, sino de una forma tan natural que volvía loco a cualquiera que posara sus ojos en ella, menos a uno, William Andley (padre) a pesar de que visitó su lugar de trabajo un par de veces, nunca le prestó atención, por más que ella hiciera lo que fuere o vistiera de la manera más sensual y provocativa, él ni siquiera volteaba a verla, hasta aquella vez, en que llego con Raymond Leagan, se emborracho tanto, al parecer había tenido una pelea con su esposa, estaba desconsolado, la vio y se le acerco, eres tan bella le dijo, a lo que Melina se emocionó, por fin dijo ella para sus adentros, pero vasto con que William mirara a los ojos de Melina para que la soltara – no, tú no eres ella, sus ojos son verdes como dos esmeraldas, los tuyos son grises como un alma vacía – dijo William volviendo en sí, dejo su copa en la mesa, se levantó y se fue

Melina quedo hecha una fiera, la ira que tenía dentro la dominó, y a manera de desfogue busco a su siguiente cliente, bien sabia ella que esos días no debía "atender a nadie" por encontrarse en sus días riesgosos, pero quería sentir, deseaba sentirse deseada, idolatrada, querida, amada, aunque ella sabía bien que era solo un espejismo, que todo era simplemente lujuria y pasión, una pasión que esa noche le costaría caro

La dama miro todo el local cual león buscando a su presa, hasta que lo hayo, era un joven guapo, de cabellos rubios y contextura musculosa, igual que William, la única diferencia eran esos ojos verdes, si hubiesen sido azules hubiera sido perfecto, pero bastaría con no verse reflejada en esa mirada para alucinar al hombre que tanto deseaba

Se notaba que ese muchacho no tenía clase, pero no le importo, esa noche el seria el suplente de William, al menos podría hacerse a la idea de que lo tenía en su cama, entre sus sabanas, al ser este muchacho tan parecido a él; se acercó al joven con paso sensual, apoyo su cuerpo en la barra, mostrando sus voluptuosas curvas, le dedico una mirada apasionada, cargada de lujuria y deseo; el joven solo sonrió al verla – "me halaga ser el elegido de esta noche mi bella dama, pero creo que se ha confundido, yo no soy más que un simple sirviente" – dijo el muchacho con una dulce sonrisa; lo que conmovió a Melina por su sinceridad (no sean malas, la bruja tenía su corazoncito, muy pero muy en el fondo, pero lo tenía)

No te preocupes, yo invito – ofreció la "dama" – pero eso sí, con una condición; trátame como si yo fuera la mujer más importante en tu vida, la única – pidió melina con suplica en la mirada

Lo que ella no sabía es que este joven muchacho, sirviente de una de las familias más importantes de chicago, estaba enamorado de ella, pero sabía bien cuál era su lugar, y que aparte de esa noche, nunca volvería a estar con la dama que le robaba el sueño

Melina paso una noche que jamás, en tantos años ha logrado olvidar, a pesar de que Frederick la ha amado profundamente, y todos esos años de casada siempre la trato como a un cristal, frágil y delicado; aquella noche, siempre vivía en su mente, ese joven la hizo suya no solo con pasión y deseo, sino como delicadeza, cariño, amor, tomándose su tiempo, como quien descubre una joya preciada, no solo lleno su cuerpo de besos y caricias, sino que también logro tocar su alma, y ella pudo hacer lo mismo con él, esa noche Melina se rindió no solo al deseo que sentía, sino también a algo más profundo, un sentimiento que no pudo explicar, pues nunca lo había sentido, era el primer hombre que se preocupaba por satisfacerla a ella, por hacerla sentir, y no que solo la utilizaba como escape a sus instintos; Melina pudo sentir en esa noche más de lo que había sentido en toda su vida; y odio al muchacho por eso, porque ella sabía que si quería lograr la posición que tanto deseaba, no sería con este hombre, por lo que terminada su entrega, se levantó de la cama dándole la espalda al joven y pidiéndole que se vistiera, que cuando ella saliera del baño, no lo quería ver más ahí.

Melina lloro en el baño, por primera vez se había sentido importante para alguien, atesoraría ese sentimiento y el recuerdo de ese encuentro en lo más profundo de su corazón, cuando salió del baño, el joven ya no se encontraba, pero había una nota en el tocador

" _ **Te amé desde que te vi, y siempre recordare esta noche, no tengo grandezas que ofrecerte, pero si un apellido y una vida honrada; si así lo deseas te estaré esperando mañana en la fuente del parque a las cinco de la tarde, la decisión es tuya"**_

Melina no sabía qué hacer, había hecho de todo por alcanzar el estatus que siempre quiso, podría tener a cualquier hombre si ella lo deseaba, pera ella quería a William Andley, quería poder, la clase de poder que solo el dinero podía dar, no le importaba no llegar a ser la esposa, se conformaría con ser la amante, pero ahora, venia este muchacho y con sus caricias, besos y esta noche de amor recién vivida, quería cambiar sus planes… No! Se dijo Melina así misma, no se dejaría seducir por el espejismo que era el amor, claro que no; rompió la nota y decidió olvidarse de la misma, se acostó y durmió plácidamente

Faltaban quince minutos para las cinco, ella se encontraba sentada frente a su tocador, su mirada estaba perdida en su reflejo, ya había tomado la decisión de no ir, pero es que era tan difícil mantenerla, y los minutos pasaban con tanta lentitud, estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero algo llamo su atención, un pequeño relicario que reposaba sobre su tocador, estiro su mano para acariciarlo, y se recordó así misma que ningún hombre valía la pena, que lo único que valía era el poder y el dinero, como se lo había dicho aquel infeliz que había abusado de ella cuando aún era una adolescente, por eso decidió quedarse, nunca nadie más se aprovecharía de ella, ella seria quien sacaría provecho de cualquier situación

Pasaron las semanas y Melina comenzó a sentirse mal, a los dos meses le confirmaron que estaba en la "dulce espera", ella sabía muy bien quien era el padre, pero jamás lo buscaría, no era opción para ella ser la mujer de un criado, decidió marcharse, se tomaría unas "vacaciones" había ahorrado lo suficiente para hacerlo, decidió tener al bebe, luego de regalarlo volvería a sus planes y a su vida, lo decidió así de simple y sencillo como quien dice hoy me pondré este vestido.

Pasaron los meses uno tras otro, Melina ya se encontraba instalada en una casita de campo a las afueras de Lakewood, cerca de un pequeño y pintoresco pueblo, había tenido tiempo para pensar y decidir acerca de su futuro, pero nada había cambiado, para ella este tiempo eran unas merecidas vacaciones, tenía que agradecer a su embarazo el hecho de que sus pechos se hubieran agrandado y sus caderas ensanchado, algo bueno tenía que salir de todo aquello, ya había averiguado acerca de un hospicio para niños que se encontraba al otro extremo del pueblo, pasando por los ranchos y una colina, ahí dejaría al ser que crecía dentro de ella, solo le había comprado algo de ropa para el trayecto y una manta para el frio, total, si dios había querido que viniera al mundo, pues que sea dios quien la proteja, no ella

El momento de dar a luz llego, la partera del pueblo la asistió en su casa, el alumbramiento había sido rápido y sin dolor (hasta con eso salía premiada la bruja), había nacido una niña, la partera miro a la criatura embelesada por la belleza de la misma, era de piel blanca y cabello rubio, con algunas manchitas sobre la nariz, la pequeña abrió sus ojitos y la partera pudo observar unas hermosas y enormes esmeraldas, se la acerco a la madre que se encontraba recostada en la cama, pero ella volteo la mirada – no la quiero – dijo, - te pagare muy bien para que la lleves al hospicio que esta fuera del pueblo, pasando la colina – hablo la madre sin cargo de conciencia alguno; la partera miro a la criatura y acepto, pues cualquier destino que le esperara a ese angelito era mejor que el que seguramente tendría al lado de la bruja que le había tocado por madre, arropo bien a la bebe y la metió en una cesta, tomo el dinero que le fue entregado y se marchó.

Melina miraba por la ventana la nieve caer y se preguntaba si ya habría cumplido la partera con lo encomendado, cuando tocaron a la puerta, se levantó despacio y se dirigió a abrir, afuera se encontraba la partera para indicarle que ya había dejado a la niña fuera del hospicio, al pie de un árbol, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, pues le hubiera gustado quedársela, pero ya tenía tres niños por los cuales ver, y su esposo no se lo había permitido; Melina tomo algo más de dinero y se lo entregó a la mujer; después de esa noche Melina enrumbo a New York donde al pasar de unos meses conocería a Frederick y se casaría con él, a los dos años de matrimonio, los esposos daban la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante en la familia, Emilia llego a este mundo haciendo sufrir a su madre, lo que la otra bebe no, y dejándola incapacitada para volver a tener hijos, hecho que entristeció a Frederick, pero que a ella le alegro, pues internamente se había jurado que nunca más pasaría por ese calvario.

…

Melina escucho pasos fuera de su habitación, imagino que era su hija que se dirigía a su cuarto, por lo que salió inmediatamente; pero se había equivocado, era una de las mucamas que salía del cuarto de Emilia, tan metida en sus recuerdos había estado que no se había dado cuenta de que su hija ya había entrado en su habitación y hasta la mucama también, en fin ya mañana hablaría con Emilia

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Hola chicas bellas, las dejo con este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, espero sus comentarios porfis siiii, me encanta leerlo y paro al pendiente de si recibo alguno jejejeje es la mejor recompensa que se puede tener, y mil disculpas por la demora, pero esta semana he estado full en el trabajo, tratare de actualizar prontito, nos leemos, buen fin de semana


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas que pueden herir la susceptibilidad del lector

 **...-…**

Los caballeros se habían quedado solos en el salón, luego de que Emilia se retirara a descansar, pues aun tenia rezagos del cansancio por el viaje, al verse solos decidieron seguir la conversación en la biblioteca con un trago como compañía, a lo que Neal aceptó la invitación a la conversación pero no al trago, eran ya 3 años que no probaba alcohol y deseaba seguir así por mucho tiempo más, este hecho hizo sentir orgulloso a Albert por lo que le sirvió un zumo de naranja

Albert se sinceró con Neal, comentándole que tenía planes de cancelar el compromiso con Emilia, por que amaba a Candy, hecho que era de conocimiento de George ahí presente, pero que no sorprendió en nada a Neal, pues como bien lo había dicho Patty, el amor entre los rubios era de conocimiento público; Neal se acercó y palmeo el hombro de su tío con una sonrisa en los labio –"hasta que por fin te animaste tío" – dijo Neal, a lo que el rubio solo rio y asintió; y aprovechando el momento le pregunto a su sobrino cuales eran sus intenciones con Emilia (siempre tan directo el rubio)

Bueno tío – respondió el muchacho – recién la conozco, pero no puedo engañarme, es mujer me tiene impactado, es tan sencilla en su forma de hablar, hemos conversado de todo y he sentido su sinceridad en las respuestas que me daba, no tiene miedo de expresar lo que siente, me había comentado que estaban comprometidos, pues la invite mañana a pasear por el lago, pero no me acepto

Bueno Neal – respondió Albert – por eso no te preocupes, yo hablare mañana con Emilia, y si veo algún tipo de interés por parte de ella, la instare para que ustedes se den la oportunidad, no es mala chica, pero si algo engreída, y me sorprende lo que me acabas de comentar, es más, la he notado muy cambiada desde que llego aquí, verdad George – cuestiono el rubio a su amigo

Sí, es cierto – en New york se comportaba de manera diferente, desde como trataba a los demás, a los sirvientes, como se expresaba, en fin, todo, parece que estuviéramos hablando de dos mujeres en lugar de la misma – dijo George – crees que tenga que ver con lo que hay en esos informes William – cuestiono el pelinegro

Que informes tío – pregunto el más joven de los tres

Nada con importancia Neal – respondió el rubio – pero dime, tus intenciones con ella son solo conocerla y hacerse amigos Neal, o crees que pueda llegar a haber algo más sólido y fuerte entre ustedes

La verdad tío, con lo poco que he podido hablar, si la oportunidad se da, y ella así lo desea me gustaría mucho cortejarla, conocerla y si todo sale bien, pues podríamos hablar de que he hallado a la mujer de mi vida – finalizo Neal con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

En buena hora sobrino – dijo el rubio feliz – pero tengo una pregunta más, que pasaría si ella tuviera un pasado, si hubiera algo que el marco, o algún error del que nadie está enterado

Bueno Albert – se atrevió el mucho a tutear al rubio – yo soy el menos indicado para juzgar a alguien por su pasado, si Emilia cometió algún error, si se equivocó, quien soy yo para señalarla, así ella ya no fuera una doncella, a mí no me importaría, a mí me importa su presente y su futuro, pues quiero ser yo quien este con ella en ambos, y si esta en mis manos hacerla feliz, y tal vez ayudarla a corregir los errores cometidos, aquí me tiene, me pongo a sus pies – dijo el muchacho muy apasionadamente

Valla que te agarro fuerte – dijo George con una sonrisa

Pues para que lo niego si es la más pura verdad – afirmo Neal – esa mujer me ha hechizado

Los tres hombres terminaron sus bebidas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, cada cual pensando en lo suyo, Albert ideando como abordar el tema del rompimiento del compromiso y el acercamiento de su futura ex prometida con su sobrino, George, iba pensando en cómo decirle a Albert acerca de la llamada que había recibido por parte de Terry en la tarde, y Neal, él iba pensando en una dama que sin mucho esfuerzo ya se había adueñado no solo de sus pensamientos, sino también de su corazón, acaso era amor, tan rápido podía llegar a sentirse algo tan intenso y profundo, si, era la respuesta, pues sentía que ya nada sería igual si ella no estaba en su vida

Emilia por su lado, había subido a su habitación alegando estar cansada, pero lo cierto era que estaba asustada, había comenzado a sentir algo desconocido por aquel joven muchacho, no era solo atracción, era algo mas profundo, la había impresionado su historia, pues Neal había sido sincero desde el comienzo, y le había contado lo que había acontecido en su pasado, pero ella, ella no había sido sincera con él, eso también le causaba miedo, su rechazo al descubrir que tenía un pasado del cual no se sentía orgullosa

Emilia había regresado a su hogar cuando Peter la boto, regreso destrozada y le conto a su madre lo que había ocurrido en su vida, entre lágrimas, esperando que su madre la comprendiese y consolase, pero en lugar de eso recibió dos sonoras bofetadas que la tumbaron al piso, Emilia miro a su madre entre sorprendida y dolida, pues no espero nunca esa reacción por parte de su progenitora

Estúpida – le dijo su madre – como se te ocurrió entregarte a un don nadie, me imagino que mínimo habrás tomado precauciones, ya que te crees tan grandecita para hacer ese tipo de idioteces

Emilia la miraba horrorizada

Oh claro que no, mi tonta hija solo abrió las piernas y dejo que un pelafustán hiciera cuanto quisiera con ella – seguía Melinda con su perorata – dime Emilia – cuestiono la mujer sujetando fuertemente a su hija por el brazo y lanzándola al sofá – que vas a hacer si estas embaraza? Vamos responde?

Emilia nunca había tomado eso en cuenta, y ahora que se lo mencionaban, tenía un retraso de una semana

Melina se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión de su hija, solo atino a abofetearla nuevamente

Nos vamos inmediatamente de aquí, prepara tus maletas, se bien a donde te llevare – ordeno Melina – y de esto ni una palabra a tu padre me escuchaste

Emilia solo asintió y con lágrimas en los ojos, se dispuso a preparar su equipaje, esa misma noche tomaron un tren quien sabe a dónde, pues su madre no se lo dijo, arribaron a la mañana siguiente a su destino, tomando un coche de alquiler para llegar a un pueblito donde buscaron una cabaña para rentar, Melina le informo a la dueña que estarían unos meses, pues su hija necesitaba reposo y al encontrarse su yerno de viaje junto con su marido, habían decidido vacacionar ahí (no se les hace conocida la historia, que dijo la bruja como funciono una vez, la vuelvo a hacer) nadie sospecho nada, y los meses pasaban, a Frederick , Melina le dijo que viajaba a Paris para traer consigo la nueva moda, lo que a su esposo no le extraño

Habían pasado ya tres meses y se había confirmado el embarazo de Emilia, no había día que su madre no le reprochara por lo que había hecho, de la depresión y la complejidad de su embarazo, Emilia bajo mucho de peso, los vómitos no cesaban y los mareos menos, causa por la cual, un mal día, Emilia rodo por las escaleras perdiendo al bebe, la pobre muchacha lloro a mares, pues el amor maternal había surgido en ella, pero Melina le decía que era lo mejor, pues a regalarlo como tenía planeado, mejor que no naciera, a lo que Emilia se escandalizo, pues nunca creyó que sería eso lo que haría su madre, entonces pensó igual que Melina, era mejor que su angelito haya vuelto al cielo a que su madre lo regalase a quien sabe quien

Regresaron a su casa en New York a las pocas semanas, Emilia termino de recuperarse, pero su madre nunca dejo que se olvidara de su error, y siempre le decía que los hombres solo servían para dos cosas, para escalar posiciones sociales y para hacerlas parir, en ese orden, por eso ella había nacido, para asegurar el estatus que compartía junto a su esposo; fue ahí cuando Emilia comenzó a cambiar, y se volvió fría, vanidosa, caprichosa y berrinchuda

Pero todo había cambiado la noche anterior mientras viajaba, pues al ver por la ventana reconoció el paisaje y el camino al que se dirigían, si su angelito estuviera vivo cumpliría ya tres años, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y decidió sincerarse con William, tal vez el podría ayudarla, y si la vida lo permitía, lucharía por ese sentimiento tan cálido que había nacido en su corazón cuando conoció a Neal, solo esperaba que el la perdonara por todo los errores que había cometido

Emilia suspiro una vez más y decidió dormir, mañana sería otro día, y lo primero que haría sería hablar con William, era hora de acabar con esta farsa que no conducía a nada

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Bueno bellezas, espero que hayan tenido un hermoso día y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, estoy empezando a desenredar la trama por Emilia y su madre, para luego tomar el camino por Patty y Terry y por ultimo con los rubios bellos, habran unas que otras sorpresas, aunque creo que ya se las están imaginando, por los pronto dos de los secretos de los McGregor ya fueron revelados, falta uno, cuál será?

Con respecto a la escena de Emilia y su madre cuando se enteró de su embarazo, espero no haber herido la susceptibilidad de nadie, pero déjenme confesarles que esa escena es 70% real y 30% fantasía, algún día les contare, o tal vez lo haga en otro fic… en fin

Cuídense mucho, escríbanme bastante por favor, quiero conocer sus ideas, ya que me ayudan a mantener viva la musa … y por ahí hay una loquita que me escribo, a ti mi loca amiga, déjame decirte que me encantaron tus ideas eres tan loca como ye jejejeje de repente las use en mi próximo fic,

Gracias chicas bellas por leerme no saben cuánto me ayuda el saber que lo que escribo gusta, besos y bendiciones


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Emilia se despertó temprano, no podía esperar más para aclarar las cosas con William, salió de su habitación lo más calladamente, pues no quería despertar a su madre, ya se imaginaba lo que diría cuando se enterara de la resolución que había tomado, el único que podía ayudarla en eso era William, pues su padre se hallaba en New York.

Avanzo por el pasillo sujetando los vuelos de su falda, para evitar el sonido que las mismas hacían al andar; respiro más tranquila cuando se halló al pie de las escaleras, pues ya había dejado atrás la habitación de su madre; soltó un largo y profundo suspiro, y se aliso los vuelos de su falda, acomodo su cabello y se sujetó de la baranda para bajar, pero al llegar abajo, se encontró con una encrucijada, donde diantres estaba la biblioteca, solo sabía cómo llegar al comedor y al salón y obviamente a la salida, pero no conocía más de la casa, avanzo por el pasillo de la derecha buscando la bendita biblioteca para esperar ahí a que William bajara

A lo largo del pasillo pudo apreciar los diferentes retratos de la familia Andrew, se asustó con el gesto adusto de la tía abuela, realmente ahora se le veía más amable que en ese cuadro, pensó Emilia; se admiró del muchacho cuyas facciones eran muy parecidas a las de William, pero en la placa se leía el nombre de Anthony Brower Andley, debía de tratarse del sobrino fallecido de William; siguió avanzando y vio el cuadro de un muchacho con lentes, la sonrisa de este joven era sincera y franca, transparente, le causó una gran tranquilidad, en la placa se leía el nombre de Alistear Cromwell Andley; valla sí que era guapo, se dijo la muchacha así misma.

Un ruido al final del pasillo la hizo salir de su letargo, avanzo con paso seguro hasta llegar a una gran puerta de dos hojas, toco la puerta algo nerviosa y se decidió a entrar luego que le autorizaron el pase, respiro profundo, giro el pomo de la puerta y se adentró a la habitación que se habría delante de ella.

Albert levanto la cabella y la vio ahí parada, mirando con asombro la gran habitación (sí que era grande para tantos libros y dos escritorios, además de los cuadros, la chimenea y los archivos con los que trabajaba el güero ufff de decirlo nomas ya me canse)

Emilia, buenos días – saludo Albert muy caballerosamente – adelante toma asiento, dime en que te puedo ayudar – dijo el rubio dejando su escritorio y acercándose al sofá que estaba frente a donde la dama se había sentado

William, buenos días, espero no molestarte – hablo la dama

Para nada Emilia, solo no podía dormir – respondió el güero – pero dime que puedo hacer por ti

Bueno William… yo… este… la verdad es que…. – Emilia no se animaba a hablar, no sabía por dónde comenzar

Tranquila Emmy – dijo Albert de forma dulce – sabes que puedes confiar en mí y contar conmigo para lo que necesites, dime sin miedos que puedo hacer por ti – finalizo el rubio tratando de darle la confianza que a la dama le hacía falta

William, la verdad es que quería hablar acerca de nuestro compromiso – hablo por fin Emilia, a lo que Albert hizo un gesto de desagrado que no pasó desapercibido para la dama – tranquilo William, quiero hablar de nuestro compromiso pero no como te estas imaginando, quiero que lo cancelemos – finalizo la castaña

Emilia, estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo – pregunto el rubio

William, no me dirás ahora que siempre si querías casarte conmigo – dijo Emilia con un tono de broma en sus palabras

Bueno Emilia, ya que estamos en confianza, me pregunto si por fin podemos hablar sinceramente – cuestiono Albert mirando a la dama

Si William, creo que ya es hora de que aclaremos las cosas

Está bien Emmy, aclaremos todo de una vez

Bueno William, para comenzar yo quisiera pedirte disculpar por haber querido utilizarte solo para escalar socialmente, no pensaba bien las cosas, estaba confundida, mi padre no tiene una mala posición ni social ni económica, es más pertenece al consejo del clan y sus negocios son solventes y seguros, pero creo que me deje deslumbrar por la idea del poder que te puede dar el hecho de ser tu esposa, y más cuando te alimentan ese malsano sentimiento, no quiero decir que mi madre es mala, es mi madre y dentro de todos sus errores y defectos la amo y la respeto, sus razones tendrá para actuar como lo hace, pero yo no quiero ser como ella William, la verdad es que a mí no me importa la posición social, el dinero o el poder, mi padre siempre me inculco valores morales y humildad, y aunque creo que algunos no supe aprenderlos bien, otros si, por lo que vengo ahora a perderte humildemente me ayudes

William estaba concentrado escuchando lo que Emilia le decía, él sabía que ella no podía ser la dama que había visto en los últimos meses, pues siempre que escucho de ella hace años unos tres para ser más exactos, oía puros comentarios halagadores, los que la conocían decían que era una dama fina, sencilla, hogareña, bondadosa, etc., en fin puras cosas buenas, más cuando la conoció no quedaba nada de aquella muchacha a la que tanto halagaban, y ahora él podía ver que ese ser tan maravilloso que antaño fue, estaba retomando el poder de su persona, por fin se estaba liberando de las cadenas que la vida, las malas experiencia, el dolor y los malos consejos de su madre le habían puesto

Dime Emmy, que puedo hacer por ti – dijo William sujetando las manos de la joven dama que se encontraba en el sillón con la cabeza gacha

Deseo que me liberes William, de una manera literal – rogo Emilia – libérame de ese compromiso, no deseo casarme contigo, no deseo unirme a un hombre que no amo, y que sé que no me ama, tu corazón pertenece a otra William, y no me entristece ni me molesta que así sea, pues sé que con ella podrás ser feliz, más de lo que podrías serlo a mi lado, libérame por favor y ayúdame a huir de mi madre, nunca me perdonara el que rompa nuestro compromiso, el que no me convierta en tu esposa; William yo cometí muchos errores en el pasado, hice cosas que debí, y mi madre nunca se ha cansado de recordármelo, vivir con ella sería un verdadero calvario si me quedo

Emilia, pero y tu padre

Mi padre es otro cantar William, yo me comunicare con él más adelante para decirle donde estoy, para que no se preocupe por mí, o si no es abusar de tu confianza te lo diré a ti para que se lo comuniques, no deseo que mi madre sepa dónde estoy, tal vez en algunos años, después de que pase la tormenta que se avecina con esta decisión

Y que es lo que has pensado Emilia, dime a donde irías? Que vas a hacer para vivir? No tendrás el apoyo económico de tu padre por un tiempo, no sin que se entere tu madre dónde estás?

La verdad William – dudo Emilia en continuar, pero el rubio la alentó con un "dime" – es que quisiera que me prestes para el pasaje en barco, deseo irme a Francia, tengo una amiga allá que tiene una casa de modas, sé que de costura no tengo conocimiento alguno, pero de moda si, y también que me gusta diseñar mis propios vestidos, tal vez si estudio y aprendo más, podría llegar a valerme por mi misma – finalizo Emilia con un brillo en su mirada

Y Neal? – cuestiono el rubio – que será de él Emmy, porque no soy ningún tonto y pude notar como lo mirabas anoche en la cena, y sin temor a equivocarme te puedo asegurar de que sientes algo por el

William, a ti no se te escapa nada – sonrió la dama dulcemente – sí, me agrada mucho Neal y no te voy a negar que siento algo por el a pesar de que lo conozco casi nada, pero no puedo ser egoísta William, a tu sobrino no le conviene una mujer como yo, con un pasado turbio que algún día lo podría avergonzar

Emilia – se escuchó una voz en la puerta, una voz que dejo a la dama fría

Buenos días Neal – saludo el rubio – creí que te habían enseñado a que se debe tocar antes de entrar – le llamo la atención

Buenos días tío – respondió el joven – la puerta estaba entre abierta y no pude evitar oír tío, disculpa que me entrometa, pero me dejas conversar con Emilia un momento a solas por favor, creo que tenemos algo que aclarar antes de que ella decida que me conviene y que no

Emilia levanto la mirada rogando a William con sus ojitos llorosos que no la deje sola, no se sentía fuerte para enfrentar a Neal, pero el rubio sabía que ellos tenían que hablar, sincerarse y luego decidir, mas ella que él, pues Neal desde que la conoció fue sincero

Tienes quince minutos Neal – dijo el rubio saliendo de la biblioteca

Neal cerró la puerta y se acercó a Emilia, se arrodillo frente a ella y seco con una suave caricia las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de los ojos de la dama

Emilia – llamo dulcemente Neal – por favor cariño, confía en mí, cuéntame que es lo que atormenta tu alma, te juro que no te juzgare – hablo el joven mientras levantaba la barbilla de Emilia obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos – yo no soy quien para hacerlo Emmy, también tengo un pasado que ya te conté; confía en mí, te juro que sabré comprenderte

Neal… es que yo… yo… - balbuceaba Emilia entre lágrimas

Shuuu, tranquila cariño, aquí estoy para ti – le dijo Neal mientras la abrazaba y la atraía hacia él

Neal yo no te merezco, yo cometí muchos errores, yo no soy una mujer digna Neal, yo….

Emilia le contó a Neal toda su historia, desde cómo había conocido a Peter, como se había enamorado, como se había entregado a él, como éste la había botado, cuando entre lágrimas se lo conto a su madre, como reacciono su progenitora, cuando de entero de su embarazo, cuando perdió a su bebe, le conto todo, lo que sintió, lo que sufrió, lo que lloro, saco todo el dolor que guardaba y libero su alma; Emilia termino su relato abrazada al pecho de Neal entre sollozos, no quería levantar la mirada, pues no deseaba ver el reproche en sus ojos, y no deseaba soltarlo porque estaba segura que el la despreciaría

Neal se había quedado frio con todo lo que había escuchado, y no por que le reprochase algo a Emilia, sino porque sentía impotencia ante todo lo que ella había sufrido, ante lo que había querido hacer su madre, bueno el que se admiraba si la suya propia lo había dejado solo cuando más la necesito, un sollozo lo saco de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que Emilia lo miraba con temor, Neal no lo pensó y volvió a abrazarla con más fuerza aun, acurrucándola junto a él, acariciando sus cabellos y diciéndole con voz dulce que todo estaba bien

Emilia se sentía segura entre sus brazos, sentía tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad, su respiración se normalizo y soltó un largo suspiro

Emilia – llamo Neal – siento mucho todo lo que te paso cariño, pero tienes que entender que no fue tu culpa, nada de lo que ocurrió fue culpa tuya, me entiendes verdad preciosa – le decía el muchacho sin soltar su abrazo – no tienes de que avergonzarte, te engañaron y te dañaron, solo fuiste una víctima de las circunstancias preciosa, pues quienes dijeron amarte te mintieron, todo está bien, a mí no afecta tu pasado, pero si me lo permites Emilia, me gustaría ser parte de tu futuro, yo te quiero Emmy, sé que es demasiado pronto, pero esto que siento aquí dentro – dijo Neal señalando su corazón – crece y crece a cada instante, déjame ser quien cure tus heridas, quien vele tus sueños, quien cuide de ti, no te prometo grandezas Emilia, pero si respeto, amor, confianza y tal vez si la vida me lo permite, cumplir tus sueños, te prometo vivir por y para ti Emmy, que dices, me darás esa oportunidad – cuestionó el muchacho mirando directamente a los ojos de la dama

Neal – dijo Emilia – en serio no te importa – cuestiono la dama, a lo que el joven respondió que no con un movimiento de cabeza

Emilia abrazo a Neal por el cuello, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de éste, si Neal, nos daremos esa oportunidad, porque yo también siento algo por ti, nos e como ni por qué, pero sé que como tú dices este sentimiento crece y crece a cada instante

Neal levanto la barbilla de Emilia y lentamente se acercó a sus labios rozándolos tiernamente, Emilia se sentía en las nubes, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía a mil, fue un beso dulce y tierno, Neal no quiso profundizar más porque no quería asustarla, sabía que necesitarían tiempo para conocerse y para ayudarla a sanar sus herida, y se lo daría, no la dejaría ir, ahora que había encontrado la mitad de su corazón no lo perdería

Neal rompió el beso y apoyo su frente en la de su dama, fue ahí cuando escucho un carraspeo, levanto la vista y vio a George y a su tío sonriendo, imagino que llevaban buen rato ahí parados

Espero que te haya gustado el espectáculo tío – dijo el joven algo sonrojado, a lo que Emilia volteo y se pudo dar cuenta de que tenían audiencia, de inmediato un sonrojo cubrió su rostro

Tranquilos chicos, su secreto está seguro con nosotros, verdad George – dijo un rubio sonriente

Claro William – afirmo el pelinegro

Y Bueno Emilia, me imagino que ya no te querrás ir a Francia verdad – cuestiono Albert

No, no deseo alejarme de la mitad de mi alma ahora que la he encontrado William, pero sabes bien que ella no lo aceptara – respondió la joven dama refiriéndose a la bruja de su madre

Bueno, pero que tal si se van para Escocia – dijo Albert – necesito a alguien allá que vea los negocios y las propiedades – dijo mirando a Neal – y quien mejor que tú Neal, tienes mi entera confianza

Tío, gracias pero….

Nada de peros Neal, podrán quedarse en la villa, servirá para que Emilia se recupere, sane sus heridas y se conozcan mejor, aunque la verdad si me preguntan a mí, yo creo que mejor se van casados y me avisan cuando llega en primer sobrino para irlo a conocer – dijo Albert logrando que los jóvenes se sonrojaran

Por mí no hay problema Neal, yo te acompaño hasta el fin del fundo si tú me quieres a tu lado

Bueno, pues no se diga más tío, mi dama ha hablado así que no me queda más que obedecer – dijo el joven sonriendo – cuando partimos

Pues cuanto antes mejor – respondió George – pero que les parece si viajan los tres juntos primero a New York, así la señorita Emilia le presenta a Neal a su padre, formalizan la relación y con su consentimiento viajan a Escocia, de paso que cancelamos el compromiso con los ancianos del consejo y William atiende un negocio urgente que requiere su presencia inmediata – finalizo George refiriéndose a la llamada que recibió de Terry y recibiendo una mirada que decía "que me estas ocultando" por parte de Albert

Y que hacemos con mi madre – dijo Emilia

Bueno, si no le decimos nada, se enteraría mucho después de que nos hayamos marchado, y si lo palmeamos bien, puede que se entere hasta que Frederick se lo cuente dijo Albert con una sonrisa en los labio y un plan en la cabeza

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Hola chicas bellas, y la cosa se va desenredando yuju yuju vamos a ponerla de emoción, que la bruja se entere hasta el final que Emilia se fue con Neal jejejejeje uyyy su berrinche va a ser de esos épicos jajajaja nos vemos en el siguiente cap. preciosas


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Emilia subió a su habitación y por indicaciones de William se puso a preparar su maleta, solo lo necesario y un par de cambios de ropa, y por supuesto que se muestre encantada con la idea de pasar una semana a solas con el rubio, donde "Aprovecharía para seducirlo"

Por otro lado William estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación de Melina, quería pedirle permiso para pasar una semana "a solas" con Emilia, aprovechando que ya estaban comprometidos y prácticamente casados, así lograrían "conocerse más a fondo"

Melina abrió la puerta esperando ver a su hija, más se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver ahí a William

Buenos días William, dime que puedo hacer por ti – saludo la disque dama mientras alisaba su cabello con las manos

Señora McGregor – hablo el rubio – disculpara usted que la moleste en sus aposentos, pero lo que vengo a decirle es muy importante para Emilia y para mí, y también muy privado, por lo que no deseo que la servidumbre nos escuche

William, me preocupas, que pasa con mi pequeña – respondió la madre haciéndose la preocupada

No Señora McGregor, no lo tome por ese lado, Emmy está bien – dijo el rubio poniendo especial atención en las reacciones de Melina cuando llamo cariñosamente a su prometida

Veo que ya se están llevando mejor – menciono la dama

Bueno es que hemos conversado y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que si las decisiones ya han sido tomadas, lo mejor es empezar a llevarnos bien, por eso es que deseo pedirle su permiso Melina – la tuteo el rubio

Mi permiso para que William – cuestiono la bruja haciéndose la inocente

Pues para llevarme a Emilia por una semana – hablo el rubio fingiendo vergüenza – no piense mal, por favor – se adelantó a los comentarios de Melina – es para conocernos mejor, si desea llevaremos una mucama, pero preferiría que no, que tuviéramos cierto grado de intimidad, para conocernos un poco más – hablo el rubio dando dos sentidos a sus palabras – usted comprenderá, ya que nos vamos a casar, debemos conocernos un poco mas

William, pero mi hija es una dama – exclamo Melina haciéndose la ofendida – no pretenderás que yo permita que ustedes estén juntos y solos antes de casarse

Por favor Melina, no me ofenda, antes que nada yo soy un caballero – bramo el rubio haciéndose el ofendido - le prometo que nunca le faltare a Emilia (lo cual era verdad, el que le va a "faltar" va a ser Neal, no el güero jejeje ) finalizo

Está bien William, confió en ti; yo me quedare en la mansión para no despertar sospechas, y no comiencen los rumores, bien sabes que cuando de dañar la reputación de una dama distinguida como mi Emilia se trata, las lenguas son muy larga – hablo la dama mostrando humildad (valla que buena actriz resulto la bruja)

William sonrió sinceramente, la primera parte de su plan estaba hecha, le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano a Melina y se retiró; en la hora del almuerzo se llevaría a cabo la segunda parte, donde George entraría angustiado anunciando que debía viajar con Albert de manera inmediata con rumbo a México, a lo cual nuestro rubio se negaría, alegando que ya tenía planes con Emilia para esa semana, y que se fuera con Neal, total, el conocía todo ese tema; y así se dio, Neal aceptó gustoso la responsabilidad de esas negociaciones (solo que no serían en México sino en Escocia) agradeciendo la confianza depositada por parte del güero; Emilia fingió vergüenza al escuchar que William anunciaba su viaje para conocerse mejor y que lo harían solos, Melina solo atino a guiñarle el ojo a su hija como muestra de apoyo y cada quien con su vida.

El almuerzo termino en total armonía, todos felices con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, William le tomo la mano a Emilia y la guio al salón, alegando que tenían cosas de que hablar, Melina subió a su cuarto para celebrar a solas que todo marchaba a la perfección según ella, y bueno George y Neal se fueron a preparar sus maletas, pues partían a "México" al anochecer.

La tarde paso demasiado rápida para Emilia, las ansias no la dejaban tranquila, se sentía como niña a punto de que le descubran la travesura, en esas divagaciones andaba cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta, Emmy dio el pase, era su madre para darle unos amorosos consejos

Melina entro y cerró la puerta con seguro, tomo asiento en la silla frente al tocador y se aliso el vestido

Espero que no desperdicies esta oportunidad Emilia – dijo Melina pausadamente – William prácticamente se te está poniendo en bandeja de plata, si regresaras embarazada de ese paseo sería lo mejor, ya que tienes la costumbre de no tomar precauciones, pues que tus ligerezas sirvan para algo

Emilia solo oía a su madre hablar con la cabeza gacha y sin responder, le dolía el concepto que su madre se había hecho de ella, sino era una "ligera" que se iba con cualquier pelagatos, era una inútil que ni para seducir a William servía, levanto la cabeza y solo dijo – Veras que te llevaras una gran sorpresa madre

Eso espero Emilia, eso espero – finalizó la progenitora saliendo de la habitación

Neal y George partieron al anochecer rumbo a Chicago, donde pasarían la noche, a la mañana siguiente irían a la estación de trenes y sacarían los pasajes para New York, partirían al anochecer, para darle tiempo a Emilia y Albert de alcanzarlos

Albert y Emilia partieron al día siguiente de la mansión con rumbo a "Florida" donde los esperaba una romántica semana a la orilla del mar, donde disfrutarían de su mutua compañía y se "conocerían más íntimamente"; Melina los despidió feliz con una algarabía que exteriorizaba en cada poro de su cuerpo, ya estaba hecho se decía a sí misma, luego de ese viaje no habría excusa para atrasar la boda, podría alegar que Emilia estaba embarazada, y así no lo estuviera, con la duda era más que suficiente, Elroy jamás permitiría que un Andley naciera fuera del matrimonio y menos si se trataba del heredero del clan.

Emilia y Albert llegaron a Chicago con tiempo para descansar antes de su viaje a New York, George no le había dicho nada de la llamada de Terry, para que preocuparlo en vano si ya estaban en camino, se lo diría llegando, solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien, que la señorita Candy ya se sintiera mejor y con ánimos de recibir a su muchacho, que las cosas estuviesen cayendo en su lugar por su propio peso, tal cual estaba pasando con los jóvenes que lo acompañaban.

Al anochecer los cuatro se embarcaron en el tren rumbo a New York, luego de un merecido descanso y una deliciosa cena, estaban en sus respectivos vagones, Albert viajaba con George, pues tenían revisar algunos temas de negocios y contratos, Neal los acompaño un rato mientras se empapaba de las negociaciones en Escocia, luego se retiró al vagón que compartía con Emilia, pues habían decidido viajar juntos, así se conocerían un poco más, total ya sabían lo que querían, y eso era compartir sus vidas.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin novedades, solo quedaba llegar y comenzar a mover las piezas de ese juego de ajedrez que ya casi estaba por terminar.

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Bueno Chicas lindas, creo que Melina se quedara con las ganas, ya quiero ver ese berrinche jejejeje, ahora vienen las preguntas, que pasara en New York? Como reaccionara Frederick? Que estará pasando con Candy? Habrá cambiado mucho la rubia? Solo han pasado quince días desde la última vez que Candy y Albert, se verán de inmediato o Candy se negara a recibirlo? Muchas interrogantes que responder; espero sus reviews chicas, gracias por seguirme …

Tratare de hacer una maratón este fin de semana al menos unos cinco capítulos solo espero que mis hijos me dejen jijiji ahh y les cuento que participare en la GF pues me han invitado, me siento emocionada, ya estoy escribiendo mi segunda historia, pero esperare a tenerla lista y acabar esta para subirla… obviamente con Albert, besos preciosas y buen fin de semana


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Una rubia se miraba al espejo sin creer que la dama del reflejo se trataba de ella, a su espalda miraban orgullosas la escena su madre, su mejor amiga y su psicóloga, Candy se sentía feliz con el cambio que poco a poco había llevado a cabo en su vida.

Después de esos tres días de oscuridad, después de que explotara y sacara toda la frustración que traía dentro, por fin había comenzado a curarse; la rubia sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron, se dio la vuelta para que su familia la pueda observar.

Había cambiado mucho, no solo por dentro sino también por fuera, ahora ya no usaba las dos coletas con las que siempre andaba por comodidad, su madre la había convencido de que era hora de crecer y que se viera como lo que era, una hermosa mujer, así que la llevo al salón y juntas tuvieron una tarde de madre e hija, les hicieron el tratamiento de manos, les pintaron las uñas, un tratamiento facial y cremas para que su piel se vea más tersa, unos masajes para relajarse, y por último el cabello, Candy solo cerro los ojos y se puso en manos de su estilista, esperando que al abrirlos pudiera encontrar en su reflejo la seguridad y tranquilidad que ya tenía en su alma; y así fue, su largo cabello rizado que anteriormente le llegaba hasta la cintura, ahora se encontraba corto hasta los hombros y alisado, peinado hacia el costado y sujeto con un broche de plata con forma de rosa, regalo de su madre, el suave maquillaje que llevaba resaltaba sus ojos y sus labios ocultando tenuemente sus pecas, ya que según el especialista, el maquillaje es para resaltar la belleza femenina y no para usarlo de manera indiscriminada y luego verse vulgares; Elroy había solicitado al estilista que entrenara a Dorothy quien era la mucama personal de Candy, para que pudiera ayudarla con su arreglo personal.

Luego vino la tarde de compras con las chicas, en esa ocasión Elroy no las acompaño, pues alegaba que sus gustos estaban fuera de moda, que era mejor que Candy eligiera su nuevo guardarropa con Patty y Kate que habían demostrado tener muy buen gusto y sofisticación a la hora de vestirse, pues a pesar de que no aprobaba esa nueva moda tan escandalosa (lo decía por las faldas cortas y escotes pronunciados, Elroy siempre tan conservadora, pero así y todo amaba a la pecosa)pues ambas jovencitas no se veían vulgares como lo hacía su ex adorada sobrina Eliza, que llego a ver en una fotografía de sociales publicada semanas atrás

Habían salido las tres damas al centro, visitaron todas y cada una de las tiendas según su especialidad, desde ropa formal, vestidos de fiesta, ropa para el diario, para montar, para su trabajo, pues la habían convencido de que si deseaba seguir trabajando mínimo fuera al hospital vestida informal y que allá se pusiera el uniforme, y al salir de su turno debería volver a cambiarse, era el colmo que descuidase tanto su imagen; y por ultimo ropa interior, Candy miro anonadada la gran variedad de medias de seda, bragas y corpiños, pues ella detestaba los corsés y ni loca los usaría, habían bragas tan diminutas que según ella no debían cubrir nada, Patty la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y Kate no salía de su asombro, donde había vivido esa niña por dios, le faltaba la seguridad que un buen conjunto interior le podía dar.

Patricia – dudo Candy – en serio quieres que use esto? – pregunto la rubia sujetando en su mano un conjunto rosa con negro de encaje, el corpiño era completo con liguero para las medias y las bragas no eran tan escandalosas pero si más pequeñas de los que nuestra adorada pecas usaba (pareciera que la pobre usaba la ropa interior igual que la de Elroy jijijijiji)

Vamos Candy – respondió la pelinegra – no pongas esa cara, es solo para que tú te sientas cómoda y segura de tu cuerpo, o es que acaso se la vas a mostrar a alguien cuando la lleves puesta? – cuestiono Patty pícaramente

Estas loca- respondió la rubia – mejor salgo sin nada

Bueno si eso es lo que quieres – hablo Kate – conozco un par de playas nudistas en Florida

Candy se quedó con la mandíbula abierta y las otras dos damas empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, la pecosa seguía siendo tan inocente como siempre

Vamos Candy – dijo Kate ya recuperada de las carcajadas – solo pruébatelo y dinos cómo te sientes, no te obligaremos a hacer o comprar nada que no quieres, pero si no lo intentas como sabrás si es o no para ti

La rubia medito un instante las palabras de su amiga y psicóloga y aunque supo que estaba utilizando una de sus técnicas profesionales para convencerla, pues acepto, que más podía perder, la rubia se metió al vestidor y entre sonrojos se puso las prendas elegidas por su amigas, se miró al espejo una vez vestida y pudo darse cuenta que sus amigas tenían razón, no tenía mal cuerpo, ok no era exuberante y voluptuosa como otras mujeres, pero sus curvas no estaban mal, y con el corpiño adecuado podía resaltar el tamaño de sus pechos haciéndolos lucir más; sus piernas tampoco estaban mal, las tenía largas y torneadas, cero celulitis gracias a todo el ejercicio realizado mientras corría y trepaba a los árboles, y ni que decir de sus caderas y su derrier, tenía que aceptarlo, esa ropa la hacía no solo lucir hermosa, sino también sentirse así, se puso una bata se seda encima y salió al privado a mostrarle a sus amigas como se veía; ambas chicas alagaron su figura y su belleza, y Kate aprovecho para reforzar su autoestima y aceptación.

Ese día habían trabajado bastante en cuanto a la autoestima de Candy, logrando ambas mujeres que la rubia se sintiera cada vez más cómoda y segura de sí misma, había aún mucho camino por recorrer, pero todo era a su tiempo, regresaron al departamento, pues al día siguiente tenían un desayuno en el Marriot y Candy quería lucir su cambio junto a su familia.

….

Realmente preciosa – dijo Elroy con orgullo cuando Candy dio la vuelta para verlas de frente, Dorothy la había ayudado a peinarse y maquillarse como el estilista había indicado, y Candy se había decidido por un vestido de seda rojo más arriba de sus rodillas y zapatillas altas en el mismo color, resaltando así el tono de su piel y sus hermosas y torneadas piernas, y para el interior, un conjunto de encaje que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero que la hacían sentirse más atrevida y sensual.

Patricia no podía creer que su amiga se hubiese convertido en esa maravillosa mujer, ella sabía que Candy siempre fue bella por dentro y por fuera, pero ahora podía exteriorizar más aun toda la hermosura que su interior guardaba, aunque le dio algo de celos el pensar que diría Terry cuando viese a la rubia vestida así; y es que aunque su relación había seguido el curso establecido, de simplemente un trato, no había podido negarse a sí misma que había empezado a gustarle aquel rebelde castaño, con sus detalles y trato estaba logrando que ella se enamorara de él, pero tal vez ahora que viera a Candy tal vez las cosas cambiasen y se decidiera a no romper el compromiso.

Candy pudo ver la incertidumbre en la mirada de su amiga, y agradeciendo a todos su halagos pudio que las dejaran solas, pues tenían que hablar de un tema privado; Kate y Elroy se retiraron comentando el avance y cambio que había dado Candy, y acordando lo que hablarían en el desayuno, pues deseaban convencer a Candy de que se involucrara un poco en los negocios de la familia, al menos de los que Elroy tenía, para que cuando ella llegara a faltar, Candy supiera defender lo suyo y manejar sus ingresos sin que nadie trate de estafarla

Mientras que en la habitación Candy y Patricia se habían acercado a la ventana

Que pasa patricia – cuestiono Candy – acaso ya no confías en mi

Candy! Por qué dices eso?

Por qué vi en tus ojos la duda y la incertidumbre que alguna vez yo experimente cuando me sentí amenazada por Susana

Candy! A ti no te puedo mentir, verdad amiga – la pelinegra soltó un suspiro – es que te vez realmente hermosa y me dio miedo el pensar en la reacción de Terry cuando te vea

Ósea que por fin aceptas que Terry te interesa – dijo la rubia sonriendo

Si Candy, pero no solo me interesa, sino que me he enamorado de el – confeso Patricia – no me preguntes desde cuándo o como paso, pues no lo sé, solo sé que me conquisto con sus detalles, las rosas, los chocolates, las cartas, las invitaciones a cenar donde no importaba que mujer se pusiera a su alrededor, el solo tenía ojos para mí, nuestros paseos bajo las estrellas en el Central Park, conversamos de todo y tan fluido, siento una paz y una seguridad inexplicable, siento que nadie me puede dañar cuando estoy a su lado – finalizo la pelinegra

Y entonces por qué dudas Patty – cuestiono Candy

Porque, mírate amiga, estas bellísima y él está comprometido contigo, además que lo nuestro solo es un trato para que su padre anule su compromiso, y si se arrepiente Candy, si quiere casarse contigo

Pues igual no va a poder, porque yo no me pienso casar con él, y no importa lo que digan o hagan él y su padre, no hace nada solo por complacer a otro, eso ya quedo atrás, además amiga, si lo quieres, si estas enamorada de él, que esperas para conquistarlo, mírate tú también frente al espejo, eres una mujer hermosa, preciosa por dentro y por fuera, sensible, comprensiva, y sobre todo le tienes paciencia, una que créeme yo jamás le tendría; y por otro lado, por todo lo que dices que él ha hecho y por lo que me ha contado (pues Terry le había hablado mucho de Patty a Candy cuando venía a verla) te puedo asegurar que yo no le intereso, pero tu si amiga

Estas segura Candy – pregunto Patty ilusionada

Claro que si, así que nada de dudas ok, y terminemos de arreglarnos porque nos espera el desayuno con tu novio y tu suegro, para finalizar mi compromiso con tu novio – dijo Candy riendo por lo gracioso de la situación

Está bien Candy, gracias

No amiga, gracias a ti por todo lo que has hecho por mí

Ambas chicas se dieron un abrazo, terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron al salón, donde Elroy y Kate las esperaban listas para ir a encontrarse con el duque y cancelar el compromiso entre Terry y Candy, sin siquiera imaginar que era en ese hotel donde George, Neal, Emilia y Albert se encontraban hospedados desde esa mañana

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Hola chicocas bellas, aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les guste, más tarde tratare de subir otro, al parecer el final está cerca y si todo sale bien este fin de semana lo estaremos leyendo, así que échenme energías positivas para lograrlo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Emilia cito a su padre para almorzar juntos en el Marriot, esperaba que su papá quien siempre se había mostrado considerado y ecuánime, lo siguiera siendo cuando le informase que se casaría con Neil, por que sí, Neil le había pedido matrimonio, alegando que no quería sacarla del país sin ser su esposa, quería llegar a Escocia con esa bella dama como su mujer y que todos la respetaran como tal, quería darle el lugar que ella se merecía, el que una dama se merecía, y no dar que hablar a la sociedad que juzgaba severamente ante el mas mínimo desliz.

Por otro lado, en las afueras del hotel, se encontraban llegando en un lujoso auto con el emblema de los Andley cuatro damas de porte elegante, presencia imponente y belleza desbordante, pues hasta Elroy al ver el cambio de su hija decidió engreírse un poco y cambiar su apariencia, y ante tanta insistencia de Kate, Patty y Candy, modernizar en algo su guardarropa, ok la tía abuela ya no estaba para mostrar las piernas, pero tampoco era para que vistiera de manera tan rígida y rigurosa, así que cambio sus antiguos vestidos por faldas largas hechas a medida y chaquetas de corte ingles que la hacían ver no solo elegante sino también y muy a su estilo imponente.

En el lobby esperaban dos caballeros ingleses muy bien vestidos, ambos con traje oscuro y camisa clara, el más joven se notaba nervioso e impaciente por el arribo de su novia, tenía ansias de presentársela a su padre, pero antes de eso, debía aclarar algo con ella y para ello acaricio de manera discreta la pequeña caja que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

El hombre mayor, quien no era más que Richard duque de Grandchester, miraba a su retoño sin perder detalle de cada una de sus acciones, algo había cambiado en él, a pesar de que ya hace varias años que habían solucionado sus diferencias, ahora lo veía más centrado, más maduro, más tranquilo, no hallaba esa rebeldía en los ojos de su hijo, pero si decisión y firmeza, se preguntaba que o mejor dicho quien había logrado ese cambio en su heredero, pues aunque cierta rubia logro entender a su hijo, definitivamente la actual novia de su hijo había domado a la bestia, lo tenía comiendo de su mano, en esos escasos cinco días, su hijo se reportaba cual soldado a su superior por lo menos tres veces al día, mandaba flores, chocolates y regalos de manera diaria, pues ya había recibido las cuentas de la floristería del hotel; aparte de eso, no había ido al bar a beber ni una sola noche, sino que todo lo contrario a ello, compartía con él la cena y luego se retiraba a su habitación para llamar a su novia, Richard estaba seguro que si esa chica le decía a su hijo que saltara el no solo lo haría, sino que le preguntaría que tan alto quería que lo hiciera, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras pensaba en que el amor hacia cosas maravillosas incluso en el más "rebelde" de todos

La puerta del lobby se abrió y entraron cuatro damas muy elegantes, delante venia Elroy con Kate y detrás estaban Patricia con Candy, Terry de inmediato se acercó a saludar y su padre lo siguió

Señora Andley – dijo Terry – permítame presentarle a mi padre Richard Grandchester, duque de Grandchester – hablo el rebelde muy orgulloso de su progenitor

Padre, te presento a la señora Elroy Andley, matriarca del clan Andley, madre de Candy – dijo el castaño continuando con las presentaciones

Y una dama muy elegante – dijo el duque – es un placer conocerla señora Andley

El placer es todo mío duque – respondió la dama – llámeme Elroy por favor creo que después de todo podemos sentirnos en confianza y entre tanto joven es mejor dejar de lado un poco las formalidades

Completamente de acuerdo Elroy, pero con la condición de que me llames Richard por favor – solicito el duque besando el dorso de la mano de Elroy, a lo que ella acepto asintiendo con la cabeza- y esta joven dama me imagino debe ser Candy verdad? Pero que cambiada esta muchacha – finalizo el duque con asombro al ver a Candy

Es un gusto volver a verlo Duque – respondió la rubia al saludo – usted no ha cambiado mucho, sigue igual de galante

Favor que me haces muchacha, y esta dama que te acompaña – cuestiono el duque dirigiendo su mirada hacia Patricia

Ella padre – dijo Terry sujetando a Patty por la cintura y acercándola a el de manera posesiva – es Patricia O´Briam, mi novia – finalizo el castaño viendo a Patty con ojitos de borrego a medio morir

Así que eres tú – dijo el duque mirando a Patricia detenidamente mientras se acercaba a ella – es un gusto conocer a la mujer que a la mujer que hace que mi hijo baile al son que tocas querida – hablo Richard con una sonrisa sincera mientras abrazaba a patricia, dejando a todos perplejos por su reacción – vamos no me vean así, que quien haya logrado domar a esta fiera – dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hijo – se merece mi más completa admiración

Padre por favor – respondió Terry al comentario de su padre, mientras las damas reían de manera discreta – mejor déjame terminar con las presentaciones, ella es Kate, muy buena amiga mía y de estas damas que nos acompañan

Un gusto duque – saludo Kate

El gusto es mío señorita – respondió el duque besando la mano de Kate de forma caballerosa

Bueno – dijo Terry sin soltar a Patricia – ya que las presentaciones están hechas, que les parece si vamos al comedor, el desayuno nos espera

Pensé que la única con hambre era yo – dijo la pecosa con tono bromista – pero veo que te estoy pegando mis malos hábitos Terry

No pecas, para nada, lo que ocurre es que desde aquí puedo oír como suena tu estomago – comento el castaño y todos comenzaron a reír

No han cambiado nada – dijo Richard

Así es – confirmo Elroy, aunque por fuera se vean diferentes, cuando ese par se junta hay que agarrase bien para no salir volando con la tormenta que arman

Tiene razón Elroy – comento el duque riéndose – la verdad es que creo que será un desayuno muy agradable, dudo mucho que me aburra

Créeme Richard, con estos jóvenes y sus ocurrencias jamás te vas a aburrir

Comentaban Elroy y Richard mientras se dirigían al comedor, detrás los seguían Candy y Kate apreciando la decoración y elegancia del hotel, mientras que la parejita se había quedado rezagada a pedido de Terry, pues quería aclarar unas cuantas cosas con Patty, antes de ir a hablar con su padre

Terry, que ocurre? – cuestiono Patricia al ver que el castaño no avanzaba ni la dejaba avanzar

Tengo que hablar contigo Patty – respondió el castaño – por favor vamos al jardín un momento antes de ir a desayunar con los demás

Pero Terry, nos están esperando, lo que tienes que decirme no puede esperar

No Patty, es de suma importancia que te lo diga ahora, antes de entrar

Las dudas se adueñaron de Patricia, a pesar de mostrar serenidad, templanza y seguridad, muy en el fondo aun habían rezagos de esa niña tímida de antaño – me va a decir que ya no quiere cancelar el compromiso con Candy – pensaba Patty, ahora que la vio seguramente se ha impactado con la belleza de mi amiga y lo ha pensado mejor

Patty – llamo el castaño una vez más – me acompañas – pidió Terry estirando la mano para que ella la tomara

Si Terry, vamos – respondió la pelinegra sin tomar la mano de su novio – si tiene que será así, pues que sea, mientras más pronto terminemos con esta farsa mejor – pensaba Patricia

Una vez en el jardín, Terry guio a su novia a uno de los bancos vacíos frente a la pileta, se sentaron frente a frente y se perdieron en sus miradas, Terry tomo las manos de Patricia y se acercó lentamente a ella, a Patty el corazón parecía querérsele salir del pecho, tenía mil mariposas en el estómago y no sabía por qué, sabía que la iba a besar, pero ya la había besado antes, y no se había sentido así, este beso sería diferente, no había nadie ante quien aparentar, cerro su ojos lentamente y se humedeció los labios invitando al castaño que los tomara, él no espero una segunda invitación y la besó, fue en beso dulce y tierno al comienzo, queriendo hacer sentir el uno al otro todo el amor que sentían en ese beso, pero sin querer fue subiendo la temperatura del mismo, sus cuerpos se acercaron más, Terry soltó las manos de Patricia para poder sujetar con una su cintura y con otra su nuca, Patty rodeo el cuello del rebelde con ambos brazos atrayéndolo más a ella, sus lenguas se encontraban en una danza que ninguno quería terminar, pero que tuvieron que romper por falta de aire

Patty – dijo Terry – yo….

No digas nada – lo interrumpió patricia – discúlpame, no quise dejarme llevar así, es solo que… - bueno si ya había perdido que más daba pensó la pelinegra, total que de malo podía pasar si le confesaba que se había enamorado de el

Patty, déjame terminar por favor – solicito el castaño, a lo que patricia saliendo de sus pensamientos asintió – yo quería hablar contigo, quería confesarte algo antes de hablar con mi padre, se que esto comenzó como un trato para terminar el compromiso con Candy, pero me he dado cuenta de algo – en ese momento Patricia sintió morir por dentro, pensaba que el ya no quería romper el compromiso con su amiga y que estaba buscando su apoyo

Terry por favor – pidió Patty – no digas más, me imaginaba que esto pasaría, que después de que vieras el cambio de Candy desistirías de romper tu compromiso con ella, pero…

Que! – bramo el castaño – Patricia que es lo que estás diciendo, te estas escuchando? – Cuestión Terry molesto – en primera Patricia, te di mi palabra, en segunda, crees que te besaría como lo hice hace un instante si amara a Candy, y en tercera acaso no te has dado cuenta de que me he enamorado de ti – soltó Terry

Terry! – Respondió la pelinegra – es cierto lo que me dices, estás hablando en serio

Jamás he hablado tan en serio en toda mi vida Patty – respondió Terry sujetando las manos de su aun novia – no te voy a mentir, primero me vi impresionado por tu aspecto físico, me deslumbraste desde que volví a verte en el Mon Pettit, pero luego con el trato diario, con las bromas, las conversaciones, las caminatas que compartimos, tu comprensión, tu paciencia, tu carácter imponente y muchas cosas más, me fui enamorando de ti, hasta el punto de ahora, antes de hablar con mis padres y seguir con una farsa que no nos llevara a nada, deseo pedirte – dijo Terry mientras se arrodillaba frente a Patty y sacaba de su bolsillo la pequeña caja que llevaba guardada – me harías el honor de ser mi esposa Patricia, te casarías con este hombre que ha comprendido que sin ti ya no es nadie, pues te necesito como al aire que respiro Patty

Patty se encontraba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, jamás pensó que Terry en serio pudiera haberse enamorado de ella, siempre creyó que era pura actuación y se había dedicado a vivir esos días disfrutando de una relación que ella había asegurado se terminaría pronto, pero ahora él estaba ahí, arrodillado frente a ella, pidiéndole matrimonio.

Si Terry, claro que deseo ser tu esposa – respondió Patty con una sonrisa – pero yo seré quien lleve los pantalones el casa ok – dijo la pelinegra con tono bromista

Sera y se hará todo lo que tú digas Patty, como bien dijo mi padre yo bailare al son que tu toques – respondió Terry mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo anular de Patty y la sujetaba por la cintura para besarla una vez más, sellando así su compromiso

Por otro lado, al ver que los jóvenes novios se demoraban demasiado en llegar, Candy se ofreció a irlos a buscar, saliendo del comedor hacia el lobby para preguntar por ellos en la recepción, cuando por la premura de sus pasos y lo distraída que iba (para variar con la pecosa, siempre pensando en las musarañas) choco con un caballero, quien para evitar que callera la sujeto por su diminuta cintura, quedando sus cuerpos pegados y sus rostros muy juntos; Candy levanto la mirada para agradecer el no haberla dejado caer y solicitarle que por favor la suelte, cuando se vio perdida en un cielo azul que ella no creyó vería tan pronto

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Hola chicas bellas, y la cosa se va desenredando yuju yuju vamos a ponerla de emoción, que la bruja se entere hasta el final que Emilia se fue con Neal jejejejeje uyyy su berrinche va a ser de esos épicos jajajaja nos vemos en el siguiente cap. preciosas


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Albert había salido a tomar algo de aire, necesitaba tranquilizarse, y caminar por el parque siempre lo había ayudado, estaba por salir del hotel cuando un una mujer llamó su atención, la dama salía distraída del comedor, iba a paso apresurado hacia la recepción, sin querer sus piernas empezaron a moverse solas y de pronto se encontró siguiéndola, sus ojos se deleitaban con la figura de la dama, sus suaves curvas eran una invitación a tocarla, sus torneadas piernas se encontraban al descubierto pues ese vestido rojo estaba por encima de las rodillas mostrado sus bien torneadas pantorrillas, y su cabello rubio, valla sí que era una belleza

Pero que demonios – se dijo a si mismo saliendo de su ensueño -como puede ser posible que esa mujer llame tanto mi atención si ni siquiera la conozco, es bonita, eso se ve, pero de ahí para idiotizarme de esta manera – pensaba el rubio pasando la mano entre sus cabellos – en verdad necesito caminar un rato – se decidió dándose la vuelta para salir justo cuando la dama chocaba contra él

De manera instintiva su brazo sujeto a la mujer por la cintura para que no cayera (caballero ante todo el güero, bien que quería agarrarla de la cintura y nos viene con cuentos jejeje) quiso soltarla de inmediato, pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía – que me está pasando? - se preguntaba, cuando vio que la joven dama levantaba la mirada – seguramente para pedirle que la suelte – pensó el rubio

Y de pronto, todo se esfumo, no existía mundo a su alrededor, esos ojos verdes lo habían atrapado, esa mirada de esmeralda había aprisionado no solo su alma sino también su corazón, era ella, era su princesa, ahora estaba claro, con razón su inconsciente, su alma y corazón habían reaccionado de esa manera, reconociéndola aun sin que sus ojos lo hubiesen hecho todavía, la tenía sujeta por la cintura y la ayudo a reincorporarse sin soltarla, no quería romper el lazo físico que los unía, tenía que hacer algo, pero que; ella se mojó los labios de forma nerviosa, lo que el tomo como una invitación a besarla, se acercó lentamente y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, queriendo saborear las mieles de su boca, anhelando sentir la frescura de su aliento, deseando expresarle todo su amor en ese beso, pero eso no sería posible, no señor, cuando nuestro rubio bello se estaba dejando llevar por las mágicas sensaciones que le generaba el sentir los labios de la rubia, una sonora bofetada lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, dejando al rubio más desubicado que nunca

Pero quién diablos te has creído para atreverte a besarme William – bramo la rubia

Candy! – solo atino el güero a responder

Vamos William, estoy esperando una explicación y unas disculpas por tu atrevimiento

Yo, lo siento, no pensé que te ofendiera tanto el que te bese – dijo Albert dolido por la reacción de su princesa

Mira William, aclaremos algo – hablo Candy – no me siento ofendida por el hecho de que me hayas besado – afirmo la rubia haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del güero bello – lo que me ofende es que lo hagas sabiendo que estas comprometido con Emilia, y que por lo veo aun no has roto ese compromiso – continuo Candy viendo bajar a Emilia por las escaleras en ese momento

Candy espera, no es lo que parece – respondió el rubio tratando de aclarar las cosas – y por qué demonios me llamas William, yo sigo siendo Albert para ti

No William, tú no volverás a ser **MI** Albert hasta que no soluciones las cosas con tu prometida y con el consejo, y si decides no hacerlo, no te preocupes por mí, que no me voy a morir de amor, gracias a dios tengo todo el que puedo desear en mi madre y mis amigos, así que tranquilo William, si deseas seguir con Emilia por mí no te preocupes ni te apenes, con tu permiso mi madre me espera para desayunar, con tu permiso Emilia, que tengan buen día – finalizo Candy volviendo hacia el comedor hecha una furia

Esa era Candy? – cuestiono Emilia

Si Emmy, esa es mi princesa, valla que pega fuerte – sonrió el rubio – vamos Emmy es mejor que aclare todo este lio con tu padre y los del consejo de una buena vez, no quiero perder a mi fierecilla ni tenerla lejos de mí por más tiempo

Valla que la tienes brava William, ahora ya se quien llevará los pantalones en su relación – dijo Emilia sonriendo

Créeme que no me interesa eso, ella puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera Emmy, gustoso aceptare, bien merecido me lo tengo por tarado

Si, eso no te lo discuto, has sido un reverendo tarado – se escuchó decir a un caballero

Terry, amigo como estas – saludo Albert – Te presento a Emilia McGregor, mi prometida – dijo el rubio con tono bromista

Mucho gusto señorita McGregor – respondió el castaño al saludo – pero creo que ya nos conocíamos – cuestiono Terry

Si Terry, y disculpa que te tutee, pero odio los formalismos y más cuando William está cerca, con él es imposible seguir los protocolos – respondió Emilia – nos conocimos hace tres años, yo era novia de Peter, lo recuerdas – cuestiono la joven dama

Sí, claro – respondió Terry haciendo memoria y recordado la situación en la que se conocieron, pero sintió un jalón en su brazo y se percató que no había presentado a Patty – oh disculpen mi descortesía, Emilia te presento a Patricia O´Briam, mi prometida – dijo Terry orgullosamente

No! – Exclamo el rubio – es en serio

Si amigo – respondió el castaño mientras Patty extendía su mano para que pudieran apreciar el precioso anillo de oro con un solitario zafiro que Terry le había dado para sellar su compromiso

Pues felicidades – dijo Emilia emocionada, felicitando a los prometidos con un abrazo sincero

Lo mismo digo – dijo el rubio palmeando la espalda de su amigo y abrazando a Patty – que bueno que hayan encontrado la felicidad y el amor, ambos se lo merecen

Y ustedes? – Cuestiono el castaño – para cuando nos dan la noticia – quiso indagar más para saber cómo iban las cosas

Bueno, si dios quiere antes de que esta semana termine estaré casada – dijo Emilia, dejando fríos a los novios

Y yo estaré libre para proponerle matrimonio a mi princesa – se apresuró a decir el güero al ver las expresiones de sus amigos, quienes soltaron la respiración al escucharlo

Y como esta eso – pregunto Patty

Bueno es que aquí mi adorada Emilia, se encuentra perdidamente enamorada de Neal, y se casaran para irse a Escocia, pues él tiene que viajar por un tema de negocios

Neal! – Exclamo Terry – estas segura? – le pregunto incrédulo a la dama

Si Terry, Neal, el sobrino de William – respondió tranquilamente Emilia

Tranquilos chicos, él ha cambiado mucho, ahora es un hombre responsable, centrado, maduro y leal – añadió Albert – del Neal de antaño ya no queda nada

Y para que estén tranquilos, no me voy a casar engañada ni cegada, él me ha contado todo lo que ha hecho en su pasado y lo arrepentido que esta – dijo Emilia – lo mismo que he hecho, nos hemos sincerado mutuamente y aceptado tal cual somos ahora – esto último lo dijo mirando a Terry, para darle a entender que el capítulo con Peter ya estaba cerrado, sellado y aceptado por su prometido

Bueno pues siendo así, felicidades a ambos – dijo Patty abrazando a Emilia y a Albert

Pues sí, felicidades y suerte que tú, Emilia, encuentres la felicidad al lado de Neal – deseo Terry sinceramente – y tu mi estimado amigo mucha suerte, la pecas ha cambiado mucho y creo que vas a tener que demostrarle lo mucho que la amas si quieres una oportunidad con ella

Eso ni que lo digas, justo hace un momento me ha soltado tremenda bofetada

Que! – exclamaron los novios al mismo tiempo

Si, al parecer Candy cree que yo estoy aun con William en plan romántico – dijo Emilia

Y por eso te pego – pregunto Patty incrédula

No Patty – respondió Albert – lo hizo porque la bese

Ahh ok, pues lo siento Albert, pero bien merecido te lo tenías por lo idiota que has sido – le dijo Terry

Lo mismo digo yo – apoyo Patty a su novio

Y yo – finalizo Emilia, lo que causo la risa en todos

Terry y Patty se despidieron alegando que los esperaban para desayunar, Albert se fue a caminar por el parque, pues ahora necesitaba poner en sus orden sus ideas, más que hace un rato, y sobre todo distraerse, ya que la figura de su princesa y toso lo que lo había hecho sentir no lo dejaba tranquilo, y Emilia, se fue a su habitación a prepararse para el almuerzo, que aunque la hora estaba lejos, se demoraría ya que tomaría un baño relajante de por lo menos dos horas para calmar los nervios que traía encima

Mientras tanto, en la mesa del comedor, se encontraba una Elroy conversando animadamente con el duque, mientras que Kate solo observaba el comportamiento de su amiga, esperando el momento en que estuvieran solas para que pudieran conversar y la rubia exteriorizase el tornado que traía dentro

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Bueno aquí uno más chicas bellas, espero sus reviews para subir un par más de capítulos así que ustedes mandan y yo escribo jejejeje , no se pueden quejar ehhh hoy las he engreído con tres caps., así que ya saben si quieren más, manden sus reviews, besos y nos leemos lueguito


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Cuando Richard vio ingresar a su hijo al comedor con Patricia de la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se convenció de que tendría un compromiso que cancelar y otro que organizar, por no decir una próxima boda

Mi estimada Elroy – hablo Richard – disculpa que cambien el tema tan ameno que estamos tratando, pero creo que tanto tu como yo, y las damas aquí presentes – refiriéndose a Candy y Kate – sabemos por demás la razón que nos ha traído hoy aquí

Así es Richard – respondió Elroy – y aunque estoy disfrutando mucho de recordar todas las travesuras de mis sobrinos y mi hija, coincido contigo en que ya es hora de tratar ese asunto tan importante que nos ha reunido, solo que estaba esperando a que Terry y Patty se nos unan, pues las decisiones que se tomen les compete a ellos más que a nadie – finalizo la tía abuela

Pues, justamente ahí vienen – dijo el duque señalando la puerta del salón con la mirada – y por la cara que trae mi hijo y el anillo que brilla en la mano de su novia, creo que no tenemos decisión que tomar, pues ellos ya decidieron todo – hablo el duque con una sonrisa sincera

Siendo así Richard, no queda más que aclarar la situación actual de nuestros hijos y felicitarte por el compromiso de Terry, pues déjame decirte que Patricia es una gran dama, yo la considero prácticamente de mi familia ya que ella y mi sobrino Stear fueron novios, lamentablemente las decisiones de mi sobrino lo llevaron a un lugar del cual no podemos traerlo, pero sé que él desde donde está, bendice la felicidad de Patricia, así como lo hacemos todos nosotros que tanto la queremos

Bueno familia – dijo el castaño mientras ayudaba a Patty a sentarse – tenemos una importante noticia que darles

No me digas que ya dejaste convencer Patty – dijo Candy con tono pícaro – estas segura amiga? Mira que este hombre que está aquí es un picaflor de primera, rebelde, terco, testarudo, si muy guapo, pero eso en lugar de ser una bendición yo diría que es una maldición, porque lo tendrás que tener vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, Patty, yo que tú me lo pensaba mejor – decía la rubia disfrutando de la cara de Terry y sus diferentes expresiones – es más, si ya deseas casarte amiga yo te puedo presentar unos buenos prospectos, todos doctores una profesión por demás honorable no actor como este – finalizo Candy riendo y logrando que Richard sonriera ante los comentarios de la rubia

Valla pecosa – respondió Terry – ya no me quieras tanto, con estas amigas quien quiere enemigas – dijo riendo – pero por más que trate mi estimada pecas, no volveré contigo así que ahórrate tus suplicas que mi corazón ya lo tiene esta bella dama que me acompaña – finalizo Terry mirando embobado a su novia mientras besaba su mano

Lo dicho – intervino Kate – el amor cambia a la gente, mira nomas como estas Terry, a ver Patty dile que de la patita – bromeo haciendo reír a todos

Ya chicas no sean malas – solicito la pelinegra – no ven que el pobre no respira si no le doy permiso – bromeo también

Muy graciosa no cariño, yo que pensaba que me querías, pero me doy cuenta que solo me quieres para presumirme a tus amigas – declaro el castaño mientras fingía pena

Ya chicos, basta – pidió Richard recuperando el aliento que había perdido tras tanta risa – en serio se llevan así, ya veo por qué nunca te aburres Terry

Bueno papa que te puedo decir – hablo Terry recuperando la seriedad del momento – tengo una carrera que me gusta, una amiga que es como mi hermana y a la cual quiero como tal – refiriéndose a Candy – otra que se preocupa por mí y que está al pendiente de mi estabilidad emocional, que me ha ayudado a superar muchos de mis conflictos personales y aceptarme tal cual soy – dijo mirando a Kate y regalándole una sonrisa – además de una dama que me ha recibido en su casa como a un hijo más, que me aconseja y me escucha, que me ha brindado la confianza y la sabiduría que solo la experiencia te da, una mujer a la que respeto mucho y en la que confió como si de mi madre se tratara – dijo Terry sincero mirando a Elroy – pero no se lo digas a Eleonor por favor, no quiero que se ponga celosa – solicito a su padre con una sonrisa, pues sabia lo celosa y posesiva que podía llegar a ser su madre para con el – y por ultimo pero no menos importante, tengo una mujer a lado que ha sabido ponerme en mi lugar más de una vez, que me ha aceptado con todos mis defectos, que me ama por lo que soy y por quien soy, que me conoce no solo en el buen aspecto de mi carácter, sino también en el malo, que me tiene paciencia, y que sobre todo puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera – finalizo Terry mirando a su amada

Valla hijo, así cualquiera

Por eso padre, es que ahora, delante de todos, te pido que anules mi compromiso con Candy, ella y yo nos queremos, pero como hermanos, si te has dado cuenta, es así como nos llevamos – hablo Terry mirando a Candy con una sonrisa tierna y una mirada elocuente, como la que se le da a tu hermana menor para decirle que siempre la cuidaras – más sin embargo, a esta dama que tengo a mi lado, y que ha aceptado ser mi esposa, la amo con todo mi corazón y daría mi vida por ella – finalizo el castaño dirigiéndose a Patricia

Bueno Terry, yo no entiendo para que me pides que anule tu compromiso con Candy – menciono el duque – si tú ya tomaste tu decisión hijo, si yo accedí a ese compromiso fue por que creí que aun la amabas, sabes bien que desde la última vez que hablamos largo y tendido y respeto tus decisiones Terry, te has ganado no solo mi respeto sino también mi admiración, por lo que no solo apruebo tu relación con Patricia, sino que te digo "ya te estabas tardando hijo" – esto último lo dijo sonriendo feliz – Felicidades pues muchacho y también a ti Patty, bienvenida a la familia

Felicidades – dijeron las damas presentes, levantándose para abrazar a los novios

El desayuno se convirtió en una celebración, el compromiso entre Candy y Terry quedo cancelado, Patricia y Terry, estaban en su universo privado, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaba, Kate jalo a Candy a un lado para indicarle que luego hablarían, mientras que para finalizar la reunión, Elroy y Richard quedaban en verse la mañana siguiente para firmar la nulidad del compromiso por mutuo acuerdo así nadie saldría perjudicado

Patricia y Terry fueron los primeros en despedirse, alegando que tenían que planear un viaje a Florida para hablar con los padres de Patricia, a lo que Richard le recordó a su hijo que lo tendrían que hacer la semana entrante pues necesitaba su firma en varios documentos, tanto para la anulación por para unas negociaciones que el duque estaba llevando a cabo en América.

Elroy se despidió minutos después, pues tenía una reunión con los ancianos del consejo para tratar el asunto de sus inversiones y negocios personales, luego iría al notario para realizar el cambio de su testamento (esto último no lo dijo, solo lo pensó) y por ultimo tenía que reunirse con William para informarle y a su vez enterarse de todo lo que había acontecido en esos quince días

Nos vemos en casa querida – le dijo Elroy a su hija a lo que ella asintió

Iremos a pasear un poco y visitar tiendas – informo Kate a Elroy mientras se despedían – si no le molesta

Para nada chicas, ustedes son jóvenes, salgan y diviértanse, solo llévense al chofer y no estén hasta muy tarde está bien

Si madre, se hará como tu indicas – respondió la rubia

Bueno yo también me despido – hablo Richard – tengo una agenda bastante apretada, y más ahora que ya no serás mi nuera Candy – dijo sonriéndole a la rubia

Oh duque lo siento tanto – respondió la rubia – pero es lo mejor, Terry y yo nos llevamos bien así, de lejitos – dijo sonriendo

Pues creo que sí, aunque igual fue una americana quien lo conquisto; tendré que hablar con Patty para que lo convenza de tomar el ducado, creo que esa niña tiene mucho poder sobre el

Pues creo que será en vano – intervino Kate – si bien es cierto que Patty tiene mucha influencia en Terry, nunca lo va a obligar a hacer algo que él no quiera, por lo que la conozco sé que velara por que sobre todas las cosas, el sea feliz

Siendo así, no me queda más que esperar un milagro – dijo Richard besando las manos de las damas para luego salir del salón

Bueno Candy – dijo Kate – al fin solas, ahora si dime que te pasa

Hay Kate – respondió Candy en un suspiro – vi a Albert, y me beso, y luego le pegue

Que tu hiciste qué?

Lo abofetee Kate, le pegue – exclamo la rubia

Pero por qué?

Como que porque? Te parece poco pesarme en pleno Lobby del hotel sin mi permiso y con su prometida bajando por las escaleras, como esperabas que reaccione, además quién diablos se ha creído para irme dando besos así porque si

Bueno, en eso tienes razón, mientras su situación no este clara pues no le puedes poner las cosas sencillas, antes que nada tienes que darte tu lugar, ahora más que nunca ya que en unas semanas serás presentada como la hija de Elroy Andley, y futura matriarca del Clan Andley en América y Escocia

Sí, eso también; la verdad Kate es que aunque me siento feliz de tener a Elroy como mi madre, aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que algún día yo vaya a ser la matriarca de la familia, no sé nada de nada sobre eso, no sé cómo se llevan los negocios, como se manejan las empresas, no conozco de presupuestos para las diferentes mansiones, ni de eventos de caridad, estoy perdida en ese mundo Kate, y eso me asusta, me asusta el hecho de equivocarme y dejar mal a mi madre, ella está haciendo tanto por mí y yo siento que no doy la talla

Bueno Candy, eso se soluciona fácil

Tú crees Kate

Claro amiga, es tan sencillo como que estudies

Estudiar dices, pero donde, como?, quien me enseñara?

Candy, tienes todo a tu disposición, si tú se lo pides a tu madre ella te ayudara, para sabes acerca de los negocios tienes a George, que según he oído es el administrador de los Andley y te quiere mucho, para todo lo demás, tu madre te enseñara, Elroy tiene una amplia experiencia como la matriarca del clan, además si te equivocas que es lo peor que puede pasar, que te digan te equivocaste, por favor Candy, todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, nadie nace sabiendo, te aseguro que si le preguntas a Elroy si alguna vez se equivocó te dirá que si

Tienes razón Kate, mi madre me ayudara, y le pediré a George que me enseñe, puedo comenzar haciéndome cargo de los negocios e inversiones de mi madre; hablare con ella hoy mismo amiga, muchas gracias por escucharme

No hay que Candy, para eso estoy, y recuerda que más que tu psicóloga, soy tu amiga, y quiero tu bienestar

Lo se Kate, lo se

Bueno y pasando a otra cosa, que vas a hacer con respecto a Albert

La verdad Kate, es que no sé qué hacer, yo lo amo, y sé que lo seguiré amando durante toda mi vida, no sé, algo aquí muy dentro de mí me lo dice

Te comprendo Candy, pero tienes que tomar una decisión, le vas a poner las cosas sencillas, te vas a tirar a sus brazos y le vas a decir "Albert te perdono porque te amo" o vas a ponérselas difíciles para que aprenda que contigo no se juega y que si te ama tiene que valorarte, a ti y a la relación que llegasen a tener, que vas a hacer Candy

Pues tienes razón Kate, por más que lo ame no puedo permitir que me pisotee, si voy corriendo a sus brazos, le estaré dando a entender que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera, que puede relegarme y poner todo antes que yo, y yo no voy a hacer nada; no, no es eso lo que quiero, lo amo es cierto, pero quiero que me valore, que cuente conmigo, que añore regresar a mis brazos, quiero ser lo primero en lo que piense al levantarse y lo último al acostarse, quiero ser su mundo Kate, así como él se convirtió en el mío

Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta

Entonces que hago Kate

Nada, Candy, no hagas nada, solo dedícate a estudiar y dale tiempo al tiempo, si el viene a buscarte, cerciórate que ya su situación este clara con Emilia y con el consejo, sino, pues date tu lugar, él tiene que elegir que es más importante

Y si el no hace nada para volver a mí, y si el solo se deja llevar por lo que digan los demás

Bueno Candy, entonces que es lo que deseas hacer, luchar por, luchar por su amor, enfrentarte al consejo y a Emilia por Albert

Le daré un tiempo Kate, un tiempo prudente, que sean las dos semanas que faltan para mi presentación, si para ese día, él no ha aclarado las cosas con Emilia, como mínimo me marchare a Escocia con mi madre, si por el contrario ya arreglo las cosas con ella y aunque sea ella quien no lo quiera aceptar, o sea el consejo, o quien quiera que se interponga, entonces luchare por él, si Albert me da la certeza y la seguridad de que peleara a mi lado, lo hare Kate, luchare contra el mundo entero de ser necesario, pero no lo perderé, ya perdí suficiente en esta vida amiga, y a el no pienso perderlo

Siendo así Candy, te apoyare en todo, y sé que tu madre, Patty y Terry también lo harán , así que, vámonos de compras, que tienes una lucha que iniciar, y comenzaremos por hacer que ese rubio se decida de una buena vez, que se muera de deseos por volver a tocarte, deja chiquita a la Emilia esa amiga

Tienes razón Kate, es hora de ir con todo – finalizo la rubia levantándose junto con Kate de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida para enrumbar al centro comercial

En la mesa siguiente a la de las damas, dos hombres habían oído parte de la conversación de ambas jóvenes, uno mayor de cabello rubio ondulado y penetrantes ojos verdes, uno joven de cabello negro y ojos grises, habían llegado a América hace una semana, buscando encontrar el tesoro que el hombre mayor llevaba 23 años buscando, y que ahora su hijo se había unido a él en su cruzada; ambos hombres quedaron sorprendidos por la determinación de una de las damas, uno porque creía que se oía a si mismo hablar de esa manera tan determinada y el otro por que le parecía graciosa la discusión de dos mujeres en lucha por el amor de un hombre, si el que susodicho era afortunado

Padre - llamo el joven de ojos grises al hombre mayor – mañana tendremos que partir a chicago, los últimos informes indican que Melina McGregor ha sido vista en Lakewood hace dos semanas, por fin tenemos una pista concisa que seguir

Si Steven – respondió James Reynolds, quien no era otro que su padre – al fin estamos cerca, y dios lo permite podremos encontrar a tu hermana

Veras que todo sale bien padre – respondió el joven sonriéndole a su padre – por fin tu búsqueda tendrá resultados

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Hola chicas lindas, para que no digan que soy mala les dejo un capítulo más, aunque creo que me van a odiar más por como las estoy dejando jejeje, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, besotes


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

James Reynolds era un hombre alto de cabello ondulado, su tez era blanca y su mirada penetrante gracias a sus grandes ojos verdes, ya no era ningún jovenzuelo, pero sus facciones denotaban que había sido muy buen mozo en su juventud; y aunque los años no pasan sin dejar huella, aún conservaba ese garbo elegante y presencia imponente.

James era un hombre bueno, de nobles sentimientos; siempre anteponía la felicidad de otros antes que la suya propia (a quien se parecerá no?) muestra de ello era el matrimonio que había contraído a sus cortos diecinueve años.

James, hijo del cocinero de los Richardson, se ganaba la vida cuidando los caballos de sus patrones y ayudando a su padre en la cocina; y aunque sus sueños eran estudiar una carrera, tener un negocio propio y así darle una mejor vida a su padre, pues su madre murió cuando el aún era un niño, sabía que para su padre era prácticamente imposible pagar sus estudios, por lo que cada vez que podía se metía a la biblioteca de los señores para estudiar, el señor Richardson lo tenía en gran estima, y aunque le había ofrecido pagar sus estudios, James se había negado, pues no deseaba hacer sentir mal a su padre, pero si le había pedido que le enseñara y le permitiera el uso de su biblioteca y sus libros, tal vez algún día, podría pagarse los estudios y comenzar a cumplir sus sueños.

Los Richardson eran una familia acaudalada, tenían negocios en Europa y Asia, habían llegado a América buscando nuevas oportunidades de negocios para expandirse, pero más que nada, buscando una cura, su hija, Camila, había nacido con un problema cardiaco, los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas desde que nació, pero a base de cariño, dedicación y cuidados, Camila había llegado a convertirse en una hermosa señorita.

Cierto día, Camila andaba por los jardines de su casa con un libro en mano, estaba tan entusiasmada por la idea del amor, que maravillosa sensación deberá causarte un sentimiento tan profundo pensaba ella, pues lo explicado en las novelas románticas que leía la traían ensoñada, en estas meditaciones andaba cuando sin querer sus pasos la llevaron a las caballerizas, levanto su mirada y poso sus ojos en el joven que se hallaba bañando a los caballos, la piel del muchacho brillaba con la luz del sol, pues se encontraba húmeda por el sudor generado a causa del esfuerzo, Camila se deleitaba la vista con el torso del joven, ya que este estaba sin camisa, sus músculos firmes y ese pecho de ensueño hicieron que la dama se sonrojara de solo imaginarse entre sus brazos, y para su mala suerte el joven levanto la cabeza y la vio ahí parada.

Señorita Camila – saludo el muchacho dejando las escobillas de lado y corriendo a ponerse la camisa – disculpe usted el que me encuentre asi, pero es que nadie viene por estos lares y bueno la verdad es que hace bastante calor – menciono el joven tratando de disculparse

Tranquilo James, no hay problema – respondió la joven dama tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y nerviosismo

Dígame señorita, que puedo hacer por usted – cuestiono el joven

Pues la verdad, nada James, disculpa más bien la interrupción, yo solo andaba por aquí, me aburro mucho en la casa estando sola, y tenía ganas de conversar

Bueno si me espera unos minutos, podríamos hablar de lo que usted desee, solo déjeme terminar con Serafín (el caballo que estaba bañando), asearme un poco y le doy el alcance, que le parece si me espera en la banca frente a la pileta señorita Camila, este no es lugar para una dama como usted

Está bien James, pero con una condición, solo dime Camila si, somos casi de la misma edad y me haces sentir rara

Está bien Camila, espérame allá entonces en unos minutos te doy el alcance

Y fue así como nació una linda amistad entre ambos jóvenes, compartían las tardes juntos entre libros en la biblioteca, una leyendo sus novelas de amor y el otro estudiando para algún día cumplir su sueño, los señores Richardson observaban en silencio como ese cariño de amigos iba cambiando, al menos para uno de aquellos jóvenes, pues las miradas que Camila le dedicaba a James ya no era el de una amiga a un amigo, sino la de una mujer enamorada al amor de su vida.

El señor Richardson cito a James a su despacho, tenía que hablar con él sin que Camila y su mujer se enteren, antes que todo el dinero que poseía estaba la felicidad de su hija, y si en sus manos estaba el hacerla feliz por el tiempo que le quedara, pues lo haría

El señor Richardson se sinceró con James, le conto la odisea que había sido mantener a Camila viva por tantos años, le confeso que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida a su querida niña, y le suplico que la hiciera feliz el resto de vida que le quedaba, en un principio James no entendió lo que su patrón le pedía, por lo que al ver la incertidumbre en el rostro del muchacho, Richardson fue más claro, pidiéndole explícitamente que se casara con su hija

Vamos James, he notado que la quieres, sé que eso no es amor, pero así tampoco tu sufrirás cuando ella nos deje, te propongo darte todo lo que poseo, todas mis riquezas son nada al lado de la felicidad de mi hija, hazla feliz James, por favor hijo te lo suplico, dale la alegría que necesita para que se valla en paz cuando sea llamada por nuestro señor, que será muy pronto

James acepto, se casaría con Camila, pero no aceptaría nada del dinero de los Richardson, solo deseaba que lo apoyaran con su educación para que su futura esposa se sintiera orgullosa de el

Y así fue, Camila y James se casaron y contra todo pronóstico Camila vivió con ellos por cinco años más, dejándolos una noche de primavera cuando se enteró que su esposo iba a abandonarla por irse con una mujer de la vida ligera, ese día su corazón de rompió en mil pedazos y dejo de latir, quedándose sus padres y su hijo, Steven de solo 4 añitos, en la más profunda tristeza y a James con una culpa que hasta el día de hoy no superaba, y todo porque, por su mala cabeza, porque se había apasionado y dejado seducir por un cuerpo sensual y una cara bonita, descubriendo después de perder a su esposa que solo había sido un espejismo y que su verdadero amor, su adorada Camila nunca regresaría a sus brazos.

James se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su hijo, le cerró las puertas al amor, pues no deseaba volver a sufrir por la pérdida del ser querido, acepto la oferta de trabajo de sus suegros e hizo crecer las empresas Richardson, pasando estas a sus manos pocos años después cuando sus suegros fallecieran en accidente automovilístico, ahora eran R & R Company, pues tanto el cómo su hijo la manejaba.

Una tarde, mientras paseaba con su hijo por el parque, escucho una conversación entre dos damas, hablaban de Melina, a punto estuvo de marcharse, pues no quería saber nada de aquella mala mujer que solo trajo tristezas a su vida, cuando escucho un comentario que lo detuvo en seco

Mira que suerte tienen las que no se bañan Rosalía – dijo la primera dama mirando el periódico

Por qué lo dices – cuestiono Josefina

Pues por la bruja de Melina, ahora resulta que se nos casa la muy desgraciada – comento Rosalía mostrando las páginas de sociales a su amiga

Y eso, será con el padre de su hija?

Que va a ser – respondió la mujer – ese era un pobre diablo, el sirviente de los Richardson, si no me equivoco, pero este! A leguas se ve que es un caballero de los buenos

Pero y qué? La acepto con hijo y todo?

Nada que ver mujer, de verdad que estas atrasada en noticias, la muy arpía regalo a la criatura de bien nació, aunque la verdad cualquier futuro es mejor para esa niña que quedarse con la bruja que le toco por madre

Queee? Estas segura de lo que dices Rosalía? – Preguntó la mujer sorprendida – mira que ni yo siendo como soy sería capaz de regalar a mi hijo – comento la mujer acariciando su abultado vientre

Te digo que si Josefina, si la muy maldita fue la que me lo conto, así muy suelta de huesos la desgraciada, la verdad que esa mujer no tiene entrañas

Y siguieron despotricando las mujeres largo y tendido, mientras que un hombre detrás de la banqueta se había quedado blanco de la impresión, tenía un hijo, otro más aparte de su amado Steven, y ni siquiera se hubiera enterado de su existencia de no ser por ese afortunado incidente, tendría que viajar de inmediato para ver a Melina y exigirle le indique el paradero de su vástago, grande fue su tristeza una semana después, la mujer que tanto lo había cegado con su belleza, logrando creer que se trataba de amor, no era más que un cascaron vacío

Encontró a Melina saliendo de una boutique de novias en el centro de New York, se le acercó para exigirle le dijera que había hecho con su hijo, pero no recibió la respuesta que esperaba

No sé ni me interesa saber que ha sido de esa mocosa – respondido Melina de manera altiva, revelando así, que la criatura era una niña

Pero por que no me la entregaste si no la querías – cuestiono James

Para qué? Para que tuvieras una excusa para molestarme o estar cerca de mí? Para que luego te quisieras tomar atribuciones que no te corresponde? No cariño, fue una noche bonita, la pasamos rico y delicioso pero hasta ahí, entiéndelo, es mejor así, además, si dios tanto quiso que viniera al mundo, pues que sea el quien la cuide no

Melina, por favor dime dónde está? Donde la dejaste al menos para poder ir por ella, te juro que no te molestare, no volverás a saber de mí, solo quiero tener a mi hija conmigo

Ya te dije que no, así que no me molestes

Que pasa cariño – dijo un caballero viendo la escena – este hombre te está molestando

Frederick, como has estado – saludo James al hombre

Frederick, no pasa nada amor, es solo que el señor busca una dirección que yo no conozco y es muy insistente – respondido Melina de forma melosa a su prometido

James?, que tal hombre? Como has estado? Que te vientos te han traído a New York? – cuestiono Frederick, reconociendo a su interlocutor y dejando en shock a Melina, pues ella no sabía que se conocían

Ustedes se conocen? – cuestiono la dama

Bueno, hemos hecho algunos negocios cariño, pero déjame que te presento como se debe; James, ella es Melina Ferguson, mi prometida y muy pronto señora McGregor – presento orgulloso Frederick a su novia – y éste, cariño, es el señor James Reynolds, presidente de R & R Company

Melina no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, solo atinó a decir mucho gusto y a agarrarse del brazo de su prometido, pues sentía que las piernas le temblaban

El gusto es mío "señorita" – respondido James – no sabes la "joyita" que te estas llevando Frederick – comento en tono sarcástico y mientras abrazaba al feliz novio – te recomiendo que la investigues amigo – le dijo en voz baja para que solo el pudiera oírle, dejando a Frederick inquieto por su consejito

Desde ese día James se dedicó a buscar a su hija, contrato cuanto investigador pudo, pero siempre que había una pista, algo ocurría, hasta ese día, esta vez no permitiría que la oportunidad de encontrar a su hija se le escapara de las manos, en unas horas más estaría rumbo a chicago para encarar a Melina una vez más, y con todas las pruebas que había reunido en su contra, demostrando lo casco ligero que era esa dama de sociedad aun estando casada, la podría presionar para que, de una vez por todas, le dé el paradero exacto donde su niña había sido abandonada, ya que en los alrededores de Lakewood, donde sus investigadores le habían confirmado había nacido su hija, habían tres orfanatos y en dos de ellos habían sido abandonadas cinco niñas en total por las fechas en que su hija nació, haciendo imposible el saber cuál de esas 5 niñas, ahora mujeres hechas y derechas, era su hija, pues no contaba con descripción alguna de su bebe, ni la más leve seña física, ni el más mínimo indicio de parentesco, ahora todo estaba en manos de Melina, y si no le daba la respuesta que esperaba, no le temblaría la mano para sacar a la luz todos los trapitos sucios de esa mujer, que de dama solo tenía el nombre.

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Listo chicas, un capítulo más, espero que les guste, mañana tratare de subir dos más, espero sus comentarios y gracias por seguirme, besotes


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Candy y Kate se encontraban recorriendo las tiendas del centro comprando cuanto vestido sensual encontraban, Kate había convencido a Candy de que para verse sensual tenía que sentirse sensual, así que el siguiente paso sería más lencería atrevida, la rubia solo asentía con la cabeza, avergonzada de solo imaginar lo que su amiga la obligaría a comprarse, estaban saliendo de la tienda de lencería cuando, por andar distraídas chocaron con un elegante joven de ojos grises, haciendo que a Kate se le cayeran los paquetes de sus compras y para su mala o buena suerte (dependiendo del cristal con que se mire) se abrió el que traía justo el conjunto de interiores que se había comprado.

El joven, como el caballero que era, se agacho raudo a recoger los paquetes que la dama había soltado, tomado entre sus manos la delicada prenda de seda y encaje; Kate al darse cuenta se puso más roja que un tomate y no supo dónde meter su cara, a lo que Candy salió en su rescate tomando de las manos del caballero las cajas y la prenda

Muchas gracias joven – dijo la rubia quitándole sutilmente la prenda de las manos

No hay de que señorita – respondió el muchacho mirándola fijamente – disculpe nos conocemos? – cuestiono el muchacho, pues esos ojos se le hacían familiares, verdes y penetrantes, las pecas de su nariz, su piel blanca… claro que tonto, le recordaba a su padre, pero en versión femenina y obviamente más joven

No lo creo señor….

Reynolds, Steven Reynolds para servirle señorita

Andley, Candice White Andley y ella es mi amiga Kate Tanner

Un placer señor Reynolds – saludo Kate aun avergonzada, mientras el joven besaba ambas manos en señal de saludo

El placer es todo mío señoritas, pero por favor solo Steven o Steve, como desees ustedes, pero no señor, me hacen sentir muy viejo

Está bien Steve – respondió la rubia – entonces a mi dime Candy

Y bueno yo solo Kate

Perfecto, y díganme bellas damas, acaso se proponen acabar con las tiendas de New york – cuestiono el joven viendo la cantidad de cajas que ambas traían, haciendo sonrojar a las chicas

Es que usted debe comprender Steve una dama nunca tiene suficiente de ropa y zapatos – dijo Kate

Y menos cuando se trata de un plan de conquista – dijo Candy (siempre tan prudente la pecas)

Oh! – Se asombró Steven por la sinceridad de la rubia – claro es de comprender que dos bellas damas tengas novios, pero yo creo que no es necesario tanto traje y accesorio, la verdad es que con lo que se pongan deben verse hermosas – esto lo dijo mirando a Kate fijamente, causando que el sonrojo de esta volviera

No Steve – se apresuró la rubia a aclarar pues no paso desapercibida la mirada que el joven le había lanzado a su amiga – digamos que la que anda en plan de conquista soy yo, pues el objeto de mis afectos ni cuenta se da que existo

Pues déjame decirte que es un verdadero tonto al no notarte

Lo mismo le he dicho yo – apoyo Kate al joven – pero cuando el amor llega, la razón escapa

SI – afirmo Steve – y creo que mi razón acaba de escapar al conocerla Kate – dijo el muchacho causando el asombro de una y la sonrisa de la otra

Valla Steve, se ve que no te vas por las ramas – dijo la rubia

La verdad es que no Candy – respondió el joven – pero no me lo tomen a mal, no deseo ser grosero ni atrevido, es solo que la vida y mi padre me han enseñado a no dejar ir lo que uno le interesa, que les parece si las invito a almorzar, mi hotel está cerca y así podemos conocernos mejor, para que no desconfíen de mí, pueden invitar a quienes ustedes deseen

Y en que hotel te estas quedando Steve – cuestiono Kate

En el Marriot

Bueno siendo así, no tenemos inconveniente – dijo la rubia – nuestros amigos se hospedan ahí así que bueno, pues te damos la oportunidad de que nos cuentes más de ti y así conocernos un poco más, quien sabe y lleguemos a ser amigos

Si, muy bueno amigos – dijo Kate mirando fijamente a Steve dejando de lado su vergüenza y recuperando su confianza, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se había interesado en alguien

Pues entonces vamos – dijo Steve dirigiéndose a su auto

Nos vemos allá Steve- dijo la rubia – nuestro chofer esta allá – señalo Candy el auto de los Andley – comprenderás que no podemos subirnos a un auto con un caballero que recién conocemos

Pues entonces será una muestra de confianza mutua – dijo Steve alegremente – yo confiare en que ustedes lleguen y ustedes me darán la oportunidad de conocerme

Que así sea entonces – dijeron ambas mujeres, causando la risa de todos, se despidieron y abordaron sus respectivos autos

Steve iba pensando en las damas, valla combinación de caracteres, tan seguras de si mismas, pero a la vez tan inocentes, sonrió al recordar el sonrojo de Kate y sintió una corriente por su cuerpo al imaginarla con las prendas que había sostenido en sus manos, valla que el hombre que disfrutara de esa visión era muy afortunado, Candy había dicho que ella estaba en plan de cacería, pero Kate no había comentado nada, tampoco le puso un alto cuando él fue directo al hacerle notar su interés, ya podrían conocerse mejor y aclarar su situación sentimental para ver si tenía una oportunidad con ella, esa mujer lo había cautivado, y aunque él no creía en el amor a primera vista, por ella estaba dispuesto a comenzar a creer

Por otro lado teníamos a dos damas conversando amenamente mientras el chofer las conducía al Marriot para el almuerzo

Y? No vas a decirme que no está guapo? – cuestiono Candy a una muy callada Kate

Si, está bastante guapo, pero no sé, no me da buena espina Candy, lo acabamos de conocer y ya nos invita a almorzar

Pues por eso Kate, como puedes conocer a alguien si no le das la oportunidad

Bueno es que, hay Candy! Es que me da vergüenza, viste lo que sostenía en sus manos cuando recogió las cajas

Claro, pero no sabe que son tuyas, o si?

No, cielos y que ni se entere me moriría de la pena con él

Kate, que ocurre? Nunca te había notado tan nerviosa, que pasa amiga, donde está la seguridad que tanto has infundido en mí, cuéntame? Es que no confías en mí?

No es eso Candy

Entonces qué es?

Está bien Candy, lo que pasa es que tengo miedo amiga, a leguas se ve que Steven es un hombre por demás guapo y buen mozo, al parecer es de buena familia y posición social, no por nada e hospeda en el Marriot, y que se fije en mí? Pues es bastante desconcertante, además de que no me siento preparada para una relación ahora Candy, tu sabes lo que sufrí con Rodrigo, te conté mi historia y como la supere, pero aún tengo miedo

Entonces amiga, déjame decirte que aún no lo has superado, tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso amiga, eso está más claro que el agua,

Si, lo sé Candy, pero es que me da miedo comenzar una relación con alguien y que se entere de lo que ocurrió, y termine perdiéndolo

Entonces no te ama Kate, es así de sencillo; además quien dice que vas a terminar casándote con Steve amiga, es solo un almuerzo, conócelo y deja que las cosas fluya, vamos Kate, no dejes que Rodrigo siga manejando tu vida aun solo con el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió – dijo Candy tomando las manos de su amiga – y si llegado el momento Steve o cualquier otro desea hacerte su esposa, por el amor que te tenga, comprenderá que lo que ese desgraciado te hizo no fue culpa tuya, y borrara con su cariño, su comprensión y su amor cualquier huella ese poco hombre pudiera haber dejado en ti, mientras tanto solo disfruta y vive amiga, así como nos has enseñado a vivir a Patty y a mi

Si Candy, tienes razón, estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua verdad, que tonta

Nada de eso Kate, no eres una tonta, es normal tener miedo en algún momento, tú me lo enseñaste, pero hay que superarlo amiga, paso a pasito, aquí estoy para ti, y sé que Patty, Terry y mi mama también te apoyaran, claro si deseas compartirle lo que hablamos, a este paso amiga voy a terminar siendo yo la psicóloga – completo la rubia riendo y haciendo reír a su amiga

Ya llegamos señorita Candy – dijo el chofer deteniendo el carro

Gracias Thómas, por favor lleva los paquetes al departamento y regresa por nosotras a las cuatro

Si señorita, como usted diga

Ambas damas bajaron del auto e ingresaron al hotel, donde ya Steve las estaba esperando en el lobby,

Steven había estado a punto de creer que no llegarían, pues sus nervios lo estaban traicionando, pero al verlas llegar, pudo respirar tranquilo; aún no se explicaba por qué esas dos damas le inspiraban sentimientos tan profundos y tan distintos entre sí, la rubia le inspiraba ternura, cariño, ganas de protegerla; mientras que la pelirroja le inspiraba pasión, se sentía enamorado, con ganas de que nadie la vea solo el, que posesivo se estaba volviendo en tan solo unas horas, sonrió y se acercó a las damas para darles la bienvenida y dirigirse al salón comedor

Mientras se ubicaban en su mesa, una radiante pareja llegaba al comedor acompañados por el duque, Terry reconoció a sus amigas, pero era la primera vez que veía a ese caballero, con el instinto protector que últimamente había desarrollado para con sus amigas, pidió disculpas a su padre y a su prometida para ir a ver que ocurría con ese muchacho, que supiera que esas bellas damas no estaban solas

Candy volteo al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas, Terry la miraba serio, mas no molesto

Pecas, no me dijiste que vendrías a comer aquí, de haberlo sabido hubiéramos reservado una mesa más grande para que Kate y tú nos acompañaran

Terry, lo que pasa es que no sabíamos que comeríamos aquí, nuestros planes eran otros, verdad Kate

Así es Terry – respondió Kate mientras se oía un carraspeo por parte del caballero que las acompañaba

Oh! Disculpa – exclamo Candy – que descortesía de mi parte, Terry te presento a Steven Reynolds, un nuevo amigo que acabamos de conocer, Steve este es Terry Grandchester, un gran amigo nuestro, casi como nuestro hermano mayor

Un gusto – dijo el rebelde estirando su mano y mirando fijamente al hombre que le presentaban

El placer es mío señor Grandchester – respondió Steve tomando la mano del castaño – el famoso actor de Brodway verdad?

Así es – dijo Terry orgulloso – y dígame señor Reynolds, cuáles son sus intenciones al invitar a dos damas que recién conoce a comer, que es lo que pretende

Terry! No hagas un escándalo por dios – solicito Candy – Steve solo está siendo amable con nosotras

Así que Steve eh?, Candy lo acabas de conocer y ya lo tuteas, y tu Kate, no le dices nada, se supone que eres más centrada que esta pecosa inocente

Basta Terry!- exclamo la rubia molesta – el hecho de que te considere como mi hermano no te da derecho de tratarme así, y comportarte de esta manera con mis amistades, más te vale que nos dejes comer en paz si no quieres que te acuse con Patricia y ahí si a ver cómo te va cuando le diga que cancelaste su ultima cena por irte a cenar con Karen nada más por que necesitaban publicidad para su última obra – finalizo la rubia triunfante

Para tu información pecas – respondió Terry – Patty y yo no tenemos secretos, ella sabe muy bien por que cancele la cena, así que no me amenaces, y ahora mismo nos vamos para el departamento – bramo el rebelde molesto

Señor Grandchester – hablo Steven por fin – por qué mejor no se unen a nosotros, acompáñennos a almorzar y así podremos conocernos mejor, se dará cuenta usted que mis intenciones son las mejores, deseo entablar una amistad con estas bellas damas, pues Candy y Kate me parecen sinceras y sencillas, cualidades que por demás yo aprecio mucho, y pues ya que estamos aclarando las cosas, dejemos claro de una vez que tengo especial interés en conocer mejor a la señorita Kate Tanner, claro si ella me lo permite, no creo en el amor a primera vista señor Grandchester pero por esta bella dama estoy dispuesto a hacerlo

Directo al grano señor Reynolds, me gusta eso, está bien, le diré a mi padre y a mi novia que nos acompañen y así podremos conocernos mejor, como usted podrá notar, estas damas y yo somos muy amigos, aparte de ser las mejores amigas de mi prometida, por lo que suelo ser algo sobreprotector con ellas, disculpe usted si lo ofendí

Para nada señor Grandchester todo lo contrario, me tranquiliza saber que hay quien vea por ellas, en caso de que las cosas funcionen como deseo, me sentiré feliz de saber que Kate cuenta con gente que la aprecia de verdad – dijo esto mirando elocuentemente a la dama, quien para estas alturas ya estaba rojísima y se sentía como si estuvieran hablando de su próximo matrimonio

El duque y Patty se unieron a la mesa de los jóvenes, compartieron un almuerzo alegre y entretenido, contándose sus anécdotas infantiles y no tan infantiles, haciéndose preguntas y respondiendo de la manera más sincera entre ellos, Steve se sintió cómodo entre ese grupo tan singular, y Richard solo observaba y escuchaba todo, sacando sus propias conclusiones

James conto que su madre había muerto cuando él era apenas un niño, que su padre siempre lo ha acompañado y tenido a su lado, educándolo y enseñándole todo lo que sabe, hasta que hace poco se incorporó en una búsqueda que su padre llevaba haciendo desde hace años, no comento más, porque ese era un secreto que no le pertenecía

Kate conto que era psicóloga, que le gustaban los chocolates y la buena lectura, que disfrutaba mucho la comida italiana y que le encantaba viajar, sus padres vivían en Illinois, y su único hermano había fallecido siendo aún niño a causa de una enfermedad.

Patty y Terry solo hablaron de sus próximos planes de boda, y de lo felices que estaban, de que se habían conocido hace años en el colegio San Pablo pero que nunca se imaginaron que terminarían casándose, también hablaron de la amistad que a los cuatro los unía y del cariño que todos sentían por Candy, por ser como era y que siempre la cuidarían

Candy conto que era adoptada, que su madre era una mujer que la amaba y la aceptaba tal cual, también conto que le gustaba trepar a los árboles y que no sabía cocinar pero que si le encantaba comer, sobre todo si no era ella quien cocinaba, a lo que todos rieron

En esos intercambios andaban cuando Candy vio a George pasar por el Lobby a través del ventanal que dividía ambos salones, por lo que se disculpó y salió en su búsqueda, aprovecharía para pedirle que le ayudara con el manejo de los negocios de su madre y que le enseñara todo lo que debía saber, se había decidido a no ser una carga más para Elroy, sino más bien un soporte, una ayuda.

Al salir del comedor, se encontró con Albert y con Emilia, que regresaban felices de hablar con Frederick, Neal había ido al registro para obtener los requisitos y casarse por el civil esa misma semana

Emilia venia colgada del brazo del rubio, pues la confianza y la cortesía entre ellos había aumentado al convertirse en tan buenos amigos, Candy sintió los celos arder dentro de ella, pero no le daría gusto, claro que no, se dirigió con paso seguro a la recepción para preguntar por George

Emilia logro ver a la rubia mientras se dirigía a la recepción, por lo que insto a Albert a que solucionara de una vez las cosas con Candy, que por ella no se preocupara, pues estaría bastante entretenida buscando su vestido de novia y su ajuar para la noche de bodas, dejando al rubio parado en medio del lobby

Albert demoro en reaccionar unos minutos, luego al darse cuenta que Candy se iba hacia el comedor decidió darle alcance, la sujeto por el brazo logrando sorprender a la rubia, que no se esperaba que el rubio la buscara dejando sola a su prometida (claro es que Candy seguía creyendo que Emilia y el estaban comprometidos, y por la carita de alegría que traían y la intimidad de su trato, se imaginó miles de cosas en su cabecita loca)

Que crees que haces William – dijo Candy mirando la mano que la sujeta e intentando zafarse del agarre del rubio – suéltame de una vez

Candy, tenemos que hablar

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, además dime donde dejaste a tu noviecita, o es que te dio permiso para que vinieras a verme

Candy por favor déjate de niñerías y hablemos como los adultos que somos

Mientras esta pequeña discusión se llevaba a cabo, unos ojos grises seguían todo desde lejos, esperando el momento en que tuviera que intervenir, esa chiquilla lograba hacerlo sentir raro, tenía un sentimiento de protección extraño, como de quererle saltar a la yugular a cualquiera que intentara dañarla, pidió permiso alegando que debía dejar un mensaje en la recepción para su padre, y se fue acercando a paso lento hacia la pareja de rubios que estaban tan metidos en su burbuja que ni notaron su presencia

Te he dicho que me dejes en paz William, entiende que yo no seré plato de segunda mesa, si tú has decidido por Emilia está bien, ya te dije que no me voy a morir por ti, pero ya déjame en paz por favor, no entiendes que me haces daño con tu actitud

Princesa por favor, escúchame, Emilia y yo no tenemos nada

No tienen nada, William me crees estúpida, acabo de verte llegar con ella colgada de tu brazo y bien acaramelados, y me dices que no tienen nada, me pediste un mes para conocerla mejor, veo que no te hizo falta tanto tiempo – dijo la rubia en tono triste

No princesa, estas mal interpretando todo, es cierto que Emilia y yo hemos desarrollado cierto grado de confianza, pero no es por lo que tu crees, Candy por favor déjame explicarte, hablemos calmados y tranquilamente, que dices princesa, dame esa oportunidad si, cenemos hoy y hablemos – dijo el rubio acercándose lentamente a Candy

Todo bien preciosa – dijo un caballero tomando a Candy por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él

Candy lo miro desconcertada pero agradecida, había estado a punto de ceder ante Albert, y aun no era tiempo – si Steve todo bien – respondió la rubia mientras Albert miraba la escena completamente desubicado

Y usted quien rayos es – pregunto el rubio completamente celoso

Él es Steven Reynolds, William y no creo que podamos cenar hoy, pues ya hice planes con el, Steve, disculpa que haya demorado, pero es que me encontré con mi primo el señor William Andley

Un placer señor Andley – respondió Steve sinceramente – Preciosa tus amigos nos están esperando, te estabas tardando mucho – dijo el caballero sin soltar a la cintura de Candy – si nos disculpa señor Andley, nos esperan nuestros amigos, ha sido un placer – y así de fácil se llevó a Candy de ahí, dejando a Albert parado, solo y furioso

Así que él es a quien quieres conquistar eh pecosa – dijo Steve sosteniendo a Candy aun por su cintura

Si Steve – respondió la rubia agachando la cabeza para evitar el sonrojo, lo que a otros ojos que miraban celosos le pareció mas bien que el hombre le endulzaba el oído a su princesa

Bueno entonces vamos a hacerlo sufrir un poquito que dices, solo no voltees ok y sígueme la corriente, además tu sabes que quien me interesa es Kate asi que no me malinterpretes

Que no malinterprete qué? – cuestiono la rubia, pero antes de continuar, sintió un leve beso en la mejilla y una caricia en el cabello, que a lo lejos y no pudiendo aguantar más, un rubio de ojos azules dejo la habitación furioso

Los jóvenes regresaron a la mesa y pusieron al tanto a sus acompañantes de lo acontecido, siendo Steve felicitado por su pronta actuación, la verdad es que aunque todos dejaron en claro que estimaban a Albert, pues se merecía un poquito de sufrimiento para que supiera lo que Candy sintió cuando él le dijo que pasaría un mes a solas con Emilia

Terminado el almuerzo, uno por uno se fueron despidiendo, quedando Kate y Steve en verse en cuanto este regresara de su viaje a Chicago, que sería en casi dos semanas, por lo que Candy aprovecho para invitarlo a su presentación y que mejor los esperaran allá, pues la fiesta seria en Lakewood, y todos viajarían y se hospedarían en la mansión; entonces mejor quedaron así, Kate y Steve se reunirían allá, Terry y Patty viajarían junto con el duque para pedir la mano de Patricia a sus padres y formalizar el compromiso, mientras tanto Candy estudiaría con George y Kate ayudaría a Elroy con los últimos detalles de la fiesta y unos pendientes personales que le había comentado.

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Buen martes, y para iniciar bien el día, un capítulo más, espero subir otro en unas dos horas, así que las dejo rapidito para ver si lo termino antes de que mi jefe llegue, besos preciosas nos leemos luego


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

George ingreso a la habitación de Albert y se encontró con un rubio furioso que caminaba cual león enjaulado, traía la corbata zafada y la camisa desfajada, una copa de wiski en su mano derecha y con la izquierda peinaba sus cabellos

William, estuve tocando pero no abrías – dijo el administrador tratando de llamar la atención del rubio, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna

William, estas bien? Que ocurre muchacho? – cuestiono el pelinegro parándose frente al rubio al notar que nada lo sacaba de su furioso trance

La perdí George- dijo el rubio pasando de la furia a la tristeza en un santiamén – perdí a mi princesa – y se bebió de sorbo lo que quedaba en su copa

Por qué dices eso muchacho – cuestiono George

Porque hoy la vi con un joven, cuando estuve a punto de convencerla para que fuese a cenar conmigo y explicarle todo lo que a pasado con respecto a Emilia, el compromiso, Neal, el consejo y demás, llego este tal Reynolds, llamándola preciosa, la tomo de la cintura y se la llevo, así sin más, luego pude observar como ella bajaba la cabeza sonrojada, seguramente por las palabras de amor que ese idiota le diría al oído y para finalizar George, la beso,

Que! En los labios William? Cómo pudiste permitir eso?

No George, fue en la mejilla

Ah! Ok- respiro aliviado el pelinegro – y que piensas hacer William, dejarte caer en depresión, vencido por un muchacho al que ni siquiera conoces, entregársela en bandeja de plata con moñito incluido, te dejaras vencer una vez más William, pensé que valorabas y amabas más a la señorita Candy

Claro que la amo George, y si tienes razón, una vez más amigo mío, la reconquistare ese muchacho no me la va a quitar, aún faltan dos semanas para su presentación y ten por seguro que ese día no solo la anunciaremos como parte de los Andley sino que también lo haremos como mi futura esposa, George, necesito que me ayudes con esto, primero que nada quiero que investigues a ese muchacho, quiero saber con qué intensiones se ha acercado a mi princesa, luego quiero que veas cómo va el tema de Melina, y el otro asunto que tú y yo sabemos, creo que vamos a tener que darle esos papeles a Frederick, que sea él quien decida qué hacer con esa información, por último, necesito que viajes al hogar, quiero darle una sorpresa a Candy, que sus madres estén en la presentación, hace tanto que no las ve, ah y George, por favor necesito una florería dispuesta a cumplir un sueño

Que estás pensando William,

Nada George, solo quiero traerle el jardín de las rosas a mi princesa, que mañana despierte con el aroma a rosas que tanto adora, inundando el departamento, solo rosas rojas y blancas por favor

Y en la tarjeta que quieres que diga

Solo ponle que lo siguiente – dijo Albert escribiendo una nota y entregándosela a George, en la nota se leía

 _ **Aunque el mundo entero se ponga en mi contra,**_

 _ **Aunque la vida misma te quiera arrancar de mi lado,**_

 _ **Aunque el universo confabule para separarnos,**_

 _ **Te juro amada mía que no te perderé**_

Bueno, William, se hará como ordenas – confirmo el pelinegro – ah! Antes que lo olvide, yo venía a informarte que desde mañana la señorita Candy tomara clases conmigo para aprender cómo debe llevar los negocios de la señora Elroy, y si te interesa, las clases serán en el corporativo desde las nueve hasta la una de la tarde, tal vez puedas invitarla a almorzar uno de estos días

Al rubio se le ilumino el rosto, reconquistaría a su princesa, tenía mucho por delante pues sabía que no sería fácil convencer a Candy de que le diera una oportunidad, el aceptaba que se había portado muy mal para con ella, la había desplazado anteponiendo todo antes que a ella, dejándose manipular por todos, pero el único culpable había sido él, y nadie más que él.

La semana siguiente se enfrentaría al consejo, con la anulación del compromiso firmado por Frederick, no había sido muy difícil convencerlo, después de que vio la felicidad de su hija y el amor que esos jóvenes emanaban, solo le quedo, sonreír, aceptar la buena nueva y dar su bendición, Emilia y Neal se casarían el viernes en el ayuntamiento, en una ceremonia íntima y sencilla, pues el sábado partían a Escocia, y según Frederick, el lunes, estaría Melina arribando a New York ya que no le escribiría hasta el viernes luego de que Emilia se hubiese casado, para solicitar su presencia y contarle las excelentes noticias.

Neal y Emilia habían llegado a la conclusión de que si su tío y la rubia no habían podido arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pues ellos harían de cupido y solucionarían las cosas, la pareja estaba elegantemente vestida y se dirigían al departamento donde estaba viviendo Candy con la tía abuela.

Un timbre se escuchó en el departamento y Dorothy fue a abrir, haciendo pasar a los recién llegados al salón, les ofreció algo de tomar, siendo aceptados unos vasos con jugo, luego de atender a los invitados fue a dar aviso a las damas de las visitas que los esperaban

Candy salió de su habitación y le dio el alcance a su madre en el salón, pues ella ya se encontraba conversando con la pareja, Neal se levantó en señal de saludo y caballerosidad cuando Candy apareció por la puerta

Buenas noches Candy – dijo Neal – espero no incomodarte con nuestra visita

Para nada Neal, tú nunca me incomodares, eres mi familia – respondió la rubia abrazando a su primo – Emilia como has estado – continuo con el saludo secamente

Bien Candy, y gracias por recibirnos – dijo Emilia

No me agradezcas a mi Emilia, la casa es de mi madre, no mía – dijo Candy, dejando en claro que de haber sido por ella no la hubiera recibido

Candy, que modales – la reto su madre

Lo siento madre, discúlpame Emilia – se disculpó Candy – pero como comprenderás mi actitud para contigo ha cambiado un poco gracias a los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas

Lo entiendo Candy, y espero de todo corazón que vuelvan a cambiar y podamos llegar a ser amigas – dijo Emilia con una tímida sonrisa mientras Neal tomaba su lugar junto a ella, lo que para la rubia no paso desapercibido

Y bien, dime Neal que te trae por aquí – pregunto la tía abuela

Tía, Candy – dijo Neal serio pero feliz – Emilia y yo venimos a invitarlas a nuestra boda

Disculpa! – Dijo la rubia – creo que escuche mal

No Candy no has escuchado mal – respondió Emilia – Neal y yo nos casaremos este viernes en el ayuntamiento, y nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañasen,

Espera no entiendo nada – dijo Candy – si en la tarde venias muy feliz colgada del brazo de Albert

Si Candy, venía muy feliz con William, porque regresábamos de hablar con mi padre y anular nuestro compromiso para poder casarme con Neal – informo Emilia – por eso es que veníamos tan contentos, y Neal no nos acompañaba porque fue a ver el tema de los requisitos – a lo que Neal asintió

Es eso cierto – cuestiono Elroy

Si tía, Emilia y yo nos amamos y como tengo que viajar a Escocia por encargo del tío William, pues hemos decidido casarnos para poder llevármela como mi esposa y darle el lugar que le corresponde – confirmo Neal mientras tomaba y besaba la mano de su prometida

Entonces… - dudo la rubia – eso quiere decir que Albert es libre

Si Candy, y vinimos a decírtelo, porque Emilia supuso que siendo como son ustedes dos pues no se darían la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas – puntualizo Neal

Gracias Emilia – dijo la rubia sinceramente – no sabes lo feliz que esa noticia me hace

Me lo imagino Candy – respondió Emilia – solo no hagas sufrir mucho a William, el de verdad te ama, si supieras como me habla de ti, como se le ilumina la mirada cuando te menciona, Hay Candy no dejes que las adversidades los separen y lucha por el, alcanza la felicidad que solo el amor te puede dar, esa felicidad que yo alcance al lado de mi Neal

Gracias chicos, de verdad no sé cómo agradecerles – afirmo la pecosa sinceramente

Bueno, si lo deseas puedes ser mi madrina de bodas, no cuento con amistades sinceras Candy – dijo Emilia – y me gustaría que ese día lo compartieran conmigo gente que de verdad me estiman

Claro que si Emilia, dalo por hecho y gracias por el honor

Bueno, ya que esta todo aclarado – dijo el muchacho – nosotros nos retiramos tía, ya no son horas para visitas y me imagino que ustedes desean descansar

Claro hijo gracias – dijo Elroy despidiéndose con un beso de su sobrino y su prometida

Adiós chicos, nos vemos el viernes en el ayuntamiento – se despidió Candy, pero con la firme convicción de que buscaría a Emilia uno o dos días antes de su boda para pasar una tarde de chicas junto con Patty y Kate, pues Patty viajaba el sábado por la tarde, así podrían compartir antes de que todas partieran y se reencontraran después en su fiesta, solo faltaría Emilia, pero bueno aunque apreciaba lo que había hecho por ella y por Albert, aun no sentía un cariño como el que le tenía a sus amigas, tal vez algún día

Elroy y Candy se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar, después de muchas semanas Candy dormía tranquila y profundamente, soñando una vez más con esos ojos azul cielo que tanto amaba.

Un dulce aroma y la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana lograron sacar a la rubia de sus dulces sueños, se estiro en su cama y se levantó sintiendo por un momento que estaba en su amado Lakewood, en la mansión de las rosas, pero al abrir los ojos regreso a la realidad y vio su habitación llena de arreglos con hermosas rosas rojas y blancas, se puso su batín de seda y se acercó a oler los arreglos, salió de su habitación emocionada y fue al desayunador a ver a su madre, en el camino pudo apreciar más arreglos florales, en el salón también habían más, toda la casa había sido inundada de rosas, sobre el desayunador una solitaria dulce Candy descansaba sobre una nota

Elroy miraba el entusiasmo y la ilusión con que su hija se acercaba a la rosa, tomo la nota con dedos tembloroso y la leyó, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y corrió a los brazos de su madre, quien la recibió gustosa

Me ama mamá – dijo la rubia llorando de la alegría y la emoción – Albert me ama y no va a dejar que nada nos separe

Ya lo sabía hija – respondió Elroy acariciando el cabello de su hija – siempre lo supe

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Yaaaa ahora si me voy a mi reunión sino me van a botar del trabajo, nos vemos chicas bellas


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Candy termino de desayunar con su madre y fue a arreglarse para su clase con George, se puso un traje sastre de falda y chaqueta, decidió que ese día, volvería a usar sus risos, pues los extrañaba, y se puso un maquillaje un poquito más cargado para resaltar más sus labios; salió con el tiempo justo para llegas al corporativo, en el camino iba pensando en cómo reaccionar frente a Albert ahora que sabía la verdad, que ya no estaba comprometido con Emilia, decidió que le daría la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas si se lo volvía a pedir, pero que no sería ella quien correría a sus brazos, le había gustado mucho el detalle de las rosas, y por la nota podía deducir que estaba dispuesto a luchar por su amor, siendo así, pues le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo, que luche por ella.

Candy llego al corporativo y George ya se encontraba esperándola, la llevo a la sala de juntas donde revisarían a detalle cada una de las inversiones y los negocios que poseía Elroy Andley, explicándole de manera paciente y dedicada de que se trataba todo aquello, la rubia pensó que iba a ser más difícil, pero la verdad es que se le estaba dando bien eso de los números, los flujos de la bolsa, los ingresos y los egresos, la planificación de cada proyecto, las proyecciones económicas a corto y largo plazo, los riesgos generados por cada inversión a tomar en cuenta, etc., más difícil le resultaba cocer los puntos internos de una cirugía que eso.

Y bien señorita Candy, alguna duda con respecto a lo que hemos tratado hoy – pregunto George

No George, todo está claro – respondió la rubia – la verdad es que eres bastante bueno en esto de enseñar, con razón Albert es un as de los negocios, y como no si lo aprendió del mejor

Favor que me hace señorita Candy – respondió el pelinegro sonrojado

Nada George es la verdad, bueno y dime que más veremos ahora

Bueno la verdad es que ya terminamos por hoy, no prepare nada más porque pensé que le tomaría un poco más de tiempo adaptarse a todo esto – comento George – y pues aquí en confianza le comentare que el joven Archie no domino estos principios hasta después de tres semanas

No! En serio – se asombró Candy – y Albert? En cuanto tiempo lo domino George?

Bueno, el al igual que usted lo hizo a la primera, ustedes tienen una facilidad para esto, creo que podrá hacerle frente muy fácilmente en cualquier negociación señorita Candy

De verdad lo crees George

Si señorita, se lo digo en serio, es más para demostrarle que no bromeo que le parece si mañana me acompaña a una negociación que tengo con Hendell´S Company, ellos desean invertir en nuestras empresas pero me parece que no estamos llegando a un buen acuerdo con respecto al porcentaje de ganancias que solicitan, por lo que veremos que ajustes se pueden hacer

Claro George cuenta conmigo, pero necesitare que me facilites la información acerca de ese negocio, para entender bien lo que trataremos mañana

Por supuesto señorita Candy, es más aprovechando que aún nos queda una hora para que sus clases finalicen, que le parece si nos ponemos a revisarlo ahora

ME parece estupendo George

Siendo así, en un momento vuelvo, voy por los archivos

George salió de la sala de juntas rumbo a su oficina para recoger todo lo que necesitaban estudiar acerca de esa negociación, oportunidad que un rubio guapísimo no desaprovecho.

Candy se encontraba concentrada leyendo un informe sobre las ganancias generadas en los últimos años de una de las empresas de su madre, por lo que no levanto la vista cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió

Volviste rápido George – dijo Candy aun con la cabeza gacha

No soy George, Candy – dijo el rubio parado frente a ella

Albert – exclamo la rubia – que haces aquí?

Estoy revisando unos documentos Candy, hay unos negocios que requerían mi atención antes de volver a Lakewood para tu presentación

Ah! Ok – respondió la rubia regresando su mirada al informe

Me da gusto ver que vuelvo a ser Albert para ti princesa – comento el rubio para seguir haciendo conversación

No te confundas William, solo fue un desliz a causa de la costumbre, y bueno también una manera de agradecerte por las rosas de esta mañana – dijo Candy sin levantar la vista para que el güero bello no notara su sonrojo

Entonces te gustaron las rosas

Si, están muy bellas

Y leíste mi nota Candy?

La verdad es que no llego ninguna nota – dijo la rubia para no ponerle las cosas fáciles al güero

Como? Y entonces como sabes que son mías?

Sencillo William, el encargado de la floristería le dijo a mama que el señor Andley las enviaba, y el único señor Andley que conozco eres tú, así que no fue difícil deducirlo

Candy por favor – solicito el rubio – deseo que aclaremos las cosas, necesitamos conversar largo y tendido acerca de esta situación

Sera en otro momento William – respondió la rubia – por ahora solo deseo dedicarme a entender los negocios de mi madre, aprender de George y prepararme para mi presentación, como te darás cuenta no me queda mucho tiempo para perderlo

Claro, pero si fuera ese tal Steven seguramente si aceptarías una invitación a comer

Celoso William? – cuestiono la pecosa levantando la mirada y clavándola en los ojos azul cielo que tanto amaba

Preocupado, diría yo Candy, no sabes nada de ese hombre, ni quien es, de donde viene ni cuáles son sus intenciones, como puedes involucrarte con alguien sin conocer nada de el

Ese William, es mi problema no tuyo, pero para que estés más tranquilo, déjame decirte que no tienes de que preocuparte, conozco muy bien cuáles son las intenciones de Steve y puedo decirte que son muy honorables

Candy! Por dios no te das cuenta que ese hombre se está aprovechado de ti!

Aprovechándose de mi William? Steve? Creo que te estas equivocando, el único que se aprovechó de mi confianza aquí fuiste tú William, te aprovechaste de que confiaba ciegamente en ti para querer casarme con Terry, o se te olvida ese pequeño detalle

No Candy no lo he olvidado, por eso te estoy pidiendo que me des la oportunidad de hablar, de aclarar todo, por favor princesa, dime que tengo que hacer para que me escuches, para que entiendas que sí, acepto que fui un idiota, pero no sabía qué hacer, por favor Candy, acepta comer hoy conmigo, dame la oportunidad de desenredar todo esto, y si no estás satisfecha con mi explicación, te prometo que te dejare en paz

Candy medito un poco su respuesta, y cuando estaba a punto de responder, George entro a la sala con los archivos en la mano

William, disculpa no sabía que estaban ocupados

Tranquilo George yo ya me retiraba – dijo el rubio triste y cabizbajo pues pensaba que Candy se negaría a dar una respuesta pero

Está bien William, almorcemos juntos hoy, estaré libre a las dos, te espero en la recepción del corporativo

Gracias Candy, veras que podremos aclarar todo – dijo el güero saliendo de la sala de juntas

El tiempo que faltaba para que se reuniera con Albert, le parecía eterno, los minutos se demoraban en pasar, ya no pudo volver a concentrarse en la negociación que estaba estudiando con George, quien al notar que su alumna estrella, estaba por las nubes, decidió cerrar los archivos y hablar con ella

Señorita Candy – llamo George – me permite un consejo

Claro George, dime

No se deje vencer por usted misma señorita Candy, ahora ya no está luchando contra Emilia, pues a estas alturas me imagino que ya debe saber que ella y Neal se van a casar verdad? – cuestiono el pelinegro a lo que la pecosa solo asintió con la cabeza – bien, siendo así, no deje que su orgullo la domine, yo sé que William no se ha portado de la mejor manera, ha cometido demasiados errores últimamente, y en su disculpa solo puedo decirle que está enamorado de usted, esta tan enamorado que no le importo sacrificar su amor con tal de que usted sea feliz señorita, que no fue lo correcto, también lo acepto, pero el prefirió tenerla como su amiga, felizmente casada con el supuesto amor de su vida, que ver perdida su amistar porque usted no correspondiera a su amor

George, pero eso no fue justo, porque no se sinceró conmigo desde un principio, nos habríamos evitado tantos problemas

En eso también le doy la razón, pero esa pregunta se la tiene que hacer a él, señorita Candy, solo él le va a poder dar una respuesta que la satisfaga, por eso le pido que le dé la oportunidad de explicarse, aclaren las cosas, ustedes se aman, luchen juntos por su amor, pues lo que se viene con el consejo no lo podrán superar si no están juntos

Está bien George, te prometo que lo escuchare serenamente durante el almuerzo, y que dejare el orgullo de lado cuanto llegue el momento de tomar alguna decisión.

Gracias señorita Candy

No George, gracias a ti por siempre estar ahí para todos nosotros, y ahora, si no te molesta me vuelves a explicar todo lo referente a los Hendell´S, es que he traído la cabeza en otra parte la última media hora

George sonrió "claro señorita Candy" dijo el pelinegro y comenzaron nuevamente, pero ahora ambos estaban concentrados

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Yaaaa ahora si me voy a mi reunión sino me van a botar del trabajo, nos vemos chicas bellas


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Una rubia se miraba en el espejo del baño del corporativo, revisaba y retocaba su maquillaje, algo tenía que hacer para no sentirse tan nerviosa, pero no sabía que, ya se había lavado la cara cerca de diez veces, pero ni el agua fría lograba calmarla – respira Candy respira – se decía a si misma – vamos mujer que solo es una comida, ni que te fueras a casar con el – se dijo mirando su reflejo frente al espejo, faltaban unos minutos para las dos, por lo que dando un último respiro salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala de juntas para despedirse de George.

En la sala ya se encontraba un rubio ansioso, hablando con su buen amigo ciertos temas, no precisamente de negocios

No lo vallas a arruinar ahora William – le decía el pelinegro – vamos muchacho ya ármate de valor y dile todo lo que sientes por ella

Si George, esta vez voy decidido a todo, es hora de aclarar todo esto, he dejado pasar demasiadas cosas por alto

En esas andaban cuando cierta rubia entro al salón sin tocar, dejando a los caballeros mudos

Valla, cualquiera diría que estaban hablando de mi – dijo Candy sonriendo (si supiera que andaba en lo cierto)

Nos vamos princesa – pregunto Albert ofreciéndole el brazo a Candy

Si, ya estoy lista – respondió al rubia mientras sujeta al güero – George, usted no irá a comer – pregunto preocupada por su amigo

No se preocupen por mi señorita, yo comeré con Sofía (la secretaria de George) tenemos que ver algunos pendientes así que nos quedaremos a trabajar aquí, en la sala de juntas, y pediremos algo al cafetín

Bueno, pero no dejes de comer ok, lo que menos deseamos es que te enfermes – recomendó la rubia

Bajaron el ascensor en completo silencio, pero a diferencia de las últimas veces, este no era un silencio incomodo, sino todo lo contrario, estaban disfrutando tanto de su compañía mutua que ninguno de los dos quería romper la magia, pero era necesario

A donde iremos Albert – cuestiono la rubia mientras subía al auto del lado del copiloto mientras el rubio mantenía la puerta abierta para ella como el caballero que siempre ha sido y será

Y veras princesa, sé que te encantara el lugar – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y subirse el al lado del conductor

Candy miraba por la ventana ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que el rubio la observaba de reojo, deseaba tanto poder tomarla de la mano y decirle cuanto la amaba, - con calma – se decía – todo con calma – y soltó un suspiro que la rubia percibió

Todo bien Albert

Si Candy, todo de maravilla – dijo el rubio regalándole una sonrisa – más bien cuéntame, que tal tus clases con George

La verdad es que espere que fuese más difícil, pero no, todo me pareció súper sencillo, es más estuvimos revisando el negocio con los Hendell´S y aunque hay varios puntos que no me han quedado claro, pude notar que ese negocio no nos será rentable Albert, pero ya me sacare la duda mañana que terminemos de revisarlo George y yo

Valla Candy me sorprendes, siempre supe que eres una mujer muy hábil e inteligente, pero no espere que aparte de eso tuvieras esa pasión por los negocios, por lo que te oigo hablar pareciera que siempre hubieras manejado todo lo referente a ellos

Gracias Albert, pero ya deberías saber que cuando algo me apasiona, no paro hasta dominar el tema a fondo

Sí, eso también es cierto, lo mismo paso con la medicina, no contenta con ser enfermera, te especializaste en cirugía y ya hasta la cuenta perdí de todas las capacitaciones y cursos que llevaste – comento el rubio logrando que Candy se sonrojara

Bueno, es que como te lo dije hace un instante me apasiona

Sabes, esa es una de las cosas que tanto admiro de ti Candy, nunca te dejas vencer hasta conseguir lo que deseas, me siento muy orgulloso de ti princesa, te admiro mucho, esa fuerza, esas ganas de luchar, el no dejarte vencer por nada ni por nadie, a veces me gustaría tener esa fuerza Candy – comento el rubio con tono apesadumbrado

Albert! Tú tienes esa fuerza, todo lo que soy lo aprendí de ti, siempre me has ayudado y has estado a mi lado cuando he estado a punto de flaquear, siempre apoyándome y dándome ánimos, cuando había algo que creía no podría alcanzar, pensaba en ti, enfrentando y asumiendo tus responsabilidades estoicamente y me decía "si él puede, si él no se deja vencer, yo tampoco lo haré", tengo que confesarte que fuiste lo que me motivo a seguir adelante siempre

Fui Candy? Es que acaso ya no lo soy? Ya no tengo ese orgullo, placer y privilegio?

Si he de ser sincera, no Albert, ya no lo tienes – dijo Candy notando que el rostro del rubio se tornaba lúgubre – pero no me mal interpretes por favor, es solo que decidí que debía hacer las cosas por agradarme a mí, y no a ti, o a cualquiera, creo que es ahí donde nos hemos equivocado Bert – puntualizo la rubia llamando cariñosamente a su interlocutor, cosa que le arranco una sonrisa al güero, sonrisa que no se quedó en sus labios, sino que también llego a sus ojos, logrando que estos mostraran el brillo que tanto le encantaba a Candy

Creo que tienes razón princesa, una vez más logras sorprenderme, has madurado mucho, y si, es a nosotros mismos a quienes tenemos que ser leales, y yo me he desviado mucho de ese camino, con mi afán de hacer las cosas correctamente, comencé a hacer lo correcto para otros y no para mí, podrás disculparme por eso alguna vez princesa – cuestiono el rubio estacionando el auto

Cuando Candy volteo a ver a donde habían ido para comer, quedo impresionada por la belleza del lugar, era un restaurante sencillo, del tipo campestre, rodeado de árboles y en la parte trasera se notaba una laguna, ella volteo emocionada y le regalo una radiante sonrisa al güero

Espero que el lugar te guste preciosa – dijo el rubio mientras le daba la mano para bajar del auto

Estas bromeando Bert, no me gusta, me encanta, hace mucho que no tenía contacto con la naturaleza, entre tanto baile, viaje y reunión social, habíamos dejado de lado salir al campo y hacer lo que tanto nos gusta – respondió la rubia mientras se encaminaban al interior del local

Es muy cierto, hemos dejado tanto de lado preciosa – suspiro el rubio – pero nunca es tarde para corregir los caminos – afirmo mientras ayudaba a Candy a sentarse

Nuevamente tienes razón – confirmo la rubia – y si no me equivoco, por eso es que estamos aquí verdad? – Cuestiono la pecosa – para retomar nuestros caminos

Y espero con todo mi corazón Candy, que después de que hablemos, podamos compartir el mismo camino, preciosa

Ya veremos Albert, aún hay mucho por aclarar, pero que te parece si antes de eso, ordenamos algo de comer, muero de hambre – dijo la rubia haciendo un gesto gracioso

Es la mejor idea que he oído en todo el día Candy, aquí entre nos, no he probado bocado desde anoche

Y eso Albert, estas enfermo? Te sientes bien?

Si princesa, gracias por preocuparte, solo eran los nervios de que hoy te vería y el no saber qué pasaría, si aceptarías comer conmigo o no

Jajajaja – rio Candy divertida – quien diría que sería yo la causante de que el gran hombre de negocios William Albert Andley no pudiera comer de los nervios, sabes lo poderosa que me has hecho sentir - finalizo pícaramente

Me lo imagino, y créeme cuando te digo que no me importa que me tengas en tus manos, siempre y cuando también me tengas en tu corazón princesa – dijo el rubio tomando a Candy de las manos y logrando que esta se sonrojara por el comentario

Estaban de lo más íntimo, el momento justo para que Albert suplicara perdón… pero como nunca sale nada como él lo espera, llego la mesera para tomar su pedido, ordenaron algo sencillo y ambos adoraban un puré de papas con pollo frito y de postre pastel de chocolate

Para recordar viejos tiempos – dijo la rubia

Los mejores de mi vida – afirmo el güero – no sabes cómo extraño esos días Candy, en los que no era más que un lavaplatos, era tan feliz compartiendo no solo el departamento contigo princesa, sino también tu día a día

Yo también era muy feliz en ese tiempo Albert, sentía que por fin tenía una familia, eras mi familia, mas allá de la amistad, creo que desde ese tiempo ya te amaba, pero no lo quería aceptar, y es que estaba tan cegada por la ilusión de mi juventud que bueno no sé, creo que fue un cumulo de cosas, la juventud, la inexperiencia, la ilusión y el espejismo del amor, en fin

Yo me volví a enamorar de ti en ese tiempo Candy, cuando te deje en Inglaterra con Terry fue porque pensé que él era tu felicidad, que te haría feliz y bueno yo tendría que olvidarte pues en ese tiempo ya te amaba, por eso viaje a África, para alejar mi corazón del tuyo y dejarte ser feliz, por dejar de amarte es imposible, aun amnésico volví a hacerlo – sonrió el rubio de medio lado – y sé que lo volvería a hacer si algo parecido llegara a ocurrir

Albert! Puedo preguntarte algo

Claro Candy, con toda confianza, creo que es el momento de por fin ser transparentes el uno con el otro

Por qué ese afán de dejarme ser feliz con otro aunque me ames

Por qué aprendí de ti a anteponer la felicidad de los demás a la mía propia Candy, pensaba tanto en ti, que me dije, si ella puede ser feliz viendo a los que ama felices, porque yo no podría, si ella es feliz razón por demás para yo también serlo, pero no, me he dado cuento que me canse de eso y que desde hoy en adelante quiero ser egoísta y no dejarte ir

Yo también me he dado cuenta de lo mismo Bert, he sido tan tonta, está bien querer que quienes queremos sean felices, pero nosotros también tenemos derecho a serlo, no podemos ir por la vida decidiendo por los demás, ellos también tienen que crecer y tomar sus propias decisiones, lamentablemente lo aprendí de la peor manera, y es que no sabes cuánto me dolió que trataras de casarme con Terry

Perdóname Candy, perdóname por eso y por todo lo que te haya causado daño o dolor, créeme que nunca fue mi intensión hacerlo, erróneamente pensé que estaba haciendo bien, que era lo correcto, una vez más, lo era, pero para la gente equivocada no para mí y mucho menos para ti, si hubiera sido sincero desde un principio todo habría sido diferente, tal vez y hasta ya estuviésemos casado – puntualizo el rubio buscando alguna reacción el su princesa con lo que había dicho

Tranquilo Albert, no eres el único que ha cometido errores, yo también me equivoque, debí pararme frente a ti y aclararte las cosas, si esta conversación la hubiésemos tenido antes en lugar de andar jugando al gato y al ratón, tanto tu como yo nos hubiéramos ahorrado un sinfín de dolores de cabeza, y ni que decir de quienes nos rodean, aunque como bien dicen, todo pasa por algo, mira, Emilia se casara este fin de semana con Neal, cosa que aún no puedo creer, Kate está saliendo con Steve, Patty y Terry están organizando su fiesta de compromiso, mi madre y yo nos llevamos de maravilla, y como cereza del pastel he descubierto que soy buena en los negocios – dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo pícaramente

Pues si princesa, hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, pero no olvidemos todo lo que nos ha costado, hay que valorar lo que logremos de hoy en adelante pequeña, porque me darás una oportunidad verdad Candy – rogo el rubio haciendo un puchero

Uhmm, no lo sé Albert, no quiero volver a sufrir otra vez, y si después descubres que todo es más importante que yo y me dejas abandonada en la casa como la esposa abnegada que nunca seré – cuestiono la rubia seriamente – tienes que estar seguro de que lucharas porque lo que dices sentir por mí no sea relegado por tus tantas ocupaciones y responsabilidades, porque créeme que yo no cometeré el mismo error dos veces Albert, no permitiré que me dejes en el olvido

Candy! Yo no quiero relegarte y estoy muy seguro de que eso no volverá a ocurrir, créeme cuando te digo que he aprendido bien li lección princesa, y tampoco quiero que seas una esposa abnegada, a mí me gustas como eres, libre, espontanea, directa, sencilla, tierna, desinteresada, y todo de ti, amo cada fibra de tu ser Candy, con todos tus defectos y todas tus virtudes, y si en algún momento me estoy desviando del camino, jálame de las orejas y regrésame a tu lado preciosa, porque ahí, junto a ti es a donde yo pertenezco

Una vez más, cuando el momento era el correcto para un beso, y para que por fin se reconciliaran, llega la bendita mesera con la comida, dejando a Candy con las ganas de probar los labios del rubio, cuestión que la hizo sonrojarse a mas no poder

Albert solo atino a sonreír por lo acontecido, comieron a gusto y en silencio, disfrutando de su mutua compañía; cuando llego la hora del postre Candy tuvo ganas de jugar y embarro la nariz del rubio con betún de chocolate, sorprendió al güero y causándole gracia

Pequeña tramposa, ya verás – dijo el rubio robando una tajada del pastel de Candy – ese será tu castigo por tu osadía Candy, me comeré la mitad de tu pastel

No Albert! – Respondió la rubia con un puchero – todo menos eso, por favor

Uhmm entonces, dime Candy, que harás por recuperar tu pastel – dijo Albert divertido

Bueno, que te parece si limpio tu nariz y te doy unas disculpas – dijo la rubia con una mirada traviesa y planeando en su loca cabecita como limpiaría la nariz del rubio

Está bien – dijo el rubio – pero aparte de eso, tendrás que comer conmigo mañana y también pasado mañana, aceptas?

Si – dijo la rubia tomando la servilleta entre sus manos y levantándose de su silla para dirigirse al lado del güero – bueno cierra los ojos Albert, porque si no me vas a distraer y terminaré ensuciándote mas – pudio la pecosa

Está bien Candy, como tú quieras – respondió el güero recostándose en el respaldo de la silla y levantando la barbilla, para darle más libertad de movimiento a la rubia

Que más no quería Candy, había salido a pedir de boca, se acercó lentamente al rubio y apoyo una de sus manos en un hombro, mientras que el rubio mantenía aun los ojos cerrados, de manera sigilosa, acerco sus labios a la nariz del güero y comenzó a lamer el betún de chocolate que esta había, cosa que dejo pasmado al rubio

Albert no sabía qué hacer, si moverse o no, si tomarla por la cintura o no, si disfrutar lo que Candy estaba haciendo, lo que le parecía por demás sensual o no, bueno eso si haría, lo disfrutaría, y en esas andaba, perdido en sus sensaciones, cuando sin darse cuenta, sus brazos lentamente viajaron a la cintura de la rubia, atrayéndola más a él, acción que hizo que Candy perdiera el equilibrio y por su mala posición más la fuerza con la que el rubio la atrajo, terminaron cayendo con todo y silla al piso, felizmente el rubio había reservado el restaurant completo para ellos, pues deseaba privacidad y comodidad para hablar con su princesa, pero jamás se imaginó, ni en sus más locos sueños, que terminarían en el piso, tirado sobre una silla y con Candy sobre él

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Jejejeje un poquito de diversión, espero que les guste este capítulo, tratare de subir otro más tarde, las dejo bellezas, y gracias por sus comentarios, no dejen de hacerlo porfa, no se imagina cuanto me gusta leerlos, besos y feliz noche


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Felizmente a la mesera no se le ocurrió aparecerse, la escena era por demás comprometedora y vergonzosa, Candy estaba encima de Albert y ambos en el piso, la rubia miro sonrojada al güero bello y se perdió en su mirada

Albert quiso levantarse para darle mayor comodidad a Candy, pues él estaba feliz con ella en esa posición (güero pervertido que andaría pensando) pero nuestra pecosa amiga no se lo permitió, más bien ella rodo sobre su costado y se recostó al lado de él, mirando al techo y suspirando tranquilamente

Sabes algo Albert, extrañaba esto

Candy, pero si nunca hemos estado en una posición así

No me refiero a eso Albert, no seas tan literal – dijo la rubia sonriendo – me refiero a esta paz, esta tranquilidad, a pesar de que la situación no es para nada común, pero es un momento tan íntimo, como los que compartíamos en el departamento, te acuerdas

Si – respondió el rubio soltando un suspiro – cuando nos tendíamos en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, a compartir lo que nos pasó en el día con una taza de chocolate en la mano – comento Albert añorando tiempos pasados – no te gustaría volver a tener ese nivel de intimidad y confianza conmigo Candy, volver a ser, antes que nada, los amigos que siempre hemos sido

Si Albert, me encantaría, compartir todo, no solo lo bueno, sino también lo malo, estar a tu lado en todo lo que me permitas, y en lo que no también – dijo la rubia sonriendo – y es que nunca te voy a dejar solo Albert, siempre estaré a tu lado, para acompañarte, escucharte, ser tu apoyo o darte un consejo, antes una pareja, nunca dejemos de ser amigos quieres, que esta confianza que nos tenemos, siempre exista entre nosotros

Estoy de acuerdo contigo princesa, cultivemos nuestra relación en una base de confianza y respeto, no permitamos que elementos externos vuelvan a inmiscuirse en lo nuestro y lo hagan tambalear nuevamente, démonos la oportunidad de avanzar a un siguiente nivel princesa, que dices, me das la oportunidad crecer a tu lado Candy, de llegar a ser no solo el hombre que quieres, sino también el que necesites y al que ames

Ya te amo Albert, nunca lo olvides

Eso es un si princesa – pregunto un rubio tratando de aparentar serenidad (pero por dentro estaba que se le hacia todo gelatina el pobre jijijiji)

Si, Albert, es un si – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa sincera y un brillo en su mirada – solo vallamos despacio ok,

Sera como tú quieras Candy, pero desde ahora te digo, que tendré que anunciarte como mi prometida, pues no deseo que el Consejo se inmiscuya en nuestra relación, pero tu serás quien disponga cuan largo deseas que sea nuestro noviazgo preciosa – afirmo el rubio acariciando sutilmente el rostro de su ahora novia

Está bien Albert, por mí no hay problema, pero me dirás si algo se presenta verdad? No me volverás a ocultar nada cierto?

Nada princesa, desde ahora en adelante siempre te contare todo, te lo prometo (huyyyy no debió de prometer eso, hay güero cualquiera dice "cada que pueda" si quiera, tu solo te pones la soga al cuello)

Confió en ti Albert – respondió la pecosa mientras humedecía sus labios de manera sensual, invitando inconscientemente a que el rubio la besara, invitación que por supuesto no fue rechazada

Al rubio se le hizo agua la boca al ver como Candy se mojaba los labios, se le hizo tan sensual ese pequeño gesto, que no soportarlo más, aunque le había dicho a su princesa que irían despacio, la tentación de besarla era tanta, que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de los labios de su amada

Candy había cerrado los ojos al verlo acercarse lentamente, esperando impaciente a que el llegara a su meta, deseaba tanto ser besada por el, estaba claro que no era su primer beso, pero algo le decía que este sería diferente, su piel se lo decía, el temblor de su cuerpo lo confirmaba y su labios ya lo ansiaban

El rozo suavemente los labios de la rubia, disfrutando de cada toque como una lenta pero dulce agonía, no deseaba espantar a su precioso ángel

Los labios de su amado eran tan suaves, Albert estaba tomando posesión de sus labios de una manera tan dulce y sutil, sin brusquedad, sin apuros, como si tomara algo tan delicado que se pudiera resquebrajar al menor movimiento brusco

Albert deseaba tanto profundizar el beso, que ya sus ansias estaban tomando posesión de sus sentidos, lentamente jugueteo con los labios de su amada, delineándolos con su lengua, invitándola a abrirlos

Candy sintió la ansiedad que tenía Albert por profundizar el beso, instintivamente abrió los labios, permitiéndole a él gozar de las mieles de su boca, sus lenguas se encontraron danzando en un intercambio de sensualidad y gozo, mientras se iban reconociendo la una a la otra

El beso que comenzó siendo tierno y sutil se fue transformando en uno sensual, profundo y apasionado, ninguno de los dos deseaba terminar con ese intercambio de sensaciones mutuas, pero el aire estaba empezando a faltarles y la temperatura comenzaba a subir demasiado

Albert rompió el beso lentamente, con pequeños besitos sobre los labios de Candy, dejándola con ganas de mas (pero mírenla pues, insaciable la pecosa jejejeje) lo que le causo gracia, pues Candy se quedó con la trompita parada y los ojos cerrados

Preciosa – dijo el rubio sujetando el rostro de la pecosa dulcemente – discúlpame, yo.. Debí controlarme un poco

Uhmmmm – dijo Candy ensoñada – que dices Albert, si estuvo muyyyy bien – sonrió pícaramente – de haber sabido que besabas tan rico, te hubiera robado un beso hace mucho – afirmo la rubia acariciando el pecho de su amado y dejándolo completamente mudo – pero ya tendremos tiempo verdad – mientras acercaba nuevamente sus labios a Albert incitándolo a besarla

Albert no aguanto tanta tentación y tomo lo que buenamente le ofrecían, esta vez no fue tierno al comienzo, sino que se adueñó de los labios de Candy de una manera más posesiva, sin dejar de ser sensual y apasionado

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose recostados en el suelo, pero si supieron que lo estaban disfrutando mucho, hasta que a nuestra adorable pecosa se le ocurrió estornudar

Candy lo siento cariño, debí ser más considerado contigo, te vas a resfriar si seguimos recostados en el suelo – dijo el rubio levantándose y a la vez extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse

Se dieron un último beso antes de terminar el pastel que habían dejado a medio comer y luego de pagar la cena se fueron a caminar por el borde del lago, disfrutando de su mutua compañía y sus labios (no que iban a ir lento, valla sí que tienen mucha paciencia este par, para mí que terminan comiéndose el pastel antes de la cena)

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

 **Hola a todas**

Uyyy con un postre así quien espera a la cena, sí o no chicas, yo voy de frente al pastel y con ese queque uyyy hasta los dedos me chupo ejejejeje

Bueno muchachas, sorry por la demora pero es que me quede sin internet jejejeje pero ya pague así que aquí estoy … besos y buen fin de semana


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Mientras que en New York, una historia de amor recién comenzaba su camino a la felicidad, en Chicago era otro el cantar.

James y su hijo habían llegado a la estación por la mañana, Christofer Rogers los esperaba con los últimos informes solicitados acerca de los movimientos de la señora McGregor, todo indicaba que la dama se encontraba sola en la mansión de los Andley, en Lakewood, había llegado con su hija y su futuro yerno, pero hace unos días que ellos habían partido rumbo a New York con el administrador de las empresas George Johnson y Neal Legan quien iba muy acaramelado con la señorita Emilia McGregor

Datos que no eran desconocidos para James, pero si le sorprendía que conociendo como conocía a Melina, ésta no hubiese salido corriendo detrás de su hija, al saber que ella andaba con Legan en lugar de estar con Andley, pero ese no era asunto suyo, el había ido a buscarla por otra cosa, por un tema que ya había esperado mucho tiempo para ser solucionado

James guardo el sobre con el informe en su maletín y se dirigió al hotel con su hijo, debía pensar bien como haría las cosas, no podía cometer errores, toda tenía que salir perfecto, de eso dependía que por fin se reencontrara con su hija, su adorada niña

…

Mientras en Chicago James se debatía que pasos seguir y que decisiones tomar, en New York, un mensajero dejaba un sobre lacrado en el corporativo Andley, este iba dirigido al señor Johnson, en él se revelaba la identidad de la primera hija de Melina, y es que nuestro adorado rubio, a quien le gusta tener siempre el control de todo, no se quedó con las ganas de saber quién era ese bebe que Melina había tenido hace muchos años, tampoco quería dejar de saber quién era el padre, y como la única pista que tenía, fue revelada por la primera investigación que le realizo a la familia McGregor, decidió que seguiría esa ruta de investigación, más que nada para asegurarse tener algo con que controlar a Melina, pues ya se había dado cuenta de la ambición de esta mujer; pero nunca se imaginó lo que esta investigación revelaría

George se debatía entre contárselo de inmediato a William, cuando este regresara de almorzar con la señorita Candy, o correr de inmediato donde la señora Elroy, pues ella sería una de las más afectadas con esta revelación; por lo que decidió en un tris ir primero donde ella, aunque William se molestara con él, así que salió disparado hacia el departamento de Manhattan, dejando dicho que en la recepción del corporativo que si William volvía, solo le dijeran que tenía un pendiente que realizar

…

Albert y Candy estaban tomados de las manos felices y dichosos, se dirigían al auto para volver al corporativo después de unas preciosas horas compartidas, subieron al coche y se enrumbaron de regreso, venían conversando de los Hendell´S, los diversos negocios que tenía que cerrar Albert esa semana, la boda de Emilia y Neal que sería en solo dos días más, y de que como padrinos que les regalaría, por lo que llegaron al acuerdo de regalarles una hermosa propiedad en Escocia, en el pueblo que estaba cerca de la villa Andley, para que tuvieran donde comenzar cuando arribaran allá, todo era alegría en ese coche, con miradas enamoradas, risas sinceras, planes y sueños por cumplir, se sentían tan bien juntos, como si pudieran con todo y contra todos

…..

Elroy se encontraba mirando a través del ventanal de la sala cuando Candy llego, George ya se había marchado, dejándola por demás preocupada con lo que le había informado, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su hija y su sobrino la estaban mirando algo preocupados porque ella no reaccionaba, Candy se acercó y la abrazo, llevando la sentarse mientras le decía palabras dulces y llenas de cariño, y a su vez mirando a Albert elocuentemente con su rostro preocupado.

Mamita, dime que te pasa – pidió la rubia – no te das cuenta que me estas preocupando

Tía – dijo Albert – por favor no nos preocupes más

Yo – respondió Elroy saliendo de su letargo y recuperando la compostura en un tris, y es que tantos años siendo la matriarca y escondiendo sus sentimientos, le servirían justo en ese momento – creo que me quede dormida parada hija – dijo la dama sonriendo – crees que eso sea medicamente posible Candy – cuestiono tratando de llevar la atención de la rubia a otro campo

Bueno mama – respondió la rubia – he escuchado que eso ocurre cuando la persona está bajo mucho estrés o cuando algo la preocupa demasiado, pero dime mamita que te preocupa

A mi nada mi niña – afirmo Elroy acariciando el rostro de su hija, quien se encontraba arrodillada frente a ella – pero debe ser el estrés, y es que organizar una fiesta de presentación en Lakewood, encontrándome en New York, me ha sido más difícil de lo que esperaba – comento la dama – creo que ya no estoy para esos trotes Candy, vas a tener que tomar tu puesto como matriarca antes de lo que imaginaba mi niña bella

Ahh no! No me salgas con eso Elroy Andley, tú tienes mucha más fuerza que Albert y yo juntos ok, así que nada de que dejaras de ser la matriarca o de que yo tomare tu cargo, eso sí que no, mírenla pues, ya vio que su hija la puede reemplazar y se quiere ir de vacaciones la señora – le llamo la atención Candy a su madre logrando que Albert soltara una sonrisa

Ya escuchaste tía, la futura matriarca ha hablado, así que a cumplir con lo que esta dama ordena – dijo el rubio con tono de broma, lo que causo una sonrisa en las damas

Está bien hija, pero es en serio cuando te digo que ya me siento cansada, solo deseo descansar en una mecedora frente al jardín de Anthony mientras veo correr a mis nietos

Mamá! – Exclamo la rubia – si deseas podemos adoptar jejejeje, digo nomas para darte lo que pides

Nada de adoptar Candy – respondió Elroy – al menos no hasta que por lo menos me den un nieto cien por ciento Andley, así que ya díganme si tengo que incluir un anuncio de compromiso en tu fiesta de presentación – cuestiono la mujer con una mirada picara dirigida a su hija

Elroy Andley! …

No, no, no, nada de Elroy Andley, señorita que por lo roja que estas, y como traes el cabello puedo darme cuenta muy bien de lo que ha pasado, y espero que lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo no sea nada indecoroso – exclamo Elroy – y usted señor – dijo dirigiéndose a Albert – no piense que por el hecho de ser mi sobrino y patriarca del clan se va a poder propasar con mi hija así que ahorita mismo me va diciendo cuáles son sus intenciones con mi niña – bramo dejando fríos a ambos rubios (valla que Elroy le puede voltear la tortilla a cualquiera)

…

En Chicago, James le pagaba a un botones para que llamara a la mansión de los Andley en Lakewood y citara a la señora Melina en el comedor del Real Plaza Hotel, el hotel más importante y lujoso de esa ciudad, diciendo que el tema que tendrían que tratar era de suma importancia, pues era con respecto al próximo matrimonio de su hija y el señor Andley, ya que había oído rumores acerca de que habían viajado juntos sin chaperona.

Y así lo hizo el botones, Melina acepto reunirse con él, pensando que hablaría con alguien del consejo acerca del futuro de la joven pareja; tenía que mover bien sus piezas para dejar entrever que tal vez el heredero del clan ya estuviera en camino, pero sin ser directa, debía ser muy sutil para lograr sus propósitos y adelantar la boda lo más posible, lo que ella no se imagina era con quien se encontraría en realidad y que al ser un lugar público y concurrido por la más selecta sociedad de chicago, donde todos conocían a William Andley y por consiguiente a su futura familia política

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Bueno algo para dejarlas medio en suspenso, jejejeje sorry quería subir estos capítulos, pero me quede sin internet, abuuu eso me pasa por no pagar a tiempo jejejeje, sorry por la demora chicas


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Melina se levantó muy temprano, tenía que alistarse y lucir divina para su reunión con el representante del consejo (según ella claro), lucía un vestido largo, muy elegante, un maquillaje sobrio y un moño alto; no desayuno sola y tranquila, sus pensamientos vagaban en la mejor manera de introducir la llegada del futuro heredero del clan Andley a la conversación de una manera muy sutil, el tiempo pasaba lentamente, era la mañana más larga que había vivido en los últimos días, o es que eran sus ansias de poder y riqueza la que la hacían sentirse de esa manera, no pudo más con su impaciencia y le pido al chofer que se enrumbara al pueblo, si llegaba demasiado temprano, bien podría hacer algo de vida social en el parque o visitar las tiendas, si! Se le prendió el foquito, eso haría, iría a una tienda de bebes y compraría un ajuar, llegaría tarde a propósito y se disculparía con el representante del consejo, alegando que se había entretenido comprando algo para su futuro nieto, y taran, todo caería por propio peso, que genial idea, no cabía duda que era una mujer muy astuta.

En el hotel Steven le contaba a su padre acerca de las damas que había conocido, sobre todo de Kate que lo había deslumbrado y también de Candy que le inspiraba ternura, no habían tenido tiempo de ponerse al día en lo que les había pasado en ese tiempo, pues se habían concentrado en la búsqueda de su hermana, todo tenía que salir bien ese día, todo dependía de lo acorralada que se sintiese Melina para que por fin de los datos que faltaban y ubicar a la niña que era el tesoro que tanto habían buscado

James se mostraba nervioso, tantos años de realizar las más arduas negociaciones y de tratar con los más difíciles adversarios en el campo de las grandes inversiones, no lo habían preparado para esto; esto iba más allá del dinero, se trataba del futuro de su niña, de que por fin la pudiera hallar y darle todo el cariño que guardaba para ella, Reynolds adoraba a su hijo, pero esa niña que aun ni conocía se había vuelto su razón de vivir, le faltaba el reflejarse en la mirada de su princesa para cubrir el vacío que sentía en su alma

…

Una rubia despertaba de su dulce sueño con una sonrisa pícara (que andaría soñando la pecosa), pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios y suspiro de forma enamorada

Candy! – Llamó Dorothy entrando a la habitación – venía a despertarte, pero veo que no hace falta

Buenos días Dorothy – respondió la rubia con su voz cantarina

Vamos Candy, tienes el tiempo justo, tu madre te está esperando en el estudio, metete a bañar mientras alisto tu ropa, dime que deseas para hoy

En el estudio dices, que habrá pasado, no te dijo para que Dorothy

No Candy, sabes bien que la señora Elroy no tiene que darme explicaciones de lo que hace o dejar de hacer, yo solo soy una mucama, así que apúrate y dime que vestido deseas para hoy y metete ya a bañar

Está bien, está bien, que geniecito amiga, ya cásate – dijo la rubia riendo

Candy!

Está bien ya me meto a bañar, prepárame el vestido verde con aplicaciones en plata, el que es escotado en la espalda, hoy tengo ganas de volver loco a alguien

Si ya me entere, que bueno que hayan arreglado sus diferencias Candy, el señor Andley y tú hacen una maravillosa pareja

Si amiga, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, solo espero que todo salga como lo planeamos

Bueno, siempre debes estar lista para afrontar a las adversidades Candy, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, los problemas están a la orden del día, y está solo en ustedes que sepan cómo resolver esos inconvenientes sin que afecte su relación de pareja

Tienes razón Dorothy, solo está en nosotros el que logremos que todo marche bien – afirmo la rubia – Dorothy, sabes si Kate vino ayer, no la he visto desde el almuerzo con Steven

Uhmm, hasta donde sé, la señorita Kate está ayudando a Patty con lo de su viaje para su pedida de mano, pero vendría hoy por la tarde, la señora Elroy la llamo para hablar con ella

Que estará pasando, para que quiere mamá hablar con Kate?

Pues no lo sé Candy, tendrás que preguntárselo a ella – dijo la muchacha terminando de extender el vestido sobre la cama – ya está listo todo Candy, sal de la ducha de una vez que se te está haciendo más tarde y sabes que tu mama detesta que la hagan esperar

Ya voy, ya voy, a veces me pregunto si en verdad no serás mi hermana mayor Dorothy

Uhmmm pues que yo sepa no, tengo hermanos pequeños pero no mayores, así que no lo creo Candy – respondió la dama con una sonrisa – pero dime, porque lo dices

Pues porque siempre me ayudas, me aconsejas, me apoyas, y me riñes como solo una hermana lo hace – afirmo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios, causando la risa de Dorothy

Candy termino de arreglarse, bajo a desayunar, pero aunque se moría de hambre, decidió que era mejor dirigirse primero al estudio donde su madre la estaba esperando, si la había mandado a llamar con tanta premura, el asunto a tratar debía ser bastante urgente, suspiro añorando el sabor de los wafles con jalea o los huevos revueltos con tocino, dio media vuelta y se encamino al estudio de forma resignada

….

Elroy no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensaba en que irónico es el destino, que une y cruza los caminos a su antojo; tendría que ir con paso lento y seguro ahora, pues no deseaba causarle dolor alguno a su adorada hija, y pensar que antes la odiaba, como podía haber sido tan ciega y despiadada con ese ángel que llego a su vida solicitando lo mismo que ella pedía a gritos en el silencio de su alma, amor, cariño, comprensión, aceptación, protección; ahora era el momento de demostrarle que ella era su madre, si bien no la había traído al mundo, lo eran de manera espiritual, sus almas eran tan parecidas, ambas carentes de afecto, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para afrontar todo con una sonrisa; pero su niña era mejor, claro que sí, pues no se encerró en si misma permitiendo que la amargura la dominara, no, si niña había abierto su corazón a todos, demostrando que siempre se puede ser feliz

Mamá – llamo Candy nuevamente – que ocurre madre, estas rara desde ayer, dime que es lo que tanto te preocupa – pidió la rubia abrazando a su madre y colocando su cabeza en su regazo

Mi niña – saludo la mujer – dormiste bien querida – cuestiono

Si mamita, pero no me cambies el tema, dime que pasa

Candy – dijo Elroy tomando aire profundamente – tenemos un tema muy serio del cual hablar tu y yo, pero primero quisiera que me respondieras todo lo que te voy a preguntar de la manera más sincera que te sea posible

Claro madre, dime

Ojo Candy, que no serán preguntas sencillas, y no temas dañarme con tus respuestas, pues lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, entendido

Mamá me asustas, ya dime de una vez que pasa

Tranquila pequeña, todo está bien, solo necesito saber antes de hablar

Ok madre, puedes comenzar a preguntar, ten por seguro que seré completamente sincera

Bien, siendo así mi niña… comencemos

….

Melina salía de una tienda de bebes, se había encargado de charlar amenamente y de manera muy discreta, claro está (si como no, ahora es la personificación de la discreción la muy bruja) con la dama que atendía el recinto, pidiéndole su ayuda para elegir el primer ajuar que le regalaría a su futuro nieto, y como no sabía si sería niña o niño, aunque esperaba que fuera un niño para que continuara con el linaje Andley obviamente, pues deseaba regalarle a su adorada Emilia algo que pudiera usar él bebe en caso de nacer mujer

La tendera se sorprendió, pues estaba segura que no había escuchado nada acerca de la boda Andley – MacGregor, hasta donde ella se había enterado, la fiesta de compromiso se había cancelado por el infortunado accidente de la señorita Andley, pero al parecer los novios habían seguido con sus planes sin hacerlos públicos, pues no podía creer que el señor Andley se hubiese propasado de esa manera con la joven dama, y más porque ella lo conocía bien, claro no en persona, pero si por los comentarios de cierta rubia que iba seguido a comprar ropa para su sobrino y para algunos niños del hogar, nooo, ahí pasaba algo raro

Melina se dio cuenta que la tendera desconfiaba un poco de lo que ella comentaba, por lo que decidió terminar de una vez con sus compras y salir del establecimiento, la tendera solo atino a mover la cabeza en forma negativa y olvidarse del asunto, pues ese no era un tema para un cotilleo, se estaba hablando de la reputación de una dama, no podía creer como habían madres así, que no les importaba nada con tal de que sus hijas atraparan a un buen partido y valla que William Andley era un excelente partido.

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Valla con la bruja no le importa nada con tal de casar a Emilia de una buena vez con Albert, pero la sorpresita que se llevara cuando le digan que su hija ya está casada jijiji ya quiero ver la cara de la bruja arpía va a ser de pelicular Jejejeje


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Candy, dime que pasaría si tu madre apareciera – cuestiono Elroy

Bueno, pues me gustaría conocerla, saber que fue de ella, cuáles fueron las circunstancias que la obligaron a dejarme – respondió la rubia

Y si te dijera que nada la obligó, que ella lo decidió por qué era lo que más le convenía – hablo la dama

Estas diciendo que me abandono porque yo le estorbaba! – exclamo la rubia

Es solo un caso hipotético Candy, recuerda que me dijiste que serias sincera – la tranquilizo Elroy

Y lo estoy siendo madre, es solo que me sorprendió un poco ese hecho, pero tienes razón, también es una opción que debo considerar – respondió la rubia calmándose un poco – bueno , ese caso, igual quisiera saber quién es, y es que… - dudo un poco la pecosa – no sé cómo expresarlo… uhmmm a ver, ok, tal vez así pueda explicarlo mejor – dijo mientras paseaba por el estudio, se rascaba la cabeza y se volvía a sentar frente a su madre – compáralo con las ansias de saber, con la curiosidad que tienes por enterarte de algo, es solo conocimiento lo que deseo, haya sido buena o mala, por su voluntad o por obligación que me dejo, es la mujer que me dio la vida, quisiera saber de dónde provengo, pero solo por eso, por saber, no porque le guarde algún deseo amoroso o fantasioso de encontrar una familia de la cual fui arrancada por algún ser malvado y que me han estado buscando intensamente para darme el calor de hogar que siempre debió ser mío, no voy a mentirme madre, de niña si lo deseaba, soñaba con eso, cuando estaba en el hogar de Pony, Annie y yo creábamos fantasías donde nuestros padres venían a buscarnos pidiéndonos perdón por habernos dejado, pero ya no es así, y quieres saber por qué mamá? – cuestiono la rubia, mirando tiernamente a los ojos de su interlocutora, a lo que Elroy asintió con la cabeza – porque yo ya tengo un hogar, aquí a tu lado, tú eres la madre que necesito, aunque en un principio nos hayamos llevado como perros y gatos, dime que hijo no ha tenido diferencias con sus padres, todos hemos sido rebeldes en algún momentos y hemos merecido un buen castigo por nuestra osadía, y aunque las hemos pasado duras y maduras, pues siempre he sentido que tenía un hogar con ustedes, con Anthony, Stear, Archie, George, Dorothy, Patty, Annie y hasta Albert, aun sin saber que él era el tío abuelo William y quien me adopto, sentía que eran mi familia, algo rota y despistada, con cada quien jalando por su lado, pero todas las familias tienen tiempos así, mas sin embargo ahora, a pesar de que Archie y Annie están lejos con el pequeño Stear, los siento cerca mío como los hermanos que son para mí; y aunque Anthony y Stear ya no estén entre nosotros, nos dejaron muy bellas enseñanzas; y tú mamá, ahora que por fin nos llevamos bien, como no quererte si veo todo lo que haces por mí y por mi felicidad, si me soportas y aguantas mis locuras, si me aceptas y amas tal y como soy, ya no buscas cambiarme para encajar en una sociedad hipócrita, solo me ayudas a pulirme para que no pase desaires ni vergüenzas que puedan dañar mí ya mellada autoestima, y eso se aprecia, has sido tu quien ha visto por mi estas últimas semanas, quien ha estado al pie de mi cama velando mi sueño – a lo que Elroy sorprendió, pues creía que cuando Candy había estado en Shock por todo lo acontecido, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia – creías que no lo sabía madre, era como estar en un laberinto, me sabia perdida, pero podía ver todo lo que pasaba, no sé cómo explicarlo bien…

Candy! – exclamo Elroy con lágrimas en los ojos

Y por último Elroy Andley, que quede muy claro que así yo fuese hija de los mismísimos reyes de España, no dejaría de ser una Andley, ustedes son mi familia y siempre lo serán, así que dime de una vez que es lo que has descubierto que te tiene así, porque a mí no me engañas con este jueguito de pregunta y se sincera – afirmo la rubia mirando directamente a los ojos de Elroy

Está bien Candy – dijo Elroy en un suspiro – te has ganado el derecho de saber

Bien, te escucho madre – dijo la rubia irguiéndose para escuchar lo que la dama le diria

Anoche, antes de que William y tú llegaran, tuve la visita de George, al parecer William había mandado a investigar a los McGregor, para tener armas con las cuales enfrentarse al consejo en caso de que no pudiese llegar a un acuerdo de nulidad con Emilia o Frederick; esas investigaciones sacaron a la luz varios de los secretos que esa familia esconde, secretos que William no me ha dicho ni creo que lo haga, pues las cosas se han arreglado de la manera más inesperada entre Emilia y él, pero uno de esos secretos llamo su atención, y es que se trataba de algo que Melina McGregor ha escondido por mucho tiempo, y que a su vez su esposo, Frederick también se ha empeñado en ocultar para resguardar el buen nombre de su familia, me imagino

Ok, madre, entiendo, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo, indirectamente seria por mi relación con Albert pero como bien lo has dicho las cosas entre Emilia y él se han solucionado, así que no sé a dónde nos lleva esto

Bueno Candy, lo que pasa, es que como bien sabes hay muchas mujeres que desean casar a sus hijas con un buen partido, y muchas de estas madres hacen lo que sea con tan de lograrlo, William se dio cuenta de que Melina era así, por lo que decidió tener un haz bajo la manga, algo con lo que podría presionarla y obligarla a dejarlos en paz si las cosas se salían de control; por lo que continuo con las investigaciones, ayer llego el reporte de esa investigación Candy; George antes de decirle nada a William vino a verme y a entregarme ese informe

Y que decían esos documentos – cuestiono la rubia intrigada

Candy, lo que te voy a decir solo lo sabemos George y yo, William no está enterado y le tengo prohibido a George comentarle algo siquiera – comento la dama

Y por qué has hecho eso, Albert se molestara mucho cuando se entere – afirmo Candy

Lo hice mi niña, porque solo te compete a ti decidir quién debe o no saber lo que contienen esos papeles – dijo Elroy acercándose al escritorio para sacar un sobre de uno de los cajones

A mi? Y yo por que debo decidir eso? – respondió la pecosa intrigada

Candy, en estos papeles se revela quienes son tus padres – afirmó Elroy acercándose nuevamente a ella con un sobre en las manos

Queeee? – exclamo la rubia sorprendida

Si Candy, aquí está la historia completa de tu nacimiento – finalizo Elroy entregándole a Candy un sobre lacrado – está en ti la decisión de que hacer ahora

Candy miraba el sobre sin expresión alguna en el rostro, era como si estuviera en el limbo, Elroy se asustó pensando en que su niña caería de nuevo en el agujero de donde hace poco la habían sacado, pero para su tranquilidad Candy soltó un suspiro y levanto la cabeza

Está bien Elroy – dijo la rubia pausadamente mientras sujetaba el sobre y lo abría – descubramos de una buena vez quienes son mis padres

Deseas que te deje sola hija – cuestiono la mujer, pues no deseaba incomodar a su niña en un momento tan privado

No mama por favor – suplico la rubia – ahora te necesito más que nunca, quédate a mi lado – pudio con la voz quebrada mientras sus manos sacaban temblorosas los papeles que estaban en el sobre

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Wuaaaaaa las dejo con las ganas Jejejeje a ver chicas hagan sus apuestas y respondan el siguiente cuestionario

¿Cómo reaccionara Candy cuando se entere quienes son sus padres?

¿Perdonará Candy a Melina?

¿Cambiara Candy la manera con cómo ve a Emilia?

¿Candy le contara a William la verdad de su origen?

Espero sus respuestas preciosas, buen fin de semana


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Las manos me temblaban, sentía mi cuerpo frio por el impacto de esta noticia, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si debía abrir este sobre que mis manos sostenían y descubrir por fin quien me dio la vida….

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, en mi mente la imágenes de una mujer sin rostro se dibujaban, y al mismo tiempo se volvían borrosas, pues por lo que mi madre me había dado a entender, esta mujer no me amaba, nunca lo hizo, por eso me dejo, por eso me abandono, porque yo para ella, no era más que un estorbo en su vida, porque no signifique nada, porque fui tan insignificante para ella que me desecho con simpleza….

Como debía reaccionar yo entonces, que debería de hacer cuando sepa quién es, cuando esa mujer de mi mente tenga un rostro, un nombre y un apellido, debía de quererla, debía de escucharla, debía de aceptar su explicación, de aceptarla a ella, y si yo ya la conocía, y si ya la había visto, y si estaba lejos de mí, o en lugar de eso, si la tenía cerca….

Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, demasiados sentimientos encontrados, la cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía un laberinto sin salida dentro de mí, todo estaba en ebullición, no sabía que sentir primero, asombro, ira, coraje, amor, resentimiento, odio, tristeza, felicidad, satisfacción, desdicha….

Había muchas cosas que tomar en cuenta, actitudes, razones, preguntas, respuestas, dóndes, porqués, **NOOOOO!** , no podía, al menos no sola, y aunque mi madre, Elroy, quien se había convertido en eso, en mi madre, estaba a mi lado, me faltaban fuerzas, me faltaba la entereza que debía tener para afrontar todo, levante mi mirada y le devolví a mi madre el sobre

No puedo madre, no puedo hacerlo, no ahora – dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos entregándole el sobre a Elroy

Pero hija, es hora de que sepas de dónde vienes – respondió la dama tratando de infundirle fuerzas a su hija

No estoy diciendo que no lo hare madre, solo que no lo hare ahora, necesito responderme demasiadas preguntas, encontrar una explicación en mi mente a todo esto – dijo la rubia

Preciosa, no hay explicación que tú puedas tener – explico Elroy – debes entender, que en primer lugar esto no es culpa tuya, ni que estuvo en tus manos decisión alguna sobre este asunto, tu orfandad, fue algo que paso, en lo que no tuviste ni voz ni voto querida, no le busques una explicación a algo que no la tiene

Pero madre, es que todo esto es demasiado difícil de asimilar, así como así, no sé si pueda, recién estoy encontrando estabilidad en mi vida como para volver a desequilibrar todo con una noticia como esta – afirmo la rubia

De qué hablan mis bellas damas – es escucho una voz que provenía de la entrada

William, buenos días – saludo la mayor de las mujeres – se puede saber por qué entras sin ser invitado a pasar

Tía, buenos días – respondió el rubio al saludo, estuve tocando, y al no escuchar respuesta por parte de ustedes decidí entrar – comento mientras se acercaba al sofá donde estaba su adorada princesa, dándose cuenta de que esta estaba llorando – pero… que ocurre princesa – cuestiono Albert intrigado, recibiendo a su llorona novia en sus brazos

William – hablo Elroy – Candy tiene mucho que decirte, y te va a necesitar muchísimo más, yo mejor los dejo para que hablen solos

No, mamá – dijo Candy levantando la mirada – no es necesario que te vallas, tanto tu como Albert son mi familia y los necesito a los dos conmigo

Que pasa princesa – cuestiono el rubio

Pasa amor, - respiro la rubia profundamente para tomar fuerzas – que en este sobre – dijo la rubia mostrándole el sobre a su amado – está el nombre de mis padres y la historia de por qué me abandonaron

Albert solo atino a mirar a su tía antes de decir algo, procesando a la velocidad de la luz lo que le habían dicho hace unos segundos, y preguntándose porque él no estaba enterado de ese asunto antes que nadie

Y por qué no lo has abierto aun princesa – cuestiono el rubio

Es que….. – Dudo la rubia – no sé si deba Albert, mi vida está bien así, tengo a mi madre – dijo mirando dulcemente a Elroy, a Patty y a Terry que son como mis hermanos, a Archie y Annie que aunque están lejos siempre están en mi corazón y sobre todo te tengo a ti, qué más puedo pedir

Favor que nos haces princesa – dijo el rubio dulcemente, tomando las manos de su novia para infundirle tranquilidad – pero no quisieras darle la oportunidad a esas personas que te dieron la vida, siquiera de conocer la historia que los envuelve

Albert, pero y si dice algo que me duela, como que me abandonaron porque les estorbe, o porque no les importe

Bueno princesa, eso no lo sabrás si no abres ese sobre y lo lees, y si fuese así, ya nos preocuparemos después en que es lo que haremos, porque no te pienso dejar sola cariño, dijimos que lo compartiríamos todo verdad preciosa – a lo que Candy afirmo con un asentimiento de cabeza – bueno pues empecemos con esto, que te parece si lo abrimos juntos, los tres, como la familia que somos – finalizo el rubio invitando a su tía a sentarse al otro lado de Candy, quedando ella en el medio

Candy respiro profundamente, se calmó un poco y entonces tomo el sobre que Albert le daba, con manos temblorosas abrió el paquete y extrajo un file, en él se encontraba la historia de su vida, levanto la mirada buscando la aprobación y apoyo de Albert y de su madre, los que le sonrieron dulcemente, bajo su mirada nuevamente al file y lo abrió….

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Hola chicas bellas, regresando otra vez con ustedes, sorry por la ausencia pero es que he estado bastante enferma, y como las pastillas eran demasiado fuertes, me prohibieron escribir por que no podía hilar bien las ideas, incluso mi esposo se mataba de la risa por que en lugar de decir una cosa decía completamente lo contrario, ha sido una semana de locos, espero que les guste este cap, cortito pero ahí vamos retomando la historia , cuídense mucho ok y espero sus comentarios.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Melina llego al Real Plaza Hotel con el tiempo justo, pregunto en recepción acerca de la reservación que tenía a nombre del señor Rogers, ahora que lo pensaba, ninguno de los ancianos del consejo que apellidaba Rogers, debería de tratarse del administrador de alguno de ellos, se dijo.

Uno de los botones la guio por el recibidor hasta llegar al comedor, en el cual la dirigió a un apartado bastante discreto al fondo del salón; el apartado estaba iluminado tenuemente, se encontraba oculto entre dos columnas, permitiéndole discreción a los usuarios del mismo, al mismo tiempo que una hermosa vista de la fuente que tenía el jardín del hotel.

Una mesa antes de llegar al apartado, exactamente en frente del mismo, se encontraba un joven buen mozo de bellos ojos grises, que le sonrió galantemente, Melina se sintió alagada, por lo que contesto la sonrisa, desviando así la vista a la hora que ingreso al apartado, por lo cual no se pudo percatar de que ya había alguien ahí, esperando por ella

Buenas tardes señora McGregor – saludo cortésmente el caballero que ya aguardaba su llegada

Buenas tardes señor Rogers – respondió el saludo Melina sin levantar la mirada, mientras acomodaba las bolsas de su compra, total solo era un empleado más, según ella creía

Veo que ha estado de compras – cuestiono el señor Rogers – algún evento en especial

Bueno – respondió Melina saboreando la oportunidad que le daban para lanzar su malicioso veneno – la verdad es que no se celebra nada, al menos no aun, pues habrá que esperar algunos meses para la llegada de mi adorado nieto – afirmo la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Oh, y es que la van a hacer abuela siendo usted tan joven – dijo el caballero

Lo mismo le dije a mi hija, que como se le ocurría, pero ella se escuchaba tan feliz, que, qué más puede hacer una madre que alegrarse por sus hijos en este caso

Rogers estaba anonadado, esa no era la mujer que él recordaba, al menos no esas actitudes, Melina feliz porque su hija este embarazada de un Leagan y sin haberse casado, cuando hace unas semanas estaba comprometida con un Andley, no, algo no estaba encajando en esa figura

Entonces me imagino que el señor Leagan también estará contento – cuestiono Rogers tratando de averiguar mas

El señor Leagan? – Cuestiono la mujer – y él que tiene que ver en este asunto

Bueno, como padre de su nieto….

Que dice – bramo Melina, levantando su mirada por primera vez y enfocándose en los ojos verdes que la veían, cayendo en cuenta que no había administrador ni ancianos del clan, el asunto que la tenía ahí era otro, y ella había ido a meterse a la boca del lobo solita y por voluntad propia

Melina opto por levantarse, no diría ni una sola palabra más, se marcharía por donde vino y olvidaría todo lo hablado, luego se preocuparía por lo que ese hombre había querido decir con que Leagan era el padre de su nieto, nieto que por cierto no existía, pero primero lo primero, salir de ahí con toda la elegancia de una dama de su posición

Ni se te ocurra irte Melina – ordeno James con voz calmada pero imponente – no te gustara el escándalo que se armara si se te ocurre marcharte, porque créeme que esta vez no me detendré para descubrir todos y cada uno de tus traspiés; y dudo mucho que a tu esposo le guste enterarse por los periódicos que su muy abnegada esposa no es más que una cualquiera

Como te atreves – respondió Melina fúrica levantando la mano para abofetear a aquel hombre

Ni siquiera lo intentes – dijo James sujetando la mano de la dama en el aire – dejémonos de tonteras y poses que no son nuestras quieres, y vallamos a lo que me interesa que no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo

Melina estaba atónita, nunca la habían tratado así, siempre era ella quien causaba desplantes en los demás y no al revés

El tono de voz que James utilizo con ella la hizo dudar de su posición, y sopeso los pros y los contras de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que opto por sentarse nuevamente

Así me gusta Melina – dijo James con una sonrisa irónica – bien, ahora a lo que me interesa, dime dónde está mi hija

Melina se imaginaba que por ahí iba a ir la conversación, por lo que sonrió malévolamente y se relajó, total era lo mismo de siempre, ya habían hablado de ese tema varias veces y el seguía en las misma

Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no lo sé James – respondió la dama – ni lo sé, ni me interesa saberlo, es que no lo entiendes

No, Melina, la que no lo entiende eres tu – hablo James tranquilamente – déjame explicarte preciosa, hoy no me voy a ir sin una seña de mi hija, algo que solo ella tenga, algo que la haga única, pues te diré que hay cinco niñas que fueron abandonadas en los alrededores de donde diste a luz a mi hija y justo por las mismas fechas, por lo que necesito un rasgo que la identifique Melina, y si no me lo das, como me imagino que estarás pensando hacer, no te preocupes, no te hare nada, podrás marcharte tranquilamente, pero te recomendaría que mañana leas todos los diarios importantes del país, sobre todo la sección de sociales, donde saldrá publicada toda tu historia querida, desde que trabajabas en el burdel, como quisiste amarrar a tu lado a William Andley padre, como abandonaste a tu hija recién nacida solo porque estorbaba tus planes, como después de que te casaras con el señor McGregor te convertiste en una respetable dama, cosa que no duro mucho ya que al año del nacimiento de tu hija Emilia, comenzaron tus viajes anuales a Paris, donde has dejado muchos corazones rotos querida, quienes han hablado conmigo y me han contado todos los detalles de sus apasionados encuentros, me pregunto que pensara tu marido cuando se entere, por que dudo mucho que sepa todo eso, y aunque intento ocultar tu turbio pasado, pues no lo hizo muy bien que digamos, ya que con solo raspar un poquito la superficie se puede encontrar toda la porquería de la que estas rodeada

Melina no cabía en sí de la sorpresa y la cólera, miraba los sobres que estaban sobre la mesa, pensando en que si era lo suficientemente rápida podría derramar el agua sobre ellos, echando a perder su contenido

Ah, y si piensas que estos son los originales – afirmo James intuyendo las intenciones de Melina – déjame decirte que no soy tan idiota Melina, son solo copias, es más si deseas llevártelas para tenerlas de recuerdo lo puedes hacer querida, te las regalo

Eres un desgraciado mal nacido James – rugió la dama

No, querida – respondió James con todo el aplomo de lo que fue capaz – aquí la única desgraciada eres tú, que no te importo abandonar a una criatura indefensa a su suerte, una bebe recién nacida, que necesitaba de tus cuidados para sobrevivir, de tu hija Melina, tu propia hija, no te importo que le pasase, con tal de alcanzar tus intereses

Así es James, no me importo en ese tiempo, ni me importa ahora, es que no lo entiendes, N-O M-E I-N-T-E-R-E-S-A; no me importa en lo más mínimo si está viva o muerta, para mi esa niña solo fue la excusa para unas vacaciones, nada más, y si tendría que decidirlo de nuevo, lo volvería a hacer, porque para mí esa mocosa no significa nada, ni importa nada, así que si la quieres búscala, a ver si tienes suerte, porque fue tan poco mi interés por ella que ni siquiera la vi, cuando la partera me la quiso mostrar, la rechace, no quería verla, no quería tener ningún recuerdo de esa mocosa, era mejor así, por eso no me retuerce la conciencia, para mí fue como un sueño nada más, lo único que te puedo decir es que era rubia, si te interesa; pues fue lo único que vi, su cabeza sobresalir de la manta con la que la partera la cubría

Melina como puedes ser tan…..

Cuidado con lo que dices James, ya suficientes insultos te he aguantado, y no pienso aguantarte ni uno más, y si tienes intenciones de publicar todas esas historias que tienes sobre mí, te recomiendo que lo pienses bien, pues involucras al padre de mi futuro yerno, pues para que te quede claro, William Albert Andley, se va a casar con mi Emilia, y entonces veremos quién puede mas

La mente de James trabajaba a mil por hora, como el excelente hombre de negocios que era, decidió que era mejor que la mujer siguiera creyendo eso, como le gustaría ver su cara cuando le digan que su yerno no es un Andley, sino un Leagan, pero ese sería el castigo por su desmedida ambición, además, ya tenía dos datos que no había tomado en cuenta antes, uno era que su hija era rubia, lo que reducía a tres el número de chicas que podrían ser su hija, y la otra era la partera, por lo que solo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas para obtener el nombre de la mujer que había ayudado a su hija a nacer.

Está bien Melina, tu ganas una vez más – respondió James con voz de derrota – solo te pido que por favor me des el nombre de la partera para seguir con mi búsqueda, y puedes llevarte los documentos que están sobre la mesa, te mentí hace un instante para asegurarme que les hicieras nada a estos papeles ya que estos son los originales – finalizo el hombre dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su silla

Melina sonrió triúnfate, una vez más le ganaba a James

Está bien James, para que veas que no guardo rencores te daré el nombre de la partera – respondió la dama tomando los sobres que descansaban sobre la mesa – su nombre es Amelia Turner

James se memorizo el nombre de inmediato, mientras veía como Melina se marchaba oronda con sus paquetes, con una sonrisa que desbordaba altivez y con la seguridad de quien se creía vencedor

Steven entro al apartado y se quedó viendo a su padre, tratando de obtener una respuesta sin preguntar, cuando vio que su padre sonreía supo que había conseguido lo quería, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo

James le conto a su hijo todo lo hablado con Melina, acordaron que deberían salir esa misma tarde para Lakewood, de ahí viajarían al pueblito donde su hermana había nacido y comenzarían con la búsqueda de la partera, si la suerte los acompañaba, en un par de días a muy tardar tendrían la identidad de su hija, y por fin, podría llegar a ella

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Yeeee, un capítulo más, a ver qué les parece nuestra queridísima Melina, madre abnegada, tremenda piruja que resulto ser, bueno chicas nos leemos printito


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Estaba parada mirando a través del ventanal del estudio, Albert estaba detrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura, mi madre había salido a la cocina para traerme un té de manzanilla que calmara mis nervios, pero yo no me sentía nerviosa

Mis lágrimas caían en silencio por mi rostro, ni siquiera pedían permiso, simplemente salían, y yo no tenía ganas de luchar contra ellas, así que las dejaba correr; me sentía segura entre los brazos de mi rubio bello, este ángel que ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas desde que tengo memoria, ahora me acompaña en silencio, dándome mi espacio, esperando a que yo esté lista para hablar sobre el tema, respiro profundo y suelto un largo suspiro, levanto la mirada y veo mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, que triste espectáculo la verdad, tengo los ojos rojos e hinchados, mi nariz parece un rocoto y mis labios están lastimados por lo mucho que los he estado mordiendo, suelto otro suspiro más largo y vuelvo a respirar profunda y sonoramente, bien creo que ya es hora de hablar

Albert – digo bajito – crees que al menos mi padre si me ame

Princesa – responde el rubio – puedo asegurarte que así es, ven te voy a contar algo, pero no me lo tomes a mal está bien – dijo el rubio llevando a su novia al sofá y sentándose a su lado

Que pasa Albert – cuestiono la rubia

Bueno Candy, lo que ocurre es que yo mande a investigar a tu hermano y a tu padre sin saber que lo eran, y es que al verte con Steven, los celos me consumieron y no pude más, necesitaba saber algo de el para desengañarte – dijo el rubio mostrando vergüenza

Albert! – exclamo la rubia

No me enorgullece lo que hice princesa, pero déjame decirte que valió la pena, hoy me llego el informe en la mañana, y ahí dice que el señor Reynolds lleva años buscando a su hija, la que no se supo que tenía hasta años después por una conversación que escucho por casualidad, desde esa fecha ha hecho todo lo posible por encontrarla, incluso sé que hoy se iba a reunir con tu madre para obtener más información de tu paradero, aunque dudo que él ya sepa que tú eres su hija, sé que te ama, eso te lo puedo afirmar, al igual como te afirmo el cariño que siente Steven por ti, pues él siempre ha acompañado a su padre en su búsqueda y muestra el mismo interés por encontrarte que su padre

Entonces, tú crees que ellos si me quieren – pregunto la rubia

Ya te lo dije preciosa, no solo lo creo, sino que te lo afirmo – respondió el rubio besando a su amada en la nariz

Bueno, siendo así, desearía reunirme con ellos, quiero que mi padre me cuente su parte de la historia, podrías organizar eso amor – solicito Candy acariciando el rostro del rubio

Si princesa, yo organizare esa reunión y te avisare cuando tenga la fecha y hora de la misma – afirmo Albert – y con respecto a tu madre que piensas hacer – cuestiono el rubio

Mi madre es Elroy Andley – respondió la pecosa firmemente – y quiero que siga siendo así, solo tú, mi padre, mi hermano, Elroy y yo sabremos quién es mi verdadera madre- afirmo la rubia

Y si tu padre no está de acuerdo con eso princesa – cuestiono el rubio

Si mi padre no quiere respetar mi decisión pues muy su problema, de esa mujer yo no quiero saber nada, no le guardo rencor Albert, pero así como ella me desecho de su vida, pues yo la saco de la mía, no hay cabida para ella en mi vida, por lo poco que se de ella, no es una influencia que quiero cerca de mí, lo siento, sé que no debemos juzgar a nuestros padres, pero yo no la considero como tal, y por lo mismo me es sencillo mantenerla al margen de mí, me entiendes verdad amor

Claro que si preciosa – respondió el rubio – sabes que yo te apoyare en todo, y si llegases a cambiar de opinión también te apoyare, solo ten en cuenta todos los factores que afectan esta decisión amor, yo pienso que es mejor que hables con ella y te hagas una idea de que es lo que ella seria en tu vida

No Albert, pues estoy segura que si le digo quien soy, y ahora que Emilia y tu han terminado, tratara de aprovecharse de la situación; vamos Albert, me abandono porque yo interfería en sus planes para llegar a obtener posición social, dinero y poder, solo hay que tener dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta de que tratara de beneficiarse lo más posible de mi relación con los Andley para lograr sus avariciosos fines

Está bien princesa, veo que has pensado en todo ….

Te amo Albert, y no quiero que nada ni nadie empañe la felicidad que poco a poco estoy alcanzando a tu lado, por favor apóyame si

Siempre mi amor, siempre te apoyare

Y cerraron ese capítulo de sus vidas con un tierno beso, el cual fue observado desde la puerta por Elroy Andley, quien se sentía orgullosa de las decisiones que estaba tomando Candy, su pequeña hija se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer fuerte y valiente, más de lo que había demostrado anteriormente; cerró la puerta en silencio, y se fue con la bandeja del té al comedor, a disfrutar solita de la merienda.

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Ahora si me voy, pero les dejo este capítulo chiquito para no dejarla con las ganas, cuídense mucho, besos


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

La siguiente semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para todos, Candy estaba que volaba por la falta de tiempo, tenía demasiadas cosas que cubrir y el día le quedaba corto, estaban las clases con George, la negociación con los Hendell´S, la pedida de Patty…

Si, también en la pedida de Patty tenía la cabeza puesta, pues Terry la tenía vuelta loca con que debía regalarle a su prometida como obsequio de compromiso, y es que la tenía muy mimada, quien diría que lograría ver así al joven rebelde que conoció en su época de colegio, sonrió sutilmente ante sus pensamientos

Luego estaba la boda de Neal y Emilia, faltaban solo unas horas para la cena de ensayo, y aunque no sería una boda glamurosa ni muy grande, pues Candy se había propuesto compartir esas pequeñas cosas con su hermana, si, ahora tenía una hermana de sangre y aunque Emilia no lo sabía, y eso que le había preguntado directamente por que tanto detalle y consideración cuando ella se portó de una manera bastante desagradable con la rubia, nuestra querida pecosa solo dijo que era porque quería mucho a Neal y que este era un nuevo comienzo, así que era oportunidad perfecta para conocerse mejor y quien sabe tal vez algún día llegar a ser amigas, total al fin y al cabo serian familia (más de lo que Emilia se imaginaba)

No podía negar que su hermana le caía bien, aun no le había dicho de su parentesco y tampoco planeaba hacerlo, al menos no mientras su madre biológica estuviera viva, sabía que Melina bien podría valerse de cualquier medio para presionar a Emilia y está en algún arrebato de cólera le pudiese reclamar que hubiese abandonado a su hermana, no, mejor así, mientras menos gente supiera la verdad, el secreto estaría mejor cuidado

Y encima la despedida de soltera, si, aquella que Candy y Kate habían planeado tan cuidadosamente en secreto, pues a manera de escape las chicas tendrían una despedida de soltera al estilo New York, ya se imaginaba Candy la cara de los muchachos cuando se dieran cuenta de que todas las damas se escapaban cuales prófugas de la cena.

Y por último, también estaba su propia presentación, el lunes enrumbarían a Chicago y luego a Lakewood, deseaba visitar a sus madres antes de la fiesta, y contarles todo lo que le había pasado, sea como fuese, esas dos mujeres siempre serían sus madres, los pilares sobre los que forjo su personalidad, quienes le inculcaron todos los valores con los que ella estaba formada, aunque últimamente se le estaba haciendo difícil recordarlos, y como no olvidarse del recato, la pureza, el control y no sé qué más, con los apasionados besos que compartía con su amado, aun se ponía roja cuando recordaba que hace unas noches se habían quedado en el despacho disque revisando el contrato de los Hendell´S, si claro cómo no, no recordaba ni uno de los acuerdos mencionados en esos papeles, pero bien que se acordaba de las caricias que había compartido con su amado, de cómo su cuerpo temblaba con cada rose de sus manos, de cómo sus labios bajaron hasta su escote y ella no fue capaz de ponerle un alto, y es que no quería que parara, era tan delicioso sentirla así de cerca, así de suyo y a la vez ella sentirse de él, las palabras de amor, las miradas sensuales cargadas de erotismo, los susurros al oído y los gemidos que escapan de los labios de ambos, un te amo por aquí, un te quiero por allá, un te deseo entre los dos, y de pronto la magia se rompió, a pesar de que ella deseaba seguir experimentando todas esas nuevas y deliciosas sensaciones, comprendía muy bien que no era el lugar ni el momento, pero valla que era difícil concentrarse con su aroma tan cerca y su piel emanando calor, hay dios como podría resistirlo, no Candy, vamos tienes que pensar en algo que te baje de este volcán, piensa en pingüinos, si, esos bellos animalitos que viven en la nieve, la nieve es fría Candy, vamos piensa en osos polares, en hielo, hayyyyy …..

De solo recordarlo se le había vuelto a subir la temperatura a la pecosa, y así la encontró nuestro adorado rubio, cuando entro a la sala de juntas para invitarla a almorzar

Preciosa, que pasa – pregunto el rubio intrigado, pues había encontrado a su novia con la mirada ensoñada y las mejillas rojas

Albert! – Exclamo Candy saliendo de su sopor – nada, es solo que estaba recordando algo

Uhmm – dijo el güero acercándose a su novia y tomándola por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tocando su delicada nariz – y se puede saber que estaba recordando mi amada novia, debe ser algo muy íntimo para que se ponga tan nerviosa y colorada

Yo… bueno … yo…. Este…. Hay Albert que preguntas haces

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, - rio el rubio de buena gana – vamos princesa no te molestes, seguramente estabas recordando la noche en que nos quedamos estudiando el contrato de los Hendell´S verdad

Bueno, este… si, - respondió Candy sonrojada

Pues te confieso que yo tampoco he podido sacarlo de mi mente princesa, sé que quedamos en ir despacio, hacer las cosas bien y con tiempo, pero he de confesarte que me traes loco precioso, no dejo de pensar en ti, y no sabes cómo deseo que seas mi esposa de una vez

Albert! – Exclamo Candy – no puedo ser tu esposa

Que! Por qué dices eso

Pues porque no me lo has pedido tontito – rio Candy de buena gana a causa del susto que le pego a su amado – tranquilo amor, vamos con tiempo, además te queda una semana para convencerme, sino en mi presentación no habrá anuncio de compromiso – añadió la rubia pícaramente, soltándose del brazo de su amado y tomando su cartera – nos vamos querido – finalizo Candy con una voz muy sensual y una pose seductora en el marco de la puerta, dejando a cierto rubio con muchas ganas … de una ducha bien fría

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Pobre Albert, a ver chicas quiere aliviar al pobre güero y ayudarlo con la ducha fría jejejeejje, empezamos con la cuenta regresiva preciosas, eso creo, a ver hasta donde llegue la historia, cuídense mucho, nos leemos lueguito


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

James y Steven Reynolds viajaron a Lakewood la misma tarde que se reunieron con Melina, tenían sus almas cargadas de renovadas fuerzas y esperanzas, llegaron al pueblo al anochecer, por lo que decidieron esperar a que amaneciera para comenzar la búsqueda de la partera

James aún no se quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que había sido tan idiota y había perdido tanto tiempo preciado, como se le pudo escapar ese dato, era obvio que para que su hija naciera tenía que haber existido alguien que ayudara a Melina, y por más que Steve trataba de consolarlo en ese sentido, pero sus intentos eran fallidos

James bajo a la recepción del pequeño hotel donde se hospedaban, pues el pueblo no era muy grande, pero sí bastante visitado, con un poco de inversión y propaganda, ese pueblito podría ser un excelente punto turístico, valla que su mente de empresario no dejaba de funcionar, decidió salir a dar una vuelta, conocer un poco el área y quien sabe tal vez tomarse una copa en el bar, en esas divagaciones andaba cuando sin percatarse choco con una mujer de mediana edad, haciendo que sus paquetes cayeran al piso

Lo siento mucho – se disculpó James, agachándose de inmediato para ayudar a la dama a recoger sus paquetes

No se preocupe señor – respondió la mujer – yo andaba distraída

No, eso no es cierto, el distraído era yo – refuto James, levantando la mirada y observando a la mujer, mientras le alcanzaba los paquetes que él ya había recogido

Lo conozco? – pregunto la dama intrigada

Que yo sepa no – respondió James con una sonrisa – es la primera vez que vengo a este pueblo, porque la pregunta?

Es que sus ojos me recuerdan a alguien – dijo la dama tratando de hacer memoria

Así, bueno, los ojos verdes son bastante comunes – respondió James restándole importancia al comentario

Sí, pero no sé, hay algo en ellos que me han hecho recordar a alguien, una chispa que vi también en los ojos de esa bebita

James se quedó paralizado, seria demasiada coincidencia, se decía a sí mismo, pero cabía la posibilidad….

Disculpe, no me he presentado, soy James Reynolds – se presentó el caballero mostrando una sonrisa, en espera de que la dama haga lo propio y también se presente

Un gusto señor Reynolds, yo soy la señora Turner, Amelia Turner – se presentó la dama – para servirle

James no reaccionaba, su cabeza trabajaba a mil y su corazón latía desenfrenado, dios estaba siendo bondadoso con él y le ponía a esta mujer en el camino, el destino por fin estaba haciéndole justicia, trataba de emitir alguna palabra pero no podía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, el color se le fue y comenzaba a oír un pitido agudo

Se encuentra usted bien señor Reynolds – pregunto Amelia preocupada – vamos sentémonos en la banqueta que está al frente, puede llegar allá

James, solo asintió con la cabeza, y ayudado por Amelia, quien llevaba consigo todos sus paquetes, lo llevo a la banqueta

Siéntese señor Reynolds, no sé qué lo ha puesto así, pero debe de calmarse, vamos, respire profundamente y suelte despacio el aire

James hizo lo que la dama le dijo y poco a poco dejo de oír el pitido y su color fue regresando

Ahora se le ve mejor, valla susto que me dio

Disculpe usted señora Turner – dijo James – pero me quede sorprendido cuando me dijo su nombre

Y eso porque? Acaso le recordé a alguien – cuestiono la mujer intrigada

Bueno es que yo justamente vine a este pueblo a buscarla a usted

A mí? Y eso como para qué? Ahhh ya sé? Seguramente su hija o un familiar desea mis servicios, pero que estamos esperando donde está la mujer para atenderla

No, Amelia, y disculpe que la tutee, lo que me trajo aquí es otro asunto

Bueno, dígame en que le puedo ayudar si es que no es para requerir mis servicios la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que puedo hacer por usted

Vera Amelia, hace años, una mujer requirió de sus servicios, esta mujer se llama Melina McGregor

Bueno hace años atendí a una Melina señor, pero no tenía ese apellido

Es que en ese tiempo, ella estaba soltera, ahora porta el apellido de su esposo

Ahhhh ok ya entiendo, pero que tiene ella que ver en este asunto, si la está buscando déjeme decirle que no sé nada de ella, la verdad es que nunca conocí ser humano más desalmado que esa mujer

Bueno Amelia, no la busco a ella, pero si al bebe que usted le ayudo a traer a este mundo

Amelia observo bien el rostro de James, miro sus ojos y fue ahí cuando recordó en donde había visto esos mismos ojos verdes, tan vivaces y sinceros, con esa chispa de alegría y ganas de vivir que nunca había vuelto a ver en ningún otro recién nacido, Amelia se cubrió la boca con las manos y ahogo un grito

Usted es el padre de esa bebe verdad – más que una pregunta era una afirmación

Si Amelia, yo soy el padre de esa niña – confirmo James

Entonces no le diré nada, como puede ser posible que la haya abandonado a su suerte, entiendo a la madre, que era una víbora rastrera, pero a esa bebe, a un ser indefenso que aun ni siquiera había nacido, como tuvo corazón para hacer eso

Amelia, cálmese por favor – pidió James guardando la compostura – las cosas no fueron como parecen, yo no sabía de la existencia de mi hija, me entere años después y desde ahí no he parado en mi afán de encontrarla, Amelia por favor ayúdeme, alivie mi dolor, y permítame ver a mi hija, conocer quien es – rogo james con lágrimas en los ojos

Amelia estaba conmovida por las palabras del hombre, sentía la sinceridad y el amor hacia su hija en ellas y acepto ayudarlo

Señor Reynolds, nunca pude olvidar a su hija, era una bebe tan bella, tan vivaz, su mirada irradiaba vitalidad, chispa, amor, quise quedarme con ella, pero mi esposo no me dejo, teníamos otros hijos y nuestra situación económica a las justas y nos permitía sobrevivir, hubiera sido inhumano retenerla a mi lado, solo para que sufriera, por eso acepte lo que su madre me propuso, solo que no la lleve al orfanato que ella me indico, la lleve a otro, uno donde yo sabía que cuidaban bien a los niños, y donde conocía a las mujeres que se hacían cargo de él, solo que moría de la vergüenza para con ellas, por eso la deje bajo un árbol, había nevado, la noche era fría, pero me quede hasta asegurarme que la hacían entrar; regrese un par de veces más en los siguientes años, y pude verla, hasta que la adoptaron, o al menos eso me dijeron cuando fui a buscarla, y es que luego de que mi esposo muriera, y yo volviera a casarme, mi vida cambio, y mi nuevo esposo acepto mi idea de adoptar ya que yo no podía darle hijos propios, y como yo ya tenía 3 varones, pues deseaba la mujercita, cuando fuimos a buscar a su hija a ese orfanato, nos dimos con la sorpresa de que había sido enviada con una familia como compañía para una de las hijas del señor de esa casa, desde ahí no pude seguirle el rastro

Amelia por favor dígame todo lo que sepa de ella, como se llama el orfanato donde la dejo, si tiene el nombre de mi hija, algún detalle de ella, algo que la identifique

Bueno el orfanato de llama el Hogar de Ponny, y se encuentra pasando la Colina de Ponny en dirección sur, y con respecto a su hija, pues tiene el cabello rubio y ondulado, ojos verdes y pecas sobre la nariz, su nombre actual no se lo puedo dar, porque no sé si sigue usando el mismo, pero en el tiempo en que yo fui a verla, se llamaba Candice White

Candice White – repitió James lentamente – mi hija se llama Candice, gracias Amelia, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por usted por favor contácteme – le dijo James a la dama dándole su tarjeta – le estaré eternamente agradecido

Solo haga feliz a esa niña señor Reynolds, ella se lo merece

Muchas gracias Amelia, nuevamente un millón de gracias – finalizo James dándole un beso en la mejilla a la dama y retirándose del lugar con rumbo al hotel, tenía que hablar con su hijo, contarle lo que había descubierto, la sorpresa que Steven se llevaría cuando supiera que ya tenía el nombre de su hermana y que sabía dónde le podían decir quien la había adoptado o darle más datos de ella…

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Yo creo que más bien la sorpresa se la va a llevar James cuando Steven ate cabos y le diga que ya conoce a Candy uyyyy esto está que quema … nos vemos


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

En el salón, se encontraban Neal con George conversando acerca de los negocios de los que estaría a cargo en Escocia, por otro lado estaban Albert con Terry riendo tranquilamente mientras recordaban las épocas del colegio y del zoológico, y en un rinconcito, apartadas de todo estaban dos chicas sonriendo pícaramente, dándole los últimos toques a su plan, faltaban llegar la tía abuela, el señor McGregor junto con Emilia y Patty, que vendría con la abuela Martha, las que no se hicieron esperar mucho y al fin pudieron comenzar con la cena de ensayo

Todo se llevó a cabo como estaba planeado, los novios se veían felices y nerviosos, Albert y Terry no dejaban de embromar a Neal con temas referentes a la luna de miel, George se había reunido con Elroy y con Frederick para dar por finalizado el acuerdo de compromiso entre Albert y Emilia, todo por escrito como debía de ser para que los ancianos del consejo no tuvieran objeción al respecto; y por otro lado estaban reunidas ya las chicas solteras, que habían raptado a Emilia del lado de su novio, tenían todo preparado para su gran huida, la abuela Martha las ayudaría como distracción.

Martha fingió un mareo a lo que Terry salió disparado para ayudar a su futura abuela política, Albert iba tras el para ver en que podía ayudar, George le pidió al personal de servicio un vaso con agua mientras Elroy sacaba de su bolso un frasquito con sales que siempre cargaba, solo Frederick se percató de que las chicas salían por un costado del salón arrastrando con ellas a Emilia, sonrió, le guiño un ojo a Candy y se hizo el desentendido.

Cuando ya hubo pasado un tiempo prudente para que las chicas se montaran en el auto y se encontraran en ruta a su destino, la abuela Martha rompió en carcajadas dejando a todos atónitos, todos menos Frederick claro

Creo que le ha chocado el vino – le dijo Terry a Albert al ver la reacción de la abuela Martha

Más bien creo que ya se le zafó un tornillo amigo – respondió el rubio en un susurro

Nada de eso jovencitos – hablo por fin la abuela Martha conteniendo la risa – lo que ocurre que ustedes están aquí preguntándose qué pasa, mientras que sus respectivas parejas se han fugado rumbo a una noche de locura y desenfreno – rio nuevamente la abuela con nuevas fuerzas

Los hombres en el salón se quedaron viendo entre sí, reaccionando a los pocos instantes y comenzando a buscar a sus respectivas parejas con la mirada, Elroy se sentó junto a Martha y George con Frederick frente a ellas

Candy, verdad Martha – dijo Elroy, afirmando más que preguntando

Pues para que te lo niego Elroy – respondió la abuela – esa niña tuya tiene una imaginación que puede meter en problemas a cualquiera querida

Si, Martha, mi hija es de temer, como toda una Andley – respondió Elroy orgullosa – pero a donde se habrán ido? Me comento que saldría con sus amigas pero no me dijo donde, tú lo sabes Martha?

Bueno Elroy – dudo la abuela – las chicas se han ido a un…. Como llamarlo – volvió a dudar la abuela mientras se tocaba la barbilla con un dedo, pensando en la mejor manera de explicarse – uhmm bueno creo que un bar para mujeres sería la mejor definición

Como que un bar para mujeres! – exclamo Frederick que había estado escuchando la conversación, exclamación que también llego a oídos de tres caballeros celosos y molestos

Clama Frederick – dijo Martha tranquilamente – es un bar porque ahí las chicas pueden beber algunos cocteles, bailar y divertirse un rato, solo está permitido el ingreso de damas y la atención también la hacen mujeres, no hay ni un solo caballero, a excepción del guarura que está en la puerta vigilado si algún gracioso quiere entrar

Si señor Frederick, no se preocupe el lugar es seguro – dijo George – además mande a ponerle vigilancia extra y seguridad a las señoritas

Como George? Tu sabias de esto? – cuestiono el güero bello incrédulo

Bueno William – respondió George – la señorita Candy me comento lo que quería hacer y la verdad es que preferí recomendarles ese sitio antes de que se fueran de aventureras a cualquier lugar sin seguridad y exponiéndose

Eso lo entiendo George, pero por que no me lo dijiste? – Pregunto el rubio indignado – además tu como conoces de ese sitio – a lo que cierta dama mayor de reputación intachable se sonrojo

William, mi trabajo es saber – respondió George omitiendo el dato de que era gracias a Elroy, quien era asidua visitante de ese bar, que sabía de su existencia – además no te lo dije porque a futura matriarca del Clan Andley me lo pidió, y como sabrás, yo debo respetar lo que la jefa dice – comentario que causo gracia y risas a todos

Ya veo donde está tu lealtad George – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

Obviamente con las damas Andley querido – dijo Elroy uniéndose a la broma –

Y bueno, ahora que hacemos – pregunto Neal inocentemente

Pues – dijo Terry con una sonrisa pícara mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del novio – tendremos que celebrar tu despedida de soltero Neal, quien diría – dijo Terry incrédulo – yo proponiendo celebrar tu despedida de soltero, sí que los tiempos cambia

Y así fue, los chicos se fueron a celebrar la despedida de Neal, acompañados por George y Frederick, que fueron solo a cuidar que los muchachos no se excedan en su celebración, las damas mayores se fueron a darle el alcance a las jóvenes, no pensaban perderse el show de esa noche, pues se presentaban los enmascarados ardientes, con su show "El Gozo de Hera"

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Díganme chicas, quieren que les narre en el siguiente capítulo todo lo que los castos y puros ojos de las dulces e inocentes chicas vieron en ese show, o las dejo con las ganas y pasamos directamente a la boda de Neal y Emilia

Bueno para las que me han mandado sus mensajitos deseando me mejore, muchas gracias, felizmente ya estoy mejor, ya tengo voz otra vez, lo que pasa es que el sábado pasado me fui con mi esposo y mis hijos al parque de las Aguas, aquí en lima (pueden buscarlo en internet Jejejeje) y terminamos remojados en el laberinto de ensueño, y pues obviamente me resfrié, pero se me complico con la garganta y un poco de tos, así que a la cama metidita como niña buena tomando sopita de pollo y full pastillas, y como mi gordo bello es algo controlador me desconecto la compu y me dijo "nada de escribir estos días, estas a las justas con tu vida y te vas a poner a inventar la vida de otros, no no no no, a la cama y a dormir hasta que te recuperes" así que castigada estuve hasta ayer que el salió y yo hice mi travesura jejejejeje


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Steven había bajado a la recepción del hotel buscando a su padre, pues en su habitación no lo encontró, estaba por preguntarle a la recepcionista si habían dejado algún recado para él, cuando vio que su padre ingresaba al hotel con una expresión de paz en el rostro que nunca se la había visto, se acercó a él para preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado, a lo que su padre solamente dijo

La he encontrado!…

Steven de inmediato supo de qué se trataba, y prácticamente llevo a su padre a rastras a través de las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación para que pudiese contarle todo en la privacidad de su alcoba

James le conto a su hijo todo lo que había pasado con Amelia, datos y señas, omitiendo el nombre del lugar donde había sido abandonada por Amelia, para al final revelarle el nombre de su adorada hija,

Tu hermana se llama Candice White – revelo james a su hijo

Candice – repitió Steven pensativo – Candice… donde he oído ese nombre – se dijo a sí mismo, y como una película en su mente, los eventos vividos con cierta rubia en un hotel de New york volvieron a su memoria – y dices que es rubia, de cabello ondulado, ojos verdes, y que el hogar donde la dejaron se llama Hogar de Ponny

Así es hijo – afirmo James – pero yo no te dije el nombre del hogar donde dejaron a tu hermana Steven, como es que lo sabes?

Papá – respondió el muchacho entusiasmado – no me lo vas a creer, pero creo que ya he tenido el placer de conocer a mi hermana, y si es ella, déjame decirte que es una mujer bellísima, y muy querida por los suyos

Como es eso Steven, porque no me dijiste que ya sabias donde estaba tu hermana – bramo James indignado

Por qué no sabía que era mi hermana papá – respondió Steven tratando de tranquilizar a su padre – déjame que te explique, está bien

Bien, soy todo oídos Steven

Te acuerdas de la muchacha que conocí en New York, Kate – pregunto el joven a su padre, el cual respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza – bien, te acuerdas que te conté que ella estaba con una amiga, Candy Andley, y todo lo que paso con sus amigos y que incluso nos invitaron a la presentación de Candy en Lakewood el sábado que viene

Si, hijo, ya recuerdo – afirmo James haciendo memoria – no me digas que es ella, que Candy Andley es mi Candice White

Pues si papa, todo señala que así es, Candy me conto que era adoptada y que creció en un lugar cercano a la colina de Ponny, que había tomado el nombre por el hogar de Ponny que estaba ubicado a pies de la colina; y por lo poco que pude compartir con ella, se ve que es una mujer muy decidida, parece que estaba peleada con su novio, no sé bien la historia, pero de que la quieren, la quieren, sus amigos la cuidan mucho y están al pendiente de ella, es como si orbitaran a su alrededor, solo faltaría confirmar que se trata de la misma, no sé algo debe haber que nos pueda confirmar eso

Bueno, lo único seria ir mañana al hogar donde creció tu hermana y hablar con las mujeres que la criaron, si mi Candice es la misma que la Candy que tú conoces, pues no habrá nada más que corroborar, estaremos hablando de la misma mujer, que es mi hija y tu hermana

James se quedó pensando un rato más sentado en el sillón, las vueltas que da la vida, pasar de ser el hijo de un empleado, encargado de cuidar los caballos de una mansión, a ser el esposo de la hija de esa familia, el brazo derecho de su suegro, padre orgulloso de su Steven y ahora también de su hija, tenía que pensar bien que haría, porque si resultaba ser que Candy y Candice eran la misma, tendría que alejarla lo más posible de Melina, pues no habría poder humano sobre esta tierra que detuviera a esa mujer en su afán de conseguir poder y posición social a través de los Andley, y más si su hija era legalmente una Andley, tenía mucho que pensar y muchas decisiones que tomar, pero primero lo primero cerciorarse de que aquella rubia de la que su hijo le había contado maravillas, era su niña.

Mientras esto pasaba en un pueblito de Lakewood, en New York, cuatro damas jóvenes se deleitaban con 5 apuestos hombres muy bien fornidos que danzaban al compás de una música exótica, haciendo piruetas y malabares para demostrar su hombría, se encontraban sin camisa, mostrando sus bien formados pectorales, y todos los músculos superiores que poseían, las damas presentes se volvían locas tratando de tocarlos, al menos las mayores, otras miraban de manera más recatada, pero sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Candy y Emilia, solo observaban risueñas, pues un torso desnudo no implicaba mayor asombro para estas damas, la primera por su profesión y la segunda, bueno ya sabemos por qué; mas sin embargo la que estaba retraída para sorpresa de todas era Kate, miraba el show pero no se le sentía cómoda, no como Patty que lo estaba disfrutando a mas no poder, deleitándose con los cuerpos masculinos que bailaban frente a ella

Kate, me acompañas al tocador – pidió la rubia a su amiga

Si Candy, vamos – respondió Kate sin dudar

Que pasa amiga – cuestiono la rubia ya en el tocador, lejos del bullicio del show y de las mujeres locas por los hombres

Candy! – Dijo Kate soltando un suspiro – a ti no te puedo mentir, no me siento cómoda con tanto hombre semidesnudo a mi alrededor, me altero, los recuerdos vienen a mi mente y no se Candy, no sé qué me pasa, porque últimamente me siento tan insegura, tan miedosa, yo no soy así

Kate – dijo la rubia recibiendo a su amiga en sus brazos – primero que nada tienes que calmarte ok, mira a tu alrededor, Rodrigo no está aquí, no está más en tu vida, vamos amiga, no permitas que ese desgraciado arruine tu vida, sincérate Kate, que más está pasando

Me escribió Candy – confeso Kate – hace una semana recibí una carta de el donde me decía que pronto volvería a reclamar lo que le pertenece y no me dejara en paz hasta que acepte ser su esposa – rompió en llanto Kate

Ese maldito desgraciado – dijo la rubia entre dientes, conteniendo la ira – porque no me lo habías contado Kate – cuestiono molesta – acaso no somos amigas, como puedes pasar por eso sola, no te das cuenta de que es lo que él quiere, aislarte de nuevo, tenerte a su merced

Si, Candy, pero es que no quiero involucrar a nadie más en esto, es algo que yo tengo que superar sola

Sola nada me oíste, para estamos Patty y yo, y desde ya te voy diciendo que te vas a mudar conmigo y con mi madre, ni creas que te voy a dejar al alcance de ese animal

Candy es que yo no quiero….

Tu nada, y entiende que no causas molestias niñita boba, eres como mi familia Kate, estuviste junto a Patty cuando más te necesito y también junto a mi madre y a mí, esas cosas se valoran Kate, y ahora que puedo, yo voy a devolverte el favor y estar a tu lado, no pienso permitir que ese idiota este cerca de ti, que ni se le ocurra pensarlo siquiera

Gracias Candy, no sabía si debía contarte o no, no sabía cómo reaccionarias, y es que mis padres…

Vamos Kate, tus padres mis narices, ya sabemos cómo reaccionaron la primera vez, y estoy más que segura que si Rodrigo va a pedirles tu mano, ellos se la darían felices de la vida sin importarles que ese animal trato de abusar de ti, todo con tal de tapar las apariencias, es que es tan difícil creer que el imbécil te drogo y te llevo a ese hotel inconsciente

Candy entiéndelos, para ellas su apellido y la reputación de su hija es muy importante, imagínate como se sintieron cuando les dijeron que yo, su única hija había sido vista entrando a un hotel cayéndome de borracha y acompañada por mi prometido, pensaron que me había comido la torta antes del recreo

No Kate, no los defiendas, debieron creerte, eres su hija por dios, pero y yo que digo, si a mí mi madre me abandono por que le estorbaba – dijo la rubia sin medir sus palabras (hay Candy siempre tan prudente)

Que dices Candy – pregunto Kate sorprendida – como sabes que tu madre te abandono por que le estorbabas

Es un decir Kate, porque otra razón pudo haberlo hecho sino – respondió la rubia tratando de salir del paso

Uhmmm – respondió Kate

Además no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti, fue un milagro que no te hubieses bebido todo el contenido de ese vaso y despertaste a tiempo para defenderte, sino otro hubiera sida el caso, pero lo dicho que mudas a mi departamento, desde hoy, ni creas que me vas a estar andando sola por la calle, no señorita eso se acabó – dijo la rubia blandiéndole el dedo a su amiga – si ya parezco mi madre Jejejeje

Gracias amiga – respondió Kate abrazando a la rubia

No hay que agradecer Kate, y ahora sécate esas lágrimas, lávate la cara y retócate el maquillaje que tenemos una despedida de soltera que celebrar amiga, recuerda que esos hombres que están afuera no son Rodrigo y que sobre todo para tu bien, el no pudo consumar sus deseos contigo amiga, así que un día, llegara ese hombre maravilloso que te va a valorar y amar tal cual eres, y descubrirá en ti el regalo y el placer del amor carnal

Y tu como sabes eso Candy – cuestiono la muchacha – no me digas que Albert y tú ya se comieron el postre antes de la cena

Nooooo! Kate, por dios como crees, no nos hemos comido el postre, pero si le hemos dado una probadita – dijo la rubia con las mejillas rojas

Candy …..

Yaaaa! , apúrate Kate que nos están esperando – finalizo la rubia la conversación saliendo del tocador

Oyeee tu mala amiga me tienes que contar

Nada de nada, quédate con las ganas Kate

Que pasa chicas – dijo Patty que venía con Emilia a buscarlas por lo mucho que se demoraban

Pasa – respondió Kate – que nuestra dorada amiga ha estado a punto de comerse el postre antes de la cena – casi grito Kate

Queeeee! – exclamaron Emilia y Patty juntas

Bueno sí que William debe amarte mucho – dijo Emilia – conmigo ni siquiera intento un besito

Candy, porque no me habías contado nada – reclamo Patty

Porque tú paras en tu mundo imaginario particular desde que te hiciste novia de Terry – respondió la rubia

Que les parece si en lugar de quedarnos a seguir viendo hombres sin camisa, nos vamos al departamento y hacemos que esta niña nos cuente todas las travesuras que ha hecho con su rubio – sugirió Kate

Bueno si quieren, yo te puedo dar unos consejitos Candy – dijo Emilia tímidamente

Tu – miro Candy a Emilia sorprendida – no me digas que ya con Neal

Bueno con Neal aún no, pero antes, con otro si – respondió Emilia

Hay no, este chisme está buenísimo, chicas, tomen sus bolsos y vámonos para el apartamento, que esta noche va a ser bien larga

Mejor nos vamos para mi casa – sugirió Emilia – recuerden que mañana me caso y bueno así, si se quedan conmigo pues nos arreglamos juntas para la ceremonia

A lo que todas las chicas asintieron y se fueron a casa de Emilia a continuar con el chisme que estaba buenisimoooo

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Bueno chicas hay que pedirle algunos tips a Emilia Jejejeje nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo besos


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Las cuatro damas entraron a la residencia de Emilia en total y absoluto silencio; la dueña de casa las guio por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, no sin pasar antes por la biblioteca y obtener prestadas unas copas y unas cuantas botellas de Whisky y Brandy.

Las primeras en entrar en la habitación eran Candy, quien llevaba las copas y Emilia que llevaba las botellas; detrás ingreso Kate con las zapatillas de tacón alto en la mano y por ultimo Patricia que estaba cerrando la puerta lo más sigilosamente posible (aunque estaba por demás, ya que la casa estaba vacía, los sirvientes se habían retirado a descansar y obviamente Frederick aun yo llegaba de la despedida de soltero improvisada para su futuro yerno)

Ahora sí! – exclamo Patricia haciendo saltar a las muchachas del susto – ustedes dos no se van a salvar, como esta eso de que tú ya te comiste el pastel – dijo señalando a Emilia – y tú lo has estado degustando – terminó señalando a la rubia

Obviamente queremos todos los detalles sucios y escabroso, niñas traviesas – menciono Kate uniéndose a la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa (solo le faltaba el muajajajaaaaa y nada mas)

Chicas, calma – pidió Emilia- primero lo primero, hay que ponerse cómodas, y es que el corpiño y los zapatos me están matando – finalizo la dueña de casa arrancando las risas de las damas presentes

No eres la única – complemento Candy – mi corpiño está tratando de asfixiarme, por favor Emilia tendrás una bata o un pijama que me puedas prestar

Claro, es más chicas, en el armario – dijo Emilia señalando las grandes puertas de roble que había al final de su habitación – encontraran pijamas y batas para todas, pongámonos cómodas, brindemos y hablemos de cosas de mujeres, les prometo que les responderé a todas sus dudas

Kate y Patricia se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente, esa noche seria para recordar, y que a Candy ni se le ocurriera pensar que se escaparía del interrogatorio, no, claro que no, querían detalles y por supuesto que los obtendrían

Dejaron las copas y las botellas sobre la mesa que estaba en la habitación de Emilia, la que normalmente le servía para tomar el té en su alcoba ahora le serviría para una buena noche de brindis; se fueron al armario y luego al baño, y aunque tuvieron que turnarse para asearse y cambiarse, disfrutaron el dejar de lado los vestidos, tacones, corpiños y demás, por algo mas cómodo y ligero, y ya una vez bañadas, cómodas y relajadas, se sentaron en la alfombra cruzadas de piernas con una copa de whisky cada una dispuestas a brindar por la felicidad de Emilia, porque su matrimonio fuese dichoso y bendecido con muchos hijos, y por qué sobre todo alcance la plenitud del amor en brazos de su esposo.

SALUD! – dijeron las cuatro damas y se soplaron de arranque el contenido de las copas, haciendo caras y gestos al terminarse las bebidas, y por ultimo mirándose mutuamente y rompiendo a reír a carcajadas por los gestos chistosos que tenían en ese momento

Ya, basta chicas, basta, contrólense por favor – dijo Patricia – cualquiera diría que nunca han tomado una copa

Ya Patty, muy de mundo seguramente – le refuto Candy

No, Candy, lo que pasa es que Patty ahora ha aprendido a tomar, no ves que tiene como prometido a Terry – comento Kate

Huy pues con eso ya la tenemos perdida – finalizo Emilia – ya está que se nos volvió alcohólica la niña – comentario que arranco más risas de las demás

Pero ya, basta de irse por la tangente – hablo Kate mirando seriamente a ambas damas – cual de ustedes dos quiere comenzar a hablar primero, vamos niñas que no tenemos toda la noche

Emilia y Candy se miraron asombradas, valla que era en serio lo que estas niñas habían dicho y se morían de ganas por saber

Bueno pues que comience Candy – dijo Emilia

Y yo por qué? – pregunto la rubia frunciendo el ceño

Porque tú solo le has dado una probadita a ese pastel mi estimada, mientras que yo me comí el postre completito, así que dejemos el plato fuerte para el final Candy, y démosles a este par – señalando a Kate y a Patty – un delicioso aperitivo

SIIII! – exclamaron las dos muchachas antes señaladas con su segunda copa ya servida y tomada

Bueno, está bien – acepto Candy sirviéndose su tercera copa y soplándosela para agarrar fuerzas

Pues como comienzo – dudo la rubia

Pues por el principio – le respondió patricia haciendo voz de boba

Vamos Candy, dinos que es lo que han hecho hasta ahora, se han besado ya? – pregunto Kate curiosa

Obviooo que si Kate – respondió Emilia – no oíste lo que dijo cuando salía del baño

Ya niñas déjenla hablar – acallo Patty al trio

Candy soltó un suspiro ensoñado y comenzó su narrativa

Que les puedo decir, solo han sido besos, muy subidos de tono eso sí, y es que Albert me lleva al cielo con cada beso que me da, cuando me acaricia, cuando me susurra al oído que me ama, cuando siento su aliento en mi cuello mientras lo recorre con sus labios…. Es algo difícil de explicar, cada vez que me besa comienza delicado, tierno, como saboreando mis labios, luego toma posesión de mi boca, haciendo ingresar su lengua y danzando junto a la mía, logro saborear su aliento, y siento que me transmite tanta pasión, que hace que mi cuerpo vibre, comienzo a temblar más y él me toma más fuerte entre sus brazos, como si supiera que mis piernas no van a poder sujetarme por más tiempo, lentamente deja mis labios y se dirige a mi cuello, haciendo camino con besos suaves y ligeros como aleteos de mariposas, logro sentir su respiración sobre mi piel y me estremezco nuevamente entre sus brazos, son sensaciones tan deliciosas que te hacen desear cada vez más, y no puedes parar, no deseas parar, el cerebro deja de pensar y las hormonas se adueñan de tu ser, comenzando solo a sentir y nada más, dejándote llevar, como la otra noche que si Albert no hubiese parado, no sé dónde hubiéramos terminado, seguramente amándonos en la alfombra de la biblioteca

CANDY! – exclamaron las tres chicas al unísono

QUEEE! – Respondió la rubia – ustedes quisieron saber así que ahora se aguantan, no van a venir a juzgarme ahora o si

No amiga, nada de eso – se apresuró Kate a decir – es que nos sorprende que siendo ustedes tan propios en ese sentido, al menos por lo que dejan ver, pues hayan perdido la cabeza tan pronto, felizmente Albert todo el control de la situación, porque si no ya estarían casados a estas alturas

Pues no sería tan mala la idea fíjate – comento Emilia – así ya ni los ancianos del consejo se podrían oponer porque cabria la duda de que estés en cinta y pues ni locos que arriesguen al heredero del clan

En serio ya no se opondrían – cuestiono la rubia

Pues no, por eso mi madre insistió tanto en que Albert y yo pasáramos tiempo juntos, si hasta debe estar celebrando ahora que supuestamente viaje con él para conocernos "más íntimamente"

Disculpa Emilia, pero tu mama sí que es una arpía, prácticamente te está vendiendo al mejor postor – enfatizo Patricia

Patty! – Exclamo la rubia – como puedes decir eso, es su madre, no creo que sea tan… tan…. – Candy dudo al recordar que Melina también era su madre, y si a ella la había abandonado así como así, pues a Emilia la podía vender así como así también – tan así- finalizo la rubia cabizbaja y mirando tiernamente a Emilia

No Candy – respondió Emilia – Patty tiene razón, mi madre es una bruja, y no es que la juzgue, sus razones y motivos tendrá para ser como es, pero conmigo no ha sido la madre que yo hubiera querido y necesitado en ciertos momentos de mi vida

Emilia yo no quise – trato de disculparse Patty

No Patty, está bien, ya no duele, pero si necesito sacarme esto de una buena vez, les dije que les contaría como es que me comí el paste – dijo Emilia con una sonrisa triste en los labios – y se los contare, pero también les diré las consecuencias y el daño que esa decisión me causo

Si te hace bien contarnos Emilia – dijo Kate sujetando la mano de la muchacha – aquí estamos para escucharte, ninguna de nosotras te juzgara

Bueno chicas, esta historia comenzó hace algunos años atrás, yo era una muchacha enamorada del amor, era ilusa e inocente, y me enamore perdidamente del primer idiota que me dijo palabras bonitas al oído, se llamaba Peter, era un hombre muy guapo, de mirada intensa y voz aterciopelada, y para colmo de males era actor, así que imagínense como estaba yo, loquita porque ese hombre me había visto, había puesto sus ojos en mí y yo me sentía halagada por eso, valla error, ahora que lo veo bien, era el quien debía sentirse halagado porque yo le diera siquiera el buenos días, pero en fin, los días pasaban y yo no me perdía ninguna de sus actuaciones, hasta que un buen día, el acomodador del teatro me alcanzo una nota por parte de él, de Peter, donde me decía que lo esperara para que lo acompañe a cenar, que deseaba contar con la compañía de tan bella dama, como pueden imaginarse de inmediato dije que sí, derretida por dentro de los nervios, obviamente él se dio cuenta de lo ingenua que era y con un par de palabras bonitas, y unas cuantas promesas de amor, me tenía bailando en sus manos al son que él tocaba…

No voy a negar que me entregue a él enamorada, que dentro de todo, no fue una mala experiencia, al menos Peter sabía lo que hacía y los lugares que debía tocar para enloquecerme por completo y hacerme perder la razón entre sus brazos, fue placentero, lo acepto, pero imagino que hacer el amor es otra cosa, lo nuestro fue solo sexo, placentero y delicioso, pero solo eso, yo… espero otra cosa, deseo descubrir el amor en una caricia, en una mirada, como lo que tú dices Candy, el sentir que el cuerpo te tiembla y que el corazón te deja de latir en el momento en que sientes que esa persona está cerca y te roza la piel con la yema de los dedos, sentir esa corrientita que nace en tus entrañas y va llenando cada rinconcito de ti, y sobre todo el compartirlo con la persona que más amas, que es tu otra mitad, hacerte uno con él, eso es lo que yo deseo, y tengo la seguridad de que con Neal voy a lograr tocar el cielo … no me miren así chicas, Neal sabe toda la historia, no podía engañarlo, sentí la necesidad de ser sincera con él, así como ahora siento esa misma necesidad para con ustedes, nunca he sido de tener amigas, las pocas conocidas que tengo solo piensan el zapatos, vestidos y el cotilleo de moda o el chisme de la temporada, nadie a quien contarle mis secretos y mis dudas, nadie que sepa me escuchara sin juzgarme y me dará un consejo sincero..

Luego de varias noches de pasión compartidas con Peter, mi adorado amante me dio la estocada final despidiéndome de su vida con un dulce "me canse de ti niñita", me dejo destruida por dentro, con el corazón roto y el alma herida volví a casa a llorar en brazos de mi madre, buscando el consuelo que solo un ser como lo es tu madre te lo podría dar, pero oh sorpresa, mi madre fue tan comprensiva y amorosa como un víbora tragándose a un pichón, me saco en cara mi desliz y de promiscua, regalada y cualquiera no me bajaba, pero lo peor fue cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, me abofeteo y me obligo a mentirle a mi padre diciendo que viajaríamos a Paris por temas de moda, pero nos fuimos a un pueblito alejado de todo, pero curiosa casualidad cercano a Lakewood, mi embarazo fue difícil, causando que perdiera peso y fuerzas, además de la depresión que tenía y los mareos que no cesaban, mi cuerpo no aguanto más y en una de esas perdí a mi bebe, cosa que tampoco entristeció a mi madre, sino que contrario a eso se alegró, pues me dijo que ya no tendría que regalarlo, y fue ahí donde yo también me alegre, porque no tendría que separarme de mi bebe, que sea como sea era mío, y yo si estaba dispuesta a luchar por él, no me importaba si mis padres ya no me querían o no sé, ya vería yo lo que tendría que hacer pero nunca lo hubiera dejado solo, era mío, parte de mí, de mi alma, de mi ser, y ella…. Ella solo se alegró y salió riendo de mi alcoba dejando ahí sola con mi dolor…

Melina termino su rolado con lágrimas en los ojos y los puños cerrados por la impotencia, pero con el alama descargada, por fin había soltado todo lo que la dañaba y no al hombre con el que compartiría su vida, sino a sus amigas, que desde ese momento ella consideraba unas hermanas, las chicas la habían ido rodeando al ir avanzando su relato, sintiendo junto con ella todo el dolor que su alma cargaba, acompañándola en el proceso de descargar toda la frustración, ira, pena, tristeza, lastima y demás sentimientos que se habían adueñado de ella por tanto tiempo..

Candy abrazo a Emilia y lloro con ella, lo que las chicas creían que era empatía entre la rubia y la dueña de caza, Candy y Emilia lo habían sentido como una profunda conexión, una lo alegaba a la amistad que está naciendo entre ellas y a la vulnerabilidad que sentía, la otra sabía que era porque por fin estaba reconociendo el alma de su hermana y se juraba internamente que Melina nunca más volvería a dañarlas, de ella corría que Melina no se volvería a acercar a su hermana, y que esta sería feliz, por fin con la familia que estaba por empezar con el hombre que había elegido para esposo

Las muchachas se separaron y secaron sus lágrimas, todas le dieron palabras de aliento a Emilia, y también de alegría, pues se casaría al día siguiente y una nueva etapa comenzaría en su vida, brindaron una vez más por Emilia y su matrimonio, terminándose así la primera botella de Whisky

Entre tragos, risas, bromas y demás, Kate se animó también a contar largo y tendido su amarga experiencia con Rodrigo, la que la tenía al borde del colapso, pues el muy maldito la quería obligar a casarse con él, las chicas le dieron fuerzas y la instaron a que no se rindiera, liberándose ella también de un peso que era demasiado para cargar sola; por ultimo Patty les confeso a sus amigas que en el viaje a Florida, Terry y ella ya se habían comido el pastel, y aunque las muchachas culparon a Terry por no haberse aguantado y respetado a su amiga, Patricia tuvo que confesar que había sido ella quien le puso un ultimátum a Terry, "oh me haces tuya o aquí se acaba todo Terry, no me pienso casar con un hombre que no sé si es o no compatible conmigo en la cama" había dicho la pelinegra, dejando al rebelde actor con la boca abierta, pero dispuesto a complacer a su amada, para que esta no se retractara y lo dejara plantado en el altar, la experiencia había sido bonita y sensual, donde solo ellos dos existían y el mundo había dejado de girar, Patricia había despertado en los brazos de su amado sintiéndose completa y realizada, y luego de un delicioso beso de buenos días le dijo muy segura de sí misma "ahora sí estoy lista para casarme contigo" a lo que Terry rompió en carcajadas diciendo " y así no lo estuvieras, créeme que después de esta maravillosa noche que hemos compartido, no te dejaba ir aunque la vida se me fuera en ello"

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Chicas bellas, y que tal todo, como les va, gracias por sus comentarios, créanme que disfruto mucho leyéndolos, sobre todo ese en el que me piden que le caiga un caballo a Melina, jejejeje ganas no me faltan, pero poco a poco….

Y el otro donde le quieren dar un baño con agüita caliente al güero, verdad que antoja, yo le hago los masajitos en la espalda uyyy que delicia….

Bueno chicas lindas, no dejen de leerme ni de escribirme, leo cada uno de sus comentario y aunque no pueda responderles a todas, créanme que me hacen mucho bien al escribirme, me encanta leerlas…

Besos a todas y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Frederick se levantó temprano, esa mañana su hija se casaba, la niña de sus ojos dejaba de ser suya y la entregaría a aquel que la haría feliz; recordó la conversación que había tenido con Neal mientras brindaban en el bar, celebrando que por fin se casaba, había notado curioso que Neal brindaba con jugo de naranja, y le pregunto porque, si estaban celebrando por la felicidad de él, no se animaba a tomarse aunque sea una copa

Señor McGregor, no me lo tome a desaire ni a nada por el estilo, es solo que yo tuve un problema con el alcohol, del cual me costó mucho salir, pero que gracias al mismo, también, pude conocer quiénes son en verdad mi familia, y ahí está mi única familia, mi tío – dijo Neal señalando al rubio que bebía alegre un vaso más de whisky con su gran amigo Terry – puedo decirle orgulloso de mi mismo señor McGregor que me he mantenido sobrio por casi tres años, y que gracias a mi tío y a mi queridísima prima Candy, es que he logrado ser el hombre que ahora soy, no estoy orgulloso de quien fui en el pasado, señor, pero doy gracias al cielo que a pesar de eso, Emilia me corresponde, pues he sido sincero con ella, no deseo que tengamos secretos, deseo que nuestro matrimonio sea duradero, basado en confianza, comunicación y mucho respeto, además del amor que nos profesamos, deseo que Emilia sea mi familia, pues ya es el centro de mi universo

Espero que la hagas muy feliz Neal, mi niña no es un ángel, eso lo sé, pero es el tesoro más preciado que tengo, y ahora estoy seguro que mejor hombre no pudo hallar, pues veo que tus sentimientos hacia ella son sinceros, bienvenido a la familia Neal

Gracias señor, créame que seremos muy felices, lucharemos a diario para que así sea

Frederick soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era hora de meterse en la ducha y arreglarse para el gran evento, los muchachos aun debían estar durmiendo, ya que llegaron bastante pasados de copas y entre Neal y él los acostaron

Luego de haberse cambiado y alistado, decidió por fin despertar a los bellos durmientes, y pasar a ver también a su hija, pues sería la última vez que la tendría entre sus brazos siendo solamente suya, a partir de ese día, le pertenecería a Neal

Neal por su lado estaba muy nervioso, se había levantado temprano y se había duchado, estaba envuelto en una bata de baño cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, dio el pase y se encontró con la presencia de su futuro suegro

Buen día Neal – saludo el dueño de casa

Señor McGregor, buenos días

Nada de señor Neal, desde hoy dime Frederick, total, seremos familia, no es así

Está bien Frederick, estaba por ir a buscarte, necesito pedirte un favor

Tú dirás hijo

Es que necesito que alguien valla a mi apartamento, y me traiga mi traje, mientras termino de arreglarme, si no es abusar mucho de tu hospitalidad, ya que si yo voy y vuelvo o me arreglo haya se me hará tarde y no deseo hacer esperar a Emmy

Está bien hijo le diré al chofer que valla, dame la copia de tus llaves para que entre

Aquí están Frederick, muchas gracias

Nada, nada, nos vemos en un rato – y salió el hombre mayor a ver a como seguían sus otros invitados

Albert y Terry estaban en la cocina tomándose un buen café cargado cada uno, a ver si así dejaban de sentir que todo les daba vueltas

No puedo creer que me haya emborrachado como un crio – dijo el rebelde sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos

Ni yo, la verdad es que hace bastante tiempo que no perdía el control de esta manera Terry

Y eso porque amigo, si siempre se te ve en reuniones y eventos, llevas una vida social mucho más activa que la mía Albert

Bueno, si tengo que estar presente en muchos eventos, pero eso no quiere decir que me seque el bar de cada fiesta a la que voy Terry, bien sabes que no soy así, con una copa para toda la noche me basta y me sobra, más me sorprende que tu hayas quedado así con tan solo un par de botellas

Bueno es que he de confesarte que estoy perdiendo la práctica, y es que desde que Patty me dijo que le gustaba como me ponía cuando bebo, pues decidí dejar de hacerlo, creo que tiene razón cuando dice que no es necesario emborracharse para estar alegre

En eso, mi querida amiga tiene razón, Terry, y que bueno que lo tomes por ese lado, muchos hombres se hubieran ofuscado por una opinión así

Sí, soy consciente de eso, también de que yo mismo me hubiera molestado si me lo hubiera dicho alguien que no fuera ella, pero, no sé, Patty logra en mi lo que nadie ha podido hacer, te aseguro amigo que si ella me dice que me pare de cabeza y baile, lo hago

Tanto así Terry, tan fuerte te ha pegado

Me vas a decir que tú no harías lo mismo por la pecosa Albert

Bueno si, pero….

Ja,ja,ja, lo sabía, no podía ser yo el único idiotizado en esta historia jajajajaja

Jajajajajaja pues sí, para que te lo voy a negar, dos grandes hombres, uno empresario y el otro excelente actor, y ambos dominados por nuestras respectivas mujeres

Pues así soy feliz amigo, que haga conmigo lo que quiera

Uy Terry, no quiero ni imaginar que pasara con ustedes en la noche de bodas, jajajaja de repente y hasta terminas atado a la cama y tu feliz

Este….

Que! Noooo! , no me digas Terry que tú y Patty….

Albert por favor no es de caballeros hablar de una dama, y menos cuando esa dama es mi prometida

Con eso me confirmaste todo, felicitaciones amigo, hazla muy feliz por favor, en mi familia, hemos llegado a querer a Patty como a una hermana, así que te estaremos vigilando entendido

Mensaje comprendido señor Andley, y…. gracias por tu discreción

No hay de que amigo, ahora…. A bañarse y a vestirse que no falta mucho para el gran evento, me pregunto cómo estarán las chicas

Pues deben estar durmiendo como los ángeles que son

Tienes razón amigo, mi princesa debe estar en el departamento recién despertando

Y ni que digas de mi ángel bello, debe estar aun durmiendo

Ambos hombres dejaron la cocina y subieron a la habitación que les habían asignado la noche anterior, Frederick ya había ordenado que les mandaran a traer sus respectivos trajes, pues sería más rápido que todos se arreglaran ahí y salieran juntos para el ayuntamiento

Mientras subían, divisaron que Frederick cruzaba el pasillo en dirección opuesta a la habitación de los chicos, y abría la puerta para ingresar, pero en ese instante se escuchó un grito que dejo a todos fríos

EMILIA QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

UNO CORTITO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Uhmmmm! Papá no grites – respondió Emilia al grito de su padre, tratando de taparse la cabeza con – esta no es mi almohada – dijo Emilia abriendo por fin los ojos y observando que se encontraba abrazada a la pierna de Patty – que demonios….

Oye Terry deja mi pierna – balbuceo Patty entre sueños, lo que le causo gracia a Frederick y lo hizo reír

Los muchachos justo llegaban en ese momento al lado de Frederick, pues se habían preocupado por el grito que dio, pero no esperaban encontrarse con semejante imagen

Estaba Emilia abrazada a la pierna de Patty, la pelinegra tenía una botella de whisky vacía como almohada, Candy estaba recostada sobre la espalda de Kate con el cabello completamente alborotado y los botones del pijama rotos, como si hubiera estado forcejeando con alguien, dejando ver algo de la piel de su busto y por ultimo estaba Kate debajo de Candy con los brazos estirados y una copa llena de lo que parecía ser brandy en sus manos, como si la estuviera alejando de la rubia…

Tras el grito del dueño de casa, las palabras de Emilia, la reacción de Patria y la consiguiente risa del señor Frederick acompañada por la de los caballeros que no se pudieron aguantar ante tal escena, las demás damas se fueron desperezando, lo que hizo que Albert ingresara con prontitud a la habitación y cogiera una de las sabanas de la cama para tapar a Candy, pues con los movimientos que estaba haciendo para desperezarse, había dejado al aire más de lo que debía, felizmente, Albert fue el único que aprecio las bondades del cuerpo de su novia, la que al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba se sonrojo y rápidamente tomo la sabana que su novio le entregaba

Valla que la han pasado bien anoche princesa – dijo Albert sonriendo

Albert, este… yo… nosotras…

Jajajajaja tranquila amor que no te estoy regañando, tienen derecho a divertirse, pero creo que se les paso un poco la mano

Es culpa de Terry – dijo Kate en un bostezo

Mia! Por qué? – cuestiono el rebelde

Porque tú has malogrado a la sensata del grupo – respondió Emilia sujetando su cabeza

Eso es cierto – dijo Candy mostrando su rostro detrás de Albert

Chicas no griten por favor – por fin Patty reaccionaba – valla que estuvo fuerte, si Terry me viera me mataría – finalizo la pelinegra mirando la botella y terminado de enfocar, dándose cuenta de que no estaban solas en la habitación y tapándose la boca con las manos por la sorpresa de ver a los tres caballeros en la habitación

Claro que te voy a matar querida – dijo Terry acercándose a su novia – pero a besos, valla que resultaste peor que yo amor

Terry! – Grito Patty – auchhhh me duele la cabeza

Jajajajajaja vamos preciosa – dijo Terry extendiéndole la mano a su novia – bajemos para que te tomes un café bien cargado y ustedes también chicas, porque si no, no llegaran a la boda de Emilia

Es cierto reacciono la involucrada, me caso hoy, oh por dios me caso y estoy así, hay madre mía, donde esta ese café por favor que no tengo tiempo – dijo Emilia corriendo a la cocina y dejando a todos riendo por su reacción

Pasado el evento matutino, el resto de la mañana se dio de forma regular, las damas estaban en el cuarto de Emilia terminando de arreglar a la novia y de alistarse ellas mismas

Emilia traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, gracias al maquillaje de Patty no se le notaban las orejas de la trasnochada, sino todo lo contrario, se veía radiante, feliz, dichosa

Neal ya había salido para el ayuntamiento acompañado de Albert y Terry, pues el padre de Emilia, se había quedado para acompañar a su hija y entregarla a su futuro esposo, el pobre de Neal tenía los nervios de punta, las manos le sudaban y no podía estarse quieto

Ya cálmate hombre, que nos estas poniendo nerviosos a nosotros también – le dijo Terry

Ya te quiero ver yo el día de tu boda Terry, vas a ver que ni porque seas el mejor actor de New York, vas a poder disimular los nervios que traerás ese día

YA muchachos no discutan – medio el rubio – que hoy es un día para estar felices

Si tío tiene razón, discúlpame Terry, pero como podrás notar estoy tan nervioso que ya no se ni lo que digo

Tranquilo hombre, tranquilo que también es cierto lo que dices, cuando me toque a mí sé que estaré peor que tu – acepto el rebelde con una sonrisa de medio lado

Mientras tanto en casa de Emilia, la novia se encontraba bajando de las escaleras, y su padre la veía radiante con la sonrisa que traía, las damas venían detrás de ella y Candy que era su madrina la esperaba abajo con el ramo listo para entregárselo

Frederick beso a su hija en la frente y no pudo evitar que una lagrima solitaria rodara por su mejilla

Papá no llores

Es de felicidad hijita, te veo tan radiante que mi corazón salta de alegría y emoción mi pequeña princesa

Te amo mucho papito, gracias por todo lo que has hecho siempre por mí, por el amor con el que me has criado y por aguantar todos mis berrinches

Vamos mi pequeña no te me pongas sentimental que si lloras se te correrá el maquillaje y entonces tu futuro esposo se espantara y ya no querrá casarse contigo

Hay papá, no cambias

Nunca lo hare pequeña, ahora vámonos que ese hombre debe estar nervioso y muriéndose de miedo porque lo vallas a dejar plantado en el ayuntamiento

No, papá, no podría, lo amo como a mi vida misma

Entonces que esperamos mi vida – Finalizo Frederick la conversación entregándole el brazo a su hija para guiarla por la sala hasta el auto y luego al ayuntamiento donde la entregaría a su futuro esposo

Las chicas se secaban las lágrimas discretamente, pues todas terminaron llorando ante tan emotiva escena, luego siguieron a la novia hasta la puerta, pues en el auto principal solo irían Emilia y su padre, en el segundo auto viajarían las damas y la madrina, y por último el tercer auto llevaba el equipaje de Emilia, ya que después de la ceremonia en el ayuntamiento, tendrían una pequeña celebración en el salón de Marriot, ya que Terry y Patricia habían hecho los arreglos para la misma como regalo de bodas, y luego abordarían el barco que los llevaría a su nueva vida, juntos…

La ceremonia fue corta y sencilla, se dijeron las palabras justas y necesarias y luego firmaron el acta, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y los nuevos flamantes esposos abordaron el auto para ir juntos a la recepción

Ya en el salón, estaban los escasos invitados esperando a la pareja, estaban Kate, Candy, Patty, Albert, Terry, George, Frederick, Elroy y Richard Grandchester, todos con una sonrisa en sus caras y copas en sus manos, felices por la unión de esos muchachos que se veían muy enamorados

La pareja llego al salón tomada de la mano y fueron recibidos con vivas y felicitaciones, hicieron un brindis donde les desearon la mejor de las suertes, mucha prosperidad y un sinfín de bendiciones, entonces llego la hora del vals

La nueva pareja abrió el baile con movimientos suaves y dulces, perdiéndose el uno en la mirada del otro, luego Emilia bailo con su padre y Neal con la tía abuela al no encontrarse su madre; le siguieron Albert y Candy; y justo en el momento en que Albert le daba una vuelta a Emilia en el vals que compartían, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par, dejándole el paso libre a Melina, que llegaba con un rostro adusto y una pose de suficiencia y superioridad

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Y ahora que pasará, chicas hagan sus apuestas, que creen que haga la loca de Melina


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Emilia, hijita, muchas felicidades mi amor – exclamo Melina abriendo sus brazos para que su hija se acercara a ella

Mamá! – solo atino a responder Emilia

Si hija, soy tu madre, veo que no me has olvidado, pero creo que mi invitación no llego a tiempo para tu boda corazón, felizmente mamita llamo para hablar con tu papi y decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba y así se pudo enterar de que te casabas hoy cariño, solo que tendrás que perdonarme por no haber podido llegar a la ceremonia, pero el tren sufrió un desperfecto y eso retraso el viaje princesita – explicaba Melina a su hija

Todos se habían quedado estáticos y con la boca abierta, la presencia de Melina no solo no era bien recibida, sino que también era inesperada

Oh William, felicidades a ti también hijo, que bueno que por fin se decidieron a casarse, y aunque esta ceremonia es algo intima para mi gusto y por supuesto para alguien de tu posición social, me imagino que tendrán sus razones, al final lo que cuenta es que sean felices y que ya están casados verdad – decía Melina sin caber en sí de la alegría, para ella ya había logrado su cometido, ya era parte de la familia de los Andley, era la suegra de William y su hija era la nueva matriarca del clan, o al menos lo seria en unos cuantos años cuando la vieja de Elroy se muriera o dejara el cargo, pero podría esperar para eso

Melina – dijo Frederick llamando a su mujer – creo que tenemos que hablar querida

Claro que tenemos que hablar Frederick, como puede ser posible que ni un telegrama me hayas enviado, se supone que es la boda de mi hija de mi única hija – comentario que le dolió a la rubia y que a molesto a Albert – tendría que haber sido yo quien la ayudara con su ajuar, su maquillaje, su peinado, compartir estos momentos con mi hija Frederick, pero William no permitirá que vuelva a ocurrir verdad, porque para la boda religiosa si me van a avisar con tiempo no es cierto

Albert que ya no aguantaba la situación, decidió hablar, pero su rubia novia le gano

Claro que William no permitirá que vuelva a ocurrir esto Melina, verdad amor – dijo la rubia tomando del brazo a su novio – porque para la próxima habrá vigilancia en la puerta cierto

Pero que te has creído recogida del demonio, como te atreves a hablarle así al esposo de mi hija – bramo Melina

Ni recogida del demonio ni esposo de Emilia – respondió Candy mientras se señalaba a ella misma y al rubio indicando a quien se refería con cada expresión – vera Melina, creo que se ha equivocado, pero permítame que le explique la situación

Tú no tienes nada que decirme muchachita ilusa, ni yo nada que escucharte, si esto está más claro que el agua, es obvio que eres una libertina y quieres meterte por los palos en la relación de mi hija y su esposo, pero nunca creí que fueras tan descarada para hacerlo así, en frente de todos, y tu William, que esperas para poder orden y darle a mi hija el lugar que se merece

Tiene razón Melina – respondió Albert mirando a la "dama" – es hora de poner orden y aclarar este pequeño mal entendido

Melina tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro que no se la quitaba nadie, su aire de superioridad se había inflado llegando a niveles insospechados, tanto era así, que ni cuenta se daba de lo desubicada que estaban pues Neal ya había tomado su lugar junto a su esposa y Frederick no sabía dónde meter su cara de vergüenza, Elroy y Richard miraban la escena con caras de desaprobación ante el comportamiento de esa mujer, George se había ubicado detrás de Albert y Candy, para estar cerca de ellos por si la situación ameritaba su intervención, y los demás, bueno esos jóvenes estaban pidiendo a gritos las palomitas de maíz para ver cómodamente lo que a continuación pasaría

Emilia – hablo el rubio dirigiéndose a la novia – primero que nada, te pido disculpas por todo este show que se ha armado, se supone que estábamos aquí reunidos para celebrar tu boda con mi sobrino Neal pero, pues creo que esto escapa a mis manos

A Melina le pareció que había oído mal, había escuchado "boda con Neal"

Perdón! – Bramo la mujer – creo que he oído mal – dijo dirigiéndose a su hija – es que acaso te has casado con este pelagatos Emilia – señalando a Neal

Melina! Ya basta! – grito Frederick no pudiendo aguantar más toda la escena que su mujer estaba armando

Pero Frederick, no te das cuenta del error que nuestra hija está cometiendo, vamos amor aun no es tarde, ese matrimonio no está consumado, lo podemos anular y así Emilia quedara libre para casarse con William como debe de ser – hablaba Melina alterada

Dije que te callaras mujer, acaso no te das cuenta del show que estas armando, se trata de la boda de tu hija y lo único que te importa es que no se casó con William, acaso no eres capaz de ver que tu hija está enamorada de Neal y que se casó con él por eso, por amor, es tan difícil que lo entiendas mujer

Pero Frederick, es que yo… tenía planes para ella… entiéndeme… una madre siempre busca lo mejor para sus hijos y yo solo deseo lo mejor para mi princesa….

Ya basta Melina! – Exclamo Candy sin poderse aguantar más la ira contenida – eso ni tú te lo crees, el bienestar de Emilia, si como no, si fuese eso lo que deseas por que no estas feliz por ella, tu hija se acaba de casar, y hasta antes de que tú llegaras, era un cascabel sonriendo a todo el mundo e iluminado el salón como si fuera el sol, basto que abrieras la boca para que todo se fuera al demonio

Candy cálmate amor – trato de tranquilizarla el rubio

No Albert, ya va siendo hora de que alguien le ponga un hasta aquí a esta mujer, o niégame que tu no piensas igual que yo – cuestiono la pecosa al rubio

Candy, sabes muy bien lo que pienso, pero no es el lugar princesa

En eso si tienes razón Albert, este no es el lugar

Claro que no estúpida – bramo Melina – quien demonios te crees para tutearme y encima venir a reclamarme el cómo reacciono ante la boda de mi hija, tú no eres nadie mocosa, entiendes, métetelo en la cabeza, no eres nadie, sino más que una recogida por caridad gracias a quien sabe que mañas

En eso te equivocas Melina, yo soy Candice White Andley, hija de Elroy Andley, novia y prometida de William Albert Andley y futura matriarca del Clan, así que ten mucho cuidado cuando vuelvas a dirigirte a mí, porque si a mí se me da la gana, me puedo olvidar de quien eres Melina, y créeme que no me detendré hasta hacerte pagar cada una de las lágrimas que has hecho derramar a quienes te rodean – dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a Melina a paso seguro y con postura imponente – que te quede bien claro Melina, que ahora Emilia es parte de mi familia, y de mi cuenta corre que ella y Neal no tendrán que soportar ni uno más de tus desplantes, o moveré mar, cielo y tierra y te hare pagar mil veces más cada cosa que tú les hagas, entendiste Melina

La mujer se había quedado muda, nunca creyó que esa chiquilla menuda y risueña podría tener ese poder dentro de sí, sus manos comenzaron a sudar profusamente y no lograba encontrar la voz para responderle a la mujer que tenía en frente

Pregunte si ha quedado claro – exclamo Candy

Si Candy, todo está claro

Señorita Andley para ti Melina no lo olvides

Como diga usted señorita Andley

Muy bien, ahora si me disculpan – dijo la rubia mirando a Emilia – tengo que hablar contigo Emi, podrías acompañarme al tocador

Claro Candy, vamos

Las damas se dirigieron al tocador, dejando al salón completo sumido en el más absoluto silencio, Terry estaba asombrado por la actitud de la pecosa, él sabía que ella era fuerte, siempre lo supo, pero nunca imagino que tanto así, Patricia y Karen se miraban elocuentemente, pues daban por sentado que por fin la rubia había encontrado su equilibrio y su voz, Elroy, Albert y George, se sentían sumamente orgullosos de Candy; y Richard, él sentía pena por no tener a tan mujer como nuera, pero Patty no estaba mal, y su hijo era feliz así que no había problema

Melina y Frederick eran otro cantar; ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, la mirada que la rubia le habida dedicado hace unos instantes logrando atemorizarla, ya la había visto antes, pero donde, en quien, esos ojos verdes cargados de ira, cólera y frustración…. Claro, era la misma mirada que James le había dado hace unos cuantos días cuando ella le confeso que ni siquiera le interesaba saber si hija vivía o no, pero porque se lo recordaba….

Y Frederick, él estaba avergonzado por todo lo ocurrido, y a la vez agradecía a dios que su hija se iría a vivir a Escocia con su esposo, noticia que no pensaba darle a Melina hasta que fuese necesario, y aun así, no le daría la dirección de su hija, ya sabía él, que ella no pararía hasta destruir ese matrimonio, sin importarle que se tratara de su propia hija.

Neal estaba al lado de George, mirando en dirección al tocador de damas, deseaba ir para allá y ver como estaba su esposa, sabía que debía estarla pasando mal, pero felizmente Candy estaba con ella, ya tendría tiempo para hablar de todo esto después

En el tocador, Candy limpiaba el rostro de Emilia, pues gracias a las lágrimas que había derramado, su maquillaje se había corrido

Tranquila Emi, ya paso todo – decía la rubia con voz dulce

Es que Candy, viste como reacciono, ni siquiera le importo si yo soy feliz o no, no entiendo cómo pueden haber madres así

Pues las hay peores Emilia, solo espero que cuando tú lo seas, recuerdes todo esto para que no le hagas pasar lo mismo a tu hija

Por supuesto que no Candy, yo no seré como mi madre

Bueno Emi, te pedí que vinieras aquí conmigo porque tengo que entregarte tu regalo de bodas, y no quise hacerlo delante de tu madre, porque no deseo que se entere de donde es que vivirán, lo que dije afuera de asegurarme que no volviera a hacerte llorar es en serio Emi, te considero de mi familia, como si fueras mi hermana y más después de lo de anoche – dijo la rubia sonriendo – y espero que llegues a considerarme igual

Claro que si Candy, eso tenlo por seguro, ya sé por qué eres tan especial para Neal y para todos los que te rodean, y créeme que para mí también lo eres

Bueno ya basta de sentimentalismos que sino no vamos a terminar nunca de llorar, toma

Que es esto Candy

Nuestro regalo de bodas Emi, Albert y yo decidimos regalarles una casita en el pueblo que está cerca a la villa de Escocia, no es mucho, pero para que comiencen estará bien, nos hubiera gustado regalarles algo más grande, pero conociendo como conocemos a Neal, se hubiera sentido muy incómodo y su orgullo herido

Si lo sé, a él le gusta lograr todo por su propio esfuerzo

Así es Emi, ahora, prométeme que me escribirás seguido, que serás muy feliz y que disfrutaras mucho tu noche de bodas

Candy!

Que!, Jajajajajaja ni que no fueras a hacerlo

Y salieron las damas juntas y sonrientes

Creo que llego la hora de que partan a su luna de miel verdad – dijo el rubio al ver acercarse a la novia

Así es tío, es hora de que mi esposa y yo salgamos a ese viaje por Europa que nos has regalado

Albert y los demás entendieron de inmediato el mensaje y asintieron, despidieron a los novios en la puerta del salón y Emilia antes de irse le entrego el ramo a Patty diciéndole al oído que no demorara mucho no vaya a ser que la cigüeña llegue antes, lo que causo asombro y sonrojo en el rosto de Patty

Que te dijo – cuestiono el rebelde a su novia

Después te digo – le respondió patricia con un guiño

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que haya cubierto sus expectativas, ya tenemos a una parejita casada, nos quedan dos, y a ver qué pasa con Melina ahora, besos y cuídense mucho, espero sus comentarios siiiiii


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Frederick cómo pudiste, como permitiste que Emilia se casara con ese tipejo, es que acaso estas demente, Emilia tenía su futuro asegurado al lado de William, iba a tener una fortuna a sus pies, iba a ser la mujer más envidiada

Y también la más desdichada Melina, o es que no te has dado cuenta que ella no ama a William, que solo se casaba por interés, porque tú la presionaste, le metiste no sé qué ideas en la cabeza y la convenciste que el amor no importaba que lo único que importaba era el dinero, el poder y la posición social

Y acaso no es así, acaso eso no es cierto Frederick, por más que una mujer sea bella y tenga buenos modales, si no tiene dinero y posición social, los buenos partidos ni la ven

Yo te vi Melina, y no me importo que no tuvieras nada de lo que dices, no me intereso que tuvieras un pasado, que vinieras de un burdel

Frederick! Tú lo sabias? Como? Desde cuándo? Si yo te conocí en New York no en Chicago

No Melina, yo te conocí en Chicago, siempre iba a verte; pero tú solo tenías ojos para Andley, por eso no veías a nadie más, habíamos muchos que hubiéramos dado nuestra fortuna por ti, pero nos despreciabas a todos, hasta esa noche en que William Andley te rechazó, esa fue la única noche en la que te vi irte con un don nadie como tú les llamas, luego de eso tuve que viajas y cuando volví ya no te vi más en el "Luna Azul", y cuando me mude a New York por negocios y te encontré nuevamente no creí en mi suerte, me propuse enamorarte y que me correspondieras, y ves, ahora eres mi esposa

Frederick… yo creí que tú no sabías nada de mi pasado, yo nunca te lo dije por vergüenza, porque…

Por favor Melina, ahórrate las disculpas, después de tantos años de matrimonio se cuándo mientes y cuando no, me encargue de refundir en lo más profundo de las memorias sociales tu pasado, para que nadie te señalara, porque ilusamente creí que me amabas, pero no ha sido así, tú solo amabas el poder que te daba la posición de ser mi esposa, ese poder que te abre puertas cuando mencionas mi apellido

Frederick, eso no es cierto, tu sabes que yo te amo….

Vamos Melina, por favor después de tantos años, por fin saquémonos las caretas quieres, seré completamente sincero, y espero que tú también lo seas, así que no insultes mi inteligencia queriendo mentirme Melina – hablo Frederick extendiéndole un sobre a su mujer

Que es esto….

No te lo imaginas Melina, vamos ábrelo…

Melina abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas se pondrían peores, y mientras leía lo que había en cada hoja que ese sobre contenía, sus lágrimas corrían sin parar por sus mejillas, la frustración y la ira se iban incrementando a cada segundo, pues veía ante sus ojos toda su vida derrumbarse

Te confesare Melina que nunca dude de ti, que todos estos años creí ciegamente en todo lo que me decías, pensé que a pesar de no mostrarte tan cariñosa y apasionada para conmigo, igual me amabas, que a tu manera lo hacías, pero que equivocado estaba, tantos años viviendo engañado, ahora solo me causa gracia, sí, gracia, por como pude haber estado tan ciego, yo, uno de los hombres de negocios más importantes de los Estados Unidos, con un olfato privilegiado para los negocios, con un sexto sentido para los fraudes y engaños que muchas me han querido hacer, yo, el gran Frederick McGregor, engañado por su mujer, valla que sonaría mal en las páginas de sociales

Frederick, lo que estos papeles dicen no es cierto, yo viajaba a Europa por temas de mujeres, para ver ropa, para siempre estar a la moda, para lucir bien para ti, no sé qué te haya dicho James Reynolds, pero nada de lo que pueda decir ese hombre de mi es cierto, Frederick, tienes que creerme…

James Reynolds? Y que tiene que ver él en este asunto Melina?

No fue James quien te dio estos papeles?

Ohhh ya veo, así que con el también tienes un asunto inconcluso? Bueno lamento informarte que no, no fue el quien me dio estos documentos, y a que no adivinas quien fue querida

Frederick, no es lo que te imaginas, James Reynolds me tenía amenazada por que él quería que yo estuviera con él, pero yo soy una mujer casada, además de que te amo, mi amor, por favor

BASTA! Te dije que no insultaras mi inteligencia Melina, estos papeles me los entrego William Andley el día que vino con su sobrino y con Emilia a hablar conmigo, me dijo que había estado tentado a usarlos contra nosotros en la reunión del consejo para cancelar su compromiso con Emilia, pero al ver que su sobrino y mi hija se amaban y deseaban casarse, pues ya no le vio importancia y que por eso me los entregaba, te das cuenta lo que hubieras ocasionado con tus constantes deslices Melina, hubiera sido la ruina para nuestra hija, nadie hubiera querido tenerla por nuera y ningún caballero con dos dedos de frente la hubiera desposado al saber la clase de madre que tiene

Frederick yo….

Felizmente mi hija está bien casada, con un hombre que la adora, y que gracias a dios se la ha llevado lo suficientemente lejos como para que tu maldad y estupidez los alcance

Ya basta Frederick, no tienes por qué tratarme así, soy tu esposa aunque la idea no te guste, soy tu mujer y la madre de tu hija

Pero no por mucho tiempo mi querida Melina – le dijo Frederick extendiéndole un folder – en este file, están los papeles del divorcio, y espero que lo firmes de inmediato si no quieres un escándalo, pues créeme, que con mi hija lejos ya no me interesa que la sociedad se entere de la case de tipeja con la que me case, porque ese fue mi error, tratar de convertir a una mujerzuela en una dama, sin ofender a las prostitutas claro

Frederick, no puedes hacerme esto, son muchos años de casado, vamos amor, ahora que estamos solos, que Emilia está casada, podemos retomar nuestro matrimonio, empezar de nuevo, viajar juntos, como una segunda luna de miel, que dices cielo pongamos de nuestra parte y rescatemos nuestra relación

Nada de eso Melina, de nosotros solo queda el papel que dice casados, así que por favor, evítame el gasto en abogados, y tú también evítate ese gasto, pues la pensión que está establecida por el divorcio no es mucha y no creo que te la quieras gastar en trámites y papeleos

Pero que dices? Como tu esposa me corresponde como mínimo la mitad de todo lo que tienes Frederick, tampoco me trates como una estúpida sé muy bien mis derechos legales

Que bien informada estas querida, me alegro que al menos algo de cerebro tengas, pero lo que no sabes mi amor, es que cuando nos casamos te hice firmar un contrato pre nupcial, en el que aceptabas que si nos divorciábamos todo lo que te tocaría se repartiría entre los hijos que me darías, y como buena madre que sabía serias, estuviste de acuerdo y firmaste, lástima que Emilia ya este casada verdad, pues ya no podrás manipular su dinero no es así, porque todo lo manejara su esposo ahora

Eres un desgraciado…

Si, si, si, lo que tú digas, pero firma quieres, es más para que veas que soy generoso, te diré que si firmas en este instante te duplicare la pensión que está estipulada, pero si no lo haces y nos vamos a juicio me encargare de que te la reduzcan a la mitad

Sin otra opción, y dándose cuenta que ya todo estaba perdido, al menos con Frederick, Melina firmo los papeles

Pero como mínimo me quedare con la casa cierto? O es que también piensas echarme de mi hogar

Bueno, tenía pensado vender todas las propiedades que poseo en este país y mudarme permanentemente a Canadá, con nuestra hija, pues sí, te informo que ellos vivirán allá y yo con ellos, pero está bien, te dejare la casa, que sea en pago a tus servicios por tantos años en mi cama querida – finalizo Frederick tomando el folder con los papeles del divorcio y saliendo de la biblioteca, afuera estaba el mayordomo con su maleta lista y su abrigo

El chofer lo espera señor

Gracias Robert, recuerda que en tres meses me darás el alcance en Canadá, encárgate de todo, y cualquier cosa lo tratas con el señor George Johnson, el administrador de los Andley entendido, él tiene todo los datos para ubicarme y para tomar las decisiones correspondientes.

Como usted mande señor

Nos veremos pronto mi estimado amigo….. ahh lo olvidaba, la señora se quedara con esta casa, pero está en ustedes si desean atenderla los meses que quedan, igual sus salarios serán cubiertos lo hagan o no

Gracias señor, le informare a los demás y que ellos decidan

Está bien, cuídense y me envías mi correspondencia a donde quedamos, adiós

Adiós señor…

Y así fue como Frederick salió de su casa para jamás volver, enrumbaba a un viaje de vacaciones que bien merecido se lo tenía y luego le daría el alcance a su hija en Escocia, pues había quedado con Albert que entre Neal y él manejarían los negocios de Europa; lo que el rubio gustoso acepto

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Hola chicas bellas, una vez más mil disculpas por la demora en el capítulo, pero es que estoy full, el trabajo me vuelve loca, y mis enanos ya entraron al colegio, y para colmo mi esposo se adueña de la compu a partir de las siete de la noche así que no me dejan ni acercarme a escribir, hoy me obligaron a cocina para que me dejen la compu libre y pueda escribir… abuuuu para que me conozcan un poquito, "yo no cocino" es un suplicio para mí, pero bueno ahí vamos…

Espero subir un par más de caps. hoy y bueno espero sus comentarios por fissss, las quiero mucho, feliz fin de semana


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

James y Steven se habían levantado muy temprano, casi no habían podido dormir esa noche por la emoción de tener tan cerca la respuesta a su búsqueda; el viaje al "Hogar de Pony" lo hicieron en silencio, cada quien metido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios anhelos y sueños, con las esperanzas guardadas en el corazón y con el corazón cargado de amor y esperanza..

Un coche se detuvo a las afueras del hogar, dos hombres bajaron de él y se impresionaron de la infraestructura del lugar, se esperaban algo no tan grande, menos moderno y por supuesto más viejo de descuidado, pero frente a ellos se erguía orgulloso un edificio de dos pisos, con las paredes pintadas de blanco y las columnas de verde, para no desentonar mucho con la naturaleza del área, detrás se lograba divisar una colina con un robusto y solitario árbol en la cima

Los caballeros se acercaron al edificio para tocar la puerta y pudieron visualizar el escudo de los Andley grabado en la madera, y al costado de la puerta una placa donde estaba el nombre del hogar y debajo el mismo escudo

Ambos hombres se miraron al reconocer el escudo y sintieron en sus corazones que estaban en el lugar correcto, el mayor hizo un puño con su mano y se animó a tocar la puerta, pasado unos minutos, una joven muchacha con un vestido largo color palo rosa y un mandil los atendió, dándoles el pase y guiándolos hasta el área de las oficinas, luego se disculpó alegando que pronto seria la hora del desayuno y que todo debía estar listo para los niños, por lo que los tenía que dejar solos, pero que en breve la Hermana María o la Señorita Pony los atendería, los hombres asintieron y tomaron asiento

Steven se puso de pie al cabo de dos minutos, sus nervios no le permitían aguardar sentado, por lo que decidió husmear un poco, estaba mirando los cuadros del mural y las fotos que había en ellos, cuando diviso un recorte de periodito enmarcado, en él estaba la foto de dos señoritas de sociedad sonriendo, el titular decía lo siguiente

 _ **Andley y Britter unidos por una noble causa**_

 _ **Las herederas, Candice White Andley y Annie Britter, se unen para realizar un sueño, ambas señoritas están organizando una fiesta de beneficencia donde todo lo recaudado será para la remodelación y mejoramiento del hogar de niños huérfanos "El Hogar de Pony"**_

 _ **Como la gran mayoría lo sabe – nos dice la señorita Andley – fui adoptada por los Andley cuando era una niña, yo provengo del "Hogar de Pony", un orfanato a las afueras Lakewood, y viendo la necesidad y las carencias por las que están pasando, es que deseamos, mi familia y yo apoyarlos, toda ayuda es bien recibida, pues recuerden que es para los niños, los esperamos en la fiesta que estamos organizando con el apoyo de mi gran amiga y futura prima política la señorita Annie Britter y por supuesto con el apoyo del señor William Andley; quien nos está regalando un baile para y una cena que será subastada esa noche, quien sabe de repente la señorita que compre la cena con él, llegue a ser quien robe su corazón.**_

Veo que le interesa mucho esa noticia señor….

Reynolds, Steven Reynolds, para servirle hermana

Es un placer Señor Reynolds, soy la hermana María, dígame que puedo hacer por usted

Bueno hermana, mi padre y yo, deseamos hablar con ustedes acerca de una niña

Su padre?

Si, él está esperando en la oficina, es solo que yo soy algo inquieto y salí al pasillo a mirar las fotos y los cuadros

Ah entiendo, vamos entonces a la oficina señor Reynolds

Claro, pero dígame como quedo esa historia – dijo Steven señalando el recorte que había estado leyendo

Bueno fue algo gracioso la verdad..

Si?, y eso por qué hermana?

Por qué Candy se mandó solita a decir eso sin la autorización del señor Andley, y cuando él leyó el periódico estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, felizmente Candy logro convencerlo con la condición de que después de que el precio por el baile y cena en su compañía fuese lo suficientemente alto, ella lo compraría, con lo que no conto mi pequeña es que el precio se elevó demasiado, y tuvieron que cooperar entre todos para que ella pudiera ganar la subasta, ya que la mayoría de los padres de las señoritas casamenteras querían una oportunidad y no les importaba pagar lo que fuese con tal de tener al señor Andley de yerno

Valla, sí que Candy es tremenda

Usted la conoce señor Reynolds?

Si hermana, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla en New York, y por lo poco que hablamos, deja ver que es muy buena persona

Así es señor Reynolds, nuestra Candy tiene un corazón de oro, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma, siempre al pendiente de todos, de sus amigos, de su familia, de la gente que la rodea, es una muchacha muy fácil de querer, y aunque ha tenido que pasar por tragos muy amargos, nunca ha perdido esa alegría que la caracteriza, siempre optimista, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios para todos, aunque por dentro se estuviera partiendo en dos

Sufrió mucho de niña?

Bueno señor Reynolds, eso es algo que debe preguntárselo a ella, yo no voy a darle detalles de la vida de mi pequeña

Entiendo hermana, y disculpe no quise ser indiscreto, solo fue curiosidad

Y dígame que es lo que los trae por aquí, acaso Candy les recomendó el hogar para adoptar algún niño – pregunto la hermana entrando a la oficina y viendo a James ahí sentado, quedándose sorprendida al ver los ojos del hombre cuando éste levanto la cabeza para saludar a la recién llegada

Hermana María – dijo Steven – permítame presentarle a mi padre, el señor James Reynolds

Es un placer conocerla hermana María – saludo James estirando la mano

El… placer…. Es… mío…. – respondió la hermana entrecortadamente saliendo de su asombro – disculpe, pero usted no está aquí para adoptar un niño verdad?

No hermana – respondió James con una sonrisa amable, la que le termino de confirmar a la hermana María el parentesco entre ese hombre y Candy, ellos eran familia de su pequeña traviesa – creo que sabe por qué hemos venido verdad?

Lo intuyo señor Reynolds, pero me gustaría escuchar su historia antes de decirle lo que pienso

Pues si tiene tiempo, con gusto le contare – confirmo James mientras Steven se sentaba a su lado

Todo el tiempo del mundo señor Reynolds, soy toda oídos

Bueno…..

James le conto la historia de su búsqueda y lo infructuosa que esta había sido, terminando su relato con una pregunta

Entonces hermana María, es su Candy mi niña?

Señor Reynolds, como usted comprenderá, no podemos darle ese tipo de información, y menos tratándose de una heredera, no sabemos que intenciones tengan para querer entrar así en la vida de esta niña, y más siendo ella tan importante socialmente

Hermana, entiendo que ustedes protejan a sus niños, pero míreme, a usted le parece que miento, o que quiero aprovecharme de la situación, llevo casi veinte años buscando a mi hija, desde el día en que me entere de su existencia, por favor, tenga compasión de mí y ayúdeme, es Candy mi hija hermana?

Señor Reynolds, la presentación de Candy como Hija de la señora Elroy será este viernes, acompáñenos a la señorita Pony y a mí a esa fiesta, permítame hablar con el Señor Andley, él es a quien le tiene que hacer estas preguntas, pues a estas alturas, le aseguro que el ya conoce el origen de Candy, a ese hombre nada se le escapa con tal de proteger a nuestra pequeña, que dice señor Reynolds

Iremos – respondió Steven – de todas formas estamos invitados, Candy lo hizo cuando estábamos en New York

Pues no se diga más, nos vemos allá entonces señores

Así será hermana, nos veremos allá

Y dándose la mano se despidieron ambos caballeros, dejando a la hermana María con mil y un dudas en la cabeza, pero no esperaría a que nada malo ocurriera para actuar, era mejor poner al tanto al señor Andley antes que nada, el sabría cómo manejar la situación, si eso haría, tomo lápiz y papel y se puso a escribir un telegrama con carácter de urgente….

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Chicas bellas aquí otro capítulo más, nos leemos en el siguiente…. ;)


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Albert y Candy viajaban juntos a Chicago, luego de la boda de Emilia, la rubia no quiso quedarse ni un día más en New York, temía que si veía a Melina en algún lugar le reclamaría por haberla abandonado, y no deseaba que esa mujer se enterara de que era su madre, por lo que le suplico a Elroy que adelantaran el viaje, pero su madre le explico que aun habían algunos pendientes, pero que para su tranquilidad, podían irse adelantando junto con los jóvenes, así estarían descansados para el gran día

Y así lo hicieron, Patty y Terry compartían el vagón, total ya habían compartido algo más íntimo, y aunque lo que Emilia le dijo a Patty no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, no se lo había contado a Terry, y no por falta de confianza, sino que tenía miedo de su reacción, las cosas ya de por si estaban lleno rápido entre ellos, con un bebe no solo correrían, sino que tendrían que volar, y ella no quería que el sintiera que todo esto había sido para presionarlo o de repente obligarlo a casarse, tal vez llegase a creer que ella quería atraparlo, hay no es seria terrible, pensaba la pelinegra, por eso no se animaba a contarle nada, a pesar de que el rebelde ya se había cansado de preguntarle

Kate viajaba con Dorothy y en la noche, Candy se les unía en el vagón para dormir, ya que todo el día lo pasaba con su adorado novio, y bueno George, él se la pasaba paseando en el tren durante el día, y en la noche dormía en el mismo vagón que el rubio bello, pues tenía órdenes explicitas de la señora Elroy de cuidar a ese par, pero él confiaba en los muchachos, por eso les daba libertad en el día, pero no se arriesgaría en la noche

Candy estaba recostada en el asiento del vagón, con la cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio, estaba leyendo un libro de estadísticas, pues necesitaba entender unas proyecciones que George le había entregado la semana pasada y que aún se le hacía difícil comprender

Albert le acariciaba el cabello cariñosamente, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba unos informes sobre los negocios que Neal manejaría en Escocia, deseaba estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría por allá, más ahora que había decidido con Candy en mudarse a la villa escocesa en un par de meses, ella necesitaba seguridad, paz y tranquilidad, y él se la daría, no volvería a relegarla por los negocios

Crees que este bien Albert – pregunto la rubia, tomando por sorpresa a su amado

Que cosa princesa?

El mudarnos a Escocia, es que recién vamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso y ya estamos pensando en mudarnos allá

Princesa, dime una cosa, deseas quedarte aquí?

No – respondió la pecosa con un suspiro – la verdad es que deseo estar lo más lejos posible de Melina, no la quiero cerca de mí, ni de la gente que amo

Entonces, nos vamos – respondió en rubio mirándola tiernamente – yo quiero que tú estés bien Candy, eres lo más importante para mí, cometí un error una vez, y casi te pierdo, no lo volveré a cometer princesa, pase lo que pase y digan lo que digan, yo estaré a tu lado y velare por que seas feliz

Gracias amor, me haces muy feliz

Y tú a mi princesa, pero me queda una duda Candy

Si?

Sí…. Que pasara con tu padre, no piensas hablar con él y con tu hermano princesa

Lo he estado pensado Albert, y bueno, he tomado una decisión

Y Cual es esa decisión amor

Si se presentan en la fiesta, hablare con ellos, sino, dejare todo como esta, total te tengo a ti y a mamá, además están los chicos, y pronto mi hermana, qué más puedo pedir

Está bien amor, será como tú digas, solo quiero que estés bien

Lo sé, y te agradezco por siempre cuidarme

Si no te cuidara, es como si no me cuidara a mí mismo mi amor, eres todo para mí, eres lo más importante que tengo princesa, sin ti me moriría amor – le confeso el rubio mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la rubia para besarla con pasión

El beso fue bien recibido por la pecosa, quien enrosco sus brazos en el cuello de su amado, y se dejó llevar por el beso que Albert le estaba dando, sus manos viajaron de arriba abajo a través de su espalda, consiguiendo que el rubio perdiera la noción de lo debido y lo indebido, por lo que lentamente sus manos fueron bajando hasta sus senos, logrando acariciarlos sobre la ropa, sintiendo como la respiración de su amada iba cambiando de ritmo a uno un poco más desenfrenado, ella se apegó más a él, amoldando su pecho al torso de su amado, lo que él aprovecho para sujetar su cintura y suavemente bajar la cremallera de su vestido, dejando al descubierto la piel blanca de su espalda, que lo invitaba a ser acariciada por él, dejo sus labios para recorrer su cuello con pequeños y suaves besos, mientras sus manos se adentraban en esa espalda que lo llamaba a gritos, un suave gemido escapo de los labios de la rubia mientras lo llamaba por su nombre, haciendo que el rubio regresara en sí mismo, y dulcemente deshiciera el camino andado, cerrando nuevamente el vestido y con bajando el ritmo y la temperatura con besos dulces y no tan profundos

Que paso? – pregunto la rubia cuando el güero rompió el beso y la abrazaba fuertemente

Pasa que te amo demasiado, y no quiero faltarte princesa

Pero no me estabas faltando Albert, yo te lo estaba permitiendo

Si princesa, pero entiéndeme yo quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo amor, no deseo que después te arrepientas o me digas que me aproveche de ti – le dijo el rubio con un tono algo bromista para quitarle importancia al asunto mientras se sentaban

Yo sé que tú eres un caballero Albert, y créeme cuando te digo que jamás me arrepentiría, pero gracias por pensar en mi – respondió la rubia sonrojada

Candy, yo sé que no es el lugar, ni el momento más romántico, pero yo no creo que pueda estar mucho más tiempo sin ti princesa, deseo compartir mi vida contigo, mis sueños, mis anhelos, deseo ser quien vele tus sueños, quien cuide de ti, ser el hombre que tenga la dicha de ver tus hermosos ojos verdes abrirse por la mañana y perderme en la hermosura de tu alma mientras los veo, deseo ser yo a quien llames entre sueños y con quien compartas tus secretos, deseo que seas mía y solo mía, princesa me harías el honor de ser mi esposa..

Albert! Yo…

Se que es muy pronto e inesperado mi amor, es más ni siquiera tengo el anillo aquí, y es que lo tenía planeado para cuando llegáramos a Lakewood, pero no puedo más con esto que tengo aquí princesa – dijo Albert mientras colocaba la mano de ella sobre su corazón – es por ti por quien late pequeña, y sin ti me morirá

Albert! Sabes que yo te amo, pero no quiero que te sientas presionado por el miedo a perderme o algo así, quiero que estés seguro de lo que dices Albert, porque créeme que luego de decirte que sí, no va a haber poder humano sobre esta tierra que me aleje de ti mi amor

Eso es un si entonces

Claro que si tontito, bien sabes que eres mi vida

Y tú la mía princesa…

Y sellaron su compromiso con un dulce, tierno y largo beso, que fue interrumpido por George que tocaba para avisarles que en dos horas llegarían a Chicago

Gracias George – respondió Albert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Que pasa William, traes una cara de felicidad que no te la quita nadie

ES que Candy acepto ser mi esposa mi estimado amigo

En serio? Ya era hora que formalizaran

Jajajajajaja si amigo, ya me había tardado, pero tengo que pedirte un favor

Dime William

Veras, es que yo planeaba hacerlo en Lakewood, en una cena romántica y todo, pero bueno las cosas se dieron así que al diablo con mis planes

Entiendo…

Si, por lo que deje el anillo allá y pues…

Hay William… de verdad que la señorita Candy te tiene como tonto, espero que se te pase cuando te cases Jajajajajaja

Amigo yo creo que cuando me case voy a estar peor Jajajajajaja

Bueno entonces necesitas un anillo

Si no es mucha molestia George

Está bien, William, llegando a Chicago y antes de partir a Lakewood lo tendrás

Gracias amigo, no sé qué haría sin ti

Seguramente nada Jajajajajaja

Muy gracioso George muy gracioso

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Chicas bellas aquí otro capítulo más, nos leemos en el siguiente…. ;)


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Patricia me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa? – Pregunto Terry molesto – me has estado rehuyendo desde el matrimonio de Emilia, que fue lo que te dijo para que reacciones así…

Terry no te estoy rehuyendo, es solo que he estado muy ocupada ayudando a Candy con todo lo que falta – respondió la pelinegra sin levantar la vista de la lista de invitados que estaba cotejando

Patty, cariño, por favor – rogo el rebelde, pues se dio cuenta que no lograría nada con gritos, en el poco tiempo que estaban juntos había logrado conocer a su novia, y se dio cuenta que de cuando gritar se trataba, ella lo hacía más fuerte y por mas tiempo, así que cambio de táctica, siempre la deshacía cuando le suplicaba – no te das cuenta que me tienes con el alma en vilo, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero estoy seguro que algo tienes, estas cambiada, Patty, dime que ocurre, sea lo que sea lo solucionaremos juntos, como la pareja que somos cariño

Estas palabras desarmaron a Patty, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y cayeron en sus manos, había estado muy susceptible últimamente, ella lo alegaba a que estaba en la mansión donde su adorado Stear había crecido, y pues sea como fuere él siempre tendría un lugar muy especial en su corazón…

Es por el recuerdo de Stear, cariño – cuestiono el rebelde como leyéndole los pensamientos a su novia – acaso piensas que no podre comprender que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti preciosa

Terry… yo…

Vamos Patita bella, ven – llamo el castaño estirando su mano para que su novia la tomara – sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad cariño, antes que nada somos amigos y esa confianza no la debemos perder preciosa, dime que pasa belleza, yo te escuchare, aquí estoy para ti

Terry, es que es muy difícil, yo te amo, pero Stear, él siempre será importante para mí, y estar aquí me pone triste, cada cosa me lo recuerda, y no sé cómo reaccionar, me confunde, pues se supone que todo esto debía de estar superado y olvidado

No patita linda, así no son las cosas, uno nunca olvidara a quien tanto amo, mira, por ejemplo Candy y yo, aunque ella está viva, y yo también, nuestro amor no pudo ser, pero ahora es diferente, ese amor ha cambiado, se ha convertido en un cariño fraternal, tenemos la confianza para hablar de cualquier cosa, para compartir nuestros secretos, pues aunque no somos novios, nos conocemos y sabemos muy bien de que pue cojeamos, y yo quiero llegar a tener esa confianza contigo, y que tú la tengas conmigo, Patty tú me has enseñado que todo tiene solución, solo basta con hablarlo, y aquí estoy amor, dime que ocurre porque algo aquí – señalando su corazón – me dice que no es solo el recuerdo de Stear lo que te tiene así

Terry…. Es que yo….

Vamos preciosa tenme confianza si…

Lo que pasa es que no quiero que te cases conmigo por compromiso Terry

Y no lo estoy haciendo amor, acaso ya olvidaste que tuve que convencerte para que me aceptaras preciosa

No, no se me olvida – dijo Patty sonrojada – pero, las cosas pudieran cambiar y de repente tu podrías llegar a sentir que te estoy obligando

A ver y como podría ocurrir eso amor…

Bueno… uhmmm…. A ver, por ejemplo, que pasaría si estuviera embarazada? Acaso no sentirías que te estoy presionando para que nos casemos? Que te quiero atrapar? O que te he puesto una trampa? No sé, tantas cosas que pueden pasar por la cabeza de alguien como tú?

Alguien como yo? Y es que son un extraterrestre, un hombre lobo o que patita..

Jajajaja no Terry no es a eso a lo que me refiero, sino que… pues… tu eres un gran actor, un personaje público y encima un heredero al ducado, ósea cualquiera quisiera atraparte

Bueno amor, eso es cierto, por eso te elegí a ti, porque sé que me quieres sinceramente, me lo has demostrado Patty, no solo con palabras, sino con hechos y si la cigüeña viniera en camino, pues no quedaría más que adelantar todo, porque jamás te expondría al escándalo social, tu a ti ni a nuestro hijo, nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza pensar cualquiera de las barbaridades que has dicho preciosa, yo sé que aunque tengas una imaginación tan vivaz, jamás harías algo para dañar intencionalmente a quienes amas

Ósea que para ti tener un hijo es dañar a alguien Terry…

No Patty, te lo acabo de decir, pero porque estamos hablando de eso amor, o es que acaso… Patty! – exclamo el castaño poniéndose de pie y pasando una mano por sus cabellos, dándole la espalda a su novia y procesando la conversación

Terry… yo lo siento… yo .. No lo planee…. Es más.. Ni si quiera estoy segura aun… pero .. La posibilidad existe y yo… yo… no quiero que te sientas… obligado …. Yo … si tú… no deseas… yo… no .. Te obligare – término de decir patricia entre lágrimas y sollozos

Pero que dices Patty, acaso estás loca..

Terry es que yo…

Tú nada, ahora mismo me dejas todo y nos vamos para la clínica, no puedo creer que te expongas y expongas de esta manera a nuestro hijo, hacer un viaje tan largo, y estar así sin descanso y encima con toda la presión que debiste tener encima por tus dudas, tontita….

Entonces no estas molesto?...

Molesto no, estoy furioso, es que no te das cuenta que te pudo haber pasado algo a ti o al bebe, Patty, por favor cómo pudiste creer que se me cruzaría por la cabeza tantas tonterías que has dicho – dijo Terry mientras sujetaba el rostro de su amada con ambas manos – mírame preciosa, mírame y escúchame bien, porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez, al menos hasta que estemos seguros de que la cigüeña viene, un hijo tuyo y mío, es la mayor alegría que me puedes dar, te elegí como mi esposa y madre de mis hijos Patty, porque sé que eres una mujer amorosa, valiente, fuerte, dedicada y que tienes muchas otras virtudes más, pero sobre todo porque tú me complementas preciosa, contigo encontré mi ancla a tierra, no te das cuenta que me puedes poner a bailar solo con pedirlo cariño, tu eres lo mejor que tengo y si este bebe viene ya – tocando ligeramente el vientre de su amada – no dudes en que viviré solo para hacerlos felices amor, así que ahora seca esas lágrimas, dame un beso y vámonos a la clínica está bien

Patty solo asintió y se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, recibiendo el beso tan ansiado que éste le prometía

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Chicas lindas, buenos días, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, y para las que normalmente odian a Terry, jijiji creo que con este Capítulo lo van a querer aunque sea un poquito, cuéntenme que les pareció la actitud del rebelde con su novia, espero sus comentarios


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Albert estaba en su estudio leyendo una y otra vez el telegrama que había recibido por parte de la hermana María, dio un suspiro largo y profundo y salió decidido a hablar con su princesa, quedaron en que no se ocultarían nada, además de que él estaría para ella

Con paso decidido y la mirada perdida, se dirigió al jardín, sabía que ahí encontraría a su amada novia, subida en algún árbol seguramente, pero ella no desperdiciaría tan hermoso día estando adentro de la mansión, para su sorpresa, su novia no estaba subida en ningún árbol, sino que estaba recostada a la sombra de una con un libro en sus manos, de cuando acá Candy se había vuelto tan estudiosa, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al recordar que desde el mes siguiente ella sería su asistente en cuanto a las negociaciones de la empresa se refiere, había hecho un excelente trabajo con el contrato Hendell´S, y eso lo había animado a proponerle que se uniera al grupo ejecutivo de la empresa, por lo que Candy estaba más que orgullosa.

La rubia estaba muy concentrada en su libro, pero un juguetón rayo de sol se coló entre los árboles y reboto en su anillo cegándola por un instante, cerro el libro y miro el anillo atentamente, se había comprometido con su Albert, y el fin de semana lo anunciaría a toda la sociedad, una sonrisa nació en sus labios y llego hasta sus ojos, haciendo que un suspiro enamorado se escapara de sus labios

Espero que haya sido por mí – dijo Albert sorprendiendo a su amada

Lamento decirte Albert que no es así

Como?!

Así es, este suspiro va dirigido al amor de mi vida, al hombre que mi corazón a elegido para que sea su dueño, a mi príncipe de la colina – finalizo la rubia con otro suspiro

Tramposa – respondió Albert sonriendo y sentándose a su lado – ya me habías asustado, pensé que te había perdido

Eso es imposible amor, mi corazón es tuyo y de nadie más, y muy pronto yo también lo seré, en cuerpo y alma – dijo la rubia sonrojándose

Y estoy rogando porque ese día llegue pronto princesa – respondió el rubio mientras besaba tiernamente a su amada

Y para que me estabas buscando amor – cuestiono la rubia cuando rompieron el beso

Es que me llego un telegrama urgente por parta de la hermana María amor

Le paso algo a la señorita Pony o a ella, los niños están bien, pasa algo en el hogar….

Calma Candy, nada de eso, felizmente todos están bien en el hogar

Entonces… por que la urgencia de ese telegrama

Tómalo preciosa, léelo tú misma y dime que piensas

Candy tomo el papel y leyó lo que en el venia escrito, soltó un suspiro y miro al cielo antes de hablar, como buscando las palabras correctas, o asimilando lo que decía en aquel papel

Crees que deba hablar con ellos Albert….

Bueno princesa, me dijiste que si te buscaban les darías una oportunidad, y mira, lo siguen haciendo

Sí, pero es que … tengo miedo sabes?

Me lo imagino, pero se ve que son personas buenas, al menos por lo poco que me has hablado de Steven y por lo que él te ha contado de su padre, puedes hacerte una opinión ligera de cómo son

Sí, no parecen ser malas personas, pero es que con lo de Melina, no sé, no quisiera arriesgarme

Bueno amor, sea como sea, ya no podrían obligarte a nada, ya eres mayor de edad, y legalmente eres hija de Elroy Andley por decisión propia, y como ese documento fue firmado tu siendo aún menor de edad y no se revocó cuando cumpliste la mayoría, pues nada pueden hacer, además nos iremos a Escocia, así que por que no les das la oportunidad de al menos oír su historia, quien sabe y te lleves una sorpresa

Tú crees amor..

Lo que yo crea no importa mucho aquí amor, si no el como tú te sientas con la decisión que tomes, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y te apoyare en lo que decidas, siempre lo hare princesa

Y… si yo deseara escucharlos, tu estarías a mi lado? – suplico la pecosa

Siempre que tu quieras amor, siempre que me lo permitas, estaré a tu lado

Está bien Albert – suspiro la rubia – concreta esa cita, antes de la fiesta, no quiero sorpresas esa noche, si puede hacerse para mañana te lo agradecería, así tendré tiempo de asimilar lo que sea que pase

Bien princesa, hablare con George para que tenga todo listo, mañana a las tres de la tarde te parece bien, después del almuerzo y aquí en la biblioteca, o deseas que se haga en un restaurante

No amor, aquí está bien, mientras menos gente se enteró de todo esto mejor

Está bien princesa, acompáñame a hablar con George y luego vamos a cabalgar te parece

Si! Y si hacemos un picnic en el lago, anda di que si! Si!

Como quieras amor, tú prepara todo mientras yo arreglo lo de la reunión

Y así se levantaron para irse a la mansión, no sin antes una buena sesión de besos amorosos y apasionados

Mientras nuestros adorados rubios se demostraban apasionadamente todo su amor, en una clínica de Chicago, un castaño rebelde se paseaba como león enjaulado en el largo pasillo del hospital

Patricia y Terry habían llegado a la clínica, para salir de dudas de una buena vez, la enfermera le hizo las preguntas de ley a la pelinegra y la dirigió al consultorio del doctor, dejando al castaño esperando afuera, pero nuestro rebelde estaba demasiado impaciente, no lograba mantenerse quieto, "un hijo" se repetía en la mente, "un hijo", aunque la idea lo había tomado desprevenido, la alegría que le había nacido en el corazón, era incomparable e incontenible, era una dicha que nunca había sentido antes, ni cuando subió por primera vez a un escenario, pero no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, pues aun nada estaba confirmado

Familiares de la señora O´Brien, llamo la enfermera, haciendo que Terry saliera de su ensimismamiento y reaccionará

Si, aquí, dígame

El doctor lo espera en el consultorio junto a su esposa señor

Mi esposa – que bien se oía eso, sonrió Terry – en que consultorio por favor

Sígame señor, yo lo llevare

Patricia estaba sentada frente al escritorio del doctor, su cara esta roja como un granate, la revisión había sido bastante vergonzosa para la pelinegra, y más porque el doctor no era tan mayor como ella lo hubiera querido, una cosa es que tu pareja te vea y otra que un completo extraño te examine justamente ahí…. Por dios, eso le pasaba por andar de traviesa

Terry entro al consultorio y vio que Patty estaba toda colorada, se acercó a ella mientras saludaba al galeno con un "buenos días doctor", y tomaba asiento al lado de su amada sujetándole la mano amorosamente

Todo bien cariño? – pregunto el rebelde con tono amoroso a su novia

Creo que si, el doctor a uno no me ha dicho nada amor, estábamos esperándote

Bueno, díganos entonces doctor, que es lo que "MI ESPOSA" tiene – cuestiono Terry haciendo énfasis en mi esposa, dejándole claro al medio que esa mujer ya tenía dueño y era él

Buenos días señor, bueno la señora se encuentra bastante bien, y en su estado es normal que presente los síntomas que la señora me indicado, lo que me preocupa es que su esposa me ha dicho que ha estado bebiendo últimamente

Bueno, es que hemos tenido mucho que celebrar, un amigo en común se ha casado y la despedida de soltera de la novia quien resulto ser amiga de mi esposa pues, se descarrilo un poquito verdad querida

Terry, no fue para tanto amor, además ya te dijeron las chicas que fue culpa tuya – respondió Patty en tono sarcástico y sacándole la lengua, gesto que le causo gracia al galeno

Bueno, solo le digo que de hoy en adelante se olvide completamente del licor señora, al menos los siguientes ocho meses, y por supuesto nada de viajes largos, ni de montar a caballo, adema que esta algo baja de peso, lo que es normal por las náuseas y vómitos matutinos, pero debe alimentarse bien, recuerde que ese bebe va a absorber todo de usted

Entonces, está confirmado doctor – pregunto Terry con una sonrisa

Sí señor, pensé que ya lo tenían confirmado y que solo era una revisión de rutina – dijo el doctor asombrado

No, mi esposa se estuvo sintiendo mal y tenía la duda, por lo que decidimos venir a que nos lo confirmen – respondió el rebelde

Siendo así, permítame felicitarlos – dijo el galeno con una sonrisa sincera

Gracias doctor – respondieron al mismo tiempo el castaño y la pelinegra

Bueno, aquí le doy las indicaciones que tiene que seguir y las vitaminas que debe tomar, además de comer sano y nada de licor por favor, por más que la ocasión o la celebración lo ameriten, recuerde que ahora no solo es usted, sino también un ser indefenso que dependerá completamente de todo lo que usted haga

Se hará como usted indique doctor – respondió Terry – y usted señora mía ni se le ocurra hacer gracias, ya hablare con tus amigas para que te tengan bien vigilada

Terry! Ni que fuera niña chiquita – respondió Patty con un puchero

Jajajajaja no mi amor, nada que ver

La pareja salió feliz del hospital con la noticia, estaban en su nube particular disfrutando de su propio paraíso

Bueno amor – hablo Terry, regresando a Patricia a la realidad – vamos a tener que adelantar la boda cariño y ya oíste nada de viajes así que la tendremos que hacer aquí en Chicago, aunque pienso que sería mejor en Lakewood, hablare con Albert para hacerla en el jardín de su mansión, que te parece

Bueno Terry, yo no sé si es lo más prudente, recuerda que fui novia de Stear, y no sé cómo tomen que me case con otro en su casa

Bueno, se lo preguntare a Albert y pues dependiendo de eso decidimos te parece bien

Si amor, está bien…

Terry volteo a verla, se veía tan hermosa con su cabello largo al viento, con su sonrisa sincera y ese nuevo brillo en los ojos, en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que había elegido bien y que esa mujer que lo acompañaba era la correcta, era quien lo haría feliz

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Bueno y que tal los caps, les está gustando, espero sus comentarios, las quiero mucho, y ahora me voy a cocinar nooooo porque a miiiiiii abuuuu ni modo nos leemos al rato


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Albert y Candy estaban esperando a los Reynolds en el despacho del rubio, en aquel donde se presentó ante Candy como el abuelo William, era el más alejado de la mansión y el más discreto, nadie nunca iba por ahí a menos que tuviera algo específico que hacer

La pareja de rubios aún estaban asombrados por la noticia que les habían dado Patty y Terry, en cuanto llegaron el día anterior, los estuvieron buscando, bueno Terry los estuvo buscando, ya que le prohibió a Patty que saliera de su habitación, "necesitas descansar amor" le había dicho, "déjame que yo busco a los chicos y los traigo para que hablemos con ellos, está bien" a lo que su novia respondió con asentimiento de cabeza y se recostó, cuando Terry volvió con los rubios, pues si, los había encontrado en tremenda sesión de besos a orillas del lago, por lo que colorado tuvo que toser y llamar la atención de los rubios haciendo que estos se separaran también colorados

Disculpen que los moleste – dijo Terry avergonzado – pero es que Patty yo tenemos algo muy importante y urgente que conversar con ustedes

Claro Terry – había respondido la rubia – y dónde está mi amiga

Ella esta descansando en su habitación, es que acabamos de llegar de la clínica en chicago, y el viaje la ha agotado

Es que acaso está mal, que paso, porque no me dijeron nada, aun soy enfermera por si lo olvidas – hablo la rubia resentida

Calma amor, sus motivos habrán tenido para no querer molestarte – apaciguo Albert dándole una mirada elocuente a Terry, pues él se imaginaba que tema tenían que tratar con tanta urgencia- vamos Terry, te seguimos

Gracias chicos – respondido el rebelde comenzando a caminar hacia la mansión

El trayecto fue corto y en silencio, entrando los tres juntos a la casa, la rubia entrego la canasta con las sobras del picnic al mayordomo que los esperaba y pidió que nadie los molestara mientras conversaban con Patricia, luego subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de la pelinegra

Solo les quiero pedir su comprensión por favor – pidió Terry antes de entrar a la habitación de su novia – Patty necesita mucha tranquilidad ahora, y pues con todo lo que está pasando es justo eso lo que no tiene

Terry, por favor no me asustes que le pasa a mi amiga – pregunto la pecosa angustiada

Pasemos y hablemos adentro con ella por favor – dijo Terry mientras abría la puerta

Patricia se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, abrazando su almohada con una mano y con la otra puesta sobre su vientre de manera inconsciente, Terry la vio embelesado y se acercó a ella para despertarla dulcemente

Patita, amor, nuestros amigos están aquí preciosa…

Terry…. Bostezo la dama – tengo mucho sueño amor, estoy muy cansada

Ya vez y tú que no querías dormir – respondido el castaño dulcemente mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amada – pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo precioso, debemos hablar con ellos ahora, luego podrás seguir descansando

Está bien amor – respondió Patricia estirándose y tratando de enfocar, luego se acomodó en la cama y se sentó apoyada en la cabecera

Amiga – dijo Candy acercándose a Patricia – que tienes, te sientes bien

Bueno Candy, es que yo… nosotros… este…

A ver chicos – intervino Albert al ver el nerviosismo de la pareja que tenía en frente – dejémonos de rodeos y dígannos para cuando se adelantó la boda y cuando llega la cigüeña – finalizo con una sonrisa rescatando a la pareja de su suplicio

Candy tenía en el rostro un signo de interrogación del tamaño de la Torre Eiffel, pero cuando su cabeza logro atar todos los cabos, comenzó a gritar de la alegría

Voy a ser tía! Voy a ser tía! – gritaba la rubia mientras saltaba sobre sus pies – pero dónde? Cuando? Cómo?, bueno el cómo mejor no me lo digas no deseo tanta información

A los que todos rieron con la ocurrencia de la pecosa

Felicitaciones chicos – dijo Albert acercándose a Terry para abrazarlo

Como lo sabias? – pregunto el castaño sin salir aun de su asombro, se supone que ellos los iban a sorprender y resultaron siendo los sorprendidos por la manera en como los rubios habían reaccionado

Por favor Terry, solo había que sumar dos más dos, y listo, con lo que hablamos la mañana de la boda de Emilia y Neal, más los malestares que ha tenido Patty últimamente, pues no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de lo obvio

Pues yo no me di cuenta amor – dijo la rubia ofendida

No me refería a ti princesa – respondido el rubio de inmediato, antes que se desatara una tormenta y terminara discutiendo con su novia – me refería a este tonto que ha tenido que hacer tremendo viaje hasta chicago cuando nos pudo haber dicho y llamábamos al doctor de la familia o tú los sacabas de dudas cielo

Ahhh, si claro…

Es en serio, vamos no te vas a molestar por esta pequeñez verdad, además es momento de celebrar

Si, tienes razón amor, es un día para celebrar – dijo Candy acariciando el rostro de Albert – pero dime Patty, que te dijo el médico, como estas, mi sobrino está bien, con tremenda fiesta que armamos en casa de Emilia, no le hará daño al bebe

Bueno según el médico todo está bien – respondido el castaño sujetando la mano de su amada – solo tiene que descansar, comer bien, estar tranquila y nada de viajes, por lo que como comprenderán tenemos que adelantar todo y pues queríamos pedirles si la boda la podemos hacer aquí, sería algo intimo con los más allegados nada mas

Claro Terry, eso ni lo preguntes – respondido el rubio de inmediato dejando felices a la pareja y más tranquilos claro esta

Pero ahora te dejamos Patty, necesitas descansar y bueno creo que ustedes tienen mucho que planear – dijo Candy mirando el bostezo que soltaba su amiga en ese instante

Gracias Candy, gracias por todo

No tienes por qué, deja que le cuenta a Kate y vas a ver como se pone, porque le puedo contar verdad

Si amiga, claro que si – respondido la pelinegra dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pecosa y recostándose nuevamente

…..

Aun no lo puedo creer – dijo Candy sacando a Albert de sus pensamientos

Que cosa amor, que nuestros amigos vallan a ser padres o que se comieran el postre antes de la cena

Nada de eso cielo, sino que donde quedo mi amiga Patty, que hizo Terry con la sensata del grupo, definitivamente la perdimos Jajajajajaja

Que graciosa, pero en serio lo piensas princesa?

No amor, como crees, mientras ellos sean felices, yo lo soy, y pensar que todo comenzó como un plan para unirme a ti mi cielo

Pues si princesa, quien lo diría

Un golpe en la puerta los saco de su conversación privada, y los trajo al mundo real nuevamente, Albert dio el pase y la mucama anuncio que los Reynolds habían llegado

Es ahora o nunca – se dijo Candy a si misma buscando las fuerzas que necesitaba en la mirada de su adorado novio

Todo estará bien cariño, aquí estoy para ti princesa, como siempre Candy …

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Llego la hora de la verdad ahhhhh que emocionnn, quien quiere el capítulo hoyyyyy o las dejo en ascuas hasta la próxima semana jejejejeje


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Steven y James entraron al despacho de Albert con los nervios a flor de piel, uno por que por fin hablaría con su hija y el otro porque ya sentía en esa muchacha a la hermana que sabía él, ella era

Buenas tardes – saludo el rubio al ver entrar a los caballeros

Señor Andley, buenas tardes - respondido James al saludo estrechando su mano

Tú debes ser Albert verdad – cuestiono Steven mientras también estrechaba la mano del rubio

Así es, y tú debes ser Steven, Candy me ha hablado de ti – comento Albert tranquilamente – tomen asiento por favor

Muchas gracias, señor Andley, pero y donde esta Candy, se supone que la reunión seria con ella – pregunto James mirando a todos lados tratando de ubicar a quien el creía era su hija

Señor Reynolds, como usted comprenderá – iba diciendo el rubio mientras se sentaba en su gran sillón detrás del escritorio de roble tallado – no puedo exponer a la mujer que amo de esta manera, si usted desea ser escuchado, primero tiene que convencerme a mí de que todo lo que dice es cierto, sincero y sin afán de dañar a mi princesa, luego de eso yo veré si es prudente que hable con ella

Pero que se a creído – bramo James levantándose de su asiento – estamos hablando de mi hija y tengo todo el derecho del mucho de querer hablar con ella

En eso se equivoca señor Reynolds – respondido Albert tranquilamente, mientras observaba que Steven trataba de tranquilizar a su padre – Candy es una Andley, lo ha sido desde hace muchos años, lo es ahora, y lo seguirá siendo hasta el final de sus días, pues se convertirá en mi esposa en unos meses, además de que ella legalmente es mayor de edad, así que usted no tiene injerencia alguna en sus decisiones

Albert – llamo Steven – disculpa que te tutee, pero es que Candy te llamaba así y se me ha quedado

Tranquilo Steve, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso

Bueno Albert, debes comprender que mi padre se altere, después de tantos años buscando a mi hermana, y estando a punto de encontrarla, chocarnos con la pared que representa el poder de la familia Andley, es bastante frustrante

Yo los entiendo Steven, en verdad lo hago, pero entiéndanme también un poco ustedes a mí, Candy para mi familia es un pilar muy importante, y ella ya ha sufrido demasiado en su vida como para tener que pasar por un dolor más, sé que ella no resistiría el saber que su familia no la quiere, o que no la quisieron y que por eso la abandonaron, es por eso que yo les pido que primero me digan a mí que paso, y después yo veré si es conveniente o no contárselo, entiéndanme, no voy a permitir que ella salga lastimada de ninguna manera, y no dudare en utilizar todo el poder de mi familia si es para protegerla

Señor Andley – hablo James más calmado – me da gusto ver que mi hija es tan amada y protegida, mis intenciones no son dañarla de ninguna manera, no deseo poner su vida de cabeza, pues veo que ella ya la tiene hecha, solo deseo formar parte de ella, que sepa que tiene un padre que la ama, que la ha buscado desde el momento en que se enteró que existía, porque así fue señor Andley, yo nunca supe de la existencia de mi hija hasta varios años después, cuando paseaba con mi hijo por el parque y….

James le narro la historia completa a Albert, sin saber que su hija estaba escuchando toda la conversación, las lágrimas caían en silencio por el rostro de la rubia, con solo escuchar a su padre hablar, ella supo que era completamente diferente a Melina y totalmente igual a ella, ya sabía de quien había sacado la personalidad que poseía

Y dígame señor Reynolds – hablo Albert – que piensa hacer cuando Melina se entere de que Candy es su hija, porque usted se lo va a decir, o no lo hará

No, señor Andley, y que el cielo me perdone, pero yo no quiero que ella jamás se entere de que Candy es la niña que tan deliberadamente abandono sin importarle su futuro, Melina sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de manipular a Candy, por eso es que no peleare por ella legalmente, prefiero formar parte de su vida aunque sea de lejos, pero no quiero que la dañen más, es demasiado importante para mí, entiéndame es mi hija

Siendo así señor Reynolds, entonces por qué decirle que usted es su padre, si solo desea formar parte de su vida, puede ser por medio de Steven – dijo el rubio mirando significativamente a su futuro cuñado – según tengo entendió su hijo y Kate, una de las mejores amigas de Candy, están comenzando una relación, y ellas son muy unidas, por medio de ellos usted puede formar parte de la vida de Candy de una manera lejana y segura para ella

Si esa decisión, cree usted que sería lo más conveniente para cuidar de que Melina no se le acerque a mi pequeña, aceptare las condiciones, solo permítame ser su amigo, estar al pendiente de ella, es todo lo que le pido, Steven podrá hacerse amigo de ella, es más, creo que ya lo son, y por medio de mi hijo yo sabré todo lo concerniente a mi hija, pero por favor no me aleje de ella

Albert, es suficiente, no creo que haya peligro en ellos amor – se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de los caballeros

James se quedó de piedra y Steven volteo de inmediato, buscando de donde provenía aquel la voz, mientras que Albert sonreía orgulloso, pues su novia estaba haciendo lo correcto

Steven – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios y las lágrimas nublando sus ojos una vez más – yo no sabía que tener un hermano podría sentirse tan bonito, en el hogar tuve muchos hermanos, pero saber que tengo uno de mi propia sangre, no tiene comparación – finalizo la rubia abriendo los brazos para que su hermano la abrazara

James y Albert miraban la escena conmovidos, y cuando el abrazo de los jóvenes se rompió, fue el turno de James para acercarse a su hija

Pequeña, mi pequeña princesa – balbuceo James inundado por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y el amor que emanaba de su corazón – te he buscado por tanto tiempo hija mía

Papá! – exclamo la rubia corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre – papá! Papito, al fin te tengo a mi lado, no te imaginas cuantas noches soñé con tenerte en mi vida, con saber que tenía una familia, y aunque con Melina no es igual, sé que contigo será como alguna vez lo soñé – decía la rubia con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas

Gracias hija, gracias por esta oportunidad, gracias por dejarme formar parte de tu vida, gracias pequeña porque sé que nada de esto debe ser fácil para ti, pero te juro que nadie nunca más te hará daño, aquí estoy yo pequeña, aquí tienes a tu padre para velar por ti

Steven y Albert habían salido discretamente del despacho para dejar que padre e hija se fuesen conociendo un poco más, ya habría tiempo para ellos después

Y Albert, como está eso de que serás mi cuñado, era cierto o solo para amedrentarnos – pregunto Steven

Es cierto "cuñado" – respondió Albert con una sonrisa – Amo profundamente a Candy y tengo la dicha de ser correspondido, así que no pienso dejarla ir

Ósea que recién recupero a mi hermana y ya me la quieres quitar

Bueno Steven, como yo lo veo, ni siquiera vas a tener tiempo para tu hermana, pues si amas a Kate aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo amo a Candy, tu vida será total y completamente dedicada a hacerla feliz

En eso tienes razón cuñado, si estos días estoy por volverme loco de tanto que la extraño

Bueno pues, como quiero llevarme bien con mi cuñado, y deseo que me estimes, te diré que Kate está en la mansión, en la biblioteca, tercera puerta del pasillo de la derecha, así que .. qué esperas, ve y dale una sorpresa

Seguro Albert, y tú que harás,

Yo daré un paseo por el lago, tengo mucho en que pensar, sobre todo ahora que Candy los tiene a ustedes, ya te dije que hare todo porque ella sea feliz, y necesito replantear muchas de las decisiones que ya habían sido tomadas, solo para que mi princesa siga con la sonrisa que tanto amo en sus labios

Valla que mi hermanita te ha pegado duro cuñado

Así es Steven, pero créeme que soy feliz siendo su prisionero

Y así fue como Steven enrumbo a la mansión y como Albert se fue pensativo al lago

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Ahhhh y ya se encontraron, la verdad se supo, yeeeeee

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus comentarios besos


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

El día de la presentación de Candy había llegado, durante esa semana la pecosa se la había pasado compartiendo con su padre y su hermano, conociéndolos y contándose sus historias mutuamente

Eloy había llegado dos días después de que Candy, su padre y su hermano hablaron, al comienzo había estado arisca con los recientes invitados, volviendo a ser la mujer que antaño era, apagada, renegona y que todo le parecía mal, pero le basto que su hija hablara con ella para que su corazón volviera a abrirse

Elroy Andley – exclamo la rubia entrando a la habitación de la dama sin tocar a la puerta, pues para variar, la dama se había negado a comer con ellos otro día mas – se puede saber a qué se debe este berrinche señora

Candy! Muchachita cuantas veces te he dicho que debes esperar el pase para ingresar a una habitación que no es la tuya

Miles, millones de veces, y no me interesa Elroy, porque esta es la única manera que tengo de hablar contigo, desde que has llegado me has ignorado olímpicamente y eso no te lo voy a perdonar mamá

Claro, yo soy la que te ignoro, si bien que te la pasas todo el día dando vueltas por la mansión con tu padre y tu hermano, y te has olvidado de esta vieja – dijo Elroy haciendo un puchero y con tono recriminatorio

Mamá – dijo la rubia dulcemente – sabes bien que eso no es cierto, me he cansado de buscarte para poder compartir todo lo que me está pasando contigo mamita, o es que acaso ya no quieres ser mi mama

No digas eso ni en broma Candy – respondió Elroy de inmediato

Es que, ya no quieres estar cerca de mí, ya no hablamos y no me dejas ni siquiera darte un beso, yo pensé que de repente te habías dado cuenta de que el convertirme en una dama era imposible y te estabas arrepintiendo

Candy no… no pienses eso hija, nunca lo pienses, yo te quiero mucho Candy, he llegado amarte como si en verdad fueras mi hija, es más, para mí lo eres, y pues me he puesto algo celosa al ver que ahora tengo que compartirte, además de que me dio miedo de que decidieras alejarte de mi lado y marcharte con tu padre

Jamás te dejaría Elroy, tú eres mi madre, estas aquí, bien agarradita de mi corazón y nunca, escúchame bien nunca te vas a librar de mi – confirmo la pecosa lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer que consideraba su madre

Gracias hija, muchas gracias por tener en cuenta a esta vieja berrinchuda

Nada, nada, ahora bajemos que nos están esperando para almorzar y quiero presentarte a mi papa y a mi hermano, aunque él está más embelesado con Kate que conmigo – dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero

Celosa de tu hermano, hija?

Bueno es que nunca había tenido un hermano mamá, pero mientras sea feliz yo también lo seré

Qué bueno que pienses así Candy, y bueno cuéntame cómo ha sido estos días

Y la rubia comenzó a narrarle todo lo que había pasado en esos días con su hermano y su padre, al llegar al comedor, los caballeros se levantaron y Elroy sonrió ampliamente ante la caballerosidad demostrada

Después de esa tarde, se habían convertido en una maravillosa y gran familia, solo estaba el tema de Kate que aun molestaba a Candy y aunque ya lo había hablado con Albert para que se asegurara de proteger a su amiga, ella esperaba que esa noche no se le ocurriese presentarse al tal Rodrigo ese, y es que por pertenecer a una de las familias más renombradas de la sociedad, había sido invitado a la recepción

Felizmente, Kate había seguido el consejo de sus amigas y se había sincerado con Steven, contándole lo que ese desgraciado le habida querido hacer; en un comienzo Steven se quedó callado ante la confesión, lo que Kate tomo como un rechazo y cuando se paró para marcharse, Steven la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que Kate se sentara en sus piernas

Si pienses que una tontería como esa me va a alejar de ti, estas muy equivocada Kate – le había dicho Steven mirándola directamente a los ojos – que te quede claro que me he enamorado de ti, que mi corazón te pertenece ya y que como mi hermana, soy hombre de un solo amor, así que aquí estoy ante ti Kate, dispuesto a dar mi vida porque tú seas feliz, y si deseas serlo a mi lado, nada me hará mas dichoso

Steven, es que yo…

Tú fuiste una víctima, víctima de un imbécil que se cree que por ser hombre puede hacer y deshacer a su antojo, no te culpes por algo que escapo a ti, confiaste en quien creíste siempre te protegería y entiendo si quieres que vallamos lento, pues sé que debo ganarme tu confianza, pero soy un hombre muy paciente Kate así que no te preocupes por eso, y más si sé que al final mi recompensa serás tú

Gracias Steven, yo no sé qué hubiera hecho si no lo hubieras entendido, en verdad esto pesa demasiado sobre mi

Y no tienes por qué llevarlo sola Kate, gracias a ti por confiarme tan penoso recuerdo, porque es solo eso querida mía, un penoso recuerdo, jamás permitiré que ese tipo se te vuelva a acercar, aquí estoy para defenderte cual damisela en peligro – finalizo Steven mirándola pícaramente y robándole un beso al cual Kate correspondió – debo tomar eso como que aceptas ser mi novia

No me los pedido Steven – respondió la dama

Entonces no perdamos tiempo querida – dijo el joven poniéndose de pie delante de ella – Kate, belleza, aceptarías darle la oportunidad a este pobre hombre que está parado frente a ti rogando por una migaja de tu amor, aceptas ser mi novia Kate

Si Steven, claro que si - respondió Kate tomando los labios de Steven por sorpresa y plantándole tremendo beso

Un toque en la puerta saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos, ya era hora de que comenzara a arreglarse para la fiesta, y era Dorothy quien la prepararía con la supervisión de Elroy, pues deseaba compartir ese momento con su hija

Después del baño con esencia de rosas, los masajes con aceites y las largas dos horas sentada frente al espejo de su tocador para que su peinado y maquillaje estuvieran listos e impecables, Candy se encontraba por fin poniéndose el vestido que luciría esa noche, era un vestido color verde jade, largo con falda amplia, tirantes a los hombros y escote en corte corazón, dejando lucir sus voluptuosos senos

Elroy tuvo que secarse un par de lágrimas caprichosas que escaparon de sus ojos mientras observaba a su hija, esa chiquilla que antaño llego menudita y pecosa, ahora está frente a ella convertida en toda una mujer, bella, hermosa e imponente, su sonrisa era su mejor maquillaje y esos ojos verdes que brillaban con ilusión, su mejor arma, si Candy fuera más consciente de todo lo que poseía, sería una feme fatale

La puerta sonó con tun toquido suave, era Steve quien ya estaba listo para acompañar a su hermana entrada triunfal a la fiesta, abajo, al pie de las escaleras la esperaría Albert, quien la presentaría como la heredera de los Andley y su futura prometida, dejando así a la sociedad completa con la duda de quién era el joven que acompañaría a la dama a bajar las escaleras y que significaba aquello

Estas preciosa hermanita – dijo Steven mientras entraba a la habitación – ya sé por qué Albert esta embobado contigo

Steven! – Exclamo Candy – te voy a acusar con Kate si me sigues molestando entendiste

Está bien, está bien, no me amenaces quieres – sonrió el muchacho poniendo su brazo para que su hermana lo tomara

Detrás de ellos venían Elroy y James también tomados del brazo, habían desarrollado una relación algo más que cordial, una amistad sincera y plena gracias a los años y a las experiencias vividas, y sobre todo porque ambos amaban a cierta rubia pecosa y deseaban su felicidad

Albert levanto la mirada y pudo apreciar a Candy con Steven al borde de las escaleras, listos para comenzar a descender, la rubia poso sus ojos en su amado y una sonrisa amplia y brillante apareció en sus labios, era toda para él

La sociedad completa miraba a la pareja bajar, detrás de ellos Elroy y James también bajaban sonrientes, y los cuchicheos comenzaron, los comentarios iban desde que eran familiares lejanos de los Andley, al ver la confianza con la que se miraban y se tocaban, hasta que eran novios y más cuando cierto anillo brillo con luz propia en la mano de cierta rubia, las voces se hicieron más altas, cuestionando si el joven que acompañaba a la heredera era su prometido

Estimados invitados, familia, amigos – Hablo Albert fuerte y claro – es un enorme placer para mi presentarles a la señorita Candice White Andley, hija de mi queridísima tia Elroy Andley, heredera de nuestra familia, futura matriarca del clan Andley y mi prometida y futura esposa – finalizo el güero bello extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia mientras Steven se ponía al lado de Kate muy sutilmente

Dos pares de ojos miraban la escena completamente ofuscados, unos viendo a James con rabia y diciéndose a sí misma que había sido una estúpida al no haberse dado cuenta antes de quien era esa muchacha en verdad; y otro fulminando con la mirada a Steven, preguntándose quién demonios era ese que estaba abrazando a SU MUJER, por que Kate era suya y de nadie mas

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

WUAAAAAAA esto se puso color de hormiga, y ahora que va a pasar nooooooooo díganme chicas, continúo con el siguiente capítulo o mejor las dejo sufriendo una semana jejejeje que mala que soy

Sin querer salió una mini maratón jijijiji besos preciosas


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

…. Estimados invitados, familia, amigos – Hablo Albert fuerte y claro – es un enorme placer para mi presentarles a la señorita Candice White Andley, hija de mi queridísima tía Elroy Andley, heredera de nuestra familia, futura matriarca del clan Andley y mi prometida y futura esposa – finalizo el güero bello extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia mientras Steven se ponía al lado de Kate muy sutilmente

Dos pares de ojos miraban la escena completamente ofuscados, unos viendo a James con rabia y diciéndose a sí misma que había sido una estúpida al no haberse dado cuenta antes de quien era esa muchacha en verdad; y otro fulminando con la mirada a Steven, preguntándose quién demonios era ese que estaba abrazando a SU MUJER, por que Kate era suya y de nadie mas ….

Los aplausos por parte de los invitados no se hicieron esperar, muchos de los presentes estimaban sinceramente a Candy y se alegraban por su felicidad, pero las muchachas casaderas no compartían esa opinión y la miraban con odio y resentimiento, pues se llevaba al mejor partido soltero de la sociedad

Los rubios abrieron el baile con un vals compartido en silencio, mientras se perdían en sus miradas, nadie existía para ellos, todo a su alrededor se había esfumado, su amor era tal que casi, casi, podía palparse con la yema de los dedos…

James pudo distinguir a lo lejos a Melina, pero como se le perdió entre la gente supuso que estaba alucinando, así que mejor invito a Elroy a bailar, acompañando asa a los jóvenes rubios en la pista de baile, luego les siguió Kate y Steven, Patty y Terry, y las demás parejas que se animaron a bailar

Rodrigo estaba fúrico, observando como Kate se perdía en la mirada de Steven, y éste la pegaba más a su cuerpo, sin pensarlo más se fue acercando a la pareja, esquivando a quienes se ponían en su camino, tomo una copa de whisky de algún mesero que pasaba por ahí y se la acabo de un solo trago, cuando llego a la pareja la música había acabado de sonar

Kate! – Llamo Rodrigo a la dama levantando la voz, a lo que varios ojos voltearon a ver la escena – me puedes decir qué demonios haces con este tipo tan acaramelada – reclamo sujetándola fuertemente por el brazo

Suéltala idiota – bramo Steven jalando a la dama y colocándola detrás de él – no tienes nada que hablar con ella y ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla me entendiste

Y quien rayos eres tú para decirme que tengo que hacer con Mi mujer

Tu mujer, no me hagas reír, hombres como tu son los que nos dejan mal a los verdaderos caballeros, llenarse la boca en decir sandeces de una dama no es ser hombre Rodrigo

Valla, veo que me conoces, pero yo estoy en desventaja pues no sé quién demonios eres tú – cuestiono Rodrigo, quien para ese momento ya gritaba atrayendo la atención de los invitados, quienes habían formado un circulo alrededor de los jóvenes

Se puede saber que pasa aquí – Hablo Albert fuerte e imponente con Candy a su lado

Albert, disculpa el imprevisto, pero como comprenderás no puedo permitir que cualquier imbécil le venga a faltar a mi prometida

Tu prometida, si como no, ya te dije que Kate es mi mujer y ahora mismo me la llevare de aquí

Basta! – exclamo el rubio poniendo un alto a la discusión – Kate, acércate por favor – llamo el güero bello a la chica que se encontraba temblando detrás de Steven

Albert… yo…

Tranquila Kate – dijo la rubia quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio – ven amiga

Kate se abrazó de Candy y sollozo en sus brazos – Candy perdóname, yo no quería que esto pasara en tu fiesta

Tranquila Kate que no te estoy reclamando nada – respondió la rubia

Kate – hablo el rubio mirando dulcemente a la dama – dime, este hombre se está llenado la boca en decir que eres su mujer, es que acaso te has casado y no nos has contado nada?

Claro que no Albert, ustedes son mis amigos, mi familia, les hubiera dicho si me hubiera casado

Entonces por qué este señor se presenta en mi casa, en mi fiesta de compromiso, reclamándote Kate

Porque es un loco idiota que me acosa Albert – respondió la muchacha sacando fuerzas – no me deja en paz, no niego que un tiempo fuimos novios y estuvimos prometidos, pero este tipo abuso de mi confianza y me quiso obligar a hacer cosas que una dama jamás permitiría, y como por supuesto me negué y rompí nuestro compromiso, se ha obsesionado conmigo y no me deja en paz – sollozo la joven una vez mas

Tranquila Kate, tranquila – trababa Albert de calmarla – y Steven quien es el en tu vida Kate, solo para que le quede claro a este sujeto – señalo el rubio a la basura de Rodrigo quien ya se encontraba acompañado por dos hombres, personal de seguridad de Albert que se habían ubicado uno a cada lado de ese tipo

Steven es mi prometido, el amor de mi vida, eso ustedes ya lo saben

Bueno, siendo así, señores, disculpen el alboroto – dijo Albert levantando la voz – ustedes saben bien que por una mujer bella muchos pierden la cabeza y esa es la situación del señor aquí presente, quien lamenta mucho lo ocurrido y pasara a retirarse para no molestarnos más, por favor que siga la fiesta amigos – dijo Albert invitando a la orquesta a volver a tocar y haciendo una seña a los guaruras para que escoltaran a Rodrigo, quien estaba poniendo resistencia, por lo que Albert se tuvo que acercar personalmente y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

Sera mejor que te retires tranquilamente de mi casa Rodrigo, si no quieres que te parta la cara aquí mismo

Si, tú y cuantos más Andley, muy machito con tus guaruras cuidándote – respondió Rodrigo

No necesito a nadie que me cuide, son para cuidarte a ti idiota, no vaya a ser que te tropieces y al caer te rompas el cuello liberándonos de tu repulsiva existencia, ah y que no se te ocurra volver a acercarte a Kate entendiste, porque si me entero que tan siquiera te la cruzas por el camino créeme que no amanecerás un día más para contarlo, quedo claro

No hablas en serio Andley, solo blofeas

Tal vez Albert no hable en serio, pero yo si – exclamo Steven serio – que no se te ocurra acercarte nuevamente a mi prometida, o te juro que amaneces muerto Rodrigo, entendiste, M-U-E-R-T-O yo no tengo miedo a llamar las cosas por su nombre, y si te preguntas si es una amenaza, pues claro que lo es

Llévenselo, no sin antes despedirlo que se lo merece un cobarde de su calaña señores, ah pero eso sí, no le rompan ningún hueso ni lo golpeen en la cara, que tampoco somos unos barbaros – ordeno Albert, dejando a Steven asombrado por su orden

Cuando las guaruras se alejaron con Rodrigo sujeto por ellos, y ambos se dieron media vuelta para volver a la mansión, Steven no se pudo aguantar las ganas y pregunto

En serio lo mandaste a golpear Albert?

No Steven, yo no soy partidario de la violencia, solo fue para asustarlo, pero te soy sincero al decirte que ganas no me faltaron

Ni a mí, hombres como ese no debería existir la verdad, creer que por que tienen dinero y posición pueden hacer y deshacer a su antojo, y con una mujer, no tiene nombre

Así es Steven, ojala algún día esa mentalidad cambie y nos permita crecer más como seres humanos

Mientras ambos jóvenes se encontraban conversando acerca de lo ocurrido recientemente, mientras volvían a la mansión, una rubia se había quedado sola sentada en su mesa, pues sus padres habían salido a bailar y Terry había llevado a Patty a descansar, pues el embarazo le había chocado mucho y solo se la pasaba o durmiendo o vomitando la pobre, por lo que Terry siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, ocasión que cierta arpía aprovecho para cercarse a su presa sin que nada ni nade la detuviera

Hijita querida – Exclamo Melina, logrando obtener la atención de la rubia quien en ese momento estaba mirando hacia otro lado

Melina – respondió la rubia asombrada – que haces aquí

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Muaaaajajaaaaa muéranse de la curiosidad, jejejeje que mala que soy, las dejare como al pescado hasta la otra semana jijijiji o no quieren, si quieren el capítulo siguiente espero sus comentarios


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

... Hijita querida – Exclamo Melina, logrando obtener la atención de la rubia quien en ese momento estaba mirando hacia otro lado

Melina – respondió la rubia asombrada – que haces aquí …..

Ambas mujeres se miraban directamente a los ojos, amabas demostrándose cuanto se detestaban, y es que a pesar de ser madre e hija biológicamente hablando, ninguna de las dos se soportaba

Melina odiaba a su hija, porque esta estaba consiguiendo todo lo que ella alguna vez soñó obtener con el menos esfuerzo, tenía el amor del patriarca de los Andley, pertenecía a esa familia por ser hija adoptiva de Elroy y para colmo no solo sería la matriarca del clan sino también era la heredera de ese imperio

Mas sin embargo, Candy no la odiaba, tampoco le guardaba rencor, simplemente no le importaba esa mujer, lo que pasara con ella le daba igual, así como le dijo a su güero, si para Melina había sido tan fácil desecharla, para ella sería igual de fácil hacer como que nunca existió, pero tampoco era de piedra, y la rubia renegaba y se llenaba de ira cada vez que la oía, y es que solo sandeces salían de la boca de su disque madre

Que quieres Melina, que haces aquí – dijo la rubia enfrentándose directamente a su progenitora

Veo que eres directa querida, me gusta, es mejor hablar claro desde un principio – respondió Melina tomando asiento junto a Candy

Nadie te invito a sentarte Melina, así que si me haces el favor y te retiras, nos evitaríamos muchos disgustos esta noche

Con que esas tenemos hijita, bien, te las pondré claras, o me escuchas o ahora mismo armo un espectáculo del que la sociedad de Chicago no dejara de hablar en mínimo un par de años

Aun no puedo creer que una mujer como tu sea quien me trajo al mundo – respondió la rubia – si me conocieras un poquito sabrías que no me interesa lo que la sociedad dicte, yo vivo mi vida a mi manera y mi familia me apoya así que si no te vas tú me iré yo querida – dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse

No Candy! No me rechaces más por favor – grito Melina dejando fría a la pecosa – es que no te das cuenta cuanto sufro hija mía, sé que cometí un error pero yo soy tu madre, por favor hija perdóname – decía la arpía mientras unas lágrimas de cocodrilo salían de sus ojos y ella se lanzaba a los pies de la rubia, causando así que todo el mundo volteara a ver lo que ocurría

Demonios! Exclamaron Steven y Albert al mismo tiempo al ver la escena cuando acababan de entrar a la mansión

Steven, por favor busca a George de inmediato y dile que traiga el sobre que está en el primer cajón de mi escritorio de inmediato – ordeno el rubio a su cuñado – vamos hombre de prisa

Steven salió como una bala a hacer lo que su cuñado le había encomendado, chocándose con el bigotón administrador en medio del pasillo ya con el sobre en la mano, valla que George estaba en todas

Mientras tanto, Albert se acercaba a paso decidido hacia su prometida, causando que todos se quedaran mudos ante su andar, pues con la cara que el güero bello traía, cualquiera empezaba a temblar

Pequeña – dijo el rubio estirando su mano hacia Candy – esta mujer está molestando nuevamente por lo que puedo ver – Candy levanto la mirada anonadad, pero encontrando paz en esos ojos azules que la veían con amor

Si cariño, ya le he dicho que está equivocada, pero no me quiere entender – Albert y Candy; con la ayuda de la vivaz imaginación de Patty y algunos consejos de actuación de Terry, habían ideado un plan por si algo así pasaba, uno que no habían compartido con nadie, para que las reacciones sean veraces

Señora Melina – dijo Albert dulcemente, aunque le costaba, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la mujer – ya hemos aclarado este tema muchas veces, solo está haciéndose daño señora

Que es lo que quieres decir William – dijo Melina dudosa

Tome Melina, véalo usted misma – hablo el rubio extendiendo un sobre a la mujer

Qué es esto William – cuestionó la mujer

Son las pruebas irrefutables de que su hija murió señora, la niña que usted inconscientemente abandono a su suerte, murió a los pocos días a causa de una enfermedad respiratoria por haber sido abandonada en la nieve

Eso no es cierto, ella es mi hija – exclamo Melina desesperada

Señora Melina, dígame, en que hogar abandono a su hija, en donde estaba ubicado – cuestionó el rubio

Melina hizo memoria, y recordó que le había dicho a la partera que llevara a su hija al hogar que estaba a las afueras del pueblo, con dirección sur – a las afueras de Lakewood, con dirección sur – respondió la dama

Bien, pues Candy creció en el hogar de Pony, a las afueras de Lakewood…

Ves, es ella, te lo estoy diciendo, mi corazón de madre no me engaña – sollozo Melina sintiéndose triunfante interiormente

Déjeme terminar señora, el hogar de Pony está a las afueras de Lakewood, pero con dirección Norte, totalmente al opuesto de donde usted dejo a su niña – dijo Albert tristemente – Dorothy, tía, por favor lleven a la dama a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y atiéndanla, debemos comprender el dolor por que el que está pasando la dama

Y cuando las damas se hubieron retirado, Albert explico a los invitados lo ocurrido, lo mismo que a la prensa, tomado de la mano de su novia, pidió silencio y comenzó a hablar

Estimados amigos, familia, señores de la prensa, pido su atención por favor – solicito Albert – solo hablare de esto una sola vez, y espero que se respete nuestra posición, mi novia aquí presente y yo, sentimos un profundo respeto por la familia McGregor, y también una gran estima, pues ahora somos familia, ya que mi sobrino Neal Legan ha contraído nupcias con Emilia McGregor, ahora Emilia Leagan, pero en el proceso, la señora Melina, a causa del dolor de la perdida de una de sus hijas en su juventud por situaciones ajenas a nosotros y que no nos compete exponer, perdió la razón al confundir a mi prometida con su hija perdida, al enterarse la señora que Candy fue adoptada por mi familia, como todos ustedes lo saben, en su mente ella fue creando historias donde Candy era su hija y la hallaba después de tiempo

En un principio – continuo la rubia con el relato – fue algo que me emociono a mí también, pues como comprenderán, el encontrar a sus padres, es el sueño de cualquier huérfano, pero después de varias investigaciones, realizadas por mi familia, los Andley, pudimos descubrir que todo era un error y una mala jugada que la mente trastornada de la señora Melina le había jugado, espero que no hagan escarnio de esta terrible situación, pues no es motivo de alegría para nadie, yo hubiera preferido mil veces ser su hija con tal de no causarle este dolor

Los invitados estallaron en aplausos, al escuchar la bondad y sencillez con la que Candy tomaba las cosas, y como pedía que no lastimaran más a Melina, pues la pobre mujer se había vuelto loca del dolor por la pérdida de su hija

La fiesta continua un par de horas más, sin ningún contratiempo adicional, luego de haber despedido a todos y cada uno de los invitados, los rubios subieron a la habitación de Melina, quien los esperaba despierta y hecha una furia

Esto no se va a quedar así Candy – bramo Melina en cuanto los rubios entraron

Claro que no se quedara así – respondió la rubia con fuego en la mirada – te lo advertí una vez Melina, te dije que no se te ocurriera tratar de dañar a mi familia o te ibas a arrepentir

Yo soy tu familia Candy, yo soy tu madre, es a mí a quien debes defender, amar y obedecer…

El hecho de que me hayas parido no te convierte en mi madre Melina! – Exclamo la rubia, acallando los gritos de Melina – yo tengo una madre y esa es Elroy Andley, y también tengo un padre Melina, quieres saber quién es – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa – así es Melina mi padre se llama James Reynolds, así que felicitaciones soy tu hija, pero nadie te lo va a creer

Estas loca Candy, si piensas que voy a renunciar a ti y a todo esto – bramo Melina dando una vuelta y señalando todo a su alrededor – en serio estás loca

No Melina, la loca eres tú, pues el dolor por la pérdida de tu amada hija te ha dejado desquiciada, tan desquiciada que me confundes con la imagen que tu hija tendría, si hubiese vivido, y esa es la única verdad Melina, yo morí para ti el día en que me abandonaste, el día en que decidiste sacarme de tu vida porque te estorbaba, ese día morí, así que no me vengas con reclamos absurdos entendiste

Alguien me escuchara, no parare hasta que alguien me crea me escuchas – decía Melina iracunda

Basta! Ya cállate y escúchame quieres – bramo la rubia – solo tienes dos caminos Melina, o desapareces de mi vida y nunca más te cruzas ni en mi camino, ni en el de mi hermana, ni de nadie de mi familia, o te refundo en el psiquiátrico como la loca que eres

Ni creas que te voy a dejar en paz me entendiste, tu eres mi hija y como tu madre merezco todo esto, escuchaste, me lo debes por haberte dado la vida, porque gracias a mi llegaste a esta casa

Contigo es imposible – dijo Candy vencida, por más que quiera mantenerte al margen de mi vida y de los míos no lo permitirás verdad - finalizo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla – creí que aunque sea te interesaba un poquito, pero lo único que te importa es todo lo que poseo

Y que más crees que me importaría de ti

Albert, ya sabes que tienes que hacer amor – dijo la rubia vencida saliendo de la habitación

Se hará como tú digas princesa, solo quiero tu tranquilidad y lo sabes – respondió el rubio que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen

Adiós Melina, me hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotras, pero no se dieron así, ni modo, espero no volver a verte nunca más – y la rubia termino de irse de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para que dos hombres vestidos de blanco entraran con una camisa de fuerza

Ella es la dama señores – indico Albert – por favor sean amables con ella, las circunstancias por las que ha pasado han hecho que pierda la razón, ella no es la culpable

No se preocupe señor Andley será bien atendida – respondió uno de los enfermeros mientras Albert salía de la habitación, dejando a Melina con ambos hombres

Los gritos de la mujer le rompían el alma a Candy, quien se abrazó fuertemente a su amado, dudando de si era correcta o no la decisión que había tomado

Estará bien lo que hago Albert – pregunto la rubia entre sollozos

Tranquila amor, no nos ha dejado otra salida, además la casa donde estará es una de las mejores del país, y conseguí que sea Flamy quien la cuide exclusivamente, será como estar en su hogar con todas sus comodidades, solo no volverá a salir de ahí

Júrame que estará bien, que no le pasara nada – pidió la rubia

Te lo juro amor, pese a todo le tengo que agradecer que te trajo al mundo, y con eso me basta a mi para velar por su bienestar

Gracias Albert – dijo la rubia sin soltar a su novio, mientras abajo, afuera de la mansión, las puertas de una ambulancia eran cerradas, y el carro arrancaba, llevándose en su interior a Melina

 **...-…**

 **Hola a todas**

Bueno llegue a los cincuenta capítulos, espero que les guste el final de Melina, me hubiera gustado ahogarla en el lago, pero era demasiado para la rubia, jejejeje así que espero sus comentarios chicas

Chicas lindas, al querer subir este capítulo, me he dado con la sorpresa de que FanFiction no me permite más de cincuenta capítulos, por lo que he optado por agruparlos de dos en dos, así que sorry si para mañana aparecen menos capítulos aparentemente, es solo porque los estoy agrupando, pero todos estarán completos, las quiero mucho chicas, besos


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

 **...-…**

Candy se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que juguetones se colaban por la ventana, abrió los ojos perezosamente y se estiro para alejar la modorra de ella

Todo bien princesa – escucho la rubia a su amado junto a ella

Si amor, todo bien – respondió la pecosa con un pequeño bostezo

Ven amor, sigue durmiendo, necesitas descansar, el viaje ha sido muy largo princesa – dijo el rubio invitando a su esposa a recostarse junto a el

No solo el viaje amor – respondió la pecosa recordando la noche tan apasionada que habían compartido

Vamos princesa, descansa un poco más que hoy se acaba la paz en esta casa – comento el rubio con una sonrisa

No seas malo Albert, hace casi un año que disfrutamos de esta paz, ya era hora que los demás nos dieran el alcance, nos han dejado solos bastante tiempo, porque será – dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba el pecho de su amado

Jajajajajaja como que por que será, por qué crees tú princesa, luego de que nos fugamos después de tu presentación con la excusa de que te sentías mal por todo lo que paso y que necesitabas recuperar tu tranquilidad…

Y que en lugar de descansar como dijimos, terminamos haciendo lo mismo que Emilia y Neal y nos casamos a lo loco y nos vinimos a Escocia para que no nos castiguen por la travesura - dijo la rubia entre risas recordando todo lo acontecido hace ya casi un año

Bueno pequeña pero es que era el matrimonio a lo loco, o el secuestrarte y llevarte lejos – dijo Albert sonriendo

Y… no es eso lo que hiciste acaso – dijo la rubia con un dedo en la barbilla – como yo lo veo me has secuestrado y me has traído lejos de mi familia y encima me has obligado a casarme contigo

Como puedes decir eso pequeña tramposa – dijo Albert comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a su amada – ahora veras, te voy a secuestrar pero para llevarte a la ducha y te voy a obligar a bañarte conmigo

Jajajajajaja ya basta Albert, basta por favor que me mareo – decía la rubia entre risas

Nada más para que no digas que soy un padre responsable te dejo en paz – dijo el rubio acariciando el vientre apenas abultado de su esposa

Como crees que reaccionen cuando lo sepan – pregunto la rubia

Pues nos van a decir que ya nos habíamos tardado jajajajaja

Es en serio amor, crees que mi padre se moleste, o que mi mamá se enoje conmigo, es que lo hemos guardado en secreto todos estos meses que temo nos lo saquen en cara

Cuando se den cuenta que este pequeño

O pequeña – completo Candy

O pequeña, viene en camino, no tendrán cabeza para nada más amor, veras que estarán tan felices como nosotros…

Tienes razón amor, al fin tengo la familia que tanto soñé de pequeña, mi propia familia y es gracias a ti

No princesa, todo es gracias a ti, por darme la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, de ser parte de tu vida, de amarte como te amo, por darme la dicha más grande que cualquier hombre puede tener, el ser padre, gracias amor, por cumplir todos y cada uno de mis sueños princesa

Te amo Albert, con toda mi vida y con todo mi ser, te amo

Y yo a ustedes pequeña, yo a ustedes – y el rubio sello su amor besando a su esposa apasionadamente, buscando revivir la noche que habían pasado

Mientras tanto, en un coche con el escudo de los Andley, viajaba una mujer mayor nerviosa, sujetando fuertemente la mano de su acompañante, temblando de pies a cabeza sin control

Elroy calma cariño – decía James a su ahora esposa, buscando tranquilizarla – ellos comprenderán que a nuestros años no nos podemos dar el lujo de un noviazgo largo y ni de tantas tonteras hechas para jóvenes

Si James, pero eso no quita que tenga miedo de la reacción de los muchachos, como les voy a poder llamar la atención por cómo se casaron si yo salgo haciendo lo mismo amor

Jajajajajaja es que aun crees que vas a poder llamarles la atención Elroy, esos muchachos ya están casados, ya han consumado su matrimonio y no te sorprenda si Candy ya está de encargo, esos chicos ya tienen su vida hecha, así que no sueñes con seguir tratándolos como dos niños Elroy

Tienes razón James, es solo que… no sé… los nervios me tienen diciendo disparates

Tranquila amor, que te parece si para que te calmes antes de llegar a la villa pasamos por el pueblo a visitar a Neal y Emilia – sugirió James

Es una buena idea, para estos días su bebe ya debe estar por los dos meses si no me equivoco, me va a dar mucho gusto verlos, y a todo esto, cuando se nos unirán los demás James

Bueno Steven y Kate llegaran en quince días, recuerda que ellos están de luna de miel en Francia y no los podemos apurar

Si, tienes razón, hasta que al fin Kate se decidió a darle el sí a Steven, y tu hijo no demoro en arreglar la boda

No, con esa muchacha no había tiempo que perder, después nos salía con que siempre no y dejaba plantado a mi Steven

Jajajaja que cosas dices James, si a lo lejos se ve que esos chicos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, pero tienes razón con lo miedosa que estaba Kate cualquier cosa podía pasar, y Terry con Patty, ellos cuando llegan

Bueno ellos llegan la semana que viene, felizmente el pequeño Richard ya se recuperó de su gripe y podrán viajar a muy tardar este viernes, ellos se hospedaran en su villa, así que no hay que preocuparnos mucho por eso

Qué bueno, y Annie ya me confirmo que llega mañana con Archie, el pequeño Stear y George

Es que acaso no traerán a la pequeña Amanda – consulto James

Oh por dios, Amanda – respondió Elroy – como pude olvidarme de ella, los cuartos no han sido dispuestos para ella y su niñera, Archie va a matarme

Tranquila Elroy, es normal que te hayas olvidado un pequeño detalle querida, tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza cariño, ya debes empezar a delegar

Me estas llamando vieja James – refuto la dama frunciendo el seño

No querida, pero es que tampoco somos unos adolescentes, y nosotros ya necesitamos tiempo para disfrutar esta nueva oportunidad que la vida nos da de ser felices

Uhmmmm

Vamos Elroy no te enojes, sabes que dentro de todo tengo razón

Está bien, contigo no se puede discutir

Claro que no, porque siempre gano, en eso mi hija se parece mucho a mi jajajajaja

Si claro, como no, ya volvamos al tema… bueno solo queda ver bien lo de Amanda y su mucama, Frederick se hospedara con su hija y pues nadie más, somos todos hasta donde yo se

Así es, Candy ni se espera la sorpresa que le daremos para su cumpleaños, solo espero que le guste tenernos a todos a su lado

Eso no lo dudes cariño, nuestra Candy estará más que feliz de tenernos junto a ella, lo que no creo de mi sobrino, Albert debe estar pensando que venimos a quitarle su paz

Jajajajaja pues que pena, ya secuestro por bastante tiempo a mi hija, ahora nos toca a nosotros molestarlo jajajajaja

Pues sí, que se aguante jajajaja

Y entre risas la pareja siguió su camino hacia la casa de Neal y Emilia, para conocer al pequeño Robert, que había llegado para completar la dicha de sus padres

Candy le había confesado a Emilia que eran hermanas de sangre al mes que llegaron a Escocia, pues deseaba poder compartir con su hermana la dicha de la que disfrutaba desde que se casó con Albert, al comienzo Emilia se mostró huraña con la rubia, pero fue más que nada porque la noticia la había agarrado justo en los cambios emocionales producidos por el embarazo, luego de eso y de mucho tiempo juntas comenzaron a llevarse bien, llegando a ser ahora, prácticamente inseparables, siempre la una al pendiente de la otra y viceversa

Candy y Albert estaban comiendo en la terraza cuando vieron un auto acercarse

Son ellos Albert, son ellos – exclamo la rubia saliendo disparada de la terraza

Candy con cuidado por favor – gritaba el rubio detrás de su esposa

Candy se detuvo frente a la puerta esperando ansiosa que el auto se detuviera para salir corriendo nuevamente a los brazos de sus padres, cuando la puerta del auto se abrió y vio bajar a su padre, Albert ya la tenía sujeta de la cintura, lo que le impidió volar a saludar a su papá

Tranquila preciosa, recuerda que tienes que cuidarte y también cuidar a nuestro bebe – le recordó el güero bello a nuestra atolondrada pecosa dulcemente

Está bien amo, es solo que me emociona el tenerlos aquí – respondió la rubia con un puchero

James le dio la mano a Elroy para ayudarla a salir del auto, gesto que la dama agradeció con un ligero beso en la mejilla, dejando a ambos rubios con la boca abierta, Albert que era más observador, miro de inmediato a la mano de su tía y luego a la de James, descubriendo en ambos unas argollas que según el recordaba, antes no estaban ahí

Papá, mamá, bienvenidos – dijo la rubia abrazando a los recién llegados

Sean bienvenidos – secundo Albert – y que tal la luna de miel – cuestiono como quien no quiere la cosa

Que! – dijo Elroy, y James tosió fingiendo atorarse

Vamos tía, que no somos niños, los cuatro somos adultos y hasta donde recuerdo esos anillos no estaban ahí el año pasado – completo Albert sonriendo

Oh, es verdad? – cuestiono la rubia mostrando simpatía ante la idea de que sus padres se hubiesen casado

Bueno hija, es que … nosotros.. Bueno….

Jajajajajaja – rio Albert de buena gana – quien diría que te pondrías tan nerviosa tía, no pensé que viviría para ver este día

Albert! Deja en paz a mi madre quieres – le dijo Candy sacándole la lengua

Está bien amor – concedió el rubio – además nosotros también les tenemos una noticia – confeso el rubio acariciando el imperceptible abultado vientre de su mujer

Van a ser abuelos! – exclamo la rubia feliz

Por fin la familia estaba unida y comenzaba a crecer de nuevo, y es que no importa que no haya lazos de sangre, mientras los sentimientos sean sinceros y veraces… una madre no siempre es la que trae al mundo a un hijo, y eso lo supo la rubia cuando descubrió el amor que Elroy le profesaba, padre o madre es aquel que es capaz de dar su vida con tal de que su hijo sea feliz, es aquel que se desvela por el bienestar de su hijo, que no le importa lo que tenga que hacer con tal de que a su pequeño nunca le falte nada, sobre todo que nunca le falte amor y un hogar

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, no pensé que lo acabaría hoy, pero así es la vida, me gustó mucho escribirlo y haber podido compartir con ustedes un poquito de lo que tengo en esta cabecita loca mía, nos leemos en el siguiente fic, porque seguiré escribiendo, se los prometo

Besos a todas, es hora de decir

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
